Para Lílian Evans
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: Em suas férias de verão, Lílian Evans recebe várias cartas de amor com um estranho pseudônimo. Ao voltar para seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, ela tem três propósitos: passar nos N.I.E.M.s, descobrir o autor das cartas e não fraquejar perante Tiago Potter.
1. Por Rosas e Horas

**Disclaimer:**

**Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Rowling. Tomei-os emprestado apenas para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Por Rosas e Horas **

As monótonas férias de Lílian Evans definitivamente não eram salvas com sua preocupação excessiva. Não era para menos.

Começaria seu sétimo ano: o último ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o ano dos N.I.E.M.s. Não que a ruiva fosse má aluna, pelo contrário.

Ficava mais apreensiva a cada dia só de saber que seu futuro dependia desses exames. E sabia que isso significava muito estresse e intermináveis dores de cabeça durante todo o seu ano letivo.

O dia estava muito quente, afinal, era agosto. O calor aumentava progressivamente em seu quarto, trancado e abafado. Como se já não bastasse, sua irmã ainda batia na porta gritando:

– Lílian! Abra logo essa porta! O quarto não é só seu, anormal!

Lílian suspirou. Até pensou em retrucar dizendo que a única anormal era ela, mas sua boca despejou outras palavras mais rápido:

– Cale sua boca, girafa! Por que não vai lustrar os móveis que tanto gosta? É uma perfeita réplica de elfos domésticos!

– Elfos o quê? – perguntou Petúnia Evans com ar de curiosa parando seu escândalo instantâneo.

– Nada, nada... Esqueça.

– Por que você fica trancada aí, hein? – disse ela voltando a levantar o tom de voz. – Está praticando suas magiquinhas?

Lílian suspirou novamente. Já estava suficientemente nervosa por causas dos exames, e ainda tinha que aturar aquela gralha que era sua irmã mais velha.

– Juro para você que se não calar essa sua boca, faço você virar um sapo! – gritou Lílian de volta não pretendendo realmente cumprir a ameaça por pura questão de regulamento bruxo, se não fosse por isso, estava disposta a tudo.

Ela ouviu a irmã exclamar algo como "Eu odeio sapos!", mas ela logo teve de ir atender a porta, felizmente para Lílian. O namorado de Petúnia havia chegado, como Lílian observou pela janela.

Entediada, a ruiva ficou os observando pela janela. Conversavam melosamente, mas parecia não estar escutando nenhuma palavra do que diziam, aliás, aquilo tudo a enojava.

"O casal perfeito: um hipopótamo e uma girafa!", pensou ela ironicamente. "O filho com certeza vai ser um porco! Vamos ter um zoológico na família!".

Lílian, então, desviou o olhar dos dois ao escutar um som que a alarmou subitamente. Era o bater de asas que tanto soava a música em seus ouvidos. Levantou os olhos e vislumbrou uma coruja cinza aproximando-se de sua janela.

"Que bom! Deve ser o convite de casamento de Alice e Longbotton!", pensou ela feliz.

Lílian abriu a janela para a coruja entrar, acariciou a pluma da ave e a recompensou com alguns petiscos que tinha por perto. Após distribuir bicadinhas de felicidade em seus dedos, o pássaro estendeu a pata para a bruxa pegar a carta que trazia consigo.

A moça pegou a carta da pata da ave tomando cuidado para não rasgá-la como fizera da última vez, ou então acidentalmente ferir a coruja – não tinha boas lembranças da ave de Sirius.

"Nossa! A Alice poderia feito algum convite mais formal... Desde quando se escreve em um convite de casamento 'Para Lily'?".

Lílian caminhou até sua cama e se deitou para ler o convite, entusiasmada em saber onde seria a tal festa que Alice insistira em não contar por querer que fosse surpresa até o último momento.

Abriu cuidadosamente a carta. Porém, seu espanto foi grande ao ver que ao abrir o pergaminho, começaram a cair pétalas de rosas vermelhas por todo seu quarto. Elas se materializavam poucos antes do teto, o que dava a impressão de que caiam do andar superior, atravessando a parede.

Instantaneamente, iniciou-se uma trilha sonora que acompanhava cada frase que lia do suposto convite.

"_**Lily,**_

_**Minhas férias são um tormento sem você."**_

_The wind it blows through the trees. Claiming those innocent leaves_

_And the thunder rools these crashing seas_

_Like a tender kiss holds this heart in me_

"_**É estranho estar escrevendo isso agora, pois acho que nunca teria coragem de lhe dizer isso pessoalmente"**_

_In this life long a love song. You can love right, you can love wrong_

_In this love song you can love long. But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

"_**Aliás, nunca pensei que fosse fazer isto,"**_

_Lílian was a Young girl with a young girl's heart_

_All I can remember is I loved her from the start_

_I was hers forever, she was mine too_

_But something's wrong cause now she's gone. __Tell what should I do_

"j_**á que você já demonstrou que não quer nada comigo. Mas meu impulso foi mais forte desta vez."**_

_In this life long a love song. You can love right, you can love wrong_

_In this love song you can love long. But if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

"_**Eu preciso aprender a me controlar."**_

_And it doesn't mean love's wrong, just because you're feeling low_

_And it doesn't mean love's gone, cause you feel like you want to let go_

_Well no one wrote in this book of love that you'd always know_

_I wish someone would have told me before_

– Lílian! Abaixe esse som! – berrou Petúnia do outro lado da porta do quarto.

"_**Na realidade, queria poder tirar de mim aquilo que me prende a você."**_

_We talked about love a million times it seems_

_The words come our lips like we forgot what it means_

_We said we'd be together 'till death do us part_

_But we said those words with only half our heart_

"_**Não sei o que exatamente eu gosto em você, Lílian Evans, mas eu realmente gosto muito."**_

_In this life long love song. You can love right, you can love wrong_

_In this love song you can love long but if you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone_

_I wish someone would have told me before_

"_**Espero te ver antes do ano letivo. Esta saudade está me secando por dentro...**_

_**ILLE."**_

A música de fundo cessara junto às palavras da carta. As pétalas de flores pararam no ar do jeito que estavam, organizando-se para formar as seguintes frases no ar:

_O coração que está agora balançando, balançando _

_Sem poder acreditar em nada _

_E o que estava florescendo era o meu coração de rosas _

_E neste mundo balançando _

_Sem nem poder amar _

_Muito triste, como se fossem lindas pétalas de flores. _

Lílian estava petrificada. Olhou desesperada para o local que antes a coruja estava, mas agora estava vazio. Sua única chance de explicação se fora. Sua mente não conseguia processar as informações corretamente. O convite de casamento de Alice deveria chegar, mas... Aquilo fora uma declaração de amor?

Ela caminhou até a janela e mirou o céu azul, olhando pensativamente para as nuvens, que estranhamente formavam as silhuetas de um veado, um cão, um lobo e um pequeno ponto ao lado destes.

– Ille...? – perguntou-se ela. – Quem é Ille...?

Porém, suas reflexões foram interrompidas pela voz de sua irmã:

– Ainda bem que você desligou o som! Mesmo que a música não seja anormal, jamais faça isso quando Valter estiver aqui! – a voz de Petúnia ecoava contra as paredes do corredor, e atravessava o quarto de Lílian, mas ela não escutava mais do que vagas palavras soltas no ar.

"Que bom que logo-logo não serei mais obrigada a aturá-la todos os dias!", pensou Lílian satisfeita, lembrando-se das figuras que vira nas nuvens. Assim, concluiu que era um sinal divino que mostrava que em breve a família Dursley poderia se formar e seria um zoológico, definitivamente.

Entretanto, por mais que tentasse desviar a si mesma do assunto, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a estranha carta que recebera, mesmo porque o pergaminho continuava bem seguro entre seus dedos. Conforme divagava, apertava-o com mais força do que planejava.

Quem seria Ille? "Ille", com certeza, não era um nome, era o pseudônimo de alguém. Mas quem seria esse alguém?

Então, emergiu novamente de seus pensamentos ao lembrar que a irmã continuava do outro lado da porta a bater paulatinamente porque Valter Dursley estava visitando a casa.

– O que você quer agora, Petúnia? – Perguntou Lílian impaciente.

– Abra logo essa porta! – Disse Petúnia com ar de superioridade torcendo para que seu amado no andar de baixo estivesse escutando seu tom autoritário para tratar a irmã. – Não tenho tempo para suas provocações! Preciso pegar minha bolsa!

– Onde é que ela está? – Perguntou Lílian disposta a pegá-la para a irmã.

– Se você acha que eu vou deixar você ficar xeretando nas minhas coisas está muito enganada! Abra logo esta porta!

Lílian fechou a janela, colocou o pergaminho no bolso e caminhou até a porta. Mesmo naquele forno de quarto, ela conseguira sobreviver com as costas suadas e os longos fios de cabelos ruivos colando no rosto. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, aproveitando cada segundo para observar o rosto da irmã contorcido de raiva.

Um rosto magro, branco e sarcástico pôs-se para dentro do quarto, mais parecia um cavalo, acompanhado de um fino e longo pescoço. A cara de Petúnia deixou Lílian aborrecida.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Petúnia correndo os olhos arregalados pelo quarto.

Lílian, que estava tão detraída pensando em quem seria Ille, esqueceu-se que deixara o quarto do jeito que estava: as pétalas de rosas continuavam sobre o chão, fazendo um lindo tapete vermelho no quarto. Ao menos a mensagem flutuante já se juntara às demais pétalas no assoalho.

– Depois que eu voltar, não quero ver nenhuma pétala de rosa no chão, e não me interessa nem um pouco que tipo de estranhice é essa! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso no meu quarto! – Disse Petúnia enquanto tirava sua bolsa de dentro de um guarda-roupa branco.

Mas Petúnia não deixou o quarto como era previsto pela ruiva, na verdade, ficou parada à porta:

–... O que você estava fazendo? - Perguntou com curiosidade.

Lílian revirou os olhos e não respondeu. Qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia ser usada contra ela, e como sabia que a irmã se interessava por determinados assuntos relacionados a magia, novamente iria tentar descobrir o que estava fazendo.

Petúnia, antes de deixar o quarto, fuzilou a irmã com o olhar e deixou o aposento, visivelmente irritada por não ter descoberto o misterioso significado das rosas.

"Ah! Como eu odeio quando ela faz essa cara de cínica, falsa, metida e invejosa!", queixou-se Lílian em pensamento, escandalizada pelo comportamento esnobe da irmã. "Que droga de irmã! Por que eu não nasci filha única?".

A ruiva fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente o ar, aspirando-o em seguida. Tinha mais o que se preocupar do que com as futilidades absurdas de Petúnia.

Afinal, quem era Ille? Teria mesmo um admirador secreto? Ou seria só mais uma brincadeira de algum idiota? Talvez de Black, Sirius sempre gostara de tirar sarro dela. Mesmo depois de terem saído juntos ele não mudara seu comportamento... Ou ainda podia ser Potter. Só de pensar no maroto suas tripas se reviravam dentro de seu corpo. Tiago realmente sabia como ser a pessoa mais insuportável e esnobe da face da Terra!

Mas, não... Ninguém como eles gastariam seu tempo com cartas que explodiam flores. Pensando como eles, deveria ser muito mais divertido comprar bombas de bosta e algum artigo da Zonko's que pudesse mostrar a reação da pessoa ao vê-las explodir. Talvez fosse aquele garoto do segundo ano que cismara em venerá-la como sua deusa... Ou ainda seu ex-namorado...

Lílian ficou pensando no assunto durante horas... Não chegava a conclusões. Formulava cada vez mais hipóteses, muitas absurdas, outras até prováveis, mas não se decidia por nenhuma. Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia descansar.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá a todos!! **

**Bem, esta é minha primeira fic, publicada inicialmente em abril de 2002, finalizada no começo de 2004, mas republicada agora. Creio que alguns de vocês já leram a história, mas eu ficaria muito contente se pudesse retomar contato com meus antigos leitores! Para os novos: gostaram? A música que toca na carta do Ille chama-se Love Song, e é do Hanson. E a segunda, que está com tradução em português (apenas um trecho), chama-se Rosier do Luna Sea. **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!**

_AyaNayru_


	2. O Retorno a Hogwarts

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**O Retorno a Hogwarts**

Como todo estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, as férias de Lílian Evans haviam chegado ao fim. Desde que recebera a carta do tal Ille, duas semanas já haviam se passado, e não conseguira descobrir quem ele era.

Lílian mal descansara, simplesmente não conseguira. Tinha tantas preocupações... O ano dos N.I.E.M.s, o autor da carta... E, como se já não bastasse, o convite de casamento de Alice e Frank Longbotton ainda não havia chegado.

Entretanto, Lílian havia recebido duas cartas de sua amiga Kate Liverstone, contando como estavam suas férias na praia com seu irmão Felippe. Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo.

Cristiane, sua amiga da Corvinal, lhe mandara um lindo cartão postal asiático. Esta, que sempre sonhara em ir para a Ásia, teve seu desejo realizado mais cedo do que imaginava. Seus pais, bruxos puro-sangue, estavam curiosos para conhecer um pouco mais do mundo trouxa, então resolveram ir sem usar a rede de Pó de Flú, ou aparatar... Foram de avião, e, pelo que dizia a amiga, seu pai passou mal no meio da noite, forçando o resto da família a segui-lo de vassoura... Cristiane pareceu gostar muito de lá, identificou-se. Mandou várias fotos de si mesma com as vestimentas locais, o que deixou Lílian com mais saudades da amiga.

A ruiva constatou que nada recebera de Mel, sua amiga da Grifinória, loira, baixinha e extremamente irritadiça. Embora tivesse mandado cartas à amiga mostrando como suas férias estavam horríveis, Lílian sabia que a amiga nem pensara em respondê-la, já que, como sempre, se isolara em algum lugar remoto, não queria ser encontrada, como todas as outras vezes. Provavelmente estaria em mais um de seus romances de verão.

Por sua vez, Alice deveria estar tão ocupada com seu casamento que não tivera tempo de escrever à amiga, ou, simplesmente, esquecera-se dela, que era a opção pais provável para Lílian. Mas esta entendia que a amiga deveria estar enlouquecida com os preparativos, local, casa nova... Então Alice estava perdoada, embora ainda não tivesse lhe mandado seu convite de casamento.

E Ille, o tal admirador secreto, não lhe mandara mais nenhuma carta. Simplesmente sumira de sua vida da mesma forma que entrou nela. Subitamente.

Durante a madrugada, Lílian ainda se encontrava acordada. Por inúmeros fatores não conseguia dormir, podia enumerá-los e ainda sim se esqueceria de alguns. Calor, os roncos de Petúnia, a volta às aulas, os NIEMs, Ille, ela mesma tentando somar os motivos...

Então, desistiu de ficar deitada esperando pelo sono. Lílian se levantou pela quinta vez para tomar água. Novamente passou em frente ao quarto dos pais e desceu as escadas, apoiando-se no corrimão de madeira escura.

"Amanhã pegarei o expresso para Hogwarts e tudo finalmente voltará ao normal. Longe da Petúnia! Não consigo esperar mais!", pensava ela virando o corredor e se dirigindo à cozinha, procurando não encarar os medonhos quadros pendurados nas paredes. "Por outro lado, terei de aturar novamente Potter e a patota dos marotos infernizando minha vida... Também terei de descobrir quem é esse tal de Ille. Quero ver se ele é sincero ou é só uma brincadeira infame...".

Pegou um copo transparente no armário e encheu-o com água.

"É melhor eu parar de pensar nisso por enquanto! Amanhã acordarei cedo, terei de tomar banho, me vestir e..."

– Vá dormir, Lily, amanhã você tem de acordar cedo! Vai parecer um zumbi... – disse um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos, descendo as escadas. Ele possuía mãos de artista e um sorriso confortante.

– P-Pai! O que você está fazendo acordado de madrugada? – Perguntou ela tentando se livrar do susto que tomara

Ele bocejou.

– O mesmo que você. Estou em uma tentativa de escapar do calor.

Ele andou até a filha, pegou um copo e repetiu o movimento da ruiva, misturando com um pouco de água que estava na geladeira.

– Você não está com uma cara muito alegre... – disse ele após beber água, mas não antes de ter feito uma careta pela água estar gelada demais. – O que está te preocupando? É o seu ano letivo? – Perguntou ele interessado.

– Pai, os testes irão começar este ano – disse ela pacientemente, porém sonolenta. – E todo o meu futuro acadêmico dependerá deles.

O pai observou-a pensativo.

– Você já escolheu o que fazer na sua vida? – Perguntou ele.

"Mas que ótimo! Outra coisa para eu me preocupar!", pensou Lílian sarcástica suspirando.

– Não, papai, eu ainda não tenho nada em mente... Na realidade ainda estou longe de decidir.

– Não estou lhe apressando, filha. Pelo contrário. Estou querendo lhe dizer que não escolha com pressa, escolha com seu coração. Lembre-se que a sua vida penderá dessa escolha – ele terminou beijando carinhosamente a testa da filha.

E, dirigindo-se às escadas, aconselhou antes de subi-las:

– Agora se preocupe em dormir! Já é tarde!

Pouco depois, Lílian seguiu o caminho do pai e entrou em seu quarto. Petúnia continuava a dormir, sem se abalar pelo barulho provocado pela irmã ao entrar no quarto. Inclusive, de vez em quando, sibilava algumas palavras inaudíveis.

A bruxa não dormiu instantaneamente, já que, além dos barulhos emitidos pela irmã adormecida, as preocupações não a abandonaram.

Por que Ille não lhe mandara mais nenhuma carta se quer? Não que estivesse preocupada com isso... Ou talvez estaria? O que faria um recém admirador secreto desistir dela tão depressa?

Sem rumo, observou o sono de Petúnia, prestando atenção nas palavras que dizia, já que jurava tê-la escutado dizer "Cartas".

– ...as cartas da Lílian. Todas aquelas pétalas de rosas no chão. Envelope de carta. Cartas dos ratos voadores eu peguei...

Embora as sentenças não fizessem sentido algum, Lílian entendeu perfeitamente o que aquilo significava. Sua irmã interceptara _suas_ cartas! Aquilo era uma invasão a _sua_ privacidade.

Enraivecida, aproximou-se do ouvido da irmã e começou a sussurrar.

– Onde você colocou as cartas? – Perguntou Lílian.

– Embaixo da cama.

Lílian hesitou por um momento.

– E... Você as leu? – Perguntou a garota receosa.

– Eu não consigo nem ao menos abri-las! – Resmungou Petúnia ainda dormindo, e depois não respondeu a mais nenhuma das perguntas de Lílian, que resolveu não insistir por achar que poderia acordá-la por engano.

A ruiva ficou mais aliviada, mas isso não a livrou de seu sentimento de vingança. Resolveu, então, fazer uma pequena brincadeira com a irmã...

* * *

Lílian acordou realmente bem humorada naquele 1º de setembro. Era o dia de início de seu novo ano letivo. Seu último ano letivo.

Além disso, outro motivo para sua excessiva felicidade foi ver sua irmã com cara de quem estava quase chorando, dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir sobre o seu "sonho terrível" em que Válter dissera que a odiava... Lílian sabia muito bem que "Válter" havia dito aquilo.

O fato de estar feliz não anulava seu sono, já que quase não dormira na noite anterior. Só conseguiu cochilar por escassas horas, após se encontrar com seu pai na cozinha.

Ao terminar de se arrumar, Lílian colocou seu malão no carro com muito cuidado para evitar acidentes futuros.

Uma vez dada a partida do veículo, o tempo passou muito rápido para a ruiva, que não via a hora de chegar e se reencontrar com todos seus amigos bruxos. Sentia saudades do mundo trouxa enquanto estava em Hogwarts, mas assim que as férias começavam, já sentia falta da escola de magia e de todos os fantásticos seres e pessoas, até mesmo com o arrogante do Potter e os infames marotos.

E finalmente! A visão que Lílian esperava ter suas férias inteiras: a Estação King's Cross! Não mudara nem um pouco desde o ano anterior, aliás, não mudara nem um pouco desde sete anos atrás, quando Lílian pela primeira vez foi à Estação.

Sorriu carinhosamente ao pensar em suas lembranças. Naquele ano, ela achara que tudo não passara de uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto, porque, afinal, não existia nenhuma Plataforma 9 ¾; porém, fora ajudada pela senhora Suzane Potter e pelo senhor John James Potter, que logo se prontificaram a ajudá-la. Lembrou-se também que se sentira completamente humilhada ao ser chamada por eles de "trouxa". Achava que eles diziam aquilo por ela ter acreditado que tal escola de magia realmente existia. Os Potter eram realmente ótimas pessoas, infelizmente não se podia dizer o mesmo do filho, que insistia em pegar uma detenção por semana.

Era dez e meia da manhã, o horário costumeiro em que todos os alunos deveriam estar lá. O Expresso de Hogwarts partiria às onze horas.

Se havia algo que Lílian realmente gostava era ver a expressão horrorizada que sua irmã Petúnia fazia ao vê-la atravessar a Plataforma 9 ¾, já que a irmã mais velha era obrigada a acompanhar seus pais todos os anos para ver Lílian voltar a seu período letivo.

– Não deixe de nos mandar notícias, filha! – Disse Sra. Evans antes da filha entrar na plataforma. – Qualquer coisa nos escreva!

– Pode deixar, mãe – Respondeu Lílian não acreditando muito em suas próprias palavras.

Quando nenhum trouxa se aproximava, Lílian acenou com a cabeça para seus pais e partiu, mas não antes de lançar um olhar discreto para a irmã para ver sua reação. A ruiva passou pelo pilar e entrou na plataforma.

Adorava aquilo, era maravilhoso! Seu mundo era maravilhoso, sua vida era longe de perfeita, mas ainda sim era fascinante! A única coisa, em seu julgamento, que não lhe era nem um pouco agradável era Tiago Potter com seu olhar maroto, sempre sendo acompanhado por Sirius Black. Estes eram dois garotos que Lílian certamente adoraria pegá-los fazendo algo de errado para dar-lhes uma gorda detenção.

Lílian mal chegou a pensar nos dois direito. Para provar a si mesma como seu ódio por Tiago Potter era tão intenso, começou a imaginar qual seria a forma mais dolorosa de castigá-lo, fazendo-o sofrer em uma detenção bem feita.

Pensou em como torceria o pescoço dele... Lenta e dolorosamente. Já sabia que isso jamais poderia fazer, então apenas se deliciou com seus próprios pensamentos. Porém, ela logo parou de pensar em "como torturar Tiago Potter até a morte" quando avistou Kate Liverstone correndo em sua direção.

* * *

Não importava o quanto as duas já tivessem conversado, os assuntos pareciam não se acabar. E, ao que parecia, Lílian se esquecera de mencionar Ille, mas sabia que havia esquecido o motivo pelo qual queria urgentemente falar com Kate.

– Antes que eu me esqueça, achei uma cabine vazia antes de você chegar! Logo, logo a Mel e a Cris irão chegar!

Mais um dos inúmeros grupos inseparáveis de Hogwarts: Lílian, Kate, Melody e Cristiane. No ano anterior, Alice também estava inclusa, mas terminara o sétimo ano e prestara testes para auror, como seu noivo, Frank Longbotton.

Lílian e Kate entraram na cabine, e a ruiva logo fez a amiga sentar-se. Precisava contar tudo a ela; finalmente se recordara, que o problema com Ille é que a corroia por dentro, que a deixara desesperada para encontrar as amigas mais cedo.

– Kate, eu estou precisando contar a você algumas coisas... – começou ela em um tom mais baixo que o comum. – Só que ninguém deve saber...

– Hã? – Indagou a morena estranhando a mudança de tom da amiga, seguindo-a com o olhar enquanto se apressava para fechar a porta da cabine.

Lílian tirou de sua bolsa vários pergaminhos e entregou-os à amiga, que não se demorou a ler um por um, pasma.

– "_Não posso agüentar esperar para encarar seus lindos olhos verdes_", – repetiu Kate o que estava escrito na carta. – "_Admiro tudo em você, por mais simples que sejam os detalhes_", "_Eu jamais teria me apaixonado por você, mas o destino foi mais cruel_", "_Nunca fui ousado o suficiente para te conquistar_"! – Ela mirou boquiaberta Lílian. – Meu deus, Lily, existe alguém que está realmente perdidamente apaixonado por você! Quem é esse tal de Ille?

– Eu não sei... E como minha "querida irmã" pegou minhas cartas escondida, nem tive a oportunidade de mandar outra coruja seguir a que veio me entregar – disse decepcionada. - Recebi essas cartas o verão todo e só uma realmente chegou em minhas mãos na data certa. Petúnia disse que não conseguiu abri-las, devem estar protegidas com algum tipo de feitiço...

Então, Kate levantou a cabeça abruptamente, fazendo Lílian saltar.

– Ahá! Eu sei muito bem quem é Ille... – disse ela tentando fazer suspense.

– Quem? – Perguntou Lílian curiosa.

- Ah, Lily, vai dizer que não sabe!

- Se eu soubesse não teria essas olheiras no rosto! – Disse apontando para as manchas roxas sob os olhos.

– Que sem graça, achei que você fosse mais esperta – disse balançando a cabeça levemente, fingindo desapontamento. - É claro que estou falando do... Potter!

– Kate, minha amiga, você bateu a cabeça! – Foi a reação de Lílian a tamanho absurdo. Esperava que Kate lhe mostrasse alguma opção plausível e inteligente, mas pelo visto não deveria se esperar muito dela... - Claro que não é ele! Você sabe que o Potter não gosta de mim realmente. Ele só quer que eu entre para a lista dele! E, mesmo que fosse sério, os neurônios dele não conseguiriam trabalhar suficientemente para produzir isto aqui!

– Ele gosta de você, sim! – Retrucou Kate.

– Tomara que não! – Disse Lílian com firmeza. – Porque nem a Murta o merece! Você sabe como eu o odeio!

– OK, Lílian Evans, OK – Kate revirou os olhos entediada, como se fosse obrigada a escutar aquilo todo dia. – Poupe-me desse seu discurso de "Eu Realmente Odeio Tiago Potter".

– Mas... – tentou retrucar Lílian.

– Ei! – Exclamou Kate cortando a amiga, ela havia se lembrado de algo realmente importante. – Você não deveria estar no vagão dos monitores?

Sem ao menos ter tempo de responder, Lílian socou os pergaminhos de volta para sua bolsa e saiu em disparada pelo corredor do trem.

A ruiva entrou na cabine dos monitores calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e se sentou ao lado de Remo Lupin. Os dois teriam de passar as informações necessárias aos monitores das Casas, como haviam sido nomeados monitores chefes.

A viagem, ao menos, se tornaria menos entediante do que se permanecesse na cabine com Kate e esperasse por Cris e Mel, já que Lílian tinha certeza de que Potter e Black apareceriam ali para atormentar sua vida como faziam sempre, e com a maior cara de pau, não se tocavam que queriam que eles saíssem.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A: Olá!! **

**A única coisa que me aborrece demais é plágio. Tenho amigas que tiveram seus fics plagiados, e, agora, outras amigas vieram me dizer que estão plagiando meu fic na Floreios & Borrões! Situação bem chata essa, mas agradeço muito aos que estão me apoiando nisto. Eu vou ter um troço! Embora plágio aconteça em qualquer lugar... Isso é vergonhoso. ¬¬ Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E espero não ter demorado demais! **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!**

_AyaNayru_


	3. Primeiro Suspeito

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**O Primeiro Suspeito**

Lílian refletiu um pouco sobre o que pensara anteriormente... Definitivamente retirava o que pensara. A cabine dos monitores estava insuportável!

– Esta sangue ruim se acha realmente muito boa... – falou Belatriz Black em um tom audível para Barolomeu Crouch Júnior. - Como permitiram que ela se tornasse monitora? E, pior ainda, ela é monitora chefe!

Lílian e todos os outros monitores sabiam muito bem sobre o que os dois falavam, mas ela pouco se importava. A ruiva não se sentia ofendida ao ser chamada de sangue ruim, ao contrário de qualquer outro bruxo. Ela não gostava do apelido, mas para ela, ser boa em qualquer tipo de magia não dependia da origem de seus pais, e sim de sua própria capacidade.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora dando instruções aos monitores das Casas, Lílian saiu do primeiro vagão acompanhada de Lupin. Ela se direcionava à cabine de Kate, Mel e Cristiane.

Remo a acompanhou no intuito de encontrar seus amigos no caminho. Era impressionante um monitor-chefe como ele ter amigos tão baderneiros! Seria plausível esperar que Remo J. Lupin e os marotos fossem inimigos mortais! Na cabeça da ruiva, algo como "o Bem v_ersus_ o Mal".

Mas ele era um dos marotos... Inegavelmente. Lílian podia sentir que ele só se fazia de santo, podia jurar que ele atuava discretamente, procurando não ser visto... Além do fato, é claro, de ver seus amigos desrespeitando as regras e não fazer nada para impedi-los.

– Hum... – murmurou ele tentando achar algum assunto conveniente, aquele silêncio já estava incomodado a ambos. – O que você acha de ser uma monitora-chefe? Está gostando?

– Ah... Não achei que é nada excepcional – Disse ela sorrindo, agradecendo em seus pensamentos pelo amigo ter pronunciado alguma coisa. – Sinceramente eu havia me esquecido deste fato nas férias... Na realidade, eu não senti tanta diferença. Pelo menos ainda não tivemos nada de "trabalho pesado"!

– É ótimo nos ocuparmos com outras coisas do que ficar pensando nos N.I.E.M.s, não é verdade? – Comentou o moço de cabelos castanhos claros casualmente enquanto olhava pelas janelas das cabines procurando por seus amigos.

– Sim, mas aí vai depender da ocupação... – disse Lílian lembrando-se involuntariamente de Ille e suas cartas entorpecedoras. Ela queria realmente saber quem ele era, se o que fez foi uma brincadeira ou não... Subitamente se encontrava determinada a desmascará-lo e fazer algumas perguntas.

– Ainda bem que existe o correio-curuja – disse Remo com um sorriso. - Assim nós conseguimos nos comunicar com quem bem entendermos... Mesmo que a pessoa não esteja querendo falar conosco. Sem isso acho que seria um tédio total, não concorda?

Lílian olhou incrédula para Lupin. Dizer uma coisa daquelas depois do verão de Lílian ou era para insinuar algo sobre as cartas que recebera ou era uma infeliz coincidência.

"... Remo?", pensou ela descrente imaginando o amigo escrevendo cartas.

Lupin não viu o olhar que Lílian lançou a ele. Distraidamente se despediu dela e entrou em uma das cabines em que havia três outros garotos.

Lílian apertou o passo para que os marotos não a parassem para lhe atormentar, e mesmo porque, queria chegar rápido na cabine onde suas amigas estavam. Abriu a porta abruptamente e disse:

– Kate! Venha cá, rápido! Eu preciso falar... – ela olhou para a cabine. Mas sua voz travou, ao ver que junto a suas amigas, estavam seus "queridos amigos": Potter, Black e Pettigrew. Se os marotos estavam ali, quem eram os três garotos que Remo se juntara?

Sinceramente era inacreditável como em uma única cabine cabiam tantas pessoas.

O garoto, de cabelos escuros e bagunçados, deu mais um de seus sorrisos marotos, dos quais Lílian detestava.

– Oi, Lily! – Cumprimentou Tiago Potter sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

A ruiva encarou o rapaz sentindo que seu sangue começara a ferver de ódio só de escutar a voz dele.

– Evans – corrigiu-o.

O garoto concordou com decepção, era sempre a mesma coisa. Tiago nunca entendera o ódio da garota por ele, já que sempre fazia o possível para ser gentil com ela e demonstrar como gostava de estar com ela. Afinal, porque Lílian era tão estúpida com ele?

Está bem que seus métodos não eram dos mais comuns, como pendurar Severo Snape em candelabros e fazê-lo pedir desculpas por diversas vezes após chamar sua ruivinha preferida de sangue-ruim.

A porta do vagão foi novamente aberta e o corpo de Lupin se projetou para dentro do vagão.

– Acabei entrando no vagão errado – desculpou-se o rapaz, sendo alvo das risadas gerais, que o deixaram sem graça. Mas Lílian o observava atentamente pelo canto dos olhos, como se ele fosse uma cobra preparada para dar o bote.

Tiago, ao se recompor, se dirigiu à Lílian e fez mais uma tentativa.

– Oi, Evans, tudo bem? – Disse ele se corrigindo, fingindo que nada acontecera desde o último cumprimento, voltando a sorrir.

– Até a pouco sim – respondeu Lílian Evans secamente.

– Como foram suas férias? – Insistiu ele ignorando o tom de voz da garota.

– Foram ótimas. Não poderiam ter sido melhores – respondeu ela usando o mesmo tom de voz, sentindo sua paciência atingir seu máximo. Pra que ele insistia sabendo que ela não estava disposta a conversar? Por que Tiago Potter queria irritá-la?

Tiago pareceu se animar um pouco com a resposta que recebeu, e se encorajou a prosseguir com sua tentativa de dialogar.

– Então... O que aconteceu de tão bom? – Disse com um belo sorriso.

– O que aconteceu de tão bom? – Repetiu ela. – Aconteceu que eu não tive de olhar para essa sua cara arrogante e medíocre por dois meses. E isso é, definitivamente, um excelente motivo para me sentir feliz – respondeu ela irônica.

Essa resposta fez o rapaz se sentir sem graça, assim como todos os outros presentes, que nem ao menos tiveram a chance de cumprimentar a ruiva. E, após sua demonstração gratuita de mau humor, ninguém pareceu fazer tanta questão assim.

Tiago não pronunciou mais nada, simplesmente cruzou os braços e encarou o nada por alguns instantes. Era sempre assim... Lílian sempre vinha com quatro varinhas na mão quando se tratava de Tiago Potter. Ele não era flor que se cheirasse também, reconhecia, mas naquele momento dera seu máximo para ser bem educado. Por que sempre tinham de acabar brigando quando tudo o que queria era se aproximar?

Então Sirius, o rapaz de compridos e rebeldes cabelos negros, para quebrar o silêncio que pairara sobre o vagão, manifestou-se.

– Ei, Cris! O que você estava falando mesmo?

Cristiane, uma garota de cabelos curtos, lisos e castanhos, respondeu:

– Então, é que eu fui para a Ásia nestas férias e acabei conhecendo alguns bruxos por lá... – disse ela.

Então Mel, uma garota branquela, loira, de cabelos curtos, extremamente lisos, resolveu participar da conversa.

Kate, aproveitando que estavam todos entretidos com a conversa, aproximou-se de Lílian.

– O que você queria me contar, Lily? – Sussurrou Kate, tentando camuflar sua voz à dos demais, procurando ignorar o que acabara de acontecer.

Lílian a guiou para fora do vagão. Mesmo falando baixo, preferia não arriscar a falar o que queria no vagão, se sentiria mais segura se estivesse do lado de fora, bem longe dos marotos. Em especial de Remo Lupin e seu estranho comportamento.

Após a garota se certificar se a porta estava realmente fechada, manifestou-se com incerteza:

– Eu acho que tenho um suspeito para as cartas.

– Não, você não "acha" que tem um suspeito, você "tem" um suspeito. Não dá para achar, se é suspeito, é suspeito, e...

– Tá bom, tá bom. Tanto faz.

– Não é tanto faz, faz uma grande diferença – insistiu a outra em um tom brincalhão, provocando-a.

– Remo Lupin – disse Lílian sem dar atenção à amiga.

– Quem? – Perguntou Kate incrédula, para se certificar que ouvira corretamente.

– Remo Lupin – repetiu Lílian.

Subitamente, a porta do vagão foi aberta, e a cabeça de Mel apareceu.

– O que as duas senhoritas estão cochichando aí? – Perguntou Mel desconfiada.

Lílian olhou de relance para Lupin, que também a mirava, sentado ao lado de Pettigrew.

– Hum... Mel, eu posso contar mais tarde? – Perguntou Lílian sendo fuzilada pelo olhar da amiga. Ela jamais conseguiria pronunciar algo a respeito com os marotos ali, no mesmo vagão que elas.

Mel olhou-a de cara amarrada e finalmente disse contrariada:

– Certo, mas você irá contar Senhorita Lily! Eu cobrarei!

Kate e Lílian voltaram para dentro do vagão.

No resto do caminho, a conversa transcorreu normalmente. Os marotos discutiam sobre os exames que teriam em seu último ano por causa dos N.I.E.M.s, enquanto as garotas discutiam sobre suas férias. Lílian nada tinha de importante a contar, com exceção das cartas, então permaneceu calada.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Lílian estava extremamente entretida na paisagem da janela, assistindo ao pôr-do-sol. Ela ainda estava muito preocupada com o tal de Ille... Seria mesmo Remo Lupin? Ele era tão na dele... Remo acabara em pouco tempo se transformando em um de seus melhores amigos, ele não faria algo assim... Seria incapaz de fazer uma brincadeira com aquilo, concluiu.

Todos estranharam muito o comportamento anormal da ruiva de olhar o pôr-do-sol, tão atenta a ponto de não participar das conversas. Então começaram a mirá-la, e esta, não percebeu e continuou observando a paisagem em silêncio e completamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

– Er... Lily, você está bem? Está quieta... – disse Tiago Potter com um ligeiro tom de preocupação em sua voz.

Lílian não respondeu. Não escutara, continuava a pensar...

Tiago olhou para Sirius Black, que este olhava para Tiago. Por que a garota não o corrigira para nunca chamá-la de Lily?

Kate Liverstone também estranhou o comportamento da amiga, mas sabia que talvez ela estivesse pensando em quem seria o misterioso Ille, e no que ele estaria pensando ao mandar as cartas.

A garota deu um cutucão discreto em Lílian, que logo se virou e perguntou o que acontecera em completa confusão.

– Por que você não participa da conversa, Lily? – Perguntou Kate falsamente, tentando fazer a amiga perceber que sua ausência de mente fora percebida.

Lílian entendeu o recado e se desculpou, começando a conversar também. Mas o único assunto conveniente que encontrou foi o casamento de Alice Andrew com Frank Longbotton.

– Algum de vocês tem alguma notícia do casamento da Alice e do Longbotton? – Perguntou ela.

– Eu acabei me encontrando com Alice outro dia, na Madame Malkin – disse Mel referindo-se à loja de vestes. - Ela estava apressada demais, indo comprar tudo o que precisava, então mal conseguimos nos falar direito... Mas, pelo que entendi, vai ser perto do Natal.

– O Frank nem me escreveu nestas férias... – disse Tiago incomodado. – Ao que parece, ele e a noiva foram bem nos N.I.E.M.s e estão prestando os testes para auror. Devem estar extremamente preocupados com tudo isso.

Agora Tiago Potter começara a falar, Lílian achou que não tinha motivos para continuar na conversa. Virou-se e continuou a observar a paisagem.

Ninguém se atreveu a pedir para que ela voltasse a conversar, não se arriscariam a fazer voltar seu mau humor.

O trem de repente deu um tranco, com isso Tiago Potter acabou voando para cima de Lílian, que se manteve no lugar, segurando-se na armação da janela - que por pouco não caiu sobre seus dedos.

As mãos do moreno estavam apoiadas nos encostos em ambos os lados da cabeça de Lílian. O rosto dele muito próximo ao dela, que logo encarou com profundo ódio o cúmplice par de olhos castanhos a sua frente.

Abruptamente empurrou o rapaz com tanta força que quase o derrubou no chão.

– Fora! – Disse ela rispidamente.

– Mas... – Pedro tentou partir em defesa de Tiago.

– Fora!

Os garotos se surpreenderam ao ouvir essa expulsão, quando finalmente haviam achado que Lílian estava calma olhando a paisagem... Mas não discutiram, saíram da cabine sem questioná-la.

Quando fecharam a porta, Kate se manifestou.

– Lily! O que foi que deu em você? – Perguntou ela atônita. – Não viu que ele não teve a intenção de...?

– Eu já estava me enchendo dele e dos outros marotos também! – Retrucou Lílian em sua própria defesa. – E você fala como se não tivesse visto o sorrisinho maldito que se formou nos lábios daquela tralha!

– Mas... Agora que eles já se foram... – disse Mel na tentativa de parar as duas amigas. – Lily, o que você e Kate estavam falando fora do vagão?

Lílian agradecia aos céus que finalmente conseguiria comentar com as amigas sobre o que acontecera. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes para tentar se acalmar, esperando Kate fazer o mesmo.

– Bem... – ela olhou pelo vidro da cabine para se certificar de que ninguém estava escutando. – Eu recebi umas cartas durante todo o verão...

– E...?

– Eram cartas de declaração, Mel! – Exclamou Kate.

Mel e Cristiane quase que simultaneamente entreabriram os lábios, mas nada disseram.

– E todas estavam assinadas com um pseudônimo... Não sabemos quem é ainda, – continuou Lílian – mas eu suspeitei que fosse o Lupin.

Ao ouvirem alguém atravessando o corredor, Cristiane disse com o tom mais baixo:

– Mas por que o Lupin?

– Porque o Lupin falou uma coisa muito estranha hoje quando voltávamos do vagão de monitores... Disse que era ótimo existirem corujas para poder nos comunicar com o mundo nas férias, mesmo se a pessoa não queira falar com a gente... – disse Lílian. – É estranho, não é?

– Realmente é estranho – disse Kate. – Mas eu não consigo imaginar Remo mandando cartas com aquelas frases de amor, Lily.

– Nem eu! Principalmente porque se explodem em pétalas de rosas! – Disse Lílian.

– Quê?! – Exclamaram todas, inclusive Kate, já que este fato lhe escapara.

Então Lílian permitiu que elas lessem as cartas.

– Não... – disse Cristiane. – Definitivamente isso não faz o estilo dele.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A: Olá!! **

**Muito obrigada novamente por todas as reviews! Gostaram do capítulo? Foi o primeiro suspeito! Deu para perceber que muitos também não gostam da Petúnia... xD Eu a deixei aqui do jeito que eu sempre imaginei que seria a Petúnia mais jovem... Bisbilhoteira, fofoqueira, metida, arrogante e dependente. Mas a Lily eu achei sinceramente insuportável neste primeiro capítulo; tudo o que posso dizer é que ela vai mudando no decorrer da trama. **

**Muito obrigada a todos! **

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	4. De Volta ao Lar

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**De Volta ao Lar**

Lílian aproveitou para conversar com suas amigas o máximo que pôde sobre suas férias, comentar sobre os N.I.E.M.s, sobre seu cargo de monitora-chefe... Que, a propósito, já no trem para lhe dar fortes dores de cabeça, teve de ameaçar com uma detenção Régulo Black e Rebastan Lestrange, que já atormentavam uma garota do terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa.

"Ao menos eu concordo com uma das coisas que Sirius diz: eu odiaria ter uma família dessas!", pensou Lílian enojada, sentindo seu estômago revirar só de pensar na certeza que tinha de que muitos sonserinos não tardariam a apoiar Você-Sabe-Quem.

Havia uma considerável quantidade de nuvens acinzentadas no céu quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na plataforma de Hogsmeade. Algumas gotículas de sereno daquela noite, que caíra mais cedo do que de costume, respingaram nos rostos dos alunos que desciam do trem.

O guarda-caças, Hagrid, chamava os veteranos e os pequenos calouros que ingressariam naquela noite no primeiro ano. Esses últimos se aglomeravam a frente do meio-gigante, como pequenos e assustados gnomos.

Lílian olhou para a cena com afeto, vendo as crianças abismadas com o tamanho do guarda-caças. Logo se lembrou da primeira vez que pisara naquela plataforma... Eram tantas pequenas coisas, tantos sentimentos transbordantes, tantos cheiros diferentes, tantos medos. Estava muito assustada por ir para um lugar onde não conhecia ninguém, um lugar em que seus pais jamais foram, jamais sonharam que existisse. Lílian não era muito boa para fazer amizades naquela época, era muito tímida e fechada em seu próprio casulo. Mas ela definitivamente havia mudado. Muito.

Lílian sorriu ao rever a cena dela própria em um daqueles pequenos botes de madeira, atravessando o lago da Lula Gigante. Se na época soubesse que criaturas se escondiam naquele lago, certamente não teria saído do Expresso.

Junto com ela no pequeno barco estava Narcisa Black, que logo fez questão de notar que não era bruxa de sangue. Cristiane Flisberg sentou-se a seu lado na ocasião - tornou-se uma de suas melhores amigas mais tarde. Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior também estava lá, mirando-a com curiosidade e um leve receio, porém, ao descobrir que antes era trouxa, juntou-se à Narcisa em sua nada silenciosa conspiração. O último a subir no barquinho fora Tiago Potter... Desde o começo não gostara dele.

_"– Ei, ruivinha, qual é o seu nome?",_ perguntara o moreno naquele dia. Se havia algo que Lílian realmente detestava era ser chamada de "ruivinha", principalmente por desconhecidos, graças à Petúnia, que desde pequena fizera questão de infernizá-la por ser a única ruiva da família.

Tiago Potter, desde o princípio, desde as primeiras aulas que assistiram juntos, importunava-a com as mínimas coisas que fazia. Quando descobriu que estavam na mesma Casa, então, passou a persegui-la para soltar alguma piadinha, ou para mandar-lhe alguma "lembrancinha" – explosiva - da Zonko's. Parecia deleitar-se ao ver o rosto da menina ficar mais vermelho que seus próprios cabelos. Mas, ainda assim, dizia que eram amigos.

Lílian Evans, por sua vez, o odiava desde então. Se fosse possível, diria que fora ódio à primeira vista. A ruiva evitava ao máximo falar com ele, mas era difícil não topar com ele nos corredores de Hogwarts, ou até mesmo no Salão Comunal, já que pertenciam à mesma Casa. Entretanto, para ela, quanto mais tempo longe dele, melhor.

O fato que mais enraivecera Lílian foi o de saber que Tiago Potter escolhera exatamente as mesmas matérias que ela, do terceiro ao sexto ano. Ele sempre a perseguia, era uma praga.

Lílian fora a escolhida dentre muitas outras. Era exatamente a posição que as bruxas da escola disputavam, e era exatamente a que ela não queria.

"Calma, Lily, só mais um ano!", pensou Lílian emergindo de suas lembranças, tentando consolar a si mesma. "Só mais um ano. Passa rápido!"

Esse era o único fato que motivava Lílian a finalizar seus estudos em Hogwarts logo e começar a trabalhar em algo que sentisse com cada fibra de seu ser que valesse a pena.

Por mais que seu desejo fosse se ver livre de Potter, sabia que sentiria muita falta de Hogwarts. Como um ser biltre, cafajeste, canalha e desprezível como aquele conseguia fazê-la querer abandonar tal escola maravilhosa? Ali era seu segundo lar, talvez até seu primeiro. Gostava de sua família, até talvez de Petúnia, mas Hogwarts fora o lugar em que fez amigos, viveu a fase mais importante de sua vida. Sentia saudades da escola só de pensar em partir.

"Como Potter consegue ser tão insuportável a ponto de me fazer querer deixar este lugar?", continuava a pensar Lílian, completamente escandalizada.

– Lily? Lily! Lílian Evans! Você está me ouvindo! – Chamava Kate Liverstone agitando a mão no ar na frente do rosto da amiga para ver se ela continuava acordada.

– Ahn? Ah, desculpa, Kate... Acabei me distraindo – desculpou-se ela.

– Eu percebi... Então, vamos logo, senão vamos ficar sem carruagem! – Disse com urgência puxando a mão da ruiva. - Só sobrou essa aí!

Lílian e Kate entraram na carruagem restante. Naquele momento a ruiva sentiu raiva de si mesma por ter demorado tanto a emergir de seus pensamentos. Agora, para completar seu dia, ela e Kate teriam de dividir a carruagem com os marotos!

"Por quê, Merlin?", lastimou-se Lílian.

– Onde estão a Cristiane e a Mel? – Perguntou Tiago assim que as duas puseram seus pés dentro da carruagem.

Lílian pensou em uma resposta mal-educada com desprezo, mas então percebeu que aquele era um assunto que também a interessava. Virou-se para Kate com a pergunta do paradeiro das amigas estampada nos olhos.

– Não olhe para mim desse jeito, não! – Defendeu-se Kate. – Eu não sei! A Cristiane deve ter ido atrás daquela garota da Corvinal que vive no pé dela. E a Mel... Bem, você sabe como ela é imprevisível.

– Ultimamente mais ainda... – comentou Sirius.

Lílian e Kate entreolharam-se disfarçadamente. Sabiam que Mel estava muito estranha desde que entrou em férias, entretanto, elas ainda não haviam descoberto a razão de seu mau humor.

– Ah, não ligue para a Mel, não, Sirius... – começou Kate. – Ela não disse aquilo por mal no trem.

Mas Lílian não fazia a menor idéia do que a amiga podia ter dito a Sirius, devido a sua distração no Expresso. Provavelmente devia ter sido algum comentário revoltado sobre a vida vagabunda que ele levava ou sobre o futuro nada brilhante que teria se desse à ruiva mais trabalho como monitora.

– E quem disse que eu liguei? – Retrucou Sirius. – Eu só disse isso porque, na minha opinião, acho que a Lílian está a influenciando.

Se o que ele estava buscando era mais uma discussão, então conseguira. Lílian ficou boquiaberta, pronta para entrar em confronto com Sirius, as palavras entaladas na garganta, querendo sair todas ao mesmo tempo, em uma dança ininteligível das mais profundas mágoas que ele poderia ter deixado em uma garota. E, definitivamente, não vinham daquele ano. Esses ressentimentos só tenderam a se acumular durante o tempo, desde que Lílian e Sirius saíram juntos por alguns meses no quinto ano.

– E você está dizendo isso sugerindo que sua companhia é muito agradável! – Provocou Lílian.

– Posso não ser muito _agradável_, - disse frisando a palavra - mas não sou a pior companhia do mundo. – Devolveu sarcasticamente.

– É... Pode-se dizer que você tem razão, Black. Concordo com você. – Disse Lílian com desdém. – Você não é pior do que o Potter.

Lílian não perdia uma oportunidade de provocar Tiago, só para ver se ele agüentava, da mesma forma que ele fazia o tempo todo.

Tiago nunca entendera o porquê de Lílian o odiar tanto. O moreno admitia que fora bem imbecil com ela no passado. Nos primeiros anos, tentava ser o mais cruel possível a ponto de vê-la perder a linha, o que nunca aconteceu, até que mudou de tática: começou a pedir insistentemente para sair com ela, fazendo-a passar vergonha na frente de outros garotos, fizera com que terminasse um namoro e azarava os alunos da Sonserina. Depois que conseguira deixá-la realmente irritada, arrependeu-se profundamente, porque ela não estava disposta a esquecer essas coisas tão cedo. Mas ele havia se esforçado e mudado, pelo menos assim pensava.

Na realidade, talvez não tenha desistido de azarar Ranhoso, mas evitava ao máximo para ver se Lílian percebia... Se ela conseguia reparar no quanto ele mudara, se ela conseguia enxergá-lo em meio a tantos outros. Não adiantava, ela continuava sendo estúpida com ele. Continuava a mesma garota orgulhosa de sempre, e por mais que o fosse, Tiago ainda não desistira dela. A pesar de tudo, ele não queria que ela mudasse totalmente, porque o que o atraíra nela fora seu jeito de negá-lo, enquanto todas estavam tão facilmente disponíveis... Lílian Evans parecia sentir impulsos nervosos para urgentemente repeli-lo.

– Lily, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Indagou Tiago seriamente depois de um tempo em silêncio refletindo sobre o comentário ferino da ruiva.

– Depende – respondeu ela olhando distraidamente pela janela, evitando ao máximo olhar para o semblante do garoto. Sabia que daquela vez exagerara na dose, mas não conseguia sentir menos raiva dele mesmo assim.

– Depende de quê? – Perguntou ele deixando transparecer seu tom irritado.

– Depende se você vai continuar me chamando de Lily – disse ela entediada.

– Está certo. Evans, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Já fez uma, não é? Mas pode fazer outra. – Disse em um tom ligeiramente provocante, surpreendendo Kate. O que Lílian pensava que estava fazendo?

Tiago procurou ignorar esse detalhe, suspirando profundamente e continuando logo em seguida.

– Por que você faz tanta questão de me odiar? – Perguntou ele finalmente, gesticulando.

– Desculpe, mas você está um pouco equivocado... – disse ela arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu não faço questão de te odiar... Você é que me dá motivos.

– Eu dou motivos? – Perguntou Tiago indignado. – Que motivos?

– Tem certeza de que quer saber? – Desafiou ela ainda sem encará-lo, sorrindo para sua própria imagem fracamente refletida na janela.

– Fale – disse o moreno a encarando, esperando que ela também olhasse para ele.

Todos os presentes olhavam a discussão dos dois atentamente, como se fosse um filme de cinema; sabiam que se perdesse um detalhe, perderiam o filme inteiro.

Kate era a mais atenta; estava preocupada com Lílian. Na verdade, em até que ponto que Lílian estava disposta a falar.

– Você é arrogante, Potter – começou a ruiva olhando agora diretamente para os olhos escuros do garoto. – Desde que eu te conheci. Desde meus primeiros momentos nessa escola você tentou me fazer desistir, voltar atrás, tentando fazer da minha vida aqui um inferno.

A cada palavra dela, Tiago diminuía por dentro, embora seu semblante permanecia sério, indiferente. Seu maior desejo naquele momento era parar de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes acusadores, mas não o faria. Seu orgulho jamais permitiria.

- Finge achar ruim quando os sonserinos me chamam de sangue-ruim, – Sirius estremeceu com a palavra, mas Lílian prosseguiu – quando na verdade você devia dizer isso no lugar deles! Devia ter dito desde o começo que eu não merecia estar nessa escola por não ter sangue bruxo!

Ele pressionou com tanta força seus dentes que eles rangeram.

- Eu não te... – começou ele sem dissimular sua raiva por ter sido comparado a um bruxo puro-sangue que abominavam bruxos de pais trouxas.

– Você acha que pode sair por aí azarando todo mundo só porque é bom o bastante para isso! – Lílian o cortou.

– Então você admite que eu sou bom o bastante? – Perguntou ele exibindo um sorriso sarcástico.

– Está vendo! – Acusou ela. – Você se acha superior, acha que pode humilhar e...

– Olha só quem está me dizendo isto! – Entoou Tiago. – Como se você não fizesse isso, não é?

Lílian sentiu a raiva dominar todo o seu corpo e sair faiscando por seus olhos sensacionalmente verdes e encontrar com os do garoto, que mostravam grande decepção, embora o fizesse de má vontade. Ela se levantou desafiadoramente, sendo seguida pelo mesmo ato do garoto.

– Olhe, eu só faço isso para ver se você se toca e muda de atitude! – Debateu Lílian escandalizada com o comentário do maroto. Ela não se achava superior! Suas discussões com ele eram apenas para fazê-lo mudar... Pelo menos era isso que ela procurava acreditar.

– Não precisa justificar, _Evans_ – cortou ele dando ênfase ao dizer o nome dela. Finalmente a pegara, cutucara a ferida certa.

– Eu não estou justificando! Estou tentando explicar... – ela disse em tom elevado.

– Você não precisa me explicar nada! – Gritou ele de volta.

- E, se quer saber, nem é por isso que eu lhe odeio tanto! Você faz algo mais que imperdoável! Você...

- Lílian! – Exclamou Kate na tentativa de acalmar a ruiva.

Sorte para os presentes e para o bem físico dos dois levantados – que estavam prestes a duelar ali mesmo - que nessa hora a carruagem parou abruptamente. Eles haviam chegado no castelo. Kate também pôde respirar mais aliviada.

Infelizmente para o orgulho de Lílian, fora sua vez de cair sobre o maroto. Como notara Lílian ao ser envolvida pelos braços dele - por mais que estivessem brigando, ele não a deixaria cair -, o maroto era forte – talvez fosse resultado de seu treinamento árduo no quadribol.

Mas antes de poder ver o sorrisinho de desdém que se formara nos lábios do rapaz, ou ver que ela se envergonhara, Kate puxou Lílian para fora, e ralhou com ela quando estavam em uma distância razoável dos marotos.

– Que foi que deu em você, Lily? – Perguntou ela visivelmente aborrecida.

- Eu não fiz nada, Kate! Foi o vagão que parou de repente. Eu não me jogaria no Potter! – Defendeu-se Lílian.

- Não é disso que estou falando! Eu sei que você odeia o Tiago, mas também não precisava falar tudo aquilo!

– Ah... Tiago! – Exclamou ela. – Que intimidade! Daqui a pouco vai chamar ele de Ti também, é! – Provocou ela.

Porém desta vez Lílian achou que exagerara; sabia que a amiga há alguns anos descobrira que gostava do maroto, mas jamais tivera coragem suficiente para contar a ele, já que estava sempre rodeado por garotas. Em parte, Lílian o odiava por causa disso também. Odiava-o por sempre pedi-la para sair e nunca notar o quanto Kate sofria com isso.

– Você pode parar um instante? – A amiga respirou profundamente e voltou ao seu tom normal. – Merlin! Por mais que você tenha seus motivos, Lily, eu não concordo com o que você fez. Imagine como ele está se sentindo agora!

– Não estou nem aí para os sentimentos dele... Se é que ele tem algum! – Retrucou ela irritada por Kate não manifestar seus próprios sentimentos e sempre defender Tiago. – Eu não disse nada que ele não tenha merecido! E você, Kate! Como fica?

- Olha, Lílian, eu já não gosto mais dele como antes. Ele nunca vai gostar de mim, já superei isso, e você precisa superar o seu ódio também!

Lílian olhou incrédula para Kate. Teria ela realmente desistido do maroto? Aquilo que ela dizia era tecnicamente impossível! Mas se o desejo dela era esquecê-lo, Lílian não faria cerimônia em ajudá-la com todas as suas forças. Finalmente livraria Kate Liverstone de praga chamada Tiago Potter.

- Eu tinha de fazer isso! Quem sabe assim ele se toca e finalmente...

– Mas precisava humilhá-lo? – Continuou Kate na defesa.

– Pra que o defende tanto se já desistiu dele? – Irritou-se Lílian.

– Sabe, eu acho que você devia se preocupar com o que você tem que mudar e não com o que ele têm, está bem? – Terminou Kate e saiu em direção à escadaria de mármore da entrada do castelo, deixando Lílian enfurecida.

"Será que nem ela me entende?", perguntou-se Lílian. Afinal, se nem o principal motivo para ela detestar Tiago Potter a entendia, quem o faria? "O Potter tem que se mancar!".

Depois de um tempo, Lílian resolveu entrar no castelo de que tanto sentira falta e se sentar à mesa da Grifinória. O Salão Principal estava fortemente iluminado por velas flutuantes, e o teto enfeitiçado e mostrava o céu cinzento, que escondia as estrelas. O dia seguinte não faria sol, logo pensou Lílian, lembrando-se do calor infernal que fizera em sua casa durante as férias.

Os alunos conversavam animadamente sobre suas férias, ou seja, tudo estava perfeitamente igual. Porém, o salão estava impregnado pelo medo. Todos ainda estavam muito preocupados e assustados com o crescente poder de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Lílian notou que muitos alunos não voltaram para Hogwarts. E ela sabia claramente o por quê. Apesar disso, achava que não existisse nenhum outro lugar seguro a não ser Hogwarts, o diretor Dippet e o vice-diretor Alvo Dumbledore faziam questão de cuidar para que isso fosse verdade.

A Seleção de alunos para as casas foi rápida, para compensar a canção do Chapéu Seletor, que foi mais extensa do que de costume naquele ano e também um pouco mais engraçada do que a do ano anterior.

Era ótimo estar de volta. Lílian sentia-se completa... Ou quase. Olhava discretamente para a mesa da Corvinal a procura de Edgar Bones, seu ex-namorado, porém não o encontrava em lugar algum.

Além de procurar por Edgar, Lílian ainda não vira o diretor Dippet. Porém, logo pensou que ele provavelmente fora convocado para tratar algum assunto urgente no Ministério.

– Bem vindos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! – exclamou o vice-diretor Alvo Dumbledore fazendo todos ficarem em absoluto silêncio. – Espero que todos os alunos voltem a todo vapor este ano para encher essas cabecinhas que se esvaziaram durante o verão. E espero que os novos alunos se sintam em casa! Vale lembrar-lhes que é estritamente proibido entrar na Floresta Negra, e também andar pelos corredores do castelo após às vinte horas – ele olhou para os marotos disfarçadamente.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e devolveram uma cara de anjo endiabrado para Dumbledore, enquanto Lupin e Pedro coravam.

– Nosso zelador pediu-me para dizer que não é permitido praticar feitiços e azarações nos corredores, e portar objetos como Frisbees Dentados e todos os que estão na lista à porta de sua sala. Agora... Bom apetite!

Todos os pratos e travessas, antes vazios, encheram-se de todos os tipos mais variados de comida. Os alunos atacaram, literalmente. Pareciam travar batalhas com bifes e causar maremotos nas sopas.

– Que estranho... – comentou Kate. – Eu não vejo o professor Kelvin!

Remo deu uma olhada na mesa dos professores e notou que ele realmente não estava lá.

– Ele havia dito que iria se aposentar este ano! – Disse ele ao lembrar-se da informação.

– Sim, mas Dumbledore não comentou nada a respeito... – disse Kate.

– Será que não encontraram um substituto? – Perguntou Pedro na expectativa.

– Até parece! – Disse Lílian irritada com o comentário idiota. – O que seriam de nossos N.I.E.M.s sem um professor de Transfiguração?

Cristiane Flisberg deixou a mesa da Corvinal e se juntou a eles.

– Ei! Vocês já souberam? – Perguntou ela ansiosa. – Marcaram uma visita a Hogsmeade daqui a três semanas!

– Tão cedo? – Estranhou Lílian.

– Pelo menos foi o que Flittwick nos disse na mesa da Corvinal! – Disse a garota como resposta.

– Ótimo! – Exclamou Tiago. – Assim poderemos renovar nosso estoque, Almofadinhas!

– Maravilha! – Sorriu Sirius marotamente. – Não vejo a hora de tirar uma com a cara do Ranhoso!

Lílian fuzilou Tiago com os olhos, mas achou que ali não era um bom lugar para discutir. Pelo menos o sermão de Kate servira para alguma coisa. Talvez ela tivesse algo para mudar. Mas, antes disso, apresentaria um cara legal à amiga para que ela esquecesse o maroto.

Todos conversavam alegremente. Até mesmo os calouros, que acharam muito divertido os diversos pratos que apareciam e desapareciam na mesa, pareciam finalmente se soltar. Faziam tanto estardalhaço, que fez Sirius comentar brincando:

– É por isso que tem vezes que tenho vontade de azarar esses pirralhos! Que barulheira!

– E não é que você é muito parecido com seu irmão Régulo? – Disse Lílian indignada com o que o rapaz falara. – Hoje mesmo eu dei uma detenção nele, já que estava azarando uma garota do terceiro ano! Até que suas atitudes são bem parecidas, não é verdade?

– Você não tem mais nada de interessante para fazer além de encher o saco? – Retrucou Sirius. - Como se fosse um grande orgulho ter um irmão desses... – murmurou ele amargurado olhando para seu próprio prato de sopa.

– Vocês realmente são muito parecidos! – Desdenhou Lílian. – Talvez você tenha feito alguma coisa assim para ser expulso do time de quadribol! Até hoje ninguém sabe a causa, não é? Aposto que o Régulo pegou você como exemplo!

Sirius fizera parte do time de quadribol da Grifinória, até que Dippet o convidou a se retirar, por razões desconhecidas.

– Eu prefiro que você não mencione minha família enquanto eu estiver presente – disse ele entre os dentes.

Todos sabiam como Sirius odiava sua família, seus costumes, sua tradição e aquela mania de puro-sangue. Tanto que não fora para a Sonserina como o irmão Régulo e as primas, Narcisa e Belatriz.

– Por quê? – Desafiou Lílian. – Por acaso você tem medo de se tornar um verdadeiro Black?

Ele encarou Lílian, que sorria satisfeita. Seus olhos se estreitaram antes de sair da mesa e se dirigir às escadas. Tiago fuzilou Lílian com o olhar e correu para acompanhar o amigo.

– Você ficou louca ou o quê? – Perguntou Kate cada vez mais horrorizada com as ações da amiga. – Agora além de infernizar o Tiago vai infernizar o Sirius também! Você sabe muito bem que ele odeia a família dele, tanto que ele fugiu de casa, lembra! Você saiu com ele algumas vezes no quinto ano, deve saber disso mais do que ninguém!

– Ah, Kate, nem vem! – Defendeu-se Lílian lembrando de seu breve "namoro" com Sirius. Não duraram mais do que três meses já que Lílian fora chamada para a monitoria e Tiago passara a sentir algo a mais por ela. – Ele foi tão ruim quanto o Régulo! Assim parece que você não ouviu o que ele disse! Não tem desculpa desta vez!

– Ele disse, mas... – então Tiago voltou com a cara amarrada. - Cadê o Sirius? Ele não vai terminar de jantar?

– Não – respondeu ele. – Ele se trancou no dormitório e não quer abrir a porta por nada neste mundo. Desta vez você pegou pesado, Evans!

E até mesmo Remo, que sempre concordava com Lílian, disse:

– É, você exagerou. Você não conhece a família de Sirius! Se conhecesse não teria dito isso!

– E o que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou a garota.

– Peça desculpas – sugeriu Pedro.

Com todos contestando o que fizera, ela não teve escolha.

– Certo... Acho que exagerei. Vou lá falar com ele – disse ela.

Tiago ficou um pouco enciumado, já que com ele nem isso ela se dignava a fazer com ele, mas também ficou preocupado, já que sabia que Sirius era um maroto extremo e que podia muito bem tentar algo com a "ex-namorada".

Lílian subiu à Torre da Grifinória de dois em dois degraus, desconfortável com a situação.

– Er... Sirius... Acho que exagerei! – Ensaiou ela. – Não, não! Está horrível! ... Hum... Desculpa, tá legal? ... Não... Bruto demais...

Chegando ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, disse:

– Soluços Doces.

– Bem vinda de volta, querida – cumprimentou a mulher do quadro, abrindo a passagem.

Então Lílian passou pelo buraco do retrato e entrou. Estava de volta literalmente. Mas ao entrar na Sala Comunal, ouviu um som de algo batendo do lado de fora do vidro da sala. Havia uma coruja parda ali. Ela abriu a janela e deixou a ave entrar. Esta trazia um pergaminho cor de trigo amarrado a uma fita vermelha. Estava endereçado:

_Lílian Evans_

_Salão Comunal da Grifinória_

_Hogwarts_

"Que estranho! Não é comum chegar cartas tão tarde!", estranhou Lílian.

Após um longo minuto silencioso, ela resolveu abrir a carta.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! **

**Novamente, agradeço pelas reviews! Fico realmente muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! **

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	5. A Rotina Continua

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**A Rotina Continua **

Lílian sentiu uma infinidade de pedras pesarem em seu estômago. Suas mãos trêmulas seguravam incertas o pequeno envelope branco endereçado a ela.

Sua pulsação estava forte e a respiração acelerara, como se acabasse de ter subido às pressas toda a escadaria de Hogwarts, até a Torre de Astronomia; quando, na verdade, fizera exatamente o contrário: subira as escadas calmamente ensaiando um discurso para Sirius.

Sabia bem que suas mãos tremiam com a possibilidade de ser Ille novamente. Um arrepio de exaltação percorreu todo seu corpo, deixando-a ainda mais incerta do que realmente queria. Por mais que se surpreendesse com seu próprio desejo, não conseguia negar sua vontade de ler mais uma declaração de amor, não menos intensa, porém, que as antes recebidas.

"_Lily, _

_Parece que você mudou muito durante as férias... Impossível não notar a amargura em seu rosto." _

Certo, aquelas primeiras linhas não faziam, nem de longe, o perfil de uma carta de amor. Tão pouco parecia estar prestes a dizer coisas agradáveis. Mas, indubitavelmente, aquela letra pertencia à mesma pessoa que lhe mandara cartas no verão. Ille.

Ao reler aquelas duas primeiras frases, com medo de ver o que estava além disso, Lílian se deu conta de que era exatamente o que estava sentindo, embora não tivesse parado para pensar no assunto. Amargura.

Estava demasiadamente preocupada com o que poderia acontecer caso Você-Sabe-Quem tomasse o poder. Sabia que sua família não estava segura, sempre soube, desde que começaram os ataques a trouxas.

Queria poder saber ao certo quem Ille era, o que queria dela, e como conseguia compreendê-la tanto. Afinal, se realmente gostava dela, para que se esconder?

"_Achei que estava louco, mas fiquei aliviado ao perceber que não era só eu que tinha tal pensamento... _

_Quando pus meus olhos em você pela primeira vez hoje, quis saber qual o motivo para esse sofrimento, mas acho que não tenho o direito de saber. Afinal, sou apenas mais um entre tantos outros. _

_Mas o seu sofrimento machuca. Machuca porque você ataca. Ataca e não consegue perceber no quanto ele me dói. _

_Já pensou em quantas vezes você ironizou as coisas hoje? _

_Por que você faz isso, Lily? O que aconteceu com você? Por que mudou tanto de um ano para outro? Como conseguiu? _

_Eu não entendo. Na verdade, pensei conhecer tudo sobre você, mas você me provou hoje que foi uma grande hipocrisia de minha parte. _

_Nunca pensei que ouviria palavras tão frias de você. Mas você sabe exatamente como surpreender as pessoas, não é? _

_ILLE" _

O sentimento de ansiedade para ler outra carta apaixonada foi superado pela raiva da surpresa desagradável de tal carta acusadora.

Como ele tinha coragem? Como podia acusá-la de tais coisas? Por um momento, chegou a pensar que ele a entendia, mas agora compreendera que era exatamente o contrário. Ele acertara em cheio, era mesmo hipócrita. Mais um entre tantos outros.

Porém, seus pensamentos pararam subitamente ao se dar conta de existir a não tão remota possibilidade de existir mais um suspeito para suas cartas anônimas.

Sirius fora seu "namorado" no quinto ano; saíra com ela várias vezes e parecia ao menos ter mudado um pouco seu jeito conquistador de ser nesse tempo. Quando deixou Lílian, foi então que suas galinhagens se tornaram efetivas e freqüentes, já que tinha mais tempo nos horários que antes fazia quadribol. Tornara-se um perfeito Don Juan Sirius, mas nunca mais procurara Lílian, tão pouco sua amizade continuou a mesma.

Todos esses fatores estavam a seu favor. Por que não poderia ser Sirius o seu admirador secreto, o tão notável Ille?

Além do mais, o maroto se ofendera com o que a ruiva dissera à mesa, e a carta demonstrava o mesmo sentimento: decepção.

"Agora que eu não vou subir lá e pedir desculpas, mesmo! Não tenho mais coragem! Sinto muito!", pensou ela virando as costas para a escadaria que a conduziria ao dormitório masculino.

Tomando essa decisão, pegou o pergaminho e colocou junto com os outros na bolsa azul que levava pendurada nos ombros. Subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino em passos acelerados, deitou em sua cama, fechou as cortinas, tomou um demorado banho e depois tentou concentrar suas energias no sono deitada em sua quente e macia cama - como sentira falta dela.

Talvez sua consciência estivesse pesando demais, porque o sono não veio, muito menos fez uma breve visita. Os olhos da ruiva se mantiveram fechados mesmo quando uma de suas colegas de quarto, Denise, entrou no dormitório. Não queria falar com ninguém, não queria parecer acordada, então, manteve-se quieta até o momento que a moça se dirigiu ao banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

Sentia-se zonza. Atordoada com tantos os pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente naquela hora tardia.

Pensou no que fora escrito na carta e no que Kate lhe dissera. Mas, afinal, ela tinha mudado? Como de um ano para outro havia mudado tanto como diziam sem perceber? Aquilo não estava certo, não podia estar...

Talvez Lílian tivesse que mudar, talvez estivesse sendo injusta, não só com os marotos, mas consigo mesma. Não tinha culpa de ser bruxa. Não tinha culpa de ter nascido trouxa.

"Este mundo é tão injusto...", pensava ela com melancolia.

Mas ela tinha lá suas razões para pensar isso, afinal, desde quando assassinar trouxas ou bruxos que não eram puro-sangue era justo?

Lílian ouviu a porta se abrir e sua amiga Kate dizer:

– Lily? Você ainda está acordada?

Mas a morena não obteve resposta. Lílian esperou até que a outra saísse do quarto, então saiu de sua cama, abriu o malão e procurou o álbum de fotografias. Voltou a sua cama e ficou olhando retalhos de seu passado, até adormecer sobre o livro.

* * *

Lílian acordou com Mel abrindo a cortina de sua cama e gritando:

– Ei, monitora, não acha que já dormiu demais?

Ela abriu os olhos e os correu pelo quarto. Kate não estava ali.

Levantou-se, trocou de roupa e ia descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, ouvindo Mel lhe perguntar:

– Então? Como foi a conversa com Sirius ontem?

– Não foi. – Respondeu ela sem entusiasmo.

– Como assim? Você não pediu desculpas a ele? – Perguntou a loira de cabelos curtos e lisos. – Convenhamos, você passou da conta ontem... Eu só dei risada internamente porque ando meio estressada e às vezes eu não tenho muita noção do que eu to fazendo, entende?

– Você não é a única que tem motivos pra isso... – resmungou Lílian, enquanto seguia seu caminho para o Salão Principal.

– Eu realmente acho que você devia falar com ele!

– Ah, vamos logo tomar café, porque eu não estou com vontade de perder a primeira aula! – Reclamou ela em tom que deixasse claro que o assunto terminara.

As corujas iam e vinham pelo Salão, entregando cartas e encomendas aos alunos conforme as duas se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória.

– E por falar em primeira aula... Qual é a nossa primeira aula, hein, monitora chefe?

– Hum... Deixe-me ver – disse Lílian, procurando dentro de sua bolsa pelos pergaminhos com os horários do dia. – Temos dobradinha de Transfiguração agora de manhã... Runas e Feitiços à tarde.

Mel fez cara de quem tinha chupado um limão bem azedo, Lílian a comparou com um trasgo lesado, e isso não era uma bela coisa - esteticamente falando - de se ver.

– Droga! Eu juro que se eu não quisesse mesmo ser curandeira eu ia desistir dessa matéria! Isso sim é um poço de inutilidade! – Reclamou Mel levantando do banco e saindo da mesa, deixando pra trás Lílian.

"Afinal, que matéria é essa?", pensou Lílian confusa não lembrando que no ano anterior a amiga odiasse tanto uma matéria.

A bruxa se concentrou em tomar vagarosamente seu suco de abóbora, observando cuidadosamente os horários da semana. Só teria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na quinta-feira, o que não aumentou muito seu ânimo.

Logo Kate chegou com Remo e Pedro, sentando-se junto à ruiva para tomar café-da-manhã. Ela rapidamente entregou os horários a eles e saiu sem dizer nada suplementar, apenas o necessário, para não abrir espaço para perguntas como fora – ou não fora, mais precisamente – a conversa com Sirius.

Andou pelos corredores até chegar antecipadamente ao Departamento de Transfiguração. Entrou na grande sala, que deveria comportar os alunos, de um mesmo ano, das quatro Casas em uma única aula.

Não havia nenhum professor ali, mas a mesa já estava cheia de muitos livros e pergaminhos, sem falar em um rígido gato acinzentado sentado como uma pedra, olhando fixamente para a porta por onde Lílian vinha entrando.

A ruiva se dirigiu à primeira fileira de carteiras, sentou-se na mais próxima da janela e começou a tirar distraidamente seus livros da bolsa, até que uma voz seca quebrou o silêncio:

– Pode guardar os livros, não vai precisar deles hoje – disse uma mulher alta, de óculos e cabelos grisalhos presos a um coque muito apertado parada à frente da mesa de professor. – Será uma aula prática – explicou ela.

– Ah, perdoe minha distração, eu não tinha visto a senhora aí! – Justificou-se Lílian assustada e envergonhada, observando que o gato havia desaparecido.

– Sou a Professora McGonagall.

Um brilho intenso percorreu os olhos verdes de Lílian. Então, finalmente, estava explicado o stress de Mel.

– Meu nome é Lílian Evans. Sou da Grifinória.

– Que ótimo que chegou cedo, senhorita Evans – e olhando um pergaminho continuou. Sua voz era estritamente profissional, não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção. – Monitora-chefe, pelo que me consta. Muito bom para o seu currículo acadêmico.

Mal pôde a nova professora complementar sua fala – mesmo que aparentemente não fosse fazê-lo - e o sinal tocou.

Logo alguns alunos da Corvinal começaram a entrar, Lílian viu Mel entrar emburrada e se sentar em um dos cantos mais isolados da sala, ao fundo, bem longe da mesa da nova professora. Assim que se sentou, enterrou o seu próprio rosto em seus braços, que permaneciam cruzados sobre a carteira.

Kate, Cristiane, Remo e Pedro chegaram e sentaram na segunda fileira, seguidos pelos sonserinos que entraram em seguida. Em pouco tempo todos os alunos do 7º ano estavam presentes, exceto Sirius e Tiago que chegaram atrasados – dando motivos para a professora fazer questão de descontar cinco pontos de cada um.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou a professora secamente. - Sou a Profª. Minerva McGonagall.

Lílian percebeu que Sirius e Pedro se viraram abruptamente para Mel e a encararam, mas não o fizeram sozinhos. Além das inúmeras cabeças dos setimanistas viradas para ela, o próprio Remo fez uma cara de esclarecimento. Kate e Cristiane não se mostraram tão surpresas quanto os dois garotos, porém olharam para Mel como se perguntassem se era verdade. A loira, porém, não se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça da carteira, embora tivesse certeza que todos olhavam para ela.

– Estou aqui não só para lhes fazer passar nos N.I.E.M.s, mas também para lhes ensinar a arte de conjurar e transformar as coisas.

Mel revirava os olhos de tanto tédio e imitava mentalmente cada palavra que a professora dizia, como se soubesse exatamente o que viria a seguir e o que ela proporia. Um comportamento digno de criança de primário, como notou Lílian, mas, sabendo da verdade, não deixava de sentir pena da amiga.

– Hoje faremos uma aula prática para eu testar o conhecimento de vocês nessa matéria. Vou dividi-los em duplas e, para começar, vocês terão que transformar esses porquinhos da Índia... – ela fez um movimento com a varinha e apareceu um animal à frente de cada aluno. –... em bolhas cor-de-rosa com cheiro de café.

– Ai, ai... – suspirou Mel de forma audível, quase gritando.

– Algum problema, senhorita McGonagall? – Perguntou a professora irritada com a interrupção, chamando a moça usando o próprio sobrenome, para a surpresa dos que ainda não haviam compreendido o que estava acontecendo.

– Não – respondeu Mel com uma falsa cortesia, amargurada por ter sido chamada de McGonagall perante toda a sala. A moça continuou em tom mais baixo: – Não será nenhum prazer ficar mais tempo aqui.

Lílian ergueu as sobrancelhas para a amiga e ouviu a professora escolher as duplas, ignorando o comportamento da irmã mais nova.

– Kate Lee e Vinnicius Valley, Vanessa Ricci e Pedro Pettigrew, Cristiane Flisberg e Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior, Sirius Black e Fábio Prewett, Severo Snape e Kate Liverstone, Stela Sheldon e Nathan Nott, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, Edgar Bones e Mel McGonagall, Remo Lupin e Narcisa Black...

Os alunos começaram a sair de seus lugares formarem as duplas selecionadas. Kate e Cristiane deram um jeito de chegar perto de Lílian e Mel.

– Parece que sua irmã não quer ver nenhuma panelinha, hein, Mel? – Disse Lílian tirando sarro.

– Não sei do que você ta reclamando, Lily. Pelo menos você vai com o amorzinho do Tiago! Pior eu que vou com o Crouch! – Reclamou Cristiane fazendo uma careta, não parecendo se importar que o sonserino estava praticamente a seu lado.

– Ah, claro, será ótimo fazer dupla com o Potter. É o meu sonho! – Ironizou Lílian.

– É bom ir se acostumando... – aconselhou Mel entediada. – Se depender da Minerva vocês vão até casar!

– Ora, eu sim posso reclamar! Eu vou com o Snape! Se eu tivesse uma irmã que escolhesse o lindo Edgar Bones pra fazer dupla comigo eu estaria mais do que feliz! – Indignou-se Kate.

– Eu que o diga! – Falou Lílian que já namorara o garoto no ano anterior, até que Potter estragou tudo.

Mas a brincadeira foi interrompida pela professora que com um simples olhar as desarmou e as forçou a juntarem-se à seus pares.

– Ta vendo? – Sussurrou Mel. – Você não vai agüentar ela até o fim desta aula!

Odiava ter que admitir isso, mas não demorou muito para Lílian perceber que Mel estava certa. Aquela aula se tornara um desastre depois de alguns minutos.

A causa disso? A escolha da professora. Ninguém saíra impune - pelo menos Mel e suas amigas, que seriam torturadas pelo resto da manhã.

Mel nem tanto por causa de seu par, já que Edgar Bones, que além de bonito era um cara legal e bastante inteligente, da Corvinal. Aquela aula era torturante para Mel simplesmente porque não suportava a idéia de que teria de conviver com a irmã na escola, como aluna dela!

Kate Liverstone também se viu em apuros. Snape mais atrapalhava que outra coisa. Em dado momento conseguiu transformar o porquinho da Índia em uma fogueira, o que pelo olhar de McGonagall merecia um zero. Isso sem falar na mania nojenta dele de limpar o nariz nas vestes. Kate olhava para as amigas e para os marotos como se pedisse socorro. Os últimos, porém, não precisavam de muito para atender aos desejos da morena, bastasse que ela pedisse ou que Snape os provocasse.

Cristiane Flisberg queria que o chão se abrisse aos seus pés. Com certeza seria melhor que aquilo. Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior era o pior de todos. Tudo bem que ele até era um pouco charmoso, mas isso não era nada, só servia pra compensar sua falta de cérebro! Ficou a aula toda jogando azarações em Nathan Nott, que fazia o mesmo e acabou acertando uma em Cristiane, fazendo ela ficar sapateando sem parar. Até que Minerva parou-a e pediu gentilmente a Lílian que desse uma detenção em Crouch e Nott, o que deixou a ruiva pra lá de irritada. Mal começara o ano letivo e já tinha que distribuir detenções!

Mas fora isso, Lílian nem precisava falar... Queria morrer.

Fazer trabalho com Tiago Potter, para ela, era pior do que limpar todos os banheiros de Hogwarts sem magia. Ele bem que evitou provocá-la, mas foi um pouco difícil quando Severo Snape conjurou uma fogueira no meio da sala em vez das bolinhas de sabão. Ele não se agüentou e teve que comentar:

– Aposto como você bem que queria dar umas boas risadas agora, hein, Lily? Só não faz isso pra honrar esse distintivo aí! – Desdenhou, apontando para o broxe dourado nas vestes da garota que brilhava "_Monitor Chefe_".

Ela ignorou o comentário. Mas não demorou muito a perder a paciência quando Tiago tão rapidamente transformou seu porquinho da Índia. Ele o transformara, sim, em bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa com cheiro de café. Entretanto, as bolhas eram grandes e em formato de corações. Logo em seguida, disporam-se no alto da sala de tal forma a formar a frase:

"_Lily, quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade em três semanas?"._

Todos os alunos riram, inclusive Kate, Cristiane e Mel, sendo que esta, fez questão de rir bem alto só pra provocar a professora. Lílian parecia que ia explodir de tanta raiva... E vergonha. Como Potter conseguia ser desagradável!

– Já chega de tumultuar minha aula, senhor Potter! Se você é tão inteligente assim, use isso pra coisas mais úteis, ou terei que lhe dar uma detenção! – Repreendeu-o McGonagall secamente.

A última coisa que Lílian queria era ter que dar uma detenção no rapaz. Como se já não fossem suficientes as duas que teria de dar aos dois sonserinos acéfalos! Agüentar Tiago Potter em uma detenção seria um inferno, pior que todos os seus pesadelos juntos.

O resto da aula foi bem tranqüilo, se é que se pode dizer que aturar garotos da Sonserina era tranqüilo. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para dar o sinal, a professora pediu silêncio e deu uma tarefa de casa, também dividida em duplas, que ela mesma escolheu.

Lílian, por muito pouco, não se conteve. Seu mundo desabou quando Minerva McGonagall escolheu seu par. Afinal, não adiantara nada ter fugido durante o dia todo; Lílian já deveria saber que uma hora ou outra teria de lidar com isso...

Sirius Black.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz em recebê-las! **

**Finalmente revelado o 'segredinho' da Mel... Ela não é chata, apenas não suporta sua irmãzinha querida. E agora também já temos um segundo candidato a ser o tal ILLE... (eu definitivamente falho miseravelmente ao tentar fazer suspense...-.-)**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	6. A Mágoa de Tiago Potter

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**A Mágoa de Tiago Potter **

Lílian descia as escadas da Torre da Grifinória junto com as amigas, cogitando sinceramente a possibilidade de não almoçar. Só de pensar em encontrar os marotos por lá, em especial Sirius, fazia com que perdesse o apetite.

– Pelo menos, desta vez eu não terei que aturar o Snape! – Disse Kate feliz. – O Prewett é gente boa!

– É. O Fábio é bem legal, já fiz trabalho com ele e nunca tive problema – confirmou Cristiane tranqüilizando-a. – O duro vai ser fazer o trabalho com a idiota da prima do Sirius! Dizem que ela é a garota mais fácil de manipular, é bem famosa lá na Sonserina... Essa tal Narcisa...

– Com quem você vai, Mel? – Perguntou Kate.

– Ah! Vou com o Remo! – Disse Mel satisfeita. Sua irmã não fora tão má com ela, afinal.

– Que sorte! – Exclamou Cristiane enciumada. – Ele é monitor chefe como a Lily e, com certeza, deve fazer tudo direitinho, não acha?

– É, mas ouvi dizer que a mãe dele está doente há alguns anos e ele tem que visitá-la todo mês, ou seja, eu provavelmente vou ter que fazer esse trabalho sobre animagos sozinha... – disse Mel desanimada.

– Desta vez você não se deu tão mal assim, Mel! Quero só ver a Lily... Vai ter que fazer com o Sirius! – Ironizou Kate. – Muito bem feito! Quem mandou você não falar com ele ontem à noite!

– Guarde sua festinha pra depois, Kate. Eu tive os meus motivos, tá legal? – Retrucou Lílian.

– Por exemplo...? – Perguntou a amiga de volta.

Lílian sabia que não a deixariam em paz tão cedo, então resolveu contar a elas sobre a carta, fazendo as amigas entrarem em uma das muitas salas de aula vazias no horário de almoço.

Após a breve conversa, pairou um longo minuto de silêncio em que as três garotas olharam abobadas para Lílian.

– Então, Sirius Black é o seu segundo suspeito? – Perguntou Kate.

Lílian confirmou.

– Ahn... Posso dar uma opinião? – Perguntou Cristiane. – Eu acho que podemos colocar um terceiro aí nesta lista...

– Quem? – Perguntou Lílian curiosa.

– O Tiago, oras! Depois do que ele fez hoje na aula de Transfiguração é óbvio que ele também é suspeito!

– Ah, pára com isso! Você não acha mesmo que o Potter ia me escrever essas cartas, acha? – Respondeu Lílian enojada só com o pensamento.

Cristiane ergueu os ombros como quem diz "_Por que não?_".

– Que piada! Potter é idiota demais, é imaturo demais pra escrever isto aqui! – Disse acenando freneticamente a carta de Ille. - Acho que ele nem deve saber o que significa "hipocrisia"! Sem falar que ele é arrogante... Não escreveria isso aí nem por Merlin!

– Ta bom, Lily. – Suspirou Kate Mas mudando de assunto... Você vai com ele a Hogsmeade?

A garota olhou para Kate como se aquilo fosse um insulto.

"Como se houvesse alguma possibilidade!", pensou Lílian indignada.

– Ah, Lily! Qualquer garota morreria por um pedido daqueles! Foi tão fofo! – Disse Cristiane sonhadora.

– É, mas eu não sou qualquer garota! E eu queria morrer pra não ter recebido um pedido daqueles! Foi constrangedor! Só mesmo o idiota do Potter pra fazer aquilo!

– Sabe, Mel, acho que eu vou ter uma conversinha com a sua irmã! Talvez ela saiba um jeito de fazer a Lily se tocar que gosta do Tiago! – Disse Kate como se estivesse se divertindo com aquilo tudo, mas Lílian sabia que não estava. Falar sobre Tiago com outras garotas não era a melhor conversa para Kate. – Você mesma disse que se dependesse da sua irmã os dois iam se casar!

Lílian revirou os olhos entediada, enquanto as três amigas se seguravam pra não rir.

Porém a ruiva sentia-se na obrigação de fazer algo por Kate, afinal, Potter fizera tal pedido na frente dela. A morena deveria ter ficado perplexa e incrivelmente machucada. Talvez se Lílian conversasse com Fábio Prewett... Quem sabe...

O salão Principal estava cheio de alunos na hora do almoço, e mais agitado que o normal. Logo as garotas descobriram o porquê:

– Outra morte estranha no Ministério! – Falou Pedro tentando explicar a cara de Remo de cemitério, antes que elas perguntassem, entregando um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

As quatro se juntaram para ler a notícia, que logo abaixo da manchete central da primeira página estava escrito:

"_Corpo de John James Potter encontrado ontem em um departamento do Ministério da Magia. A ministra Bagnold se recusou a dar mais informações sobre a estranha morte do auror, que estava profundamente envolvido na investigação dos estranhos casos de mortes que assustam cada vez mais a comunidade bruxa."_

– Como que está o Tiago? – perguntou Kate preocupada a Remo.

– Sirius está com ele. Quando o vi pela última vez parecia um espírito agourento: branco como cera. Dippet quase que não conseguiu avisá-lo antes do Profeta Diário...

– Eu bem sei como é perder alguém na família! Perdi uma tia ano passado! – Comentou Cristiane angustiada, tendo plena consciência que uma tia não se comparava a um pai.

– Sabe, Lílian, eu sei que você não vai muito com a cara do Tiago, mas... – começou Remo sem jeito.

– Mas...? – Perguntou Lílian sabendo que sua sentença viria a seguir.

– Acho que se você aceitasse ir com ele a Hogsmeade, poderia animá-lo um pouco. – Pediu Remo inseguro. – Não imediatamente, porque talvez ele se sinta mal com isso, mas acho que você poderia...

Mesmo quando a voz do maroto foi sumindo, Lílian não retrucou. Sabia que, por mais que Lupin fosse amigo de Potter, não pediria isso à toa para ela.

Para ela, aquilo tudo soava como "estamos com pena do Potter", mas achou melhor não pensar tanto assim, se não se consideraria muito má ao levar o pedido em consideração. Aliás, se sentiria mais mal ainda por Kate, mas ela já tinha arranjado tudo com Prewett: os dois fariam o trabalho e ele a convidaria para sair - na realidade Lílian nem precisou fazer muita coisa, já que ele estava interessado, apenas o encorajou a tanto.

O silêncio de Lílian fez Kate arregalar os olhos e levou Mel a colocar uma mão sobre sua testa.

– Você está doente? Não está com febre ou algo assim?

– Não é hora pra brincadeiras, Mel! – Respondeu ela irritada. – Eu sei que Potter não é nenhum santo que mereça algum reconhecimento, mas ele perdeu o pai, não é mesmo? Não custa nada tentar animá-lo.

– Se você tem certeza de que está sã e sóbria... Tudo bem! – Disse a amiga dando de ombros, mas lançando um olhar desconfiado para Kate; embora não pudesse negar que estava um pouco contente.

Cristiane fez menção de ir à mesa da Corvinal, porém Pedro a conteve, sem olhá-la nos olhos, entretanto. Parecia muito mais interessado em uma outra pessoa no lado oposto do refeitório.

– Quem é aquela garota?

– Que garota? – Perguntou Mel antipática, procurando olhar onde ele mirava.

– Aquela loura ali entrando no salão... – apontou ele discretamente, completamente abobado.

Esse comentário fez Kate, Lílian e Remo olharem também. Mas além deles, outras muitas cabeças de garotos já estavam viradas para ver a bela garota que julgavam ser uma miragem. A loura passou a distribuir sorrisos instantâneos a todos após sentar-se graciosamente à mesa da Corvinal.

– Por Merlin! Quem é aquela? – Exaltou-se Remo admirado.

– Deve ser uma veela, pra fazer até o Remo ficar desse jeito – brincou Mel.

Conforme estes olhavam para a veela, ela direcionou seu rosto a eles, sorrindo vagarosamente e piscando para Remo, que ficou em estado catatônico.

– Cruzes, que abusada! – Brincou Lílian contente pelo sucesso do amigo. - Nunca tinha notado essa garota por aqui! – Estranhou. – Depois a gente pergunta pra algum outro corvinal quem é ela...

– Vai ver faz parte de algum intercâmbio ou coisa parecida... Ela não parece ser daqui – disse Kate.

– Intercâmbio? – Perguntou Remo interessado, parecendo que tinha se esquecido inteiramente da garota. – Não sabia que Hogwarts tinha programas de intercâmbio.

– Não sei se tem, mas eu também _nunca_ tinha visto essa garota aqui – terminou Lílian encarando a loira que conversava animadamente com uma chinesa chamada Kate Lee, que – como eles - cursava o sétimo ano.

No instante que a Kate observava a nova garota, a última derrubou a jarra de suco de abóbora que segurava, causando um estrépito e sujando varias pessoas que almoçavam tranqüilamente, inclusive Cristiane Flisberg, que já se juntara à mesa da Corvinal.

– Parece que a tal veela linda-de-morrer-do-Remo é meio atrapalhada – zombou Mel novamente.

Remo pareceu meio sem graça e Pedro fez cara de inveja.

– Até parece – discordou Lupin em tom brincalhão. – Você diz isso porque o Sirius não está aqui para conjurar um lago...

– Como assim conjurar um lago? – Perguntou Lílian distraída.

– É, se ele já baba que nem um cachorro pela estressadinha da Mel, imagina por essa garota aí... – descontou Remo em Mel, que detestava quando diziam que algum garoto a achava bonita, apesar de ser mesmo.

- Merlin, Remo! Que piadinha horrível foi essa? – Reclamou Lílian fazendo uma careta e batendo de leve no braço do amigo.

Nesse momento, porém, Tiago e Sirius entraram no Salão e o clima se tornou tenso. Muitos alunos começaram cochichar e a encarar Tiago, principalmente os sonserinos. Mas ele pareceu não notar.

O garoto estava desolado, com o rosto angustiado. Aparentemente, Sirius não conseguira melhorar o ânimo do amigo e parecia decepcionado por isso.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa silenciosos, o que era realmente incomum para os dois marotos.

Remo olhou para Sirius, que respondeu encolhendo os ombros e dizendo com os olhos: "_Eu fiz o que pude, mas não deu_".

Existem momentos em que devemos mudar a posição do tabuleiro. Pelo menos foi o que passou pela cabeça de Lílian naquele momento, vendo Tiago mexer com a colher de sopa sem comer nada. E o momento chegara.

Levantou-se de onde estava e se sentou junto ao garoto de óculos, que parecia perdido no mundo.

– Ah, Potter? – Chamou ela, sem saber como começar. Achou que talvez deveria ter dito 'Tiago', mas com certeza se arrependeria disso mais tarde.

Ele levantou seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, porém desfocados, ainda confuso. Naquele instante, Lílian pode sentir que a dor dele ultrapassava a que imaginava em qualquer pensamento seu. E tal cena chocou-a; nunca cogitara imaginar um maroto em tal estado.

– Eu só queria que soubesse que... – começou ela sentindo um nó em sua garganta. - Bem, se precisar de um ombro amigo, eu estou aqui... – falou por fim, esperando uma reação que não aconteceu.

Tiago apenas fitou os olhos verdes como esmeraldas da garota e assentiu. Porém, sem dizer nada. Não emitira nem um som sequer, e aquilo perturbava Lílian muito mais do que um grito agourento.

Esperava que a qualquer momento ele virasse para ela com um de seus comunais sorrisos e a convidasse para sair... Mas o rapaz apenas voltou a se concentrar em sua sopa, que continuou dentro do prato, intacta.

Foi naquele momento, ali, naquele Salão Principal, almoçando, sentindo que todos os olhares estavam virados pra ele. Foi ali que Tiago Potter jurou pra si mesmo que não dormiria em paz uma só noite... Que não descansaria um só momento de sua vida enquanto não se tornasse um empecilho no caminho de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Antes de mais nada, tenho de anunciar uma comemoração bem especial! Dia 11 de abril, que é meu aniversário, é também o aniversário de três anos de Para Lílian Evans! Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado dele! **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	7. Relatório com Sirius Black

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Relatório com Sirius Black **

As aulas daquela tarde não foram nem um pouco animadas, ou melhor, passaram bem longe disso.

Runas normalmente causava um certo interesse em Lílian, mas a matéria parecia um tanto sem graça depois dos últimos acontecimentos em sua vida.

Não só a notícia da morte do pai de Tiago a atormentava, mas também o que Kate lhe dissera no dia anterior e a discussão com Sirius faziam Lílian se distrair o tempo todo.

Mel tentou animá-la um pouco, dizendo que sair uma vez com Potter não era o fim do mundo, afinal era só uma vez... Mas Lílian não acreditava que seria só uma vez. Ou ainda, seria só uma vez, e nesta vez, a ruiva se condenaria a ser apenas mais um troféu do maroto. E, para seu total ódio de si mesma, ela praticamente se oferecera para ser um!

–... E lembre-se que você ainda não aceitou, então, ainda pode dar outro fora nele! – Cochichava Mel, enquanto o professor distribuía pergaminhos para anotações das runas espalhadas pelas mesas, e continuou em tom divertido. – Imagine só... Se o seus foras valessem como galeões, o Tiago seria o bruxo mais rico da Grã-Bretanha! Sem falar que ele não é nem um pouco feio, não é mesmo?

– Mel, dá pra virar o disco? – Perguntou Lílian, que não agüentava mais ouvir a amiga falar dele, mas estava já com a cabeça latejando pelas piadas sem graça da amiga.

– Como assim virar o disco? – A outra perguntou curiosa.

– É uma expressão trouxa... Para tocar músicas têm umas coisas pretas redondas que chamamos de discos e... – ela viu a expressão confusa de Mel e decidiu parar por aí e ir direto ao ponto. – É que você está falando do Potter desde o começo da aula e não tem assunto mais chato que esse, incluindo a Guerra dos Gigantes!

- Mas Lily, só estou dizendo para você não desperdiçar essa chance! – Defendeu-se a outra incomodada com a comparação da amiga.

- E nisso parece que você se esqueceu de como fica a Kate, não é mesmo?

- Mas você disse que tinha conseguido conversar com Prewett... – disse Mel mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Consegui, mas vai saber...

Isso pareceu calar Mel pelo resto da aula. Lílian sabia que Mel se preocupava com Kate, mas precisava de alguma desculpa para fazê-la parar de pressioná-la e deixar a ruiva decidir por si só.

A aula de Feitiços foi um pouco mais movimentada, ficaram praticando o Feitiço da Ilusão nos móveis e objetos da sala. É claro que até o final da aula só alguns alunos conseguiram executá-lo com perfeição, entre eles Remo, Cristiane, Lílian, Sirius e mais um ou dois alunos da Corvinal.

Tiago sequer tinha presenciado a aula. Sirius comentara que ele havia viajado logo após o almoço com o professor Dumbledore. Seu destino era Londres para o enterro do pai. O próprio Sirius parecia bem abalado com o acontecido, todos sabiam que ele e Tiago eram como irmãos, o que significa que Sirius também tinha muita consideração pelos pais do amigo. Se nem ao menos Black pôde ir ao funeral, então era porque algo realmente fora das proporções tinha acontecido...

* * *

A Torre Comunal da Grifinória estava com um clima muito triste naquela noite. Todos estavam muito ocupados e silenciosos fazendo os deveres de casa, que não eram poucos para os alunos do sétimo ano.

E, quando finalmente entrou pelo buraco do retrato, ninguém teve coragem de falar com Tiago, tal a expressão de desânimo e angústia que trazia no rosto. O que antes entrava radiante por todos os lugares por onde passava, agora parecia destroços.

Ele se sentou em uma poltrona no canto mais distante da sala e ficou olhando para a lareira, ainda acesa. Já era bem tarde, a maioria dos alunos dos outros anos já tinha ido para seus dormitórios - Lílian e Remo cuidaram disso pessoalmente. Somente os alunos do sétimo e quinto anos estavam ali "estudando".

Remo, Sirius e Pedro se entreolharam temerosos, não sabiam exatamente o que dizer ou o que fazer para consolar o amigo. Então Kate tomou a iniciativa por eles todos e se dirigiu a Tiago.

Nenhum dos três marotos atrapalharam a conversa, muito menos Lílian ou Mel. Dali a pessoa que tinha mais jeito para consolar definitivamente era Kate, que apesar do gênio brincalhão sempre tinha um bom conselho nas horas difíceis, ou pelo menos foi isso que sempre demonstrou. Tratando-se de Tiago, Kate jamais hesitaria.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou, não estava com um sorriso que pudesse ser chamado de vitorioso, mas com certeza tinha conseguido alguma coisa.

– Pronto – suspirou ela. – Quem é o próximo? – Disse olhando para Lílian.

A ruiva não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com isso e continuou esperando uma resposta.

– Lily, vai lá! – Pediu Kate. – Eu já falei com ele, fiz o que pude, agora é sua vez de ir lá!

– Por quê? – Perguntou Lílian inconformada com a atitude da amiga. Afinal, Kate gostava de Potter, não Lílian! A ruiva não tinha o menor jeito para consolos, principalmente quando a pessoa que ela mais detestava estava em jogo.

– Porque agora ele ta pronto pra ouvir você dizer que vai com ele a Hogsmeade! – Disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo; mas Lílian sabia que não era. Tão pouco era fácil para a outra dizer uma coisa daquelas. Em que Kate pensava para se machucar daquele jeito?

– E eu vou? – Perguntou Lílian ansiosa, esperando que aquilo fosse uma piada ou algo assim.

– Vai! – Respondeu Kate já irritada. – Quer que eu desenhe pra você entender?

Vendo que não ia adiantar discutir naquele momento, Lílian se levantou, derrotada, e caminhou até o garoto com os cabelos mais despenteados que de costume, ouvindo a voz do Sirius dizer:

– Caramba! Como que vocês conseguiram fazer ela aceitar? O que fizeram?

- Nada... Ela decidiu sozinha, não interferimos. – Disse Kate acompanhando os passos de Lílian com toda atenção, como se algo muito precioso estivesse partindo para sempre.

Tiago ainda estava com uma cara de quem não descansava há muito tempo, entretanto, não estava mais com o olhar perdido e desfocado da hora do almoço. Parecia estar pensando seriamente em alguma coisa.

Lílian se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona, aproveitou que Tiago não notara sua presença para olhar para trás pedindo piedade aos amigos, mas eles se limitaram em lançar um olhar de "_vá em frente_" a ela.

Ela sentia raiva naquele momento. De si mesma, por ser tão amiga das pessoas e por fazer tudo o que lhe pediam, até mesmo o que não queria. Raiva de Kate, por gostar daquele traste ambulante chamado Tiago Potter e a deixar receosa sobre aceitar sair para Hogsmeade. E, por fim, raiva de Potter. Afinal por que tinha que ficar tanto no pé dela? Se não fosse o caso, ela não teria sido obrigada a aceitar o convite dele. Se bem que ela não fora obrigada... E outra: quem garantia à ela que ele não se aproveitaria disso depois? Não havia garantia alguma de que isso terminaria bem, e do jeito que ela o via arrogante e metido, ela não duvidava nem um pouco disso.

Ainda contrariada, tinha chegado até ali, então era tarde demais para desistir.

– Hum... Potter – chamou ela e o garoto pareceu se assustar ao vê-la ali ao seu lado. – É, bem, sobre o que você disse hoje de manhã...

– O quê...? – Ele indagou confuso, como se nem mesmo se lembrasse do que tinha dito a ela.

– Ahn... Sabe, hoje... Na aula de Transfiguração... Você... – ela já não sabia o que dizer, e a inexpressividade de Tiago realmente não estava ajudando em nada. – Eu... Eu vou com você a Hogsmeade. – Disse a última frase com firmeza.

Pronto. Estava feito. Já era. Agora não teria como voltar atrás de jeito nenhum. Mil coisas invadiam sua mente naquele momento; queria poder virar o rosto para ver como estava Kate, mas aguardou, com um aperto no coração, para ver a reação de Tiago.

Ele demorou um pouco para entender o que ela disse.

Quando finalmente a mensagem chegou ao cérebro de Tiago, ele sorriu. Não era, nem de longe, o mesmo sorriso maroto de sempre, aquele que roubava mil suspiros das bruxas de Hogwarts, mas já era alguma coisa. Pelo menos ele reagira.

Com uma voz meio rouca e com palavras que quase se perderam no meio da garganta, ele disse:

– É... É sério?

– É, Potter – respondeu Lílian tentando esconder sua impaciência, revirando os olhos perante tanta felicidade por algo tão vão.

– Eu sei que você não gosta que eu te chame de Lily, mas pode me chamar de Tiago – pediu ele ainda sério.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, não sabia bem ao certo se seria uma boa idéia fazer o que estava dizendo. Chamá-lo de Tiago? Mas sua atenção foi desviada, quando viu que expressão dele havia mudado.

– Você ouviu isso, Sirius? – Gritou Tiago para o outro lado da sala; pelo jeito seu bom humor voltara. – Lílian Evans aceitou sair comigo!

"Parece que eu cometi um erro... Ele não mudou nada! Continua o mesmo! Aposto como vai sair falando pra escola inteira que conseguiu sair comigo... Por quê, Merlin?".

Os pensamentos ocorriam sem querer, faziam já parte da rotina de Lílian, mesmo que não quisesse pensar assim, era da natureza dela achar que Tiago Potter era simplesmente um ser insignificante que buscava atenção. por mais que Kate dissesse, essa característica era praticamente impossível de ser mudada em Lílian Evans; já fazia parte da definição de seu dicionário.

Sirius se voltou para o amigo com a antiga expressão marota, que Lílian não gostava nem um pouco, e disse:

– Eu sei de outra coisa que vai animá-lo! – Deu um olhar significativo para Tiago.

Este pareceu entender e perguntou:

– Quando?

– Depois de amanhã.

Lílian percebeu na hora que os dois estavam planejando alguma coisa, mas achou melhor sair dali; definitivamente não queria saber qual era o plano, isso seria só mais uma coisa na cabeça dela.

Lílian temeu que aquele momento chegasse, mas já era sexta-feira e ela não poderia adiar mais o seu trabalho de Transfiguração sobre animagos. Teria enfim que encarar Sirius.

Ela o chamou, quando o viu saindo com Tiago para o treino de quadribol. Então, era isso o que animaria Tiago. Todos sabiam da paixão do maroto por quadribol; mesmo porque - até Lílian tinha que admitir - ele tinha talento.

– Ei, Sirius! – O garoto olhou pra ver quem chamava, deu uma piscadela para Tiago e se dirigiu à garota. – Bom, é que a gente tem que fazer aquele trabalho de Transfiguração...

– É verdade! Eu tinha esquecido! – Exaltou-se o maroto batendo a mão que não carregava sua vassoura na testa. - Pontas, foi mal, cara, mas não vai dar pra eu ir!

Tiago voltou e perguntou desconfiado:

– Posso saber por quê?

– Tenho que fazer aquele trabalho com a Lily...

– Que trabalho? – Disse ele bagunçando os cabelos, tentando se lembrar e fazendo, inconscientemente, Lílian se irritar outra vez.

– O trabalho da McGonagall!

– Ah, é mesmo, preciso procurar a Kate senão a gente fica com zero! – Dizendo isso, saiu correndo com a vassoura na mão, mas não antes de lançar um olhar disfarçado para Lílian.

- Kate? – Indagou Lílian. – Kate deveria fazer trabalho com Fábio Prewett!

- Trabalho? – Sorriu Sirius maliciosamente. - A senhorita Kate estava fazendo tudo menos trabalho quando eu e Tiago a vimos hoje... Estava se A-G-A-R-R-A-N-D-O com Prewett atrás da estufa de Herbologia!

- Kate estava o que com Fábio?! - Exclamou Lílian com um enorme sorriso. Ele deveria tê-la convidado durante o trabalho de Minerva, ao que parecia, dera tudo certo antes da esperada visita. – Era para eles terem se acertado em Hogsmeade, mas se foi mais cedo, melhor ainda!

Sirius pareceu não entender o que Lílian dissera ou o que tinha em mente, nem desconfiava que ela armara tudo.

- O Tiago vai fazer o trabalho com a Kate Lee, da Corvinal.

- A chinesa? – Perguntou Lílian se lembrando vagamente da moça, nunca tinham trocado mais palavras que o necessário.

- Aham.

Sirius e Lílian se sentaram a uma mesa ao ar livre, bem próxima ao treino de quadribol, que os alunos normalmente iam quando queriam fazer trabalhos em que precisavam de quietude, já que no Salão Comunal era praticamente impossível com os alunos primeiranistas falando alto sem parecer compreender que outras pessoas queriam estudar.

– Eu separei alguns livros que tivessem informações importantes sobre animagos. Veja, aqui tem uma lista de todos os bruxos que estão registrados! – Mostrou a Sirius a lista.

Ao correr os olhos por ela, ele pareceu meio irritado, mas Lílian não notou, pois nesse momento encontrou algo muito interessante.

– Ei, peraí! Olha, só isso... Minerva McGonagall está registrada! A Mel nunca me disse que a irmã dela era animago – fez uma cara pensativa e concluiu: - Isso explica aquele gato...

Então, Lílian começou a vasculhar nos livros informações sobre animagos, estranhando não ser seguida pelo maroto.

– Ah, Lily? Se você quiser, eu faço esse trabalho depois...

– Quê? Não! Eu também quero fazer, isso vai com certeza cair nos N.I.E.M.s, e pode ser muito importante dependendo da carreira que eu escolher!

Sirius fez cara de derrota, mas disfarçou bem e perguntou tentando puxar assunto:

– O que você vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

– Eu não sei ainda... Queria escolher algo que tivesse algum valor e que valesse a pena, sabe? Mas ainda não decidi.

Sirius pareceu bastante curioso, mas pegou um texto e começou a copiar algumas informações.

– Ah, Sirius? – Ela respirou fundo. Sabia que teria de se desculpar logo, mesmo porque ele estava sendo bem legal com ela. – Bom, eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse aquele dia... Eu fui uma idiota! Às vezes eu levo muito a sério essa coisa de ser monitora e... Bem, eu não medi as palavras! Foi sem querer.

– Não, tudo bem – ele fez que estava perdoada. – Você sabe que eu não guardo ressentimentos – e com isso deu um sorriso maroto. Lílian se sentiu até um pouco constrangida. Escutando aquilo, parecia que ele se referia ao namoro deles no quinto ano, um dos poucos sérios que ele já tivera e isso fez com que ela se lembrasse da carta de Ille.

Os dois continuaram escrevendo os vários dados que encontraram sobre animagos por um bom tempo, então Lílian comentou:

– Eu não vi o Remo esses dias... Onde é que ele foi?

– Ah, ele foi visitar a mãe dele... Ela está doente, internada no St. Mungus – disse Sirius com naturalidade.

– Ah, ta... Estou vendo que Mel vai ter que fazer aquele relatório sozinha. Ela vai querer morrer se ficar com um trabalho ruim para entregar à irmã dela!

Sirius continuou escrevendo sobre os animagos, mas como o clima estava muito parado e ele não gostava disso, começou com um assunto nada divertido... Na opinião de Lílian, claro:

– É, Lily, você não podia ter feito nada melhor do que ter aceitado sair com o Tiago, sabia?

Ela olhou para ele com cara de quem foi mais condenada à forca do que outra coisa dizendo:

– Só se for pra você, porque pra mim isso vai ser um saco!

Sirius lançou a ela um sorriso maroto outra vez.

– Acho que se não fosse isso ia ser bem mais difícil do Tiago superar a morte do pai dele... Ele tinha ficado muito mal aquele dia, acho que deu pra perceber, não é?

– Aham, foi só por isso que eu aceitei! – disse ela tomando cuidado com as palavras, procurando não dizer nada que machucasse Sirius... Mas, afinal, fora ele quem a largara, no fim das contas! - Claro, eu nunca vou fazê-lo esquecer do pai, mas pelo menos mostrar que a ele as coisas podem dar certo uma vez... Mas vi que foi um erro.

– Ora! Por quê? – Perguntou ele assustado com a repentina mudança de tom de voz de Lílian.

– Porque foi só eu aceitar que ele já saiu gritando pra você que eu ia sair com ele! Como se eu fosse um prêmio ou algo assim!

– Ah, mas é que pro Tiago é como se você fosse um prêmio, mesmo! Você já percebeu que ele ta tentando sair com você já faz mais de dois anos?

– Ah, ta bom! – Disse ela ironicamente. – Como se eu fosse aceitar só porque ele fica insistindo! E todas as vezes que eu estava realmente gostando de alguém ele vai lá e atrapalha! Eu bem sei que ele andou saindo com muitas outras garotas durante todo esse tempo!

Sirius ficou meio constrangido, afinal isso havia mesmo acontecido, mas porque ele e Tiago apostavam um com o outro... E ele realmente terminara com Lílian por causa do amigo, mesmo que não tivesse dito nada a ela.

– É, mas você também andou saindo com outros garotos, senhorita Lílian! – Acusou ele. - Diga-me como vai o nosso amigo Edgar?

– Há-há – a ruiva fingiu uma risada. – Você sabe muito bem que eu não estou com ele há muito tempo e por culpa do seu querido Potter!

Ele riu.

– Tinha esquecido que o Tiago tinha tramado essa!

– Aquilo foi ridículo! Sabia que o Edgar não fala direito comigo até hoje por causa disso? Além do mais, não se exclua, porque você também saiu comigo e...

- Mas isso foi antes do Pontas ficar no seu pé, nem vem, Lily! – Defendeu-se ele prontamente.

- Então está dizendo que me largou por conta dele? – Acusou ela.

- Não foi isso que eu... – tentou argumentar, mas achou melhor partir para o ataque. - Ah! Você saiu com mais gente antes de querer sair com o Tiago!

- Eu não estou tentando sair com Tiago! Eu posso sair com quem eu bem entender sem dar satisfações a ninguém!

– Ah, então é por isso que você implica tanto com o Tiago? – Perguntou Sirius curioso.

– Claro que não! Até parece! E eu não implico com o Potter! Eu só pego no pé dele pra ver se ele se toca e pára de ser tão arrogante e convencido!

– Aham! – Ironizou Sirius. – Mas e o Sith? Anda falando muito com ele depois das férias?

– Ah, sem essa, Sirius! O William só me ajuda a entender aquela porcaria de História da Magia; aquela matéria é ridícula! E o professor Binns não ajuda nem um pouco! Dorme durante a aula toda deixando as explicações pela metade! – Lílian estava transtornada. Que direito Sirius tinha de falar daquele jeito com ela? Parecia com ciúmes... Mas não fora ele que dera o fora?

– Ah, ta bom! Lily! Todo mundo sabe que o Sith só te ajuda porque ele tem outras intenções em relação a você! Só você que não percebe! – Acusou Sirius.

– Se ele tem ou não isso não é problema seu! Ele é meu amigo e... – Lílian tentou, mas o amigo interrompeu.

– E você adora quando a gente diz que o Tiago morre de ciúmes dele!

– Eu o quê? – Perguntou ela gesticulando. - Pois que morra mesmo! Assim quem sabe ele se toca e pára de me encher o saco!

Sirius fez cara de descrença e acrescentou:

– Sabe, Lily, o dia que você perceber que gosta do Tiago, eu paro de azarar o Ranhoso! – Prometeu ele.

– Se você está dizendo isso só pra me convencer, fique sabendo que não vai adiantar! Se você é idiota a ponto de achar que é legal ficar azarando os outros, eu sinto muito! Eu realmente tenho pena de você!

– Também é só isso que você sente! Pena! Só vai sair com o Tiago por pena!

– E daí? Eu não acho que ele mereça nada mais que isso!

– Um dia você ainda vai perceber o quanto você está errada!

– Pois enquanto esse dia não chega é bom você se conformar! – Ela rebateu juntando suas coisas. - Aliás, em vez de você perder tempo com o que o seu amigo não consegue, você devia prestar atenção no que você não consegue!

– Isso foi uma indireta? – Perguntou Sirius com cara de inocência.

– Ah! – Exclamou Lílian sem a mínima paciência. – Quer saber? Você que se vire com esse trabalho!

E dizendo isso, saiu do local, dirigindo-se à Torre da Grifinória, deixando um Sirius mais que satisfeito.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**E então? Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que agora, eu tenha conseguido consertar as coisas!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	8. Algo para Mel

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Algo para Mel**

O fim de semana passou bem devagar, como se todos os relógios estivessem enfeitiçados para andarem bem lentamente. A causa disso foi que os alunos passaram dois dias inteiros redigindo sobre o Veritasserum, pesquisando sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis, praticando o Feitiço da Ilusão, entre tantas outras mil e uma tarefas que se acumularam durante a semana e não pareciam não acabar mais.

Então, segunda-feira chegou novamente. E, com ela, outras tarefas. Sirius tinha feito um trabalho de Transfiguração sobre animagos muito bem feito, para a sorte de Lílian.

Os alunos do sétimo ano estavam todos estudando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, pois correu um boato de que teriam um teste surpresa de Herbologia no dia seguinte.

Lílian estava mais ocupada que nunca, pois além dos deveres tinha que fazer, devia encaminhar à diretoria um relatório sobre as regras da escola que eram mais desrespeitadas pelos alunos, o que ia demorar um bom tempo, já que o livro de regras era mais pesado que um saco de pó-de-flu. Isso sem contar que Remo não estava lá para ajudá-la - estava com a mãe no St. Mungus. Ou seja, a monitora-chefe teria que fazê-lo sozinha.

Tiago e Kate também estavam em uma pilha. Os dois eram integrantes do time de quadribol da Grifinória, sendo Tiago o apanhador e Kate artilheira. Só faltavam três semanas para o primeiro jogo de quadribol, contra a Corvinal e eles teriam treinos quatro vezes por semana, ou seja, só três noites para fazer todos os deveres de casa. E como era seu último ano, Tiago – como capitão do time - queria mais que tudo ganhar a Taça de Quadribol.

Eles estavam estudando no Salão Comunal, quando Lílian entrou pelo buraco do retrato. Ela estava com a pior cara demoníaca que poderia ter feito. Desta vez era ela que parecia um trasgo lesado.

Caminhou com passos pesados até a mesa em que suas amigas estavam e disse:

– Mel, eu vou te matar! Por que você tinha que implicar com a sua irmã? – Perguntou ela em tom mortífero. - Diga-me, por quê?

A garota se recuperou do susto e respondeu:

– Assim parece até que você não tem uma irmã chata, Lílian! Diga-me, o que você faria se tivesse que aturar a sua irmã na escola também?

– Só que a sua irmã é a nossa professora! E a sua irmã pode distribuir detenções! Será que você não podia ter pensado um pouco nisso antes de sair jogando feitiços que pintam o cabelo dela de verde?

– Combinou com o nome dela... Min_erva_ – disse rindo sem ser seguida pelas outras, sendo observada pelo olhar reprovador de Lílian. – Ah, mas vai dizer que não ficou bem melhor assim do que com aquele coque horrível?

– Não é disso que eu to falando! Mel! Ela te colocou em detenção!

– O QUÊ?! – Gritou a garota, levantando-se da cadeira com um pulo.

– Isso mesmo! Uma semana inteirinha limpando o banheiro do segundo andar _sem magia_! – Lílian esfregou o pergaminho na cara da garota. – E _eu_ vou ter que ficar _te_ vigiando todos os dias!

Mel pegou o pergaminho fazendo cara de enterro. Teria que perder todas as noites daquela semana limpando aquele banheiro que não parava de inundar e aturar aquela fantasma idiota que só vivia a reclamar. E ela poderia estar estudando em vez de fazer aquilo! Não que fosse muito consolo, mas ia fazer falta aquele tempo de estudo.

– Vê se da próxima vez pensa antes de fazer uma besteira dessas e não me arrasta junto, OK? – Perguntou Lílian irritada pensando na possível prova surpresa de Herbologia do dia seguinte - pelo menos as detenções não começariam imediatamente.

Aquela terça-feira não fora nem um pouco agradável, começando que os boatos sobre a estavam certos. Eles tiveram teste surpresa. Mas com um pequeno detalhe: não era de Herbologia, e sim de Poções! Quer dizer, era uma maravilha ter que fazer a Poção da Paz sem ter nem mesmo uma receita pra seguir, não é mesmo?

E o resultado foi um tremendo fiasco, até mesmo para Lílian, que nunca tivera muito problema com a matéria, só algumas dúvidas de vez em quando. Até mesmo Snape, que sempre ficava emparelhado à Lílian nas melhores notas da sala, franziu a testa algumas vezes.

Durante o almoço, Lílian foi interrompida quando ralhava com Mel novamente por ter recebido aquela detenção, pois Kate lhe acenou com um pergaminho dobrado. A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar de dúvida, pegou o pergaminho, mas antes de abrir perguntou:

– Não vai me dizer que é outra...?

– Sim, isso mesmo! – Disse Kate com um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Chegou hoje na hora do café, mas como você ficou terminando aquele relatório, fui eu que recebi... Não se preocupe, eu não li – disse ela ao ver a expressão de pânico da amiga.

Desta vez, Lílian não sentia a menor ansiedade em abrir o pergaminho. Na realidade, estava até temerosa sobre seu conteúdo. Se fosse Ille, como Kate dissera, estaria ele a censurando como fizera da outra vez? Não queria mais que um hipócrita imbecil viesse achando que conhecesse tudo sobre ela e dizendo como ela mudara em um ano aparecesse para dizer mais asneiras. Toda a magia que sentira com suas primeiras cartas se desfez por completo com a última.

Mas Lílian sabia que Kate e Mel não a deixariam em paz enquanto não soubesse o que desta vez estava escrito. Finalmente a ruiva abriu o pergaminho e leu em voz baixa para que somente as duas amigas ao seu lado pudessem ouvir:

"_Querida Lily,_

_Essa é primeira vez que eu lamento por você ser monitora, porque você sempre pareceu gostar disso, mas agora vai ser realmente entediante passar uma semana inteira sem te ver na Sala Comunal._

_Só queria desejar boa sorte, afinal todo mundo já ouviu falar do tal banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme._

_Eu acho que lhe devo desculpas pela última carta. Na realidade, você mudou, sim. Está cada vez mais doce._

_ILLE"_

A garota ficou com o rosto um pouco ruborizado, mas logo se recompôs e começou a pôr a comida no prato. Ele não estava sendo mal educado, estava arrependido por ter reclamado tanto dela na outra carta. Agora vira o que ela fizera na semana anterior e mudou de idéia! Bem, pelo menos ele não era tão hipócrita assim...

– Ah, mas que ótimo! – Lamentava-se ela falsamente, tentando ocultar seu anseio por mais uma carta das amigas.

– Pensa pelo lado bom, Lily! Agora a gente sabe que é alguém da Grifinória! Pelo menos você não precisa desconfiar de que seja alguém da Sonserina, por exemplo – consolou Kate.

– Não é disso que eu estou falando! – Disfarçou Lílian tentando mudar de assunto, deixando a amiga confusa. – Estava pensando naquele teste de poções... É só o que me falta! Se eu reprovar em Poções vai ser O FIM!

– Ah, calma, Lily! Poções também não é aquele inferno – começava Kate. – Até que dá pra passar! Aliás, você e o Snape são os que se dão melhor nessa matéria!

– Isso se não pedirem outra poçãozinha como essa nos N.I.E.M.s! Senão eu estou ferrada e muito mal paga!

– Que tempestade por causa de uma provinha! Pior seria se EU reprovasse em poções, eu quero tentar um emprego no St. Mungus, lembra? – Consolou-a Mel.

– O seu caso não é muito diferente do meu, Mel!

– Por quê? Você ta pensando em ser curandeira também?

– Não, claro que não! Mas o que eu quero também não vai ser tão fácil... – dizia a ruiva com a voz diminuindo. Pronto, chegara em mais um assunto que procurava evitar.

– Então você já decidiu? Por que não me disse? – Decepcionou-se Kate.

– Eu ainda estou meio em dúvida, mas... – ela deu uma olhada para a comida intocada no prato. – Acho que vou tentar entrar para o Quartel General dos Aurores.

As duas amigas ficaram encarando Lílian, esperando que ela de repente gritasse "_Brincadeirinha!_", afinal... Por mais que Lílian se dedicasse bastante em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e tivesse notas excelentes, elas nunca nem imaginaram que a garota pensaria em ser auror. Depois de um longo silêncio, Kate perguntou ansiosa:

– Você está falando sério?

– Sim... Por que não estaria? – Disse dando finalmente uma garfada na comida.

– Sei lá... É que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse seguir uma carreira dessas... – respondeu Kate selecionando bem as palavras pra não magoar a amiga.

– E o que tem de errado com "uma carreira dessas"? – Ponderou Lílian desacreditando.

– Nada... É só que é meio arriscado seguir num momento desses, não é? Pra você...

Lílian lançou-lhe um profundo olhar seco.

– É, mas é num exato "momento desses" que se precisa de mais pessoas para combater as Artes das Trevas! Porque, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas tem um bruxo realmente maligno querendo ter todo o poder para acabar com os trouxas e "purificar a raça bruxa!". – Falou Lílian em um tom ríspido, igualzinho ao que usava com Tiago Potter. – Realmente me admira muito, Kate, que você não tenha percebido isso ainda!

– Ei, Lily! Calma! Eu não quis... – desculpou-se Kate, mas era tarde, pois Lílian saíra da mesa e se misturara com os outros alunos que saíam do Salão Principal - dizer isso. – completou em um longo suspiro. – É, parece que ela ta ficando maluquinha com esses N.I.E.M.s! E você também não ajuda em nada, não é, Mel?

– Quê? Mas o que foi que eu fiz?!

– Ela não estaria essa pilha de nervos se não tivesse que te vigiar naquela detenção!

– Como se fosse um paraíso limpar aquele banheiro ouvindo as lamúrias da Murta-Que-Geme! Realmente não podia ser melhor! – Ironizou a outra.

* * *

Eram sete horas quando Lílian e Mel saíram pelo buraco do retrato e se dirigiram para o segundo andar. Mel parou à porta do sanitário feminino, por onde saía uma poça de água e também uns grunhidos soluçantes.

– Você tem certeza de que quer me torturar tanto assim? – Perguntou Mel com uma expressão infeliz.

– Nem vem, Mel! Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de tingir o cabelo da Minerva de verde.

– Eu acho que a cor combina bem com o nome... – zombou Mel mais uma vez entre risos.

Lílian revirou os olhos. As duas entraram nas pontas dos pés pra não encharcar as vestes. Até que o banheiro não era sujo, agradeceram aos céus por ninguém usá-lo há tempos. Mas, por outro lado, era totalmente alagado.

Aquela paisagem aguada fez Lílian se lembrar do dia em que Remo estava provocando Mel e dizia que o Sirius não estava presente para conjurar um lago... Lembrando disso, Lílian não se agüentou e começou a dar risadas sem aviso prévio. Aquele estardalhaço ecoou pelo chão e pelas paredes do banheiro.

Mel olhou para Lílian, como se esta estivesse louca.

– Que é que deu em você? Está maluca? – Dizendo isso começou a se afastar, ainda de olhos arregalados, como se aquilo fosse contagioso. – Sabe, eu acho que a Kate está certa. Você está ficando maluca com essa coisa dos N.I.E.M.s, sabia?

Mas a ruiva não parava de rir e, pelo que Mel notou, até a fantasma que assombrava o banheiro parara de gemer e ficou olhando com a cabeça pra fora do boxe fechado.

– Posso saber do que você está rindo? – Perguntou Mel, que começava a achar que a amiga estava rindo dela. Então, olhou-se no espelho pra ver se tinha alguma sujeira no seu nariz ou algo assim. Mas, não, definitivamente Lílian tinha ficado doida, só podia ser isso!

– É que eu me lembrei de uma coisa _muito_ engraçada – disse ela em meio às gargalhadas histéricas.

– Você ta querendo que o castelo todo saiba que eu to em detenção, é? Dá pra ser mais discreta? – Pediu Mel irritada, logo vendo que não ia adiantar. - Ou pelo menos dá pra você me contar a piada?

– Eu ainda não acredito que o Remo disse que o Sirius ia conjurar um lago – respondeu Lílian segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

Mel olhou pra ela com cara de tédio.

– Grande amiga, você, hein? Rindo da desgraça alheia... Mas que feio...

– Ah, mas que foi engraçado foi!

- Engraçado? Você está é tentando disfarçar a falta que sente do Sirius falando desse jeito... – provocou Mel.

- Quê? Lógico que não, Mel! – Defendeu-se Lílian, logo retomando sua gargalhada.

A loira de óculos fez um sorriso de quem vai aprontar e disse numa voz muita parecida com a da fantasma presente no banheiro:

– Ah, tudo bem, se você quiser ficar rindo aí até às dez horas, eu não me importo, afinal eu não ganharia nada contando pra minha querida irmã que você não tava me monitorando... – fez ela encolhendo os ombros.

Lílian, de repente, refez-se. Pegou a varinha de Mel e com sua própria varinha, conjurou um balde e um esfregão, entregando-os à amiga - que não estava com uma expressão muito contente no rosto. Estava parecendo um trasgo lesado outra vez.

– Pode começar, querida deusa do Olimpo! – Ironizou Lílian.

A outra bufou, mas pegou logo o esfregão e começou a limpar, afinal, quanto antes terminasse melhor.

– Ah, já recebeu o convite da Alice? – Perguntou Mel enquanto limpava os espelhos.

– Recebi... Tinha até esquecido, a Alice me convidou para ser madrinha!

– Sério? E quem vai ser o padrinho?

– Eu não sei. Na verdade, nem sei se vou poder ir ao casamento...

– O quê? Você enlouqueceu?

– Mel! Raciocina! A gente ta no ano dos N.I.E.M.s, esqueceu? – Indignou-se Lílian.

– Ah, não! Não acredito! Você vai deixar de ser madrinha do casamento da Alice pra estudar mais um pouco! – desacreditou Mel.

–Ta legal! Você venceu! – Disse a outra por fim. Ela realmente queria ir, só queria mostrar um pouco de resistência. – Afinal eu também não gostaria que minhas amigas faltassem no meu casamento, não é?

– Se bem que eu não perderia por nada! Vai ser o dia mais engraçado da minha vida ver você no altar com o Tiaguito! – Provocou a amiga.

Lílian revirou os olhos pra variar... Lá vinha Mel com aquelas brincadeiras de novo. Por que raios estaria no altar com Potter? No que Mel estava pensando?

Depois de um longo tempo, o banheiro pareceu muito quieto, até demais. Lílian começou a desconfiar, e Mel também não estava gostando daquilo.

– Ué? Onde será que a Murta-Que-Geme se meteu? – Perguntou Lílian.

– Eu estou aqui! – Respondeu a fantasma saindo de dentro do vaso sanitário que Mel limpava, dando um tremendo susto na garota e encharcando novamente o local. – Sentiram a minha falta?

Lílian revirou os olhos. Conhecia mais do que bem aquela frase, e ela não era nem um pouco bem vinda. Talvez porque o idiota do Potter sempre a formulava quando Lílian perguntava dele, o que era bem raro.

– Só achamos estranho que você está um tanto silenciosa hoje... Não está se lastimando. Isso já é um grande progresso! – Desdenhou Lílian.

A fantasma fez cara de quem ignorou o comentário e se explicou:

– Eu estava dando uma olhada no banheiro dos monitores...

– Marcou um encontro com o Pirraça lá? – Zombou Mel.

Dava perfeitamente pra enxergar atrás dos óculos nos olhos embaçados da fantasma que ela estava pensando exatamente em como Mel era insuportável.

– Eu estava lá na esperança de encontrar o meu querido monitor... Ai, ai! – Suspirou ela com um olhar distante.

– Hum... E podemos saber quem é o tal monitor querido da Murta? – Perguntou Mel, já que era uma detenção, pelo menos tinha que se tornar um pouco divertida, não é mesmo?

– É um loiro muito lindo! Mas eu não o vejo mais desde o ano passado!

– Considerando o gosto da Murta e sendo um monitor loiro... – sussurrou Mel para Lílian. – Só se for... o Malfoy?

– SIM! Sim-sim-sim! – Suspirou ela novamente. – É ele mesmo, ai ai, o querido Lúcio! Vocês sabem se ele não é mais monitor? – Perguntou ela fazendo bico.

– Ainda bem que não é isso... Ele já terminou Hogwarts, graças a Merlin, e está bem longe daqui! – Disse Lílian. – Não seria nem um pouco agradável olhar pra aquele traste arrogante durante as reuniões de monitores, pode ter certeza!

– Hum, então parece que alguém superou o "arrogante e metido do Potter"! – Brincou Mel.

Lílian corou.

– Ah, não, nem mesmo o Malfoy consegue ser pior que o Potter!

– Ai, Lílian, não exagera... O Tiaguito é meio metido às vezes, mas ele não é esse poço de porcarias que você diz! Isso é calúnia, sabia? E você vai para Hogsmeade com o Tiago, e não com o Malfoy!

–Mel, como você consegue proteger o Potter? Ele não é meio metido, ele é totalmente arrogante, metido a besta e convencido! E não é só às vezes, é o tempo todo! Sim, ele é esse poço de porcarias e isso não é calúnia, é a verdade! A mais pura verdade!

Então Kate entrou no banheiro.

- Nossa, vocês já avançaram tudo isso na limpeza? – Perguntou ela. – Falta pouco tempo para dar dez horas, mas acho que vocês dão conta.

- Que EU dou conta! EU! – Exclamou Mel enojada com sua tarefa.

- Que bicho mordeu a Mel, Lily? – Perguntou Kate achando graça.

- Eu estava falando do meu Lúcio querido e elas pareceram meio irritadas... – explicou Murta em um tom falso, dizendo mais baixo em seguida: - Invejosas.

- Lúcio?

- Lúcio Malfoy, Kate. Parece que a Murta gosta logo do Malfoy – disse Lílian entre risos.

- Nossa, mas que tipinho, hein...? – Brincou Kate vendo a cara brava da fantasma.

- Ele é o maioral! – Defendeu-o Murta. – E ele disse que para este ano ele tinha grandes planos! Disse que o Lorde das Trevas tinha um grande plano! Ah, querido Lúcio!

As três entreolharam-se assustadas, mas quando a fantasma começou a falar algo sobre sangues-ruins, Kate gritou:

- Cala a boca!!

As moças presentes olharam assustadas para a morena, que parecia realmente irritada. Ninguém ousou falar nada, nem mesmo Murta, esperaram a morena recuperar a calma após inspirar profundamente e exalar o ar algumas vezes.

– Desculpa, Lily, mas eu acho que você não precisa ouvir uma coisa de mortes como essa... – desculpou-se a amiga sem jeito. Como dizer a ela que ficaria tudo bem e ela não seria um possível alvo? Afinal, a própria Murta fora morta por uma causa dessas, se nem ela mesmo sabia, não valia a pena contar naquele momento.

Com isso, Murta-Que-Geme se sentiu intimidada, saiu esvoaçando pelo banheiro, atravessou a porta de um boxe e fez um barulho de sucção com a descarga.

– Ah, não! Mais essa, NÃO! – Gritou Mel. – Só porque já são dez horas e eu tinha acabado de enxugar todo esse banheiro, agora essa fantasma idiota me faz isso? – Lamentou-se ela olhando a água escorrer de novo pelo piso do banheiro por debaixo da porta de um boxe. – Culpa sua, Kate!

Ou seja, trabalho extra na detenção do dia seguinte. Mel saiu bufando do sanitário com Kate e Lílian, que seguravam o riso logo atrás da loira enraivecida. Realmente, a fantasma que assombrava o banheiro sabia como irritar uma pessoa com eficácia. Principalmente se a pessoa já era, como Mel, irritada por natureza.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Agora vou falar do plágio do meu querido Para Lílian Evans... Ainda não consegui resolver, o que é uma pena, tenho a "sorte" de pegar plagiadoras (são duas!!) que não assumem, sendo que a maioria delas quando você só aperta um pouquinho elas já sedem. Fiquei extremamente brava, mudaram o nome de PLE para "Cartas Para Lílian Evans" e é exatamente igual! Primeiro estou tentando resolver pessoalmente, mas sem contatar nenhum dos moderadores do site ainda. Caso insistam, serei obrigada a fazê-lo... Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	9. Vingança às Vezes é só uma Desculpa

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Vingança, às Vezes, é só uma Desculpa **

Desde o primeiro dia de aula, passaram-se três semanas... Apenas três semanas e Lílian já não via a hora das férias chegarem novamente. Quem mais contribuiu para isso foi a professora McGonagall, que além de distribuir detenções e multiplicar o número de trabalhos, não dava descanso nem por um minuto aos alunos, em especial Mel.

Era uma tarde ensolarada, especialmente quente. Lílian observava pela janela da biblioteca alunos do terceiro ano brincando na grama.

–... No século retrasado houve rumores de que um gigante búlgaro avançava sobre a Durmstrang, mas felizmente esse não chegou ao seu objetivo, pois... Evans! Você está me ouvindo?

– Hã? – Perguntou a garota despertando de seus pensamentos.

– Se você quer que eu te ajude em História da Magia é bom prestar atenção!

– Desculpe.

William Sith continuou a falar. Por mais que Lílian o respeitasse, afinal, ele perdeu a tarde ajudando-a, ela não conseguia entender uma só palavra do que dizia. Estava muito calor, e teria de fazer a apresentação do trabalho no dia seguinte logo cedo.

O cérebro já não processava mais informações, sentia-se partindo por dentro. Era tudo: os trabalhos, as provas, o casamento de Alice, as cartas de Ille, o Lupin, o Black, o Potter, as detenções que daria em Nathan Nott e Mel – a última, desta vez, enfeitiçou um pergaminho fazendo uma caricatura da irmã e imitando a professora durante uma aula inteira, até que a professora esta achou um absurdo que todos os alunos estivessem com expressões tão divertidas enquanto ela dava um sermão sobre os N.I.E.M.s, então olhou pra trás...

–... Por isso, Lumière Sabbat foi convocada ao Ministério da Magia.

– Mas se ela foi acusada de ter azarado o gigante, então...?

– Você não entendeu uma palavra do que eu disse, Lílian.

Ela olhou Sith com carinho, desde o primeiro ano ele a ajudava com História da Magia e Adivinhação - as duas matérias que mais odiava -, sendo que uma já havia largado a um bom tempo. Sempre que era possível fazer trabalhos em dupla misturando as Casas Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, Lílian corria para fazer com William.

Eles sempre foram muito amigos, mesmo depois dele ter levado um soco na boca do Tiago Potter no quinto ano, em uma crise de ciúmes. O fato só serviu para alimentar a imaginação de Cristiane, Kate, Mel e Alice de que o moreno definitivamente era apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

– Você sabe que eu _odeio_ essa matéria, e, esse calor não ajuda em nada... Foi mal William...

– Tudo bem, você não quer parar um pouco? Eu vou terminar minhas tarefas de Aritmancia e em uma hora continuamos...

Lílian saiu da biblioteca e, depois de ir ao banheiro, foi em direção à torre da Grifinória, com intenção em falar com Mel e Kate.

* * *

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Lílian e Remo estavam conversando com Dippet, Dumbledore e alguns professores. McGonagall entregou vários pergaminhos aos dois para que eles distribuíssem os horários de Orientação Vocacional para os alunos do 5º e 7º ano.

– Ah, mas que beleza! – Reclamou Lílian no caminho para o Salão Principal. – E agora mais isso! Quando é que eles acham que a gente vai ter tempo pra estudar? Primeiro aqueles relatórios, depois as detenções... Aí a gente tem que monitorar as visitas a Hogsmeade!

– Ei, calma aí, Lílian! Você não vai fazer isso sozinha, OK? – Tranqüilizou-a Remo puxando os pergaminhos da mão da ruiva, enquanto ela bufava. – Se continuar desse jeito, vai acabar doente! Vá com calma...

– Vá com calma? Vá com calma? – Lílian se irritou ao olhar o seu horário de Orientação Vocacional. – Não é você que vai perder aula de revisão de Runas antes de um teste pra falar com a McGonagall, não é?

A garota saiu reclamando consigo mesma e se sentou à mesa da Grifinória de cara fechada.

– É realmente uma pena que aquela garota fosse só uma visitante temporária, quer dizer, não era nem um pouco chato olhar para aquela obra prima... – comentava Pedro.

– Parece que a nossa monitora acordou com o pé esquerdo! – Brincou Mel ao notar o ar impaciente de Lílian.

A ruiva, sem dizer nada, começou a distribuir os horários, ainda estava pensativa. Não eram os N.I.E.M.s, tinha alguma outra coisa errada nela. Ela balançou a cabeça como se afastasse esse pensamento.

– Toma! São os horários de Orientação Vocacional.

– Droga! – Exclamou Mel. – Tinha que ser justo com a Minerva?

– Sim, justo com ela. Veja lá se não apronta de novo! Já estou atolada de deveres sem ter que te acompanhar numa detenção!

– E por falar em Orientação Vocacional, você já tirou aquela idéia da sua cabeça, Lily? – perguntou Kate insegura.

– Eu já disse que ainda não decidi! Mas estou realmente pensando no assunto! – Respondeu a ruiva, saindo da mesa sem tocar em sua torrada, não querendo abrir espaço para que os demais presentes perguntassem sobre qual carreira Lílian estava querendo seguir.

Tiago observou a ruiva deixando o Salão Principal, e então virou-se para Remo.

– O que houve na reunião com o Dippet? – Perguntou.

– Nada! – Respondeu o rapaz prontamente; mas ao perceber que o amigo queria saber algo diferente do que pensara, disse: - Se você quer saber porque a Lílian esta assim, acho que é porque ela não esta mais agüentando ser monitora!

Kate deu um sorrisinho e comentou:

– Estou falando que ela vai pirar por causa dos N.I.E.M.s! Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, Mel! Desse jeito a Lily vai acabar roubando o seu lugar de estressada do grupo! – Brincou a garota, mexendo na trança de seu cabelo que fizera pela manhã.

Porém, por sorte a outra não escutara nada, pois olhava um tanto que sonhadora para a janela do castelo.

Kate deixou, então, a mesa às pressas para alcançar Lílian. Ela sabia qual era o verdadeiro motivo da irritação da garota. Logo Kate alcançou-a e entrou na frente dela:

– Você vai a Hogsmeade esse fim de semana? – Perguntou sem pestanejar.

– Terei que ir, não é? – Respondeu a outra em um tom infeliz. - Vocês me obrigaram a sair com o arrogante do Potter e eu já prometi, ou por acaso esqueceu? – apontou a ruiva irritada.

– Aaah – fez Kate com uma fingida expressão de esclarecimento - já sabia o que se passava desde que Lílian acordou com um extremo mau humor pela manhã. – Então é por isso que você ta desse jeito.

– Eu... Ah! Você acredita que eu vou perder aula de Runas antes do teste por causa daquela orientação com a McGonagall? – Lílian mudou de assunto.

– Sabe, Lily, você tem que desencanar um pouco dos N.I.E.M.s, aproveite um pouco a vida!

– Só que eu estou achando meio difícil fazer isso neste momento, sabia?

Lílian desabou na carteira da sala de História da Magia.

– Ao menos, pense nas coisas boas... – tentou Kate, mas percebendo que a amiga não conseguia imaginar nada de bom falou: - Tem o casamento da Alice daqui a dois meses!

– É... Você tem razão. Vai ser legal. Quero dizer, Alice me convidou pra ser a madrinha dela e eu nem dei uma resposta! Acho que vou mandar uma coruja pra ela na hora do almoço.

– Por falar em corujas... – começou a amiga evitando fazer uma cara de arrependimento e tirando um pergaminho do bolso. – Chegou mais uma hoje...

– Ai, droga! Deixe-me guardar isso, depois eu abro essa coisa – disse Lílian.

Ao contrário do que fazia parecer, seu maior desejo era abri-la naquele segundo. Queria poder suspirar ao ler as palavras escritas, enrubescer sem intimidar-se com nada nem ninguém. Só ela e o pequeno e valioso pergaminho. Se Kate não estivesse ali...

Logo a sala estava cheia de alunos da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa.

– Hoje vocês irão escrever uma redação com no mínimo cinqüenta centímetros sobre o Código de Leis de 1746, quando o ministro... – a voz do professor começou abruptamente.

Todas as instruções entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro; Lílian se dispersara olhando distraidamente para o lago pela janela. O sol brilhava fracamente, nem sinal da água da chuva caindo dos céus.

"Droga, eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de não sair com o Potter! Tenho certeza que o Flittwick comentou alguma coisa sobre conjurar chuva ou algo assim no ano passado... Será que eu conseguiria?", mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

– Ei, Lílian? O professor mandou fazer a redação em duplas... – era William Sith.

Ela não teve escolha senão fazer com ele, afinal era tão ruim em História da Magia que talvez pegasse um zero. Apesar de ela escrever o que o William ditava sobre alguma coisa a ver com as Leis de Magia, ela não entendia uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo.

Saiu da aula um pouco mais irritada do que já estava, se é que isso era possível, pois Potter ficou olhando pra William visivelmente enciumado.

Tiago, porém, estava fazendo dupla com Kate Lee, a chinesa que não o deixava em paz, então Lílian não considerou estar fazendo algum pecado, o que a irritava era ele pensar de tal forma.

Durante a aula inteira de teoria de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, logo depois do almoço, ele a observara com seu característico sorriso maroto e abobalhado - o que não era agradável para alguém que não tinha feito os deveres, como Lílian.

A ruiva estava pensando em uma desculpa para dar ao Professor Keattleburn ao se dirigir para a aula, quando Tiago Potter surgiu a seu lado com uma falsa expressão angelical.

– Que foi, Potter? – Perguntou ela imaginando qual seria a frase que usaria em seguida para mandá-lo deixá-la em paz.

– Ah, nada de mais... – ele respondeu vagamente, porém indicando que de "nada de mais" seu assunto nada possuía. - Eu estava pensando se você não estava esquecendo da visita a Hogsmeade...

– Não, eu não esqueci – disse com um suspiro. – Agora, me dá licença que eu estou muito ocupada – disse ela friamente.

"'_Me dá licença que eu to muito ocupada'_? Que deu em você, Lílian? Ele merecia muito que bem um '_Cai fora que eu não estou a fim de ouvir a seu zumbido irritante!'_", disse uma voz aguda na cabeça de Lílian.

Porém, seu pedido não foi atendido. Tiago continuou ao lado dela, caminhando pelos jardins. Ela resolveu, então, ser um pouco mais objetiva:

– Você precisa de um berrador pra entender o que eu disse ou é surdo mesmo?

Ele apenas lançou arrogantemente a ela outro sorriso antes de dizer:

– Mal posso esperar por sábado!

– Eu também... – disse Lílian com um tom intencional de provocação. – Talvez eu finalmente consiga me livrar de você! Agora que você conseguiu o seu maior desejo de sair comigo, eu não precisarei mais escutar aquela frase "Quer sair comigo, Lily?", "Por favor, Lily?" – imitou ela numa voz irritante, definitivamente nada masculina.

O garoto sequer demonstrou decepção. Manteve seu ar audacioso, aproximou-se perigosamente do rosto da garota e sussurrou a seu ouvido:

– É, talvez, não... Afinal te acompanhar como padrinho no casamento do Frank já está de bom tamanho!

E a deixou ali, estática, alcançando Remo, Pedro e Sirius perto da orla da Floresta Proibida. Quando já conseguia raciocinar, a ruiva estava encolerizada.

"Como pude ser tão burra de cair nessa? Aceitar ser madrinha de Alice? É óbvio que o Potter vai ser o padrinho, já que ele e o Frank Longbotton eram tão amigos! E o pior era que já mandei a coruja à Alice! Que besteira! Por que ninguém me contou?", pensou indignada.

Logo que viu Kate conversando com Cristiane, antes do professor chegar, juntou-se a elas e perguntou em voz baixa, mas sem nenhuma paciência:

– Por que você não me contou, Kate?

– Não contei o quê? – Perguntou a morena confusa.

– Que o Potter ia ser o padrinho! – Respondeu Lílian, fazendo Kate entortar a cara. – Você tinha que ter dito antes de eu mandar a coruja pra Alice!

– Hum... Desculpe, Lily! É que eu prometi que eu não ia te falar nada!

– _Prometeu? Prometeu pra quem?_ – Gritou a ruiva enfurecida.

Mas para o azar dela, o professor já começara a recolher os deveres e com a gritaria, perguntou:

– Algum problema, senhorita Evans?

A ruiva ficou totalmente sem graça e murmurou:

– Não, professor. Desculpe.

– Da próxima vez vou ter que tirar pontos da Grifinória. Agora, entregue-me a tarefa – pediu ele impacientemente.

Mel ao ver a cara da amiga que provavelmente não fizera a tarefa disse:

– Ah, professor, a Lily não pôde fazer porque teve que me monitorar em algumas detenções esta semana – inventou Mel com uma convincente cara de inocência ao lado de Sirius - que estava adquirindo uma coloração púrpura para conter as risadas.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – respondeu ele se virando pra a turma da Sonserina. Pelo jeito não duvidara da história da garota, já que ela levava quase uma detenção por semana desde que sua irmã passara a lecionar em Hogwarts.

Lílian acenou com a cabeça para Mel em agradecimento, e recebeu uma piscadela de volta. Em seguida, Lílian virou-se para Kate:

– Depois você vai me explicar tudo direitinho, senhorita Liverstone! – Sussurrou ela em tom de ameaça.

Kate bem que tentou fugir quando a aula teve fim, mas Lílian a alcançou antes que pudesse arranjar uma desculpa por ter omitido uma informação daquele nível.

- Onde pensa que vai, Kate? – Disse Lílian em um tom falso amigável.

- Ah, eu tenho que correr! Tenho treino de quadribol em meia hora e...

-... E você não vai treinar enquanto não me explicar tudo direito! – Lílian estava irada e Kate não achou uma boa idéia sair correndo. – Que história é essa de não me contar que o Potter era o padrinho?!

As duas estavam no meio da escadaria central do castelo. Lílian falava baixo - apesar de estar soltando fogo pelas ventas -, pois não queria chamar atenção. Kate, por sua vez, olhava para todos os lados, pensando em um jeito de sair dali.

- Eu não te contei por que sabia que você não ia aceitar! – Cedeu Kate. - Satisfeita?

- Não! Eu não quero a história pela metade! Eu sei muito bem que eu não ia aceitar ir com o Potter! Isso que é desculpa esfarrapada, hein?

A outra garota encurralada fez uma careta, murmurando "_droga, to ferrada!_", antes de dizer:

- Eu prometi pra Mel e pra Alice que eu não ia contar... Foi isso. Não tem mais nada pra você saber!

- Tem certeza? Porque se tiver, aí sim, Kate, pode se preparar pra fazer companhia pra Murta-Que-Geme!

Kate suspirou aliviada, mas mal teve tempo de se recuperar e Lílian disse:

- Agora eu vou tratar de cuidar da Mel e da Alice! Ah, se vou!

- Peraí! Você não pode fazer nada! – Pediu Kate. – Se você fizer alguma coisa elas vão achar que eu contei pra você que o Tiago ia...

- Nem tente me impor nenhum "se", Kate! E não foi você que me contou, foi o próprio Potter! Mas ainda bem, porque agora é que eu não vou ser madrinha porcaria nenhuma!

E subiu as escadas para o lado oposto da torre da Grifinória.

- Onde é que você vai?

- Vou pro corujal!

- Eu te acompanho! – Disse Kate seguindo a garota.

- Você não tem treino agora? – Perguntou Lílian desconfiada.

- Na verdade não – desmentiu Kate. – Só inventei isso pra evitar ter de explicar tudo...

- Ah, foi ótimo saber disso! Eu vou sozinha! SO-ZI-NHA! – Exaltou-se Lílian.

Em vez de ir para o corujal diretamente, dirigiu-se para o Departamento de Transfiguração. Chegando lá, encontrou Minerva McGonagall corrigindo uns deveres, vestida de verde – o que instantaneamente a fez lembrar de Mel.

- Ahn... Professora?

- Sim? – Disse ela fitando a garota. – Algum problema, senhorita Evans?

- Não – respondeu. – Quero dizer, talvez!

A sala não estava muito diferente da última vez que estivera ali, exceto por uma porta que Lílian nunca havia notado.

- É que, bom, primeiro eu gostaria de pedir à senhora se... – mas sua voz morreu na garganta e as palavras se recusaram a sair. Será que era aquilo mesmo que queria?

- Se...?

- Se eu poderia trocar o horário da minha Orientação Vocacional... – pediu a ruiva, desviando da verdadeira razão que a trouxera ali. - É que eu ia perder uma aula de Runas realmente importante. Seria uma revisão antes do teste... Não dá pra arriscar, não é?

A professora continuou fitando a garota por um momento com uma expressão meio estranha. Seria aquilo um sorriso?

- Sim. Entendo perfeitamente o seu caso, senhorita Evans. Vou ver o que posso fazer. Acho ótimo que você esteja tão preocupada assim com os estudos. Muito bom.

- Obrigada – sorriu Lílian.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim... Como a senhora disse, eu estou preocupada com os N.I.E.M.s e... eu acho que fiquei muito... ocupada com essa coisa de ser Monitora-Chefe...

- Seja mais direta, senhorita Evans – mandou a professora impacientemente.

- Eu acho melhor eu deixar o cargo de Monitora Chefe. – Desabafou finalmente. - Eu não estou dando conta de tudo, professora!

- Como? - Espantou-se McGonagall. – Por Merlin, eu não esperava que você desistisse!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sinto muito, senhorita Evans, mas suponho que eu não possa fazer nada a esse respeito. A senhorita é a melhor indicada ao cargo!

- Remo Lupin é tão bom quanto eu, se não melhor! Acho que ele...

- A constante ausência do senhor Lupin me impede de isentá-la de sua função.

A expressão de Lílian logo deixou transparecer sua decepção, mas não questionou mais nada. Saindo da sala, olhou no relógio, já passara a hora do jantar.

"Nossa, nem parece que eu fiquei tanto tempo assim falando com a McGonagall...", estranhou Lílian. "Se bem que dizem que o tempo passa rápido quando se está 'se divertindo'."

Como perdera o jantar, teria que tentar comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Desceu até o Salão Principal, que estava completamente vazio, e caminhou por um amplo e iluminado corredor, até encontrar o quadro da fruteira.

Olhou bem pra ele, parecia tão inocente. Se Sirius não tivesse lhe mostrado o segredo do quadro, sairia da escola sem nem ao menos desconfiar que o quadro escondia alguma coisa! Fez cócegas na pêra, que se contraiu e deu risadinhas. Então, a porta se abriu.

A ruiva mal entrara e vários elfos domésticos se apressaram em servi-la, como sempre.

- Boa noite, senhorita! – Cumprimentou um elfo animadamente.

- O que deseja comer, senhorita? Pernil? Lasanha? Risoto? – Perguntou um outro elfo não menos contente com a presença dela.

- Ah, não, na verdade eu só queria um lanchinho, sabe, perdi o jantar, então...

Mas ela não pôde terminar de se explicar. Os elfos logo colocaram a sua frente uma bandeja de sanduíches e suco de abóbora, que ela ficou sem-graça só de pensar em recusar.

Sentou-se na cadeira de uma mesinha ao fundo da cozinha e começou a comer. Quando acabou, agradeceu aos elfos e se dirigiu à porta, que se abriu novamente. Era Pedro Pettigrew.

- Ah, olá, Lílian.

- Oi, Pedro.

- Que lugar estranho pra se esconder, não? – Brincou ele com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Lílian não entendeu a brincadeira, mas disse:

- Não acha que está meio tarde pra andar pelo castelo?

- Mas se eu não me engano, você também está andando pelo castelo...

A garota revirou os olhos e indicou o distintivo no peito.

- Esqueceu que eu sou Monitora Chefe? Mas tudo bem – disse ela ao ver a cara de assombro do colega. – Eu não vou por você em detenção por isso, mas vê se não apronta, hein?

- Olha quem fala – resmungou Pedro.

Lílian bufou com a provocação e, mesmo sem entender do que ele estava falando, saiu da cozinha.

Seria melhor ir à Torre da Grifinória, mas não tinha planejado o que ia fazer com Mel, então começou a andar pelos corredores discretamente para não ser encontrada pelo zelador àquela hora da noite.

Chegando ao corujal, procurou Plum, sua bela coruja negra. Ao encontrá-la, pegou um pergaminho e começou a rabiscar em uma letra garranchada:

"_Alice, _

_Sei que hoje aceitei o seu convite para ser a madrinha, mas eu descobri o que vocês estavam tramando! _

_O próprio Potter deixou escapar hoje a tarde que ele ia ser o padrinho pra fazer par comigo, então, ESQUECE! _

_Não vou ser madrinha com ele! _

_Foi mal, não queria ser grossa com você, mas desta vez não tem desculpa. Que sacanagem!_

_Vá escolhendo outra madrinha..._

_Lílian"_

- É, quem sabe assim ela põe outra pessoa no meu lugar... – murmurou Lílian para a coruja. – Se ela quiser mesmo que eu seja a madrinha dela, ela que arranje outro padrinho!

Prendeu o pergaminho em uma das patas de Plum e disse:

- É para a Alice Andrews, tá? Ou Alice Longbotton, sei lá!

Plum piscou para a dona e voou pelo céu salpicado de estrelas. Era uma bela noite. Lílian ficou um bom tempo admirando o céu, então suspirou e saiu do corujal, que estava vazio - quase todas as corujas saíram para caçar.

No caminho para a Torre Comunal, Lílian olhou para seu relógio; já passara da meia noite. O castelo, de tão grande e labiríntico, fazia com que as pessoas nem notassem o tempo que passava enquanto iam de um lugar a outro.

"Bom, a Sala Comunal deve estar totalmente vazia agora...", pensou ela.

Tinha razão: estava deserta, a não ser por um gato perambulando pelas poltronas.

Apesar da hora tardia, Lílian não estava com sono. Sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente à lareira e ficou esperando as brasas se apagarem.

Entretanto, o tempo que passara tão rápido quando Lílian perambulava pelo castelo, agora caminhava pé ante pé, cada vez mais lento.

Lembrou-se então que ainda não abrira a carta do seu misterioso admirador que chegara no café. Pegou sua bolsa e procurou o pergaminho. Mas, daquela vez, só havia três palavras escritas em azul escuro:

"_Eu te amo._"

Lílian sentiu seu estômago afundar e seu peito se comprimir. Podia sentir seu rosto corando. Fora, sem dúvida, a carta mais explicativa de todas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aproveitando que ainda estava em estado de estupor, abraçou a carta contra o corpo e a jogou na lareira logo em seguida. Não poderia deixar que alguém a lesse. Desta vez, não queria compartilhá-la. Aquelas três míseras palavras seriam só suas, de mais ninguém.

As brasas ainda ardiam e, antes mesmo do pergaminho tocar as chamas, já estava escurecendo. O fogo trepidou, rapidamente queimando o pergaminho, e Lílian se deu conta, pela primeira vez, de que desejava, desesperadamente, descobrir quem era Ille.

Naquele momento, a fenda do retrato se abriu, mas ninguém entrou por ela. A garota esperou um pouco, mas logo não se preocupou mais; afinal, aquele castelo era imprevisível e podia acontecer de tudo.

Quando, por fim, suas pálpebras lutavam para se manter abertas, ela cedeu e foi para o dormitório onde todas as garotas dormiam profundamente, podia escutar Mel falando durante o sono, como sempre. O frio do inverno já estava começando a aparecer, Lílian se cobriu com seu quente e macio edredom, adormecendo facilmente. Mal sabia o que lhe aguardava.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Desculpe por fazê-los escutar tamanha coisa absurda, a qual eu sinceramente espero que não aconteça com ninguém. Esse plágio está realmente me tirando do sério, eu já sabia disso, mas agora a situação está piorando! A plagiadora está mudando o MEU final para fingir que não é plagiado! Copiou 30 capítulos e no 31 espera conseguir mudar? Eu estou revoltada! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	10. Castigada sem Motivo

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Castigada sem Motivo**

A tão aguardada sexta-feira chegara. Melhor dia impossível para os alunos do 7º ano; eles teriam somente duas aulas pela manhã e a tarde seria inteiramente livre. Porém, _inteiramente_ não era o melhor termo, já que a grande maioria sensata normalmente estudava. Pensando pelo lado positivo, era bem melhor do que se enfurnar em uma sala de aula.

Sem contar que sexta-feira era o dia mais comum para a formação de casais, já que era nesse dia que muitos recebiam convites de encontros secretos perto das estufas ou aos arredores da cabana de Hagrid. O sonho de toda e qualquer garota em Hogwarts era receber um convite dos marotos, que sempre tinham os mais dignos planos de divertimento para uma sexta-feira, como uma tarde no povoado de Hogsmeade ou um encontro em uma sala secreta... _Qualquer_ bruxa babaria só de pensar em uma tarde dessas, menos Lílian Evans. Já era de praxe receber durante a semana convites assim, os quais recusava todas as vezes. Convites de Tiago Potter. Não somente às sextas; a ruiva também era convidada aos sábados, domingos, segundas, terças... O maroto não desistia. Ela também não pretenderia ceder, mas naquela sexta-feira tudo seria diferente.

Era quase nove horas quando Lílian acordou - mais do que atrasada - para as aulas matinais. Suas amigas já tinham saído do quarto e não a acordaram. Saiu de lá voando pelas escadas e chegou, enfim, à sala de Feitiços, arranjando uma boa desculpa para estar vinte minutos atrasada logo na primeira aula do dia. Sentou-se em um lugar vago ao lado de Cristiane.

- Que houve? – Perguntou a moça espantada pelo descomunal atraso da amiga.

- Sei lá. Perdi a noção do tempo – respondeu Lílian abrindo seu livro. - Quando vi já eram nove horas! E as meninas nem me chamaram! - Disse indignada.

A aula de feitiços estava uma balbúrdia, ótima para bater papo, e aquela manhã não foi exceção.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? - Perguntou Cristiane preocupada.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá... É que quando eu perguntei de você pra Kate ela desconversou, achei que vocês tivessem brigado, talvez.

- Não. Quer dizer, ontem eu fiquei muito brava. Você acredita que ela, a Mel e a Alice estavam armando pra me fazer ser a madrinha do casamento junto com o Potter?

Cristiane deixou escapar um leve sorriso atravessado, mas nada disse.

- Não vá me dizer que você também sabia?

- Sabia - confessou ela. - Mas o que você fez?

Lílian estava abismada de que todas suas melhores amigas armaram a maior maracutaia e a única que não sabia era ela. Respirou fundo pra não perder a paciência e continuou:

- Ora, o que é que eu podia fazer? Mandei uma coruja pra Alice ontem à noite dizendo que eu não vou mais ser a madrinha dela! Não com o Potter! Mas não briguei com a Kate...

- Ai, Lily! Eu não entendo porque você odeia tanto Potter, ele é tão legal com você!

- Ah, claro! Infernizando minha vida desde que eu coloquei os pés nesta escola... É, realmente ele é _super legal_!

- Mas e aí? A Alice já respondeu? - Perguntou curiosa a outra.

- Não sei, eu não tava no café da manhã...

- Você não acordou cedo hoje só porque foi no corujal ontem a noite, não é?

- Eu não fui só lá. Primeiro eu fui falar com a McGonnagal pra ver se ela trocava o horário da Orientação Vocacional e... – Lílian parou um pouco, sentia-se estranha falando aquilo.

- E o quê? – Perguntou Cristiane enquanto tentava fazer seus livros ficarem invisíveis, mas seu melhor resultado fora deixá-los cor-de-abóbora.

- E se eu conseguia deixar o cargo de monitora-chefe – disse a ruiva mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

Cristiane olhou a ruiva como se tivesse endoidado de vez.

- Tem certeza de que você não precisa se internar no St. Mungus?

- Eu estou falando sério – disse Lílian revirando os olhos. - Eu não estou conseguindo me focar nos N.I.E.M.s desse jeito; é muita coisa pra uma pessoa só!

- Lily, mas você sempre quis isso!

- Sempre, até eu descobrir que é um caos! Mas não adiantou nada, ela disse que eu não posso deixar o cargo agora – disse ela desanimada, fingindo que não escutara o "_Ela está certa!_" que a amiga soltara. – Como eu já tinha perdido o jantar, fui lá na cozinha pra comer alguma coisa.

- Nossa! Que horas você voltou pra sala comunal?

- Eram mais de meia-noite. Mas o esquisito é que eu encontrei o Pettigrew lá na cozinha...

- Ah, que grande novidade! – Ironizou Cristiane.

- Não é isso! – Riu-se Lílian. – É que ele disse assim: "Ah, que lugar estranho pra se esconder!", sabe, nada a ver! E depois eu falei pra ele não aprontar e ele falou: "Olha quem fala!".

- Por quê? Você por acaso aprontou alguma coisa?

- Não, isso é o mais estranho. Quero dizer, eu não aprontaria nem se eu quisesse, sou monitora chefe e blá-blá-blá... – disse com um olhar curioso no rosto.

- Então é por isso que você quer deixar o cargo? – Brincou Cristiane fazendo Lílian em vez de fazer o Feitiço da Invisibilidade fazer o da Ilusão. - Nossa, Lily, quando é pra você iludir você não consegue, agora que é pra fazer outra coisa você consegue... - disse soltando uma risadinha.

- E os seus livros continuam laranjas, Cris! - Disse ela brava. - Quer ficar no meu lugar? Eu não ligaria nem um pouco se você fosse a monitora-chefe e não eu!

A outra balançou a cabeça negativamente como se Lílian estivesse dizendo absurdos. Esta, por sua vez, quando olhou para o outro lado da Sala, viu Kate a encarando emburrada, cochichando com Mel.

- Ahn... Cristiane? Quando você perguntou de mim pra Kate, o que ela disse? - Perguntou Lílian receosa.

- Ela não disse, desconversou. Ela só falou que você tava dormindo e depois perguntou quem tinha entrado no time da Corvinal esse ano; afinal, você sabe que eles vão jogar contra a gente e ela não pretende perder. Mas eu não quis entregar o troféu!

Lílian fingiu indiferença e continuou sua tentativa do feitiço até que conseguiu fazer sua mochila ficar invisível, juntamente com sua carteira inteira. Flittwick tratou logo de parabenizá-la e dizer que todos deveriam seguir seu exemplo. Lílian não se sentiu satisfeita como antes fazia, pelo contrário; afinal, Mel e Kate continuavam olhando para ela de cara feia.

* * *

Herbologia simplesmente era uma aula parada quando tudo o que se tem para fazer é desenhar as partes de uma semente. Nada de varinhas.

"Afinal que adianta para um auror saber que uma semente pode se transformar em outra se não for utilizada corretamente?", pensava Lílian. Aquilo não tinha nenhuma utilidade para ela, a não ser – talvez – passar nos N.I.E.M.s.

Mas havia realmente algo estranho acontecendo. Kate e Mel não paravam de encará-la e não haviam lhe dirigido a palavra, nem mesmo quando Lílian perguntou se havia chegado alguma carta para ela no café. Kate limitou-se a olhar para ela decepcionada e virou a cara.

- Você viu isso? – Perguntou a Cristiane. – Será que é só porque eu não quis ser madrinha com o Potter?

- Ah, não acho que elas iam ficar bravas por isso – respondeu Cristiane sensatamente.

- Mas que outro motivo haveria?

- Não sei. Posso tentar perguntar a elas mais tarde...

Lílian assentiu enquanto ia entregar o pergaminho ao professor. Ao se virar para retornar a sua carteira, deu uma trombada com Sirius.

- Ah... Desculpe...

Ele fez questão de fuzilar a garota com os olhos, deixando-a pra trás e completamente sem ação. Até Sirius estava bravo com ela! Fora a gota d'água para Lílian. Dirigiu-se a Cristiane e disse irritada:

- Acho bom você descobrir logo o que houve, porque eu não entendo mais nada. Até o Sirius me encarou agora! Deve ser brincadeira! Só pode ser isso! – reclamava ela indo para o almoço.

Em seu caminho, enquanto Lílian passava por um corredor quase deserto exceto por duas terceiranistas conversando escondidas atrás de uma estátua cinzenta.

- Ah, eu não sei, não, se foi uma boa idéia ter te passado a senha da Grifinória... – disse uma delas. - Acho melhor você não aparecer lá...

- Tá, Rapha, eu não vou "aparecer lá" – respondeu a segunda garota. Lílian desistiu de ir para o almoço com tanta pressa. Sentou em uma mureta perto da janela ao lado da estátua e ficou escutando as duas conversarem. – O meu plano não deu certo. Eu preciso pensar em outra coisa...

- Acho que você devia desistir. Nem a _Operação das Ninfas_ deu certo! – Dizia a primeira garota, que era uma grifinória morena.

- Eu não vou desistir! Não importa o que você diz!

A ruiva ouviu passos pesados se distanciarem, então resolveu sair de trás da estatua de cavaleiro e se dirigiu a morena, que estava parada de braços cruzados, com uma cara amarrada.

- Oi – disse Lílian, com um sorriso nem um pouco amigável.

A garota se assustou ao ver a monitora-chefe ao seu lado, correu os olhos desesperadamente para o resto do corredor vazio, abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Oi.

- Pode começar. Diga-me que história é essa de passar a senha da Grifinória para sua amiguinha.

- Desculpe – entregou-se ela.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Raphaela Perks – respondeu ela em voz baixa.

- Muito bem, Senhorita Perks, eu sinto muito, mas nada de Hogsmeade pra você amanhã. Acho que isso será melhor do que uma detenção. Vou comunicar à Profª. McGonnagal o seu descuido e a senha da Torre será trocada. Entendido?

- Sim, monitora – murmurou ela com voz de enterro.

- Ótimo. E quanto à sua amiga, é melhor avisá-la para não se meter em encrencas – fez Lílian em tom de quem termina um assunto, saindo pelo corredor e indo almoçar.

Aquele almoço realmente não seria muito agradável. Sabia que Mel e Kate não estavam falando com ela; Sirius também, apesar de ultimamente não serem mais tão amigos, mas Lílian continuava o achando bastante engraçado.

"Até que não é má idéia ter uma conversa com Remo, ele é sempre tão legal comigo... E, além disso, a gente tem que fazer o relatório. Vou falar com ele", decidiu a ruiva ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória, sentando-se à frente do garoto.

Começou a se servir, então percebeu o quanto estava com fome, não tinha tomado café da manhã.

- Ah, Remo, eu queria falar com você! É que...

- Olha, Lílian, eu só queria dizer que... Você não devia ter feito aquilo – ele a interrompeu medindo bem o que ia dizer. – E quero deixar bem claro que nunca ia dar certo... Acho que foi muito egoísmo da sua parte fazer o que fez... Eu não vou perder uma amizade de tantos anos por causa daquilo – ele terminou de falar e saiu do salão, deixando seu prato intocado sobre a mesa e Lílian ainda mais confusa.

Isso sem falar que ao ouvir as palavras de Remo, Mel e Kate encararam a ruiva como quem diz "_Foi muito bem feito!_", Sirius demonstrou satisfação com aqueles de seus sorrisinhos sarcásticos. Pedro a encarou por alguns segundos e murmurou "_Eu avisei_", mas logo voltou sua atenção para a comida que Remo deixara no prato. Já Tiago... Tiago não estava ali, notou Lílian.

"Potter deve estar aprontando pra variar; pelo menos desta vez ele não levou o Sirius pra se ferrar junto com ele".

Lílian não estava se sentindo muito confortável ali no meio deles, tratou de comer o mais rápido possível, saiu dali e se enfurnou outra vez na biblioteca.

Enquanto estudava as tabelas de temperos para a Poção do Morto-Vivo, Lílian viu Cristiane entrar na biblioteca e se dirigir a ela.

- Oi, Lily!

- Oi.

- Bom, amanhã o Maurício vem pra Inglaterra me visitar e nós vamos juntos a Hogsmeade... Hum... Só estou te avisando porque talvez você esperasse ir junto comigo... E...

- Não, Cris, eu vou ter que ir com o Potter, pra minha infelicidade... Tudo bem.

- Tá, eu... Eu tenho que ir. Vou me encontrar com a Kate no campo de quadribol antes do treino dela... Depois te conto o que aconteceu.

- Por favor... – disse em tom suplicante e cansado.

Enquanto Cristiane ia embora, Lílian se perguntava quem poderia ser o tal Maurício, mas pensou que poderia ser um dos bruxos asiáticos que conhecera em suas férias de verão. Se bem que o nome não era muito asiático, mas logo parou de pensar no assunto.

Em seguida, largou um pouco as tabelas e o livro e puxou um pergaminho da bolsa. Era a resposta de Alice que chegara no café; Kate havia pedido para Cristiane lhe entregar. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.

"_Lily,_

_Sinto muito pela brincadeira de mau gosto, mas eu não aceito a sua desistência!_

_Vou dar um jeito na situação, mas não desista, por favor!_

_Adoro você!_

_Alice"_

* * *

Lílian acordou muito bem humorada naquele sábado, afinal tinha visita a Hogsmeade. Então, a realidade finalmente a atingiu:

"Ah, não, vou ter que ir com o arrogante do Potter!".

Acabou lembrando que, apesar de ir sair com ela no dia seguinte, Tiago não fizera nenhuma brincadeira para irritá-la sobre os dois indo juntos para o povoado. Realmente estranho, mas Lílian não ficou nem um pouco chateada, em vez disso, achara que por parte dele era um grande progresso.

Com muito custo se levantou da cama e foi até o armário, colocou um aerodinâmico vestido verde e ficou um tempo parada olhando para si mesma no espelho.

"Merlin, por favor, ajude-me, não deixe o Potter estragar meu dia!", pediu ela em pensamento, sem saber ao certo se seria ouvida.

Lílian desceu as escadas pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido; ela queria achar uma resposta para explicar os fatos.

"Será que toda essa tempestade é por causa do casamento de Alice?", pensava. "Certamente não", pois o que Remo havia lhe dito naquele almoço não batia com isso. E Pedro? Quando ela tinha pedido a ele para não aprontar, por que havia lhe respondido um 'Olha quem fala'? Eram muitas perguntas e poucas respostas, mas a maior dúvida que ela tinha era por que Mel e Kate, suas duas melhores amigas, estavam a ignorando? Coisas inexplicáveis da natureza? "Acho que não".

Lílian parou ao lado da estátua de Boris, o Pasmo, contou a quarta porta da esquerda para a direita e sussurrou:

- Pingos de lavanda.

O banheiro dos monitores era o único excepcionalmente limpo no castelo, ou pelo menos era essa a impressão que Lílian tinha. Era grande, e todo marmorizado, havia cerca de cem pias douradas na parede do fundo. Na parede direita, encontrava-se uma porta para as cabines sanitárias, e bem ao centro, havia uma pequena piscina rebaixada.

Lílian foi até o armário no qual guardava suas coisas, pegou uma toalha e uma pequena maleta que continha inúmeros frascos de loções. Trancou a porta do banheiro, abriu a torneira da banheira e despiu-se.

- Oi, Lílian - disse uma voz ao fundo da sala.

- Oi, Tecxy, como tem estado?

Tecxy era a sereia do único quadro do banheiro, era loira, e muito bonita, diferente da maioria dos sereianos.

Lílian gostava dela, embora tivesse a impressão de que era a única que a achava simpática. Volta e meia, sempre tinha um monitor reclamando que, enquanto se banhava, Tecxy fazia comentários bem indiscretos.

- É hoje que vocês vão a Hogsmeade, né? - O quadro puxou assunto.

- É sim, como é que você soube?

- Ontem à noite, quando o Remo Lupin estava tomando banho, eu o ouvi falando com alguém - disse ela em tom esclarecedor.

- Ah...

Tecxy começou a dar risadinhas, assim deixou Lílian curiosa, como se soubesse de algo que ela não sabia. Lílian não agüentou e perguntou:

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada...

- O que foi? – Perguntou a ruiva já irritada.

- Acho que você vai se dar muito mal.

- Eu? – Perguntou surpresa – Me dar mal? Por quê?

- Todo mundo está bravo com você, não é?

- Sim... - assumiu a ruiva - Mas eu não faço a mínima do porquê.

- O Lupin disse que você é muito fria.

- Disse o quê? – Perguntou surpresa. - Eu não fiz nada pra ele! Nós sempre fomos tão amigos...

A sereia soltou mais uma risadinha, como se não acreditasse muito no que a ruiva estava dizendo.

- O que mais ele disse? – Perguntou Lílian em tom urgente.

- Disse que você é um bocado insensível, e que não deveria ter feito o que fez. Disse também que, no mínimo, poderia ter falado com ele antes.

- Mas você sabe porque ele falou isso?

- Eu o ouvi falando de Tiago Potter, que ele está com muita raiva de você... Porque ele "gostava de você de verdade". O Remo achou que o que você fez com ele e com o Tiago foi maldade.

- O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ? - Gritou Lílian irritada com a enrolação da sereia. - Eu já disse que não faço a mínima idéia!

- Acho que se foi uma coisa tão ruim assim você deveria se lembrar, não?

Mas Lílian não se lembrava. Não havia nada em sua mente que ela pudesse ter feito que teria magoado tanto seus amigos. E quanto mais ela pensava, menos explicações plausíveis ela encontrava.

Quando a ruiva terminou de enxaguar seus cabelos, abriu o ralo da banheira e enrolou-se numa toalha branca e fofa. Pegou um dos frascos cor de rosa com bolinhas brancas.

_Creme Para Pentear Dora Corsiva,_

_Trata Bem Os Cabelos Da Verdadeira Bruxa Vaidosa._

_Para Loiras, Morenas, Ruivas, Negras,_

_Grisalhas, Carecas, Cabeludas ou Azuladas._

_Trata os Fios Longos, Médios, Curtos, Muito Curtos,_

_Quebradiços, Secos, Armados, Parecendo Arame,_

_Hidratados, Oleosos, Sebosos,_

_Com Pontas Duplas, Triplas, Optavas, Doze ao Quadrado,_

_Ou, simplesmente,_

_Cabelos Normais._

Lílian espalhou o produto nos cabelos e em seguida os penteou. Foram dezessete segundos e meio para que os seus fios perdessem totalmente a umidade e adquirissem grandes cachos nas pontas. Ela os prendeu com uma fita vermelha em um rabo de cavalo, deixando somente uma mexa caída no rosto. Em seguida, Lílian vestiu uma blusa vermelha de botões e uma calça preta.

-Lílian, talvez você realmente não tenha feito nada para seus amigos... – disse a sereia pensativa.

- Mas eu já disse que não fiz! - Respondeu ela impaciente. - Eu realmente não sei porque eles estão bravos comigo!

- Talvez, Lílian, alguém tenha armado pra cima de você.

Claro! Era única possibilidade! Finalmente Tecxy, a sereia, havia falado algo inteligente na sua vida de pintura de banheiro!

Por que não havia pensado nisso antes? Era tão óbvio! Agora só restava descobrir quem e quando. E o mais importante, o que essa pessoa havia feito para deixar seus amigos tão bravos.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A: Olá a todos!! **

**Gostaram do capítulo? Agradeço muito pelas reviews, estão me deixando cada vez mais contente, a cada review ganho um novo sorriso estampado no rosto!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	11. Sem Programa em Hogsmeade

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Sem Programa em Hosmeade **

Lílian juntou suas coisas e foi à torre da Grifinória guardá-las. Depois disso, ainda pensando em como faria para "limpar seu nome" foi até o salão tomar seu café da manhã.

"Vejamos...", pensou ela enquanto comia um pedaço de torta de laranja e bebia seu suco de abóbora. "O primeiro passo é descobrir o que eu fiz ou falei, e pra quem... Mas eu não posso simplesmente chegar pra Mel e pedir pra ela me contar, se não vamos acabar que nem no ano retrasado".

Lílian fechou o rosto como um trasgo lesado, e então se lembrou da cena: começo do quinto ano, as duas rolando pelo chão entre tapas, chutes e socos na plataforma 9¾, por causa do Edgar Bones, que roubara um beijo de Mel sem a menor explicação. Lílian foi tirar satisfação, e acabou se descontrolando quando recebeu o primeiro tapa de Mel. Somente a partir daí as duas tornaram-se amigas, e o Edgar acabou dançando...

- Cristiane! – Pensou ela em voz baixa em uma fração de segundo.

Claro, elas haviam combinado de descobrir o que estava acontecendo, e a essa altura do campeonato, Cristiane já devia saber de tudo.

Lílian tomou o último gole do seu suco e foi em direção à mesa da Corvinal, na qual se encontrava a amiga, ao lado do namorado: Maurício Patil. Aí Lílian se recordou que ele não "visitaria" simplesmente Cris. Ele estava sendo transferido para Hogwarts.

- Oi, Cris, tudo bom? Será que eu posso falar com você?

Cristiane olhou nos olhos de Lílian e respondeu secamente:

- Não.

- Não?

- Lily, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, mais não dá, Lílian, não dá.

- Não dá o que, Cris?

- _Isso_ é o que não dá. Não dá pra olhar na sua cara enquanto eu falo com você e saber que tudo que você fez não significou nada, que você não está nem aí para o que os seus amigos sentem. Que você sacrificaria qualquer um por causa de uma brincadeirinha boba e de muito mau gosto, e no fundo, quem se deu mal foi você mesma.

- Mas eu não fiz nada, Cris, eu juro.

- Bom, se seus amigos não significam nada pra você, então não fala mais com esse nada aqui, tá legal?

Lílian ficou exatamente da cor de um tomate, saiu de lá soltando fogo pelas ventas. Agora até Cristiane se recusava a conversar com ela.

Mas, afinal... Por que alguém gostaria de vê-la se dar mal? Lílian não se lembrava de ter feito nada contra ninguém para chegar a esse ponto, ela sabia que muita gente não gostava dela, mas, por que isso? Por quê, Merlin? Por quê?

Lílian seguiu pelo Saguão de Entrada com a intenção de caminhar pelos jardins para ver se a raiva passava.

Puxa, será que ninguém percebia que ela não fizera nada para magoar os amigos? Ninguém via que ela estava completamente confusa? Será que eles achavam mesmo que ela deixaria todas as amizades por causa de uma brincadeira? Ela era a única que teria perdido fazendo isso. No fim, ela perdera mesmo sem ter feito nada.

Tiago Potter estava sentado no último degrau da entrada do castelo, parecia distraído e distante.

"Como se já não bastasse a minha vida ser um inferno tendo que aturar esse garoto no meu pé, agora meus amigos ficam me ignorando? Eu devo ter feito algo realmente terrível em outra vida pra merecer isso! Olha só, ele mais parece um chiclete-de-baba-e-bola alterado, que gruda e não larga mais!", lastimava-se ela, aproximando-se do garoto.

Ele devia estar mesmo numa viagem à Marte, pois nem reparou quando Lílian parou ao seu lado.

- Potter? – Chamou-o assim que pigarreou.

Tiago se virou subitamente, levantou-se e ficou de frente para Lílian, esperando que ela dissesse algo. Lílian estranhou um pouco que ele não tivesse dito "_Oi, Lily, minha flor do campo!_" ou algo do gênero.

- Então, vamos? – Já que ele não tomava nenhuma atitude, ela foi direto ao ponto. Quanto mais cedo aquilo acabasse melhor.

- Vamos aonde? – Perguntou ele com um tom de voz frio que Lílian nunca o ouvira usar até aquele momento.

- A Hogsmeade – respondeu ela impaciente e, ao mesmo tempo, confusa. Queria ter dito "_Por acaso foi atacado por um obliviador do Ministério?"._

Mas Tiago não foi nada cortês, muito menos amigável. Desviou o olhar dela, levantou-se e desceu as escadas, sem olhar para trás. Lílian pode vê-lo cumprimentar uma garota mais adiante, a chinesa chamada Kate Lee. E os dois saíram juntos em direção aos portões de Hogwarts.

Demorou quase cinco minutos para que Lílian desse conta de ainda estava parada no meio da escadaria de entrada com a boca entreaberta, esperando uma resposta de Tiago. Naquele momento ele já devia estar muito longe dali e certamente ocupado demais para pensar nela.

"Então ele só queria me fazer de boba! Ele só queria me humilhar!", enfureceu-se a ruiva.

Lílian deu ainda alguns passos atordoada e quase tropeçou num enorme cachorro preto pra chegar até o portão de entrada do castelo, chegou a ver Tiago e Kate desfilarem de mãos dadas pelo caminho que chegava a Hogsmeade.

- Ah, você ainda me paga, Tiago Potter! Pode apostar! – Murmurou ela vingativa.

- Falando sozinha, Evans?

Ela se virou. Era Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior.

- O é que você quer? – Perguntou ela gratuitamente.

- Que é que eu poderia querer com uma sangue-ruim?

Lílian estava quase tremendo de raiva. Naquele momento, tal a sua raiva, seria capaz de socar aquela cara dele, só pra entortar mais ainda aquele seu nariz, mas lhe faltou coragem.

- Acho bom tomar cuidado com o que fala, Crouch!

- Por quê? O que você vai fazer? Colocar-me em detenção? – Riu-se ele sarcasticamente.

Lílian não entendia o que ele ia ganhar fazendo aquilo. Não tinha ninguém da turminha dele pra rir de suas brincadeiras. Ele estava sozinho.

Se por um lado era bom que não havia outros sonserinos para tirar com a cara dela, por outro, não era nada confortável se ver ali no meio do nada com ele.

- Eu posso muito bem fazer de uma detenção um inferno, se você não sabe – interpôs ela só pra meter medo.

- Você não sabe nada sobre o inferno, Evans! Mas pode chegar bem perto se continuar a empinar esse narizinho! - Disse Crouch ameaçador.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, ora, então a monitorazinha sangue-ruim não sabe? – Perguntou ele com desdém.

- Só sei dizer que você é o ser mais repugnante que eu já vi!

O rapaz riu. Não era uma risada calorosa, era fria e mal intencionada. Em seguida ele a segurou pelo pulso, imobilizando a mão que segurava a varinha.

- Me solta, Crouch!

- Por que eu deveria?

- O que você quer? – Disse ela entre os dentes.

- Mas não é óbvio? – Ele se fingiu de inocente. – Que eu saiba os trouxas e gente da sua laia só servem pra uma coisa: diversão! Já ouviu falar nisso?

Lílian viu através dos olhos dele que boa coisa não era. Seus olhos eram fundos e escuros como um túnel, ela sentiu um arrepio e reagiu sem pensar. Da ponta de sua varinha saiu uma fagulha amarela e Crouch logo se apressou em esconder o que antes era seu nariz.

No lugar do nariz torto havia um tentáculo roxo se contorcendo. A garota teria rido se não soubesse da gravidade da situação. Correu assim que Crouch a soltou e antes que pudesse lhe lançar uma azaração.

- Agoga focê vai se ver, Effans! – Ela ouviu Crouch gritar fanho e furioso ao longe.

E ele tinha razão. Nada justificava aquilo. Sem falar que ela não teria como provar que ele a estava ameaçando, já que não havia mais ninguém por perto, exceto o grande cachorro preto que se precipitara rosnando para Crouch, enquanto a ruiva corria.

Ela só não sabia porque Sirius subitamente aparecera em seus pensamentos quando vira o cão negro. Bobagem. Ele não poderia ser o cão, e ele também estava bravo com ela, não estava?

Lílian só conseguiu respirar novamente e se recompor quando estava bem longe. Entrou no Três Vassouras e se sentou numa mesa escondida a um canto sozinha.

Quando a jovem Madame Rosmerta apareceu para fazer o pedido, Lílian não pediu o de sempre – cerveja amanteigada - mas, sim, um pequeno cálice de Uísque de Fogo. Madame Rosmerta deu-lhe um olhar severo antes de anotar o pedido, mas Lílian era maior de idade e podia pedir o que bem entendesse.

Estava muito ocupada pensando no que Crouch dissera para observar o bar. Havia muita gente estranha por ali. Mesmo que quisesse, Lílian não teria reconhecido sequer uma pessoa que pudesse ser auror, mas sabia que devia haver muitos deles no povoado. Ocorria um burburinho esquisito e a garota aproveitou a oportunidade de perguntar à Madame Rosmerta quando esta lhe trouxe a bebida.

- Ah, querida, são tempos difíceis. O Ministério aprovou hoje uma lei que permite o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis pelos aurores que encontrarem Você-Sabe-Quem ou qualquer um de seus seguidores.

- Mas como pode? Se são ilegais, como é que eles permitiram? – Perguntou Lílian imóvel, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Nem eu entendo... Deve ser obra de Bartolomeu Crouch, imagino. Ele anda pegando pesado pra obter resultados! – Disse ela e, vendo um cliente chamá-la, saiu.

Como se já não bastasse o Crouch Júnior fazendo-a passar por uma experiência traumatizante, ainda tinha de ouvir o nome do pai enquanto tentava esquecê-lo.

Todo aquele alvoroço parecia não ter fim. Lílian se sentiu egoísta ao pensar que enquanto pessoas morriam e famílias eram destruídas, ela se preocupava com intrigas mínimas de adolescente. Mas também não podia deixar de viver a vida dela para se preocupar com o mundo lá fora; o que estava passando naquele momento seria importante para que se tornasse auror e pudesse, finalmente, fazer alguma coisa. Por enquanto, era apenas um peso, uma sangue-ruim.

"É para isso que os aurores são treinados. Para protegerem o mundo bruxo, impedirem a força das trevas... Não para viverem suas vidas!".

Ela já não tinha certeza se queria sacrificar a sua vida pessoal para buscar um futuro decente. Mel já dizia: _"Se continuar desse jeito, Lílian, vai ficar velha cedo!"_, e talvez estivesse certa.

Só que pensar em Mel não era saudável. Que vida pessoal ela sacrificaria? Seus amigos não estavam mais lá, se afastaram de sua vida. Ela não tinha ninguém! Claro que tinha, tinha sua família... Seu pai, sua mãe e – por mais irônico que pareça – Petúnia.

Mas pensar nisso não era suficiente. Se antes Lílian já se sentia só, incompleta, como se algo ainda faltasse, aquilo não se comparava com o que sentia agora. Era fácil dizer que tudo passa, mas ela não queria ser consolada por uma frase barata e vazia, queria saber quando é que tudo terminaria.

Houve um tempo, quando apresentaram o mundo de magia à Lílian, em que ela acreditava que tudo poderia se resolver com um passe de mágica. Mas há muito ela deixara de ser criança, e doía saber que algumas coisas não se resolveriam num piscar de olhos. Eram essas coisas que não se resolviam nunca, que sempre queremos que acabe logo.

A ruiva foi interrompida em seus devaneios por alguém que se sentara em sua mesa. William Sith e trazia um canecão de cerveja amanteigada. Era um momento em que Lílian preferia ficar sozinha, mas se sentiu grata por ele vir lhe falar, já que na maioria do tempo se sentia invisível e ignorada por todos.

- Oi – cumprimentou ela.

O olhar dele pousou no cálice intocado de Uísque de Fogo e depois tornou a fitar a garota.

- Dia ruim?

- Todo mundo tem, não é?

- É. Mas pelo menos não tem uma aula do Binns pra piorar a situação, hein?

Ela fingiu um sorriso. William podia não ser um humorista muito bom, mas estava sempre lá pra ajudar, era um grande amigo e, naquele momento, o único que não lhe virara a cara. Sirius podia dizer o que quisesse sobre as intenções dele, mas Lílian tinha certeza que poderia contar com ele sempre que precisasse.

William tomou um gole de cerveja e olhou para o lado. Lílian virou para ver o que ele olhava. Uma mesa não muito longe dali com três pessoas – Fábio Prewett, Gilderoy Lockhart e Rita Skeeter.

"Coitado do Fábio, ele não tem muita sorte. Esse Lockhart é um sanguessuga e a Skeeter tem uma boca felina. É amigo demais do William pra deixar ele na mão...", pensava ela. Certamente William vinha daquela mesa. Prova disso era loirinha com um vestido rosa-choque olhando para Lílian, provavelmente pra ver com os próprios olhos se rolava alguma coisa.

Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer e concordar com Sirius, mas depois de algum tempo ficou difícil, quando William veio com uma conversa fiada que não condizia nem um pouco com o que normalmente dizia.

- Notei que você ta sozinha esses dias... Você sabe que pode contar comigo. – E colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

William nunca foi de ficar se metendo em sua vida.

- O que você quer beber? Podemos pedir mais alguma coisa e depois nos divertimos no povoado. – Disse com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Lílian se assustou por um momento e tirou sua mão debaixo da dele, levantando-se da cadeira:

- Ahn... Sabe, William, o Fábio está lá sozinho, deve ter acontecido algo entre ele e a Kate... – começou Lílian inventando uma desculpa.

- Ela foi comprar um vestido e vão se encontrar mais tarde – explicou tentando fazê-la voltar a sentar.

- É verdade! O vestido! – Exclamou encontrando a desculpa perfeita para sair dali. - Eu preciso ir numa loja pra encomendar um vestido e... E eu não quero voltar tarde pro castelo. Preciso estudar mais um pouco, tenho que aproveitar que a Sala Comunal está vazia pra me concentrar...

- Ah, claro – concordou ele, mas era óbvio que ele não queria concordar.

Lílian acenou se despedindo dele e deixando o cálice cheio sobre a mesa. Pagou pela bebida e saiu do bar.

Teria de lembrar de agradecer à Alice pela desculpa de comprar o vestido. Mas era mesmo verdade que Lílian nem pensara no assunto ainda; seria madrinha e precisava de um vestido exclusivo. Caminhou pelas ruelas de pedra, até avistar a loja que procurava – Trapobelo Moda Mágica.

Entrou na loja, que estava toda enfeitada para o Dia das Bruxas que se aproximava. Havia vários modelos de trajes a rigor na vitrine. Lílian se dirigiu ao fundo da loja, onde uma bruxa magricela lhe atendeu. Lílian lhe disse o que queria, seguindo-a por um outro corredor. Havia uma sala que era usada para a medição pessoal, quando alguém queria um traje específico.

Quando chegou, Lílian mal acreditou, Kate também estava rodeada de fitas métricas que voavam de um lado a outro contando os centímetros – do pé à cabeça, do cotovelo às orelhas, do joelho ao queixo...

A ruiva subiu num banquinho para que outras fitas se enrolassem nela e pegassem todas as medidas. Kate ficou muda.

A bruxa magricela, Giselda Greengrass, saíra da sala. As duas estavam sozinhas. Mas as fitas pararam de medir Kate e ela se dirigia à porta para sair da sala e lá se ia sua oportunidade. Lílian não quis saber, pulou do banquinho, largando as fitas medindo sua sombra.

- Kate, espera, eu preciso falar com você!

- Não tenho nada pra falar – disse a outra sem nem se virar. Porém, a ruiva correu até ultrapassá-la e postou-se na sua frente.

- Ah, não, desta vez você vai me escutar! Isso está errado! Vocês não estão vendo? – Falou Lílian balançando veementemente as mãos.

- Você faz a burrada e a gente que está errado? – Perguntou a morena de braços cruzados.

- Não! Olha, eu nem sei por que é que vocês tão me ignorando!

- Aaaah, não sabe? – Perguntou a outra debochando.

- Não, não sei! – Confirmou a ruiva em voz alta. – E vocês ficam aí nesse clima me encarando como se eu fosse uma louca que pode atacar vocês a qualquer momento... Uma hora eu estou com vocês conversando e na outra... Ué, cadê os meus amigos? Não é nem um pouco legal, se você quer saber!

- Legal? Você quer saber o que não é legal? – Bradou Kate indignada. - Sabe, tudo bem se você gostava do Remo, Lily! Mas você não precisava beijá-lo na frente do Tiago, que, se você não percebeu, GOSTAVA MESMO DE VOCÊ!

Ela empurrou Lílian e saiu da loja, antes mesmo que a outra pudesse murmurar confusa pra si mesma:

- Eu fiz o quê?

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A. **

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Quero agradecer a todos os que leram, que estão lendo e aos que me apoiaram. Tanto como estímulo para continuar tanto na história do plágio... ¬¬'' Simplesmente vergonhoso. **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	12. Do Outro Lado do Espelho

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Do Outro Lado do Espelho **

Mal podiam acreditar os alunos que segunda-feira chegara novamente. Era assim que Lílian via o tempo passar desde que seus amigos começaram a ignorar sua presença... Mais um dia entre tantos outros.

Levantou como se seus ombros tivessem magicamente presos à cama. Não teve nem mesmo a mínima vontade de ir até o Salão Principal tomar café, com todos olhando de esguelha pra ela como se tivesse com varíola dragonina ou algo muito contagioso.

Dirigiu-se lentamente até o segundo andar, já que ainda tinha tempo antes que começasse a primeira aula do dia.

Quando finalmente o ponteiro chegou às nove horas, Lílian entrou na sala e se sentou em um canto bem distante. Abriu os livros mecanicamente, vendo qual seria o próximo tópico que McGonagall abordaria.

- Como pelo menos a maioria de vocês conseguiram passar pela primeira fase de transformação humana, o que eu considero um atraso muito grande para esta turma – começou a professora com ar de repugnância. – Principalmente aos alunos que tentaram me enganar misturando o feitiço das pernas bambas com o Furúnculos! – Completou ela se referindo à lição em que os alunos tiveram de transformar os dedos das mãos em tentáculos. - Hoje, eu quero que vocês se juntem em duplas e transformem os cabelos uns dos outros em serpentes NÃO-VENENOSAS! – Disse ela ressaltando o final da frase. Então, começou a dividir as duplas.

Deu pra ouvir Mel murmurar ao longe algum comentário maldoso sobre a professora. Obviamente os alunos da Sonserina se divertiriam, mesmo sendo seus colegas certamente tentariam envenenar um aos outros, pensou Lílian.

Primeiramente Lílian achou uma sorte não cair com Mel, Kate, Cristiane ou um dos marotos. Mas quando Minerva terminou de citar as duplas, ela não se sentia tão confiante assim.

Kate Lee se juntou a ela com uma cara de superioridade; afinal Potter havia dado o maior fora de toda a vida de Lílian para sair com a chinesa.

Lílian já ouvira Cristiane falar muito dela, principalmente que era ótima em quadribol, muito popular entre os garotos, vivia perguntando dos marotos e que nunca parava de falar. Mesmo que Lílian jamais tivesse ouvido qualquer das afirmações, veria por si mesma.

A garota começou perguntando qual era o time de quadribol de Lílian, continuou com observações do tipo:

- Você anda bastante com os marotos, não é?

- Às vezes.

- Mas eu sempre te vejo com eles...

- Só porque estamos na mesma Casa e eu sempre tenho que fazer relatórios com o Lupin – ela respondia em tom formal, escondendo a vontade repentina de voltar a fazer relatórios com o maroto e de nunca ter escutado o que Kate a acusara de fazer.

- Você anda bastante com o Tiago e o Sirius também...

- Pode acreditar que não é nada muito agradável. – Tranquilizou-a Lílian ao notar o tom invejoso da outra.

- Ah... Desde quando andar com os bruxos mais lindos de Hogwarts não é agradável?!

Depois de um tempo Lílian não agüentava mais ouvir a voz de Kate Lee, e parecia que o fim da aula não chegava nunca. Então quando uma garota da Lufa-Lufa teve os cabelos derretidos "sem querer" por um sonserino, a professora deu um basta e começou a falar.

- Quero que vocês façam uma pesquisa sobre os tipos de problema que pode ocorrer quando alguém tenta transfigurar-se incorretamente e quais as maneiras de uma pessoa mudar a forma do corpo sem varinha. Espero que ninguém desta turma se aventure a não mencionar os metamorfomagos.

Quando todos se silenciaram com a declaração, Minerva se sentiu desconfortável:

- Espero que pelo menos vocês já tenham ouvido falar nisso!

Mais uma vez ninguém falou nada.

– Alguém aqui sabe o que é metamorfomago? – Perguntou a professora estacada.

Para a surpresa de todos, Sirius Black levantou a mão. Normalmente ele estaria pirraceando pela sala em vez de prestar atenção, mas desta vez ele respondeu:

- Uma pessoa que pode mudar sua aparência à vontade. É um dom que nasce com ela e não pode ser adquirido facilmente.

- Ótimo – disse a professora – Pelo menos alguém nesta turma esta levando os estudos a sério. Dez pontos para Grifinória.

Obviamente que ela não conhecia os alunos o suficiente para saber que Sirius seria um dos últimos a levar os estudos a sério. Ele provavelmente sabia daquilo por mero acaso. Mas aquela conversa toda deu a Lílian muito que pensar.

A certeza era absoluta que ninguém tinha utilizado uma poção Polissuco para ficar com a mesma aparência que ela, pois não tinha transcorrido um mês ainda quando o incidente aconteceu. E Lílian podia até provar que não podia estar na Sala Comunal na hora, pois estava perambulando pelo castelo naquela noite; já teria provado tudo, se pelo menos seus amigos lhe escutassem.

Mas agora sabendo que existia uma maneira de mudar a forma do corpo como quisesse, ela estava realmente interessada no assunto e imensamente grata à professora por ter lhe dado uma pista, mesmo inconscientemente.

Agora a única coisa que teria que fazer era encontrar um jeito de saber quem poderia ter lhe metido nessa. Só que isto ficaria para depois; tinha que almoçar rapidamente para não encarar os amigos e sair novamente a caminho da aula de Runas.

Lílian estava decidida a procurar Minerva McGonnagal e descobrir de uma vez por todas se poderia haver algum aluno da escola que fosse metamorfomago. Chegou à porta do escritório de McGonagall e bateu na porta receosa.

Nada.

Bateu outra vez, e novamente não foi respondida. Resolveu abrir a porta por si mesma, mesmo temendo a ira da professora; não estava fazendo nada de errado, apenas queria conversar.

A sala se encontrava vazia, para a infelicidade de Lílian. Havia alguns pergaminhos sobre a mesa da professora e a janela estava entreaberta. Mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção da ruiva.

O olhar da monitora-chefe estava retido em um espelho da sala. Ele tinha quase dois metros de altura, sua borda era toda dourada e estava a um canto que o tornava discreto o bastante para não ser notado, mesmo sendo um espelho majestoso. Mas Lílian Evans era ser detalhista e observadora.

Ela se aproximou do espelho e não se surpreendeu ao ver que seu reflexo sorriu para ela, apesar de ela não estar sorrindo.

- Oi – cumprimentou a imagem do espelho.

- Olá – respondeu Lílian por formalidade; na realidade, não estava nem um pouco à vontade de ficar naquela sala sozinha com um espelho falante.

- Não é meio tarde para sair da Sala Comunal? – Apontou o reflexo.

- Você tem razão... Mas é por uma boa causa.

- Causa? – Retrucou o espelho com ironia. – Que eu saiba todo adolescente é um rebelde sem causa! Até mesmo nós duas...

Lílian olhou para sua imagem intrigada. Era exatamente o que ela, Lílian, diria a alguém que saíra perambulando pela escola fora de hora.

– Curiosa? – Perguntou a imagem ao notar que a ruiva se intrigara.

- Um pouco. Que tipo de espelho é esse?

- É só um espelho... Mostra o oposto do que é real.

- Nem vem, tenho certeza de que é um espelho diferente.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, entre aqui dentro e veja você mesma.

Lílian fez uma cara meio estranha, como se duvidasse do que ouvira.

- Eu posso entrar? – Perguntou notando que realmente o espelho não parecia tão sólido assim. – Não é sólido?

- Tão sólido quanto a barreira que divide a plataforma nove e dez na estação King's Cross – respondeu a imagem em um tom convincente.

Lílian pensou um pouco... Será que deveria? Lílian Evans sempre fazia tudo planejando nos mínimos detalhes, nunca fora de fazer as coisas num impulso.

"Para tudo há uma primeira vez", ocorreu a ela. Talvez não fosse perigoso, não é mesmo? Sim, decidiu ela dando um passo para dentro do espelho.

Como estava errada.

Ela percebeu que não havia mesmo nada demais ali. Era tudo idêntico ao que ela já conhecia do castelo. A única diferença é que estava tudo ao contrário, o que deveria estar na direita, estava na esquerda.

- Você tinha razão. Só mostra o oposto – disse Lílian ao seu reflexo, que já desaparecera. Dirigiu-se, então, para a superfície que a levaria para fora do espelho, mas deu de cara com o vidro. – Ei! Por que eu não posso voltar?

- Uma pessoa só entra do outro lado do espelho se tem algum assunto a resolver, se tem uma missão – respondeu a voz da outra Lílian mal-humorada.

- Como assim? Você não me disse isso!! E eu não tenho nenhum assunto a resolver aqui!!

- Tem sim! Você veio procurar alguma coisa, buscar alguma coisa, agora tente achar o que procura – essas foram as últimas palavras do antigo reflexo do espelho.

- Ei! Espere! Não vá ainda! – Gritou Lílian desesperada ao ver que seu reflexo não pronunciara mais nada por um tempo.

"Que ótimo! Já estava tudo uma porcaria com todo mundo me ignorando e agora mais essa!! Ficar presa do outro lado de um espelho na sala de McGonagall!!", pensava ela desolada.

- Grande idéia! – Exclamou chutando uma cadeira no caminho. - Atravesse o espelho, Lily!! Isso!! Agora fica presa aí... Que droga!!

Afinal, será que Lílian tinha mesmo que fazer alguma coisa para poder voltar?

"Não custa nada tentar".

Ela saiu do escritório da McGonagall, onde tudo estava ao contrário. Teve que parar na porta, porque ela não abria. Só então percebeu que virava a maçaneta para o lado errado. Pensou um pouco para ver que lado tinha que seguir no corredor, baseada naqueles princípios insanos.

"Pensa, Lily... O que você tava procurando?", perguntou-se enquanto andava pelo corredor deserto. "Eu queria saber se tinha algum aluno que era metamorfomago... É isso! Mas como é que eu vou saber quem é?".

Então, ela subitamente parou de andar, teve uma idéia: as fichas dos alunos! E era a oportunidade perfeita, se estava correta, seja o que fizesse ali não interferiria fora do espelho, então estava livre.

Todo aluno tinha uma ficha que era guardada na sala do zelador. Naquela ficha tinham todas as notas, todos os incidentes cometidos, todas as detenções, as características mágicas do aluno e coisas do tipo. Isso daria um bocado de trabalho a ela, pois teria que olhar ficha por ficha de todos os alunos que freqüentavam Hogwarts. Mas era isso ou ficaria presa naquele espelho para sempre.

Lílian pensou outra vez, tentando lembrar o caminho até a sala do zelador, lembrando com cuidado que agora teria que tomar o sentido contrário pra não errar.

Perdeu-se algumas vezes até chegar na tal sala, como já era de se esperar, então nem ficou decepcionada, estava crente de que nenhum outro faria melhor. O que não era de se esperar é que ela não encontrasse nenhum ser vivo sequer no caminho. Ninguém. O que não foi nada ruim, já que não tinha nenhum indivíduo para atrapalhar, principalmente se encontrasse Kate, Mel, Cristiane ou até mesmo os marotos pelos corredores... E estava crente também de que desta vez se ouvisse algum comentário maldoso de Kate Lee não se conteria, meteria-lhe uma azaração bem dada.

"Só espero que o tempo aqui não passe do mesmo jeito que lá, senão eu estou ferrada! Até encontrar um aluno que seja metamorfomago vai demorar séculos e eu não to a fim de perder aulas por causa disso...".

Por sorte ela só teria que ver as fichas das meninas de Hogwarts, porque se a pessoa tinha beijado Remo Lupin tinha que ser menina... A Pelo menos ela não conhecia nenhum homossexual que pudesse querer armar para ela.

Mesmo assim não era nenhum consolo ver todas aquelas fichas até encontrar a garota que desgraçara sua vida.

Então começou. Abriu a primeira gaveta de arquivos com a letra A. Pegou a primeira ficha, mas as letras e palavras estavam escritas todas no sentido oposto e Lílian demorou um pouco para se acostumar com aquele novo alfabeto.

Abbott, Agatha Hesketh– 2º ano, Grifinória, nome dos pais, varinha..., nada de detenção, observações...

- Não, essa não é...

Revirou fichas e mais fichas e nada.

Passava para as letras seguintes e nada.

Olhava outra. Nada.

Nada. Nada. Nada.

Evans, Lílian Mary. 7º ano, Grifinória. Filha de Paul Evans e Nora Evans – sem antecedentes bruxos. Varinha: vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, salgueiro, pelo de unicórnio, aconselhável para encantamentos. Detenções: 3º ano – fez crescer interminavelmente pêlos do nariz de um professor; três noites arrumando as estantes da biblioteca.

Nada que fosse muito demais. Quer dizer, não fora culpa dela se o Potter a provocou tanto que ela tentou lhe lançar uma azaração e ele desviou fazendo-a atingir um professor, não é?

E passava fichas e mais fichas. Mas por enquanto só detenções, notas, alguém que faz o cabelo pegar fogo e coisas do gênero.

- Vamos lá, letra P, me diz que tem alguém por aqui que não está feliz com a própria aparência! - Suplicava ela inutilmente, era mais uma letra sem nenhum metamorfomago.

Ela já nem sabia mais quanto tempo passara ali enfurnada, olhando as fichas. Estava cansada, havia momentos em que ela nem entendia o que estava lendo e precisava reler várias vezes. Não conseguia se concentrar.

E assim acabou dormindo sobre a ficha de uma garota chamada Thomas, Tábata Keira.

- Lily! Lily, você está aí?

Lílian escutou uma voz chamando por ela e então resolveu abrir os olhos. Provavelmente era Mel reclamando que ela dormia pouco e depois cochilava durante o resto do dia. Só faltava ela babar sobre a ficha que estava lendo. Dormira por um bom tempo, percebeu que alguns raios de sol já entravam pela janela da sala do zelador. Então se lembrou que Mel a estava ignorando e que certamente não era ela. Não tinha ninguém na sala.

- Pelo jeito eu ando ouvindo coisas...

Como ela provavelmente já tinha perdido as aulas nem adiantava sair correndo, mas continuou a ler as fichas. Tábata era uma garota do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa e, além de não ser metamorfomaga, havia pouca possibilidade de ela estar apaixonada por Remo. Lílian passou para a próxima.

Thompson, Tina Judie. 5º ano, Sonserina. Lílian sempre demorava cuidadosamente para ler fichas de garotas da sonserina, mas era só outra ficha sem nada de interessante.

Tonks, Ninfadora Lyra. Lílian quase riu ao ler o nome da infeliz. A ficha dizia ser filha de Ted Tonks e Andrômeda Black Tonks.

"Hum... deve ser parente do Sirius", pensou.

Cursava o terceiro ano em Corvinal. Notas comunalmente altas, uma observação de que constantemente esquecia dos deveres de casa e... Depois de seu cochilo, bem que a ruiva poderia estar lendo errado, então forçou os olhos para ver se lera corretamente. Sim, ela possuía o poder de Metamorfomagia.

Só podia ser ela! Lílian de repente se lembrou da conversa de duas garotas do terceiro ano que escutara alguns dias atrás. Uma delas, Raphaela Perks, se arrependera de ter passado a senha da torre da Grifinória à outra. E elas com certeza mencionaram alguma coisa sobre _Operação das Ninfas_.

"Talvez ela tenha se transfigurado naquela garota que parecia uma veela", pensou Lílian lembrando-se de Remo olhando abobalhado para a misteriosa garota que sumira em pouco tempo.

Decidiu que era hora de tomar certas medidas e fazer sua vida voltar a ser o que era.

Se Ninfadora Tonks achou que Lílian deixaria passar barato usar sua aparência para beijar Remo dentro de território grifinório, estava muito enganada.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! **

**Ninfadora Lyra Tonks? Bem, o Lyra era porque era para ser meu sobrenome, mas é uma longa história... Eu prefiro Lyra ao meu atual, então a Tonks tem a honra de ficar com ele no meu lugar.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	13. A Verdade é uma Vitória

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**A Verdade é uma Vitória**

Lílian saiu da sala do zelador com a ficha escrita inteiramente ao contrário. Desta vez, se concentrou para não perder o caminho novamente.

Viu-se de novo na sala de McGonagall, sendo que, na verdade, era o reflexo dela.

E lá estava o estranho espelho. Sua imagem lhe acenava freneticamente. Conseguira chegar sem problemas.

- Eu só espero que dê tempo de chegar à segunda aula! – Ameaçou Lílian entre os dentes para o espelho.

- Calma, Lily! Você conseguiu achar o que procurava, não? – Perguntou a imagem e Lílian balançou o pergaminho. – Então, agora pode voltar...

Ela não perdeu tempo. Pôs o pé para dentro do espelho e logo se viu na verdadeira sala de McGonagall. A professora quase deu um pulo quando viu sua aluna saindo de dentro do espelho.

- Senhorita Evans! – Exclamou ela, largando a correção dos pergaminhos sobre sua mesa. – O que...? Mas... Como foi...? Comece a se explicar! – Mandou ela.

Lílian respirou fundo e escondeu o pergaminho no bolso antes que a professora reparasse.

- Bom, é que eu vim procurar a senhora... Mas a senhora não estava e... Então... – ela não sabia como continuar a narrar sua aventura.

- Começou a bater um papinho com a sua imagem no espelho! – Continuou Minerva, colocando os óculos sobre sua mesa, parecia aborrecida. – Não foi uma boa idéia trazer esse espelho para cá. Você poderia muito bem ter ficado presa lá do outro lado! Sorte que conseguiu cumprir a missão que lhe foi dada. Agora é melhor voltar às suas aulas, Senhorita Evans!

- Sim, professora, obrigada – agradeceu ela pela compreensão da professora; ela só parecia severa, não era tudo o que Mel falava.

"Ainda bem que ela não me perguntou o que eu tinha que fazer!", pensou Lílian mal conseguindo acreditar na sua sorte e na discrição de McGonagall.

- Srta. Evans! – Chamou a professora e Lílian se virou, sentindo um peso no estômago retirando todos os seus pensamentos a favor da professora. – A propósito... Consegui trocar o seu horário.

- Hã? – Balbuciou Lílian sem entender, somente contente por não ter lhe perguntado sobre o espelho.

"Do que é que ela está falando?", perguntou-se Lílian.

- De sua orientação vocacional – respondeu McGonagall como se tivesse escutado os pensamentos de Lílian, o que deixou a garota preocupada.

- Ah, sim, claro.

Às vezes, Lílian tinha a impressão de que McGonagall podia ler sua mente. Mesmo sabendo que não passava de uma suposição, procurava não pensar nada de mal a respeito dela com ela por perto.

- Está marcada para trinta de outubro às quatro horas.

- Obrigada, professora.

Deixou a sala para trás antes que a professora inventasse outra desculpa para descobrir o que a aluna andara fazendo do outro lado do espelho.

Correu para a Torre da Grifinória para buscar o material e correu outra vez para as estufas. Mais um pouco e já era o seu trabalho sobre as variadas utilidades das peônias e papoulas, fora por muito pouco que a professora não aceitara a sua pesquisa.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, eram tantas aulas, tantos deveres, pesquisas, trabalhos que Lílian mal se lembrava da garota Tonks. Acordava e ia estudar, do café para as aulas, do almoço para as aulas, do jantar para a sala comunal ou para a biblioteca. Isso quando não passava as horas das refeições estudando também.

Em Transfiguração, era só fazer nascer penas nos braços – qualquer hora McGonagall iria pedir que os alunos saíssem voando pela sala com as asas para ver se estavam boas mesmo.

Já em Feitiços, era o mesmo de sempre, o feitiço da Invisibilidade era tão complexo que já estavam na terceira semana consecutiva praticando o mesmo. O professor Tofty, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, passara um trabalho meticuloso sobre Maldições, que de acordo com ele era uma grande surpresa que eles não tivessem visto a matéria no ano anterior.

De professor para professor era a mesma coisa, todos pareciam concordar que os alunos do sétimo ano estavam completamente atrasados e que se não começassem a pegar pesado com os estudos, poucos iriam passar nos N.I.E.M.s.

Depois de tanto esperar, a oportunidade de finalmente tirar tudo a limpo veio na tarde de quinta-feira.

Lílian estava na biblioteca, passeando aleatoriamente pelos corredores e estantes, procurando livros que pudessem lhe ajudar nos estudos, mas parecia que todos os que desejava estavam sendo usados por outros alunos. Então, quando ela virou de um corredor para outro, deu de cara com uma garota do terceiro ano.

A menina pareceu assustada e tentou desviar, mas Lílian lhe segurou.

- Ei! Você não é Raphaela Perks?

A garotinha parecia diminuir e consentiu com a cabeça.

- Pois bem, você vai me ajudar! Eu não vou colocar você em detenção nem nada disso, mas quero que me conte para quem foi que você passou a senha da Grifinória.

- Não, monitora. Foi só uma vez, eu juro, não passarei pra ninguém outra vez! – Suplicou a garotinha desesperada.

- Eu sei que não! Mas naquela vez que você passou, quem era a sua amiga?

Raphaela Perks olhava para os lados do corredor.

- Ela não teve culpa! – Exclamou de prontidão. - Eu que passei a senha...

- Quem era? – Insistiu Lílian.

- O nome dela é Tonks – contou Raphaela, sentindo-se vencida.

- Ninfadora Tonks? – Perguntou Lílian.

A menina esbugalhou os olhos como se não acreditasse e depois confirmou. Um leve sorriso esboçou-se nos lábios de Lílian.

- Preciso que você me leve até ela... Preciso que me mostre quem é ela! – Pediu Lílian com urgência.

- Mas... Mas...

- Não vou colocá-la em detenção! Só preciso conversar com ela, OK? – Lílian disse tentando parecer convincente.

Sem alternativa, ela lhe prometeu apresentar sua amiga e saiu da biblioteca com cara de assombro.

"Ótimo! Agora sim, vou resolver tudo isso! Não vou deixá-la ir embora enquanto não concertar tudo o que me fez!", prometeu a si mesma.

* * *

Foi no jantar do dia seguinte que a ruiva se sentiu realmente bem. Lílian estava engolindo uma porção de alimentos, nem prestando atenção no que comia, quando Raphaela Perks apareceu à sua frente.

A garota estava pálida, como se fosse assinar um contrato de execução ou coisa assim. Nem Kate nem Mel ficaram muito interessadas. Estavam longe o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa, de modo que aquilo lhe parecia outra reclamação cotidiana de aluno para monitor. Lílian, porém, ficou atenta para o que a garota diria.

- Pode dizer – disse Lílian num tom de irmã mais velha.

- Monitora, por favor, não diz que fui eu que contei! – Pediu a menina.

- Tudo bem, eu já sei o que aconteceu – confessou. – E olha só, eu não estou brava, só decepcionada, talvez.

Raphaela apontou para a mesa da Corvinal e disse:

- É aquela garota ali com uma touca roxa... Aquela que acabou de derrubar o garfo...

Lílian reconheceu o seu rosto, porém seus cabelos estavam pretos e não castanhos como se lembrava.

- Muito obrigada, senhorita Perks! Pode ir.

Lílian não foi atrás da garota na hora; achou que o dia seguinte era o momento ideal. Com toda certeza, levantaria com bom humor, tomaria café com os outros estudantes e seguiria a multidão até o campo de quadribol para a primeira partida do ano, Grifinória X Lufa-Lufa. O jogo acabaria como o esperado e então ela daria o golpe final. Provaria para todos que tinham sido injustos, que ela não beijara Remo. Tudo corria exatamente nos trilhos.

* * *

De fato Lílian acordou tão bem-humorada naquele sábado, que parecia até que tinha passado no teste para o Quartel General dos Aurores.

Saiu da cama aos pulos, levou sua toalha nos ombros, passou pelo banheiro - tomando um banho rápido - e já estava tomando café.

Comeu tudo bem devagar, saboreando cada coisa em sua boca, bem diferente das refeições do dia anterior. Via os outros estudantes, tão ou mais animados do que ela.

Quadribol sempre era motivo de agitação. E mesmo que Lílian não desse tanto valor assim ao esporte, estava ansiosa pelo dia que teria.

Olhou de lado e viu seus amigos, conversando amigavelmente, fazendo de conta que ela não existia. Kate ria junto com suas companheiras de time, Pedro comia sem parar, Remo e Sirius ouviam Tiago repassar as táticas de jogo, Mel olhava perdida pela janela. E ela ali, sozinha. Mas logo o tormento teria fim.

Desde que pôs os pés no Salão Principal, observou de longe a garota da Corvinal que se chamava Ninfadora Tonks.

Notou que ela era naturalmente atrapalhada. Viu que seu casaco estava ao avesso e ela limpava a boca no Profeta Diário ao invés do guardanapo.

Assim que a garota se levantou, Lílian pôs-se de pé e, antes que ela alcançasse os jardins, a ruiva parara ao lado da metamorfomaga.

A menina parou abruptamente, mas não ousou olhar para quem estava parada ao seu lado. Lílian entrou na sua frente e fitou os olhos cor de mel dela.

- Não, querida, eu não sou um espelho, e também não sou seu reflexo – disse Lílian com bom-humor, apesar de tudo.

A garota olhou para trás, se certificando de que era com ela mesmo.

- Você não mudou muito sua aparência ultimamente, mudou? – Perguntou Lílian inocentemente, andando em volta dela.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Será que estava ouvindo coisas, vendo coisas?

- Também não sou uma alucinação – disse Lílian, adivinhando os pensamentos dela. – Tudo bem, vou ser direta. Sei que você é uma metamorfomaga.

- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou a outra com voz fraca pela primeira vez.

- Descobri – disse Lílian vagamente. - E sei também que você usou a minha aparência para fazer uma coisa...

A garota prendeu a respiração. Estava encurralada.

- Se você não quer que as coisas piorem para o seu lado, vai ter que cooperar. Eu podia muito bem avisar algum professor ou até mesmo o diretor sobre este caso. Ou poderia fazer algo pior... Poderia lhe dar a Poção da Verdade no meio do Salão Principal. Ou talvez...

- TÁ! TÁ BOM!! – Berrou a garotinha desesperada. - Eu já entendi... Tenho que fazer tudo o que você mandar, não é?

- É, até que você é bem esperta... – disse Lílian com um sorriso vitorioso.

- O que quer que eu faça? – Perguntou a outra.

Os alunos dirigiam-se todos para o campo a fim de assistir ao jogo; havia muita cantoria. Os sonserinos torcendo por Lufa-Lufa, como sempre, contra a Grifinória – mesmo que não simpatizassem com nenhuma das outras casas. A própria torcida da Grifinória levava bandeirinhas douradas e vermelhas. Os alunos da Corvinal estavam divididos. Lílian esperou que todos passassem.

- Quero que você assuma o que você fez para todos os meus amigos! Todos! Não sei se você percebeu, mas depois que você fez aquilo, eles me ignoram, fingem que eu não existo. E sabe por quê? - A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Porque um deles, o que você beijou, era meu amigo, e os outros que presenciaram a cena também eram meus amigos. O que resultou que todos eles estão com raiva de mim agora.

O silêncio reinou por um momento. Lílian queria escutar o que ela tinha a dizer. Tonks queria responder, mas não encontrava resposta.

- Eu só queria entender... Por que você fez aquilo? – Perguntou Lílian. Não tinha sentido a garota usar sua aparência, já que ela não demonstrava detestá-la, aliás, parecia nem conhecê-la!

Tonks tremeu; teria que contar. Não pretendia falar aquilo para uma garota da Grifinória que só conhecia por nome. No entanto, não pensara nas conseqüências ao adquirir o corpo dela para seduzir um garoto. Tudo bem que fora só um beijo, mas até mesmo um beijo pôde acabar com uma amizade, ou melhor, várias.

Suspirou.

- Está certo. Eu ouvi você e suas amigas conversando no Expresso de Hogwarts... – começou Tonks. - Ouvi que você estava recebendo cartas e achava que era do... do Lupin.

As cartas. Sim, de início Lílian pensara que Ille era Lupin, mas com o tempo, duvidou. Isso não fazia sentido, certamente não.

Só que naquele momento foi que se tocou. Pela primeira vez em dias se lembrou – ou melhor, foi lembrada das cartas, e o mais estranho: não recebera nenhuma nos últimos dias. Não recebera nenhuma desde que seus amigos se recusaram a falar com ela. Desde que Ninfadora Tonks se transfigurara nela e beijara Remo no meio da Sala Comunal. O que significava que a pessoa, seu admirador secreto, era um de seus amigos... Ou alguém que vira a cena do beijo e desencanara dela por isso.

- Tá legal... Até aí tudo bem, mas o que isso afetaria no resto?

- Bom, é que... Eu... Eu g-gosto do L-Lupin – gaguejou ela, atropelando as palavras.

- Hã? Fala direito – disse Lílian seriamente.

- Eu gosto do... Lupin! Eu gosto dele... – ela parecia arrependida. – Eu tentei fazer ele gostar de mim, mas sou muito mais nova que ele... Ele nunca me olharia. Transformei-me numa garota mais velha e mais bonita...

- A veela - murmurou Lílian.

-... Mas não adiantou – continuou ela, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Então, como você tinha dito que ele estava mandando aquelas cartas, eu achei talvez que se me transformasse em você, poderia ter uma chance...

- O quê? Mas que idéia de elfo-doméstico! Isso não ia dar certo... O Remo me conhece, nós somos amigos, ele perceberia quando você conversasse com ele...

- Eu sei... Foi por isso que eu fiz aquilo, por isso beijei-o antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Lílian pensou um pouco.

Se fosse Remo que tivesse mandado aquelas cartas, ele não teria parado de escrever mesmo depois do beijo, com certeza teria admitido que era ele.

- Você foi tola... – disse Lílian. - Além do que nem foi ele que mandou as cartas...

- Não? Mas você disse que...

- Pelo menos eu acho que não... No começo suspeitei dele, mas agora eu já não sei... Pode ser tanta gente! Isso não vem ao caso... Só acho que se você foi corajosa, ousada a ponto de ter feito tudo isso, terá de ser tão corajosa para assumir para eles.

Tonks abaixou a cabeça e Lílian entendeu aquilo como um sim. Em seguida, se dirigiram às arquibancadas, o jogo já começara. Grifinória estava na frente com 60 pontos, e Lufa-Lufa com 20.

O jogo estava bastante animado tanto quanto a narração da "cunhada" de Kate, Margo Prewett. Remo, Pedro, Sirius e Mel estavam na fileira da frente, gritando.

Tonks acompanhava Lílian, presa por um feitiço realmente útil, funcionava como algemas. Assim a menina não poderia desistir no meio do caminho e fugir.

Kate já conseguira derrubar a artilheira da Lufa-Lufa, Stela Sheldon duas vezes. A outra estava tão irritada que quase desistira de jogar.

Como sempre Tiago fazendo as piruetas na vassoura para impressionar os torcedores e a chinesa Kate Lee, que estava no time adversário.

Mal passaram cinco minutos desde que Lílian subira nas arquibancadas e Tiago agarrou o pomo, bem no nariz de Claire O'Connor; exibindo-o para a chinesa com um sorriso, mesmo que ela estivesse irritada por ter perdido o jogo.

Não foi como sempre. Em todos os jogos, desde que entrara no time, ele fazia questão de pegar o pomo na frente da sua ruivinha preferida. Mas, naquele dia, ele estava bem longe quando deu o último golpe, só para quebrar o tabu.

Grifinória explodiu em vivas, pulavam, jogavam os gorros pra cima e estouravam fagulhas na ponta das varinhas. Desceram às pressas para receberem o time e cumprimentarem os jogadores.

Lílian ficou meio distante, mas não largou a mão de Tonks nem por um segundo. Esperou todos resolverem voltar ao castelo para terminar lá a celebração e ver seus amigos juntos para se aproximar.

Quando a viram chegando, eles fizeram aquela cara costumeira de desdém. Lílian foi mais rápida, cochichou algo para Tonks.

Tal ação não foi bem recebida por eles, que acharam que Lílian estava sendo uma completa infantil ao ficar falando mal deles aos ouvidos de uma terceiranista, como se ela ainda estivesse no primário.

Estavam redondamente enganados, mas antes mesmo de algum deles fazer algum comentário ou saírem dali, havia duas Lílians, completamente iguais e de mãos dadas, sendo que uma delas estava algemada.

Kate Lee, que acabara de sair do vestiário da Lufa-Lufa e ir ao encontro de Tiago parou na metade do caminho ao ver a cena bizarra e Tiago fez um gesto para que ela voltasse mais tarde. Ainda estupefata, a chinesa virou as costas e foi embora.

Eles ficaram boquiabertos e sem falar nada. Olhavam de uma para a outra em dúvida.

Lílian, a original, sorria febrilmente para eles. Finalmente iriam ouvir a verdade.

Tonks, com a aparência de Lílian, encarava o chão, parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

Remo olhava para as duas quase que horrorizado, dava para ler na testa dele _"Será que a Lílian tinha uma irmã gêmea e nunca contou?"_. Eles não pareciam se lembrar que antes da outra Lílian aparecer havia uma terceiranista a seu lado.

Tiago e Kate estavam tão abismados com aquela cena que seguravam as vassouras sem medir força, qualquer hora elas se partiriam - sem falar no pomo na mão de Tiago que se debatia debilmente.

Mel fazia cara de descrença, _"Alguém está manipulando minha mente?"_.

Cristiane continuava de boca aberta, qualquer momento entraria uma mosca e ela poderia engasgar.

A única pessoa que demonstrava entendimento na situação era Sirius, que sorria marotamente como se compreendesse rapidamente o que se passava.

Lílian, a original, decidiu que era hora de quebrar o silêncio, que se tornara patético.

- Bom, é hora de vocês finalmente me ouvirem para saberem a verdade – disse severamente.

Ninguém disse nada, mas poderia até se escutar o turbilhão que bagunçava a cabeça deles. Faziam cara de intrigados, sem compreender o que se passava.

Lílian, a original, olhou para a falsa Lílian, que ergueu a cabeça e entendeu que era hora de contar.

- Bom... Ahn... – Lílian, o protótipo que era Tonks, não sabia como começar. – Hum...

- Vai – cochichou Lílian impaciente.

- Tá legal... Eu não sou Lílian Evans... Ahn... Meu nome é Tonks.

- Ninfadora Tonks – resmungou Sirius desconfortável, com os ombros encurvados, após arregalar os olhos por alguns segundos e abaixar os olhos com sentimento de culpa.

Todos olharam para ele surpresos, inclusive a Lílian verdadeira, esperando que ele completasse a informação.

- Ela é filha da minha prima Andrômeda... – explicou-se.

Todos se viraram novamente para a falsa Lílian, e Mel disse:

- Ela não parece muito ser uma Black... Andrômeda não é irmã de Belatriz e Narcisa?

- É – respondeu ele. – Andrômeda é uma das únicas pessoas decentes da família. Casou-se com um trouxa.

- Eu continuo achando que esta daí... – disse Mel apontando para a falsa Lílian. – Não se parece nem um pouco com os Black.

Lílian explicou:

- Ela é metamorfomaga – disse friamente.

Reinou-se um silêncio sepulcral. Todos encaravam Lílian, o protótipo que era Tonks, meio assombrados.

E esta levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Sim, sou metamorfomaga. E não é só isso... – respirou fundo. – Não era a monitora Evans que estava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória naquele dia, não foi ela que... Que b-beijou o L-Lupin...

No segundo seguinte, houve uma metamorfose bem na frente deles.A garota ruiva que se fazia por Lílian, mas que na verdade era Tonks, se transformou de volta numa garota de treze anos, antes de dizer:

-... Fui eu.

Tinha agora um nariz fino, olhos cor de mel, um queixo pontudo, o rosto em forma de coração e cabelos negros e lisos, abaixo dos ombros.

Mas ninguém teve muito tempo para reparar, porque logo em seguida, ela saiu correndo aborrecida de volta para o castelo.

- Espera aí... Espera um pouco aí... – disse Mel atônita, balançando as mãos. - Isso quer dizer que não foi você, Lílian?

A ruiva abanou a cabeça, negando.

- Então não foi você que beijou o Remo? – Perguntou Tiago descrente.

Quando Lílian, a única Lílian, negou novamente, Tiago só faltava soltar Fogos Doutor Filibusteiro pelo campo de quadribol. Isso queria dizer que talvez ela não fosse apaixonada por Remo. Significava que não era um caso perdido... Ainda. Um enorme sorriso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.

- Ei, Aluado! – Exclamou Sirius com cara de quem vai se divertir, ou seja, aprontar. – Então você deu seu primeiro beijo na minha priminha de treze anos?!

Todos caíram na gargalhada, mas Remo não ficou calado.

- Vê se não enche, Sirius... – disse revirando os olhos. Sabiam que não fora seu primeiro beijo, mas sem irritá-lo não estariam sendo marotos.

- Quem diria... O Reminho achando que tinha beijado a Lílian e acabou beijando uma pirralha! – Brincou Pedro, o que resultou que Lílian ficou vermelha como uma fênix e Sirius, Remo e Tiago o fuzilaram com os olhos ameaçadoramente.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Finalmente as coisas se esclareceram. Sinceramente eu espero que vocês todos tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	14. O Patrono de Lílian

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**O Patrono de Lílian**

Foi então que Lílian se viu novamente entre os seus amigos. Viu-se aceitando as desculpas de Mel, Kate e Cristiane por terem lhe ignorado, teve Remo conversando com ela novamente, Sirius a tratando sem grosseria... Tudo voltando ao normal.

O lado ruim disso era que Tiago também voltaria ao normal, ou seja, pedindo para sair com ela 24 horas por dia e a chamando de "Lily" para lá e para cá... Mas era melhor, mil vezes melhor, do que ser ignorada e julgada injustamente. Isso ela não podia negar.

E Tonks... Bom, Tonks teria que conviver com as conseqüências do seu ato impulsivo, pelo menos ela tinha aprendido a lição. Agora não conseguia encarar Remo nos olhos, sempre desviava de caminho quando o via se aproximando ou assumia outra aparência qualquer se não a dela.

Quem acabou levando a pior foi Remo. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro tiraram tanto com a cara dele que ele até evitava falar com os três. Coisas como: "_Uma garotinha do terceiro ano foi quem _roubou_ seu primeiro beijo!_" ou "_Ah, olha o Remo-Papa-Anjo_".

Isso acabou fazendo Remo e Lílian se aproximarem mais. Ela sempre estava lá apoiando, não gostava das brincadeiras que os amigos faziam com ele. Apesar de ela ter sido usada, acabou revelando a verdadeira garota que o beijara, causando um desmoronamento para o pobre do Remo. Ele parecia atribuir a culpa dos recente acontecimentos a si mesmo, sentia-se responsável pelo isolamento de Lílian, então sempre tentava agradá-la de alguma forma. Por isso, compensava conversando sempre com ele e o ajudando a fugir dos outros marotos. Isso além de ser engraçado, fazia Lílian se distanciar das cantadas de Tiago.

Antes que percebesse, passava mais tempo com Remo do que com qualquer outra pessoa em Hogwarts, e se divertia tanto que as horas voavam.

Um dia, quando Kate Lee viera tirar satisfações com Lílian do porquê de Tiago não lhe dar mais atenção e ter voltado a encher sendo que ela tinha uma irmã gêmea, os dois riram da cara dela e diziam que ela tinha batido a cabeça. A chinesa fingia não acreditar, mas ela achava verdadeiramente que sonhara que Tiago havia ficado com ela ao invés de Lílian Evans. Se isso a fazia feliz, Lílian não se importava; sentia pena da garota por alimentar falsas esperanças, mesmo assim, não conseguia sentir um mínimo de simpatia por ela.

As coisas estavam bem demais, na verdade. Lílian ficou ainda mais contente, embora negasse veementemente, quando recebeu uma carta em um café-da-manhã.

Apenas cinco palavras escritas em uma letra caprichada, carinhosa; eram cinco palavras que já diziam tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, mas Lílian preferia pensar que tinha tudo o que precisava com elas. Abraçou o pergaminho contra o peito e guardou-o junto a mais outros tantos que recebera.

_"Desculpe. Eu te amo._

_Ille"_

* * *

Lílian e Remo estavam na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, deviam formar duplas. Lílian aceitou ir com Remo quando ele pediu, melhor do que ir com William, que desde a visita a Hogsmeade a perseguia durante as aulas; Mel e Kate foram juntas; Sirius se juntou à Cristiane, já que o professor o proibira terminantemente de se juntar a Tiago; e Potter, relutante, foi com Pedro, mas não parava de lançar olhares para Lílian e Remo, que liam o texto muito mais próximos na cadeira do que de costume.

- Ainda bem que a gente já acabou o capítulo das Maldições. Que matéria mais deprimente! – Comentou Lílian abrindo um pequeno livro sobre Dementadores.

- Também acho, mas o Professor Tofty quer que a gente se prepare. O mundo do jeito que está... A Força das Trevas crescendo para todo lado.

- É – concordou, olhando o primeiro capítulo do livro, "_Como os dementadores afetam as pessoas?"_.

_Os dementadores são antigas criaturas das trevas. Atualmente guardam a fortaleza prisão de Azkaban. Qualquer pessoa que se aproxima deles é afetada. Os dementadores se alimentam da felicidade e satisfação humanas, tal que com suas bocas sugam esses sentimentos ao se aproximarem. Os bruxos podem vê-los e sentem o frio e a infelicidade com a aproximação. Os trouxas também sentem, apesar de não serem capazes de vê-los._

- Parece que esse novo assunto também é bem deprimente... – disse ela, ao ler o texto.

- Dementadores – resmungou Remo. – São horripilantes.

- Você já viu um? – Perguntou Lílian interessada.

Ele fez cara de assombro e evitou olhar para Tiago.

- Sim. Uma vez.

Tal foi o tom frio que ele usou, que Lílian não teve coragem de prolongar o assunto. Sendo assim passaram para o próximo capítulo: "_O Beijo do Dementador"_.

_Os dementadores são criaturas altas, costumam usar longas capas negras e suas mãos são cobertas de feridas. Por baixo do capuz do dementador esconde-se um rosto sem olhos e sem nariz, mas há uma mandíbula, por onde suga os sentimentos humanos. Além do poder de tornar uma pessoa infeliz, podem também sugar a alma dela por sua boca. Tal fenômeno é conhecido por Beijo do Dementador, que é irreversível. Uma pessoa que perde a alma continua a viver, porém sem seu espírito, sua memória, sua personalidade e seu caráter. _

- Como assim? Eu não entendi essa coisa de sugar a alma!

- Eles tiram a alma, mas a pessoa não morre. Só fica vagando sem nenhum propósito de vida – explicou Remo calmamente. – Não duvido nada que Crouch acabe aprovando uma lei que permita que eles façam isso com os Comensais da Morte. Se ele chegou a ponto de aprovar o uso das Maldições Imperdoáveis...

Eles passaram para o capítulo seguinte, que explicava como se defender de um dementador. Não tinham que praticar o feitiço do Patrono, só tinham que ler sobre ele e resumir.

Ficaram o resto da aula copiando dados e quando faltavam cinco minutos para acabar o Professor Tofty avisou:

- Esse assunto é indispensável, eu aconselharia que todos levassem a sério. Na próxima aula vamos praticar o Feitiço do Patrono, portanto estudem. Fim da aula.

- Pelas barbas do profeta, se essa matéria continuar assim, eles vão ter que deixar uma semana toda só para o teste de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Tudo é importante, tudo cai nos N.I.E.M.s!! – Reclamava Lílian.

* * *

Era a semana que antecedia o Dia das Bruxas. Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, os alunos estavam inquietos. Todos ansiosos para aprender a conjurar um Patrono. Era um feitiço não muito bem visto pelo Ministério, eles insistiam em dizer que os dementadores existiam para proteger a comunidade bruxa e guardar Azkaban. Só que nem todo mundo pensava isso a respeito dos dementadores.

O professor começou a explicar os efeitos do Patrono em um dementador – nada que os alunos já não tivessem lido antes da aula.

- O Patrono é uma espécie de positividade. Esperança, alegria, desejo de sobrevivência, satisfação. É composto de todos esses sentimentos de que o dementador se alimenta. Porém, o Patrono não pode adquirir nenhum sentimento negativo como os humanos, portanto o dementador não o afeta – explicava o Professor Tofty com um olhar alucinado. – Na realidade, vocês só precisam executar o feitiço previamente, não será necessário conjurá-lo na presença de um dementador.

Vinnicius Valley levantou a mão e perguntou:

- Mas, professor, qual é a utilidade de não praticarmos o feitiço com um dementador presente?

- Na verdade, senhor Valley, nenhuma. Porém o Ministério acha desnecessário o uso de feitiços como o Patrono para os N.I.E.M.s, por exemplo. Mesmo assim, o Professor Dumbledore insiste que se preparem para o futuro.

- Mas se o Patrono é usado para combater dementadores, por que só iremos aprender o feitiço numa situação que não impele o seu uso?

A sala inteira paralisou. O professor Tofty pareceu desconcertado e respondeu:

- Considero muito a que o senhor se refere, porém não podemos avaliar os alunos através de um feitiço que nem todos podem executar. Para conjurar o Patrono é preciso fibra moral e nem todos os bruxos a possuem – como se não houvesse a pausa, o professor continuou. – Os senhores devem saber que para realizar tal feitiço é necessário buscar uma lembrança agradável e marcante. Mas, antes disso, quero que memorizem a fórmula: Expecto Patronum.

Todos os estudantes murmuraram:

- Expecto Patronum.

Ficaram o resto da aula praticando o feitiço, buscando suas lembranças e admirando os animais que lhes protegiam.

Kate, Lílian, Mel e Cristiane tentavam fazer seus animais aparecerem, mas aquilo não parecia ser tão fácil assim.

- Pombas, mas eu não consigo fazer isso – lamentava-se Kate.

- Nem eu – murmurou Cristiane se largando sobre uma cadeira.

- Vamos, gente, levanta esse ânimo. Vamos nos concentrar – dizia Lílian.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento tentando se lembrar de algo realmente bom.

A imagem de um grande castelo encarrapitado nas rochas sobre um grande lago numa noite estrelada veio à sua mente. Ela estava em um barquinho com Cristiane, Narcisa Black, Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior e Tiago Potter. Não havia vento, algumas nuvens escondiam uma lua crescente. Era seu primeiro vislumbre de Hogwarts.

Lílian murmurou:

- Expecto Patronum.

Em seguida um fiozinho prateado serpenteou de sua varinha, formando uma coisa grande e brilhosa. Tinha dentes afiados e olhos profundos. O animal piscou e sumiu.

- Ei, eu consegui! - Gritou Lílian espantada.

Cristiane e Kate se viraram.

- O que era?

- Eu não sei, foi muito rápido. Parecia um leopardo ou sei lá. Eu falei... É só pensar em algo feliz!

Encorajadas pelo sucesso da amiga, Kate e Cristiane voltaram com suas tentativas. Lílian também continuou. Só que agora aquela primeira lembrança de Hogwarts não funcionava mais. Outra cena aparecia em sua mente.

Lembrou-se, então, de quando, aos quinze anos, recebera a carta de Hogwarts com o resultado dos N.O.M.s. Abria o envelope pardo e lia um "Excede Expectativas" em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Saía pulando pela sala dos Evans, cantarolava e abraçava Petúnia.

Disse a fórmula firmemente e outra vez a figura apareceu.

Era uma pantera. Mostrava os dentes e se espreguiçava abrindo as patas dianteiras.

- Vejam!

Suas amigas se aproximaram. Foi o tempo de darem uma olhada e piscarem, então desapareceu. Elas gritaram animadas e novamente se concentraram em outras lembranças. Lílian decidiu parar um pouco; todo aquele esforço cansava.

De repente, surgiu algo da varinha de Kate. Era um cavalo. Ela o fez galopar um pouco, mas logo ele evaporara, no instante em que Cristiane fazia uma águia voar.

Lílian fechou os olhos, sentada em uma cadeira. Uma lembrança feliz. Precisava de uma lembrança feliz.

Irrompeu-se em sua mente o inverno. Lílian tinha sete anos. Havia um grande parque, cheio de árvores cobertas de branco, de um lado havia uma lagoa congelada. Lílian patinava nela junto com seu pai, eles giravam e sorriam. Seus narizes estavam vermelhos e as bochechas rosadas de frio.

Foi apenas a força de pensar nas palavras _Expecto Patronum_, sem nada dizer, e a pantera surgiu. Esgueirou-se ao lado de Lílian e apoiou a pata em seu joelho.

Não era apenas uma lembrança. Era saudade. Sentia falta daquele tempo que não voltaria. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de abraçar seu pai. Mas ele estava tão longe...

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Kate e Cristiane estavam ocupadas com seus Patronos para notar. Tão pouco Mel, com sua lebre saltando, percebera.

Remo se adiantou ao ver a amiga distante coçando atrás da orelha da pantera.

- Você está bem?

Ela assentiu, mas a voz falhou. Ele se sentou ao seu lado. Um lobo que o acompanhava e logo chamou a atenção da pantera, que começaram a rolar pelo chão da sala, brincando.

- Sinto falta dos meus pais – foi o que Lílian conseguiu dizer. – Gostaria de estar com eles agora.

- Eu sei como é... A gente fica tão distante que é quase como se não fizéssemos parte deles.

- É... Não sei bem, mas... Estou com um pressentimento...

Remo olhou para ela significativamente.

- Sei que não faz meu tipo, essas coisas de pressentimento e tal, parece muito adivinhação... Mas é como se eu esperasse alguma coisa... Só não sei o quê.

A luz prateada da pantera ofuscou. Outra lágrima teimosa fugiu dos olhos verdes de Lílian enquanto a pantera se dissolvia no ar, assim como fumaça num vendaval.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Eu estou satisfeita e muito contente que vocês gostaram do desenrolar da fic! Agradeço imensamente por todas as reviews, vocês são demais!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	15. Sem Capa nem Mapa

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Sem Capa nem Mapa**

Os alunos do sétimo ano passavam agora todas as noites livres estudando. E cada dia era um que desmaiava, tinha ataque de estresse ou acabava dormindo sobre os livros na sala comunal. Por enquanto, Lílian não chegara a esse ponto.

Uma coisa fazia com que ela ficasse em alerta o tempo todo: um motivo para dar troco em Tiago Potter. Desde que ele a deixara plantada na entrada do castelo para ir a Hogsmeade com outra garota, Lílian não conseguia – ou queria - tirar a idéia de se vingar dele da cabeça. Logicamente, ele havia feito aquilo porque, na época, achara que ela tinha beijado um de seus melhores amigos. Mas, para Lílian, isso não servia como desculpa e aquilo só tinha provado para ela o quanto Tiago Potter era arrogante.

Já passava da meia-noite e Lílian fazia cálculos em sua balança de latão às escuras, pesando os ingredientes que precisaria para a próxima aula de Poções. A maioria dos alunos fazia isso antes das aulas, para evitar carregar mais peso em suas mochilas. Ela era a única que continuava acordada na sala comunal, ou pelo menos a única que estava estudando. Estava escondida num canto escuro da sala, aos bocejos, mais um pouco e dormiria com cheiro de tanaceto no nariz e pó-de-búgula em suas vestes.

Foi então que ouviu um barulho. Parecia gente cochichando. Lílian ficou em silêncio para ouvir e saber quem era que estava fora da cama tão tarde.

- Cuidado, Rabicho – alguém sussurrava. - Assim você vai quebrar os meus pés...

Lílian franziu a testa, mas não se moveu. Ela não via ninguém, mas a voz parecia estar a um metro dela, mesmo com a escuridão daria para ver a pessoa. Mais uma vez ela ouviu alguém cochichar, mas não entendeu o que dizia. De repente, como se num piscar de olhos, onde antes só havia ar, apareceu um pergaminho, como se tivesse sido derrubado por alguém invisível.

- Pontas, olha o que você fez! – Alguém exclamou baixinho.

Lílian não esperou, saiu do canto e pegou o pergaminho do chão.

- Quem é que está aí? _Lumus_ – disse ela acendendo a luz na varinha, mas ninguém respondeu. – Vamos, apareça logo, senão eu vou falar com o diretor! É melhor se entregar para não piorar as coisas! – Avisou ela.

Olhava para os lados, mas não via ninguém. Lílian mirou a varinha num ponto à frente e disse quase que sem pensar:

- Accio!

Sua intenção era fazer as pessoas virem em sua direção, mas uma coisa leve, que parecia um tecido com fios de água voou para sua mão, enquanto subitamente três pessoas apareceram. Como se ela já imaginasse, Pedro Pettigrew, Sirius Black e Tiago Potter surgiram à sua frente, abobados. Lílian segurou o pergaminho e o tecido com mais força, e ficou olhando para os rostos deles. Sabiam que estavam encrencados.

- Vamos, comecem a se explicar! – Mandou ela, eles olharam uns para os outros sem nada dizer. – Eu não tenho a noite toda – eles continuaram mudos e Lílian teve uma idéia. – Tudo bem, acho que o Prof. Dumbledore saberá o que fazer... – disse ela se dirigindo para o buraco do retrato.

- Não! – Disseram os três em uníssono.

Ela se virou.

- Então resolveram se explicar? - Perguntou ela com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Bom, é que a gente precisava fazer uma coisa... – começou Sirius inseguro, olhando para Tiago.

- É – concordou o outro. – É que a gente descobriu uma coisa...

- Aham... Uma coisa importante. – Sirius continuou.

- Só que é segredo...

Os dois revezavam para contar a história, enquanto Pedro ficava calado, olhando do buraco do retrato para a escada que dava no dormitório masculino.

- A gente até contaria pra você, Evans, mas é que... – para que Sirius a chamasse de Evans, observou Lílian, era porque sabia que estava em maus lençóis.

- É que o segredo não é nosso... – disse Tiago inseguro.

- E seria realmente embaraçoso se contássemos a você sem permissão...

Ela olhava de um para outro, desconfiada.

- Tenho certeza que você não gostaria que uma de suas amigas saísse falando um segredo seu para alguém...

Tiago fazia para tentar convencê-la, mas não era fácil de enrolar uma monitora, principalmente se ela fosse alguém que não suportava Tiago, fosse monitora-chefe e principalmente se ela fosse Lílian Evans.

- Então o segredo é do Remo? – Perguntou ela pela primeira vez.

- Não! – Exclamaram juntos novamente.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e negaram:

- Não, não, não...

- Imagina!

- É... De onde você tirou essa idéia? – Perguntou Sirius suando frio.

A cena estava realmente muito cômica, mas Lílian não ia desistir de fazê-los assumirem.

- Ele é o único que não está aqui, então... O segredo podia ser dele... Foi só uma suposição!

- Só estamos dizendo que é segredo e que não é nosso.

- E o que vocês iam fazer fora do dormitório? – Perguntou Lílian novamente.

- Então... – começou Tiago.

- Aí é que está...

A garota esperou Sirius terminar a frase, porém ele não continuou a falar, só continuou com a boca aberta.

- Aí é que está o quê?

- Hum... Bom... Aí é que está o segredo... – explicou Sirius.

- Aí é que está o mistério... – completou Tiago.

- A gente não sabe...

Lílian encarou os dois, incrédula.

- Vocês não sabem o que iam fazer?

- É porque... Porque iam nos contar qual era o segredo, entende?

- Sim, é por isso que descemos...

- Pois é... Falaram pra gente aparecer num... Num lugar e iam nos contar uma coisa...

- Uma coisa que a gente não sabe o que é...

- Quem? – Perguntou Lílian mais desconfiada ainda.

- Quem o quê? – Perguntou Tiago confuso.

- Quem foi que falou em quem? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Quem disse pra vocês "aparecerem" em um lugar?

Tiago entreabriu a boca para falar algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Correu, então, rapidamente os dedos na parte de trás de seus cabelos negros.

Xeque. Lílian chegara onde queria chegar.

- Também é segredo? – Adivinhou ela.

- Não é isso... É que... – Tiago começou.

- É que se a gente falar, você vai colocar a pessoa em detenção – interpôs o amigo.

- Acho que não – disse a garota, começando a rir da situação. – Não é contra as regras falar para vocês aparecerem em um lugar... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um sorriso. Estava começando a se divertir, afinal, pegara os dois. – Só é contra as regras sair da torre comunal à noite sem permissão.

Eles fizeram cara de enterro, estavam encrencados. Porém, fez-se a luz na cabeça de Sirius e ele abriu um sorrisinho.

- Mas quem disse que a gente ia sair da torre?

Tiago olhou para ele e entendeu o jogo.

- É, quem disse?

- Vocês iam sair – acusou Lílian.

- Íamos? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Iam – afirmou Lílian insegura.

- Não, não íamos, não.

Ele e Sirius abanavam a cabeça negativamente. Pedro, Lílian notou repentinamente, havia dado um jeito de sair dali.

- Cadê o Pedro?

Os dois garotos olharam para o lado.

- Ei!- Exclamou Sirius. – O Pedrinho entrou pelo bueiro e deixou a gente aqui!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não é nada, é só força de expressão... – explicou Tiago com um sorriso amarelo.

- Deixa pra lá! – Disse Lílian. – Agora vamos resolver a detenção de vocês...

- Detenção? Como assim? A gente não fez nada errado!

- A gente não saiu da torre!

- Mas... – começou a argumentar Lílian insegura, antes de ser cortada por Tiago.

- Não é proibido sair do dormitório. Você estava fora do dormitório!

Eles estavam cobertos de razão. Lílian não podia provar que eles iam sair da torre, embora tivesse certeza de que iam. E tinha mais certeza ainda de que aprontariam alguma coisa. Podia apostar os seus N.I.E.M.s nisso.

Lá estavam os dois e não haviam saído, estavam de frente para ela, argumentando. Tiago olhava fixamente o tecido brilhante e Sirius, o pergaminho. Lílian descobriu na hora o que devia fazer. Se não era possível colocá-los em detenção, então que fosse castigá-los de outra maneira.

- Bom, vocês estão certos... – declarou ela como se estivesse arrasada; até que era uma boa atriz.

Chegou a ver os dois sorrindo de orelha a orelha um para o outro, como se a Grã-Bretanha tivesse ganhado a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Tiago nem estava acreditando que tinha escapado, ele mal conseguia se controlar. Ainda mais quando ele agarrou Lílian num abraço. Ela, por outro lado, tinha paralisado; teria que agüentar até mesmo aquilo, só pra tornar as coisas divertidas mais tarde. O garoto tinha cometido o maior erro e mal sabia. Não por muito tempo.

- Isso! – Exclamou ela contendo um xingamento. – Agora que vocês já extravasaram as emoções, podem voltar para o dormitório.

Eles ficaram parados olhando para ela. Voltaram à posição inicial: Tiago mirando o pano esquisito e Sirius mirando o pergaminho velho.

- Ahn... Lily?

- Evans.

- Er... Você poderia devolver os nossos pertences pra gente poder ir para o dormitório?

A ruiva olhou para ele e sentiu que conseguira.

"Finalmente, Potter, eu vou te dar o troco!", pensou contente consigo mesma que finalmente se livraria da humilhação que sofrera ao vê-lo dar as costas e ir se encontrar com Kate Lee.

Achava que aquilo ainda não era o suficiente, talvez pegasse ele outra vez e o colocasse em detenção, uma bem chata e má!

- Não – respondeu.

- C-como?? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Eu disse não.

- Mas...

- Lílian, você não pode fazer isso!! – Gritou Sirius inconformado.

A garota fitou Sirius maldosamente, erguendo o dedo indicador e encostando-o nos lábios, pedindo silêncio, e respondeu num tom de superioridade:

- Posso, sim. Eu sou monitora e peguei vocês portando dois objetos perigosos.

- Perigoso? – Tentou gritar Tiago em um baixo tom de voz. – O que há de perigoso numa capa de invisibilidade?

- E o que há de perigoso – Sirius começou - num m...- mas Tiago tapou sua boca.

- Num o quê? – Perguntou Lílian séria, quase o desafiando a falar.

Tiago olhou perigosamente para o amigo como se dissesse algo só com o olhar.

- Nada!

- Ah... Tudo bem, não importa. Seja o que for, vai ser confiscado. E obrigada, Potter, por ter me dito que isso é uma capa de invisibilidade. Muito útil – terminou ela, subindo as escadas que davam no dormitório feminino com a capa e o pergaminho nas mãos.

Chegando lá, colocou a capa dentro do malão trancado, subiu em sua cama e fechou as cortinas. Ainda sentada e com a varinha acesa abriu o pergaminho. Estava surrado nos cantos e com várias marcas de dobras, mas não havia nada escrito nele, nem uma palavra. Não havia nenhum sinal, nem uma manchinha de tinta.

Mas podia estar escrito com tinta invisível... Ou então com um feitiço que o impedia de ser lido... Bastaria ver.

- Mostre-se – murmurou Lílian tocando-o com a ponta de sua varinha.

O pergaminho continuou do mesmo jeito.

- Que apareçam as letras – ordenou ela em voz baixa.

Novamente ele ficou em branco.

"Como será que eu faço?", perguntou Lílian para si mesma. "Talvez seja um artigo de logros, é bem a cara dos marotos...".

- Eu, Lílian Evans, monitora-chefe da Grifinória, mando que revele o segredo que está ocultando.

Pela primeira vez, o pergaminho reagiu e no centro dele algumas palavras se formaram, como se uma mão invisível escrevesse:

"_O Sr. Pontas cumprimenta a Srta. Lily e deixa claro que lhe contaria todos seus segredos se ela aceitasse sair com ele, ao menos uma vez."_

O rosto de Lílian adquiriu uma cor avermelhada por breves momentos. Aquilo só podia ser obra de Potter.

"Humpf! De novo essa história de sair!", indignava-se ela, mas deu atenção às palavras que se seguiram:

"_O Sr. Almofadinhas pede encarecidamente que a Srta. Evans pare de bisbilhotar o que não lhe diz respeito."_

A cor que havia em seu rosto se perdeu junto com a respiração. Aquilo era um insulto! Ela não era bisbilhoteira. Estava só fazendo o seu papel de monitora: confiscando.

"_O Sr. Aluado, embora goste muito da Srta. Evans, diz que ela já faz mais do que monitorar esta escola."_

Agora já era demais. Esse tal de Aluado por mais gentil que quisesse ser, dizia a mesma coisa. Faz mais do que monitorar, é? Mas que intrometido!

"_O Sr. Rabicho supõe que essa pobre garota deveria catar coquinho no meio do asfalto."_

Que ridículo! Só podia ser coisa dos marotos, deviam estar se acabando de rir dela em seu dormitório. Catar coquinho no meio do asfalto? Queriam dizer que ela não tinha mais o que fazer!

"Urgh... Eles me pagam!".

"_E, para não perder o costume, o Sr. Pontas insiste em pedir à Srta. Lily que tire o seu lindo narizinho do que não lhe pertence."_

Lindo narizinho? Já estavam passando dos limites! Aquilo estava mais parecendo o que os trouxas chamavam de mensagens virtuais, a diferença era que Lílian não estava em frente a um computador e que não podia responder àquela selvageria.

"_O Sr. Rabicho concorda e acrescenta que ela tire também as belas madeixas ruivas de cima do pergaminho."_

Lílian estava deitada de bruços segurando o pergaminho no meio da cara e com a varinha numa mão, os cabelos tocando o objeto levemente. Lendo as palavras, levantou-se de súbito com raiva – se fosse um beliche iria ser uma baita pancada na nuca. Eles podiam vê-la? Ajeitou a camisola rapidamente e voltou a encarar o objeto.

"_O Sr. Almofadinhas avisa que um de seus amigos está sendo degolado em conseqüência da intromissão incoveniente."_

Seja lá que tipo de brincadeira era aquela, tinha acabado. As últimas palavras brilharam uma última vez e desapareceram como o resto das frases zombeteiras. Lílian se sentia violada. Que ousadia brincar daquele jeito com uma monitora! Que imprudência brincar daquele jeito com Lílian Evans!

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Apenas um pit-stop para o coraçãozinho da Lily. O plágio continua de pé como muitos podem ter visto... E a srta. Giovanna Romaro está sozinha, pois a outra plagiadora, Margarida, há tempos não dá as caras. Agradeço pelo suporte de vocês e pelas reviews, são todas muito animadoras e fortificantes!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	16. Vocação e Provocação

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Vocação e Provocação**

No dia seguinte, Lílian seguia confiante para o Departamento de Transfiguração. Naquela tarde, teria sua tão esperada orientação vocacional com McGonagall.

A ruiva respirou fundo antes de bater na porta.

Na fresta da porta que foi aberta, surgiu o fino rosto da professora, com a costumeira expressão rígida por trás dos óculos de aros quadrados.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Evans – cumprimentou a professora secamente. - Entre.

Lílian entrou e se acomodou numa cadeira em frente à mesa da professora; sobre esta, alguns pergaminhos se destacavam na madeira escura; em uma prateleira atrás, enfileirava-se uma porção de tinteiros antigos, com tampas de metal oxidado. Os olhos verdes da aluna irrequieta passeavam pela sala, procurando mudanças. Encontrou.

O espelho não estava mais ali.

McGonagall se sentou em sua cadeira alta e antiga, de mogno polido, e examinou os pergaminhos.

- Pelo que está registrado, em sua última orientação vocacional você estava indecisa a entrar para o Departamento das Leis de Magia ou buscar carreira acadêmica como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Fitou aluna por um momento. Parecia olhar dentro dela. Era nesses momentos que Lílian suspeitava do poder de ler mentes da professora.

- Ainda há tempo para mudar de idéia. Se estiver interessada em outra profissão... Poderei lhe informar sobre o que quiser.

... E teve quase certeza de que ela podia mesmo.

- Ahn... Bom, eu... Eu andei pensando muito ultimamente e... E talvez uma carreira mais ativa me interessasse... – começou Lílian insegura da direção que deveria seguir.

- Eu duvido muito que trabalhando com Leis no Ministério você não estivesse ativa... Muito menos dando aulas...

- Sim, mas eu procurava algo mais emocionante, mais envolvente.

- Em que tipo de área você pensa que há esse tipo de ação, Srta. Evans? – Ela olhou mais uma vez com um tom especulativo.

- Ahn... Gostaria realmente de trabalhar com Defesas, sabe... Mas suponho que dar aulas não é realmente o que me faria realizada, professora. Nos dias de hoje, não consigo me ver trancada num castelo ensinando adolescentes. Provavelmente eu ficaria doida. Prefiro agir mais diretamente contra as Trevas a isso... – resumiu Lílian pensativa.

- Bom, neste caso, talvez você se interesse numa carreira de auror; ou eu insisto que o Departamento de Leis seria uma boa escolha.

A garota se imaginou duelando junto a grandes aurores contra Comensais da Morte, protegendo trouxas, impedindo torturas.

Depois, tentou se imaginar sentada em uma banca com juízes, em uma audiência, ouvindo a defesa de alguém acusado de um ato mórbido e o declarando, em seguida, culpado, vendo dementadores carregarem a pessoa arrastada.

Então, estava novamente encarando Minerva McGonagall com seus óculos e sua expressão indefinida no rosto.

Para onde ir agora? Qual era o caminho certo? Lutar ou julgar?

Fazer o trabalho árduo de capturar os bruxos das trevas ou esperar que lhe trouxessem os marginais para mandá-los a Azkaban?

- Gostaria de ter mais informações sobre a carreira de um auror. Não sei muita coisa sobre essa profissão e acho que tendo mais informações seria mais fácil decidir.

Passou os minutos seguintes ouvindo declarações de McGonagall sobre os riscos e as vantagens de ser auror, sobre a dificuldade de ser aceita no Quartel General dos Aurores, sobre o que seria de sua vida tomando esse caminho.

Aquela era, sem dúvida, uma carreira emocionante, com muita ação e mais envolvente do que qualquer outra.

Lílian voltou a pensar no assunto.

Será que era isso que ela queria? Voltou ao mesmo ponto da última vez que pensara nisso no Três Vassouras. Era um dilema sem conclusão por enquanto. E parecia que esse, _por enquanto_, não acabaria tão cedo.

* * *

O céu amanheceu claro, uma típica manhã clara de início de inverno; os fracos raios de sol se lançavam pelas janelas alcançando as camas dos alunos. O ar estava parado e podia se ouvir ao longe os pássaros voando de uma árvore à outra na Floresta Proibida. Um aroma denso e quente de abóboras assadas passava pelos vãos das portas, seduzindo os estudantes a se levantarem, aproveitarem o dia e comer até não agüentar mais.

Era Dia das Bruxas. Um dia no qual ninguém se demorava na cama. Queriam pregar peças nos professores, conversar com os fantasmas e ouvir seus contos. Mas não foi isso que acordou Lílian Evans em seu dormitório naquela manhã de sábado.

Devia haver alguma coisa errada. Ela começou a sentir um peso pelo seu corpo e um frio insuportável tocando sua pele. Tremeu um pouco, talvez alguém tivesse deixado a janela aberta ou, por um motivo desconhecido, Mel, num dos seus ataques de sonambulismo, tivesse decidido dormir na cama de Lílian. Assegurou-se de que estava mais segura em sua cama e se concentrou no sono.

Até teria acreditado nessa possibilidade se não tivesse sentido alguma coisa tremendo sob sua cabeça e um cheiro esquisito e desagradável grudando em seus cabelos.

Abriu os olhos. Até onde pôde ver, havia duas silhuetas distantes, com uma bolha de ar em volta da cabeça. Apurou os ouvidos e percebeu que as pessoas trocavam risadinhas.

Lílian se apoiou nas pernas com a intenção de se levantar, o que não foi possível. Suas pernas não obedeciam mais. Levantou o pescoço e tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Enquanto teve o desprazer de perceber que não havia nenhum cobertor sobre si, muito menos Mel deitada na cama, notou que havia um sólido bloco de gelo a seu lado. Seu travesseiro – ou pelo menos o que devia ser o seu travesseiro – debateu-se e pulou da cama.

Aí estava a explicação para o mau cheiro. Não era o travesseiro fofo de plumas que costumava usar, era um gambá.

Sua varinha estava sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama. O problema era que com seus braços imobilizados pela placa de gelo e não podia alcançá-la. Dava até para ver o sangue subindo pelo pescoço e depois pelo rosto de Lílian. A raiva foi tamanha que o bloco se derreteu instantaneamente, formando uma poça sob a cama de dossel. Não era uma velocidade normal para derretimento. A ruiva devia estar realmente com raiva, como notaram Mel e Kate, paradas mais à diante, para fazer com que a magia se ativasse sem a varinha.

Antes mesmo que as duas pudessem pensar, Lílian pegara sua varinha e fizera do gambá dois fofos travesseiros que se agarraram aos pescoços das duas. Quando Lílian decidiu que elas poderiam ter se arrependido de verdade, largou os travesseiros sobre sua cama.

- Brincadeira muito engraçada! Vocês têm um talento nato de humor, sabiam? Eu poderia ter sido congelada viva e acordar daqui alguns séculos! Seria divertido! – Satirizava Lílian mal-humorada. – A não ser que o Potter resolvesse brincar de Bela Adormecida!

- Foi mal, Lily, a gente só queria te acordar como manda a tradição... – Começou Kate ignorando a menção a Tiago. - Não pensamos que iria se zangar por isso.

- É, suponho que não, Kate, afinal todos vão adorar o meu novo perfume, não é? E é claro que eu adoraria pegar uma gripe tibetana e perder umas aulas _insignificantes_ que jamais cairiam nos N.I.E.M.s!

Pela expressão facial de Lílian, elas nem precisaram ser castigadas. Agüentar Lílian de mal-humor não era bem o que chamavam de diversão. Mas sabiam que pediram por aquilo.

Assim que a ruiva se enfurnou no banheiro para tomar um banho de sete horas, elas aproveitaram não só para enxugar o dormitório, mas também para arranjar várias loções de beleza com cheiros muito fortes, que disfarçassem o odor de gambá impregnado nos cabelos da ruiva. Aquilo tudo só fez a garota animar o seu instinto vingativo.

Lílian usou sua inteligência para fazer crescer um longo rabo preto e branco de gambá em Kate, no café da manhã.

Mel não foi esquecida. Muito ocupada com a janela para a qual tanto olhava, nem notou uma auréola angelical dourada e chifrinhos vermelhos sobre sua cabeça. Os marotos, ao verem Lílian piscar um olho, fizeram que não sabiam e se esforçavam para não rir. De fato, aquele Dia das Bruxas tinha o que esperar.

Passou-se quase uma hora, quando Mel resolveu desgrudar os olhos da janela por um momento e dar uma olhada no cabelo.

Mel, bela, formosa e distraída, olhando-se no espelho quando dá de cara com uma versão angelical-endiabrada dela mesma, gritou como um espírito agourento fazendo o espelho se rachar.

No caso de Kate, foi um pouco mais doloroso. Ela teve a idéia "genial" de aceitar o convite de Amélia Bones, no dia anterior, para uma partida de quadribol. Então, foi só quando se ajeitou na vassoura que sentiu algo muito errado. Seu novo rabo impedia o ajuste ideal na vassoura, sem contar com a atenção que atraía para seu traseiro.

Lílian, enquanto isso, estava ocupada demais com a sua função de monitoria. Ela e Remo passaram uma hora no escritório de Dippet, esperando-lhe para a reunião habitual. O diretor se atrasara numa viagem à Londres.

Cansados, os dois monitores chefes foram procurar por Minerva McGonagall, que era a pessoa que mais lhe agradavam. Adoravam o diretor substituto, Alvo Dumbledore, mas ele parecia muito cansado nas últimas semanas e os monitores optaram por não incomodá-lo.

-... Já decidiu o que quer fazer Lily? – Perguntou Remo inseguro, pretendendo quebrar o silêncio constrangedor. O barulho dos passos de ambos já estava incomodando Lílian também.

- Honestamente? Já tenho uma idéia sobre o assunto... Mas ainda não estou cem por cento certa. Se eu fizer uma má escolha agora... Estarei comprometendo todo o meu futuro. – Disse ela como resposta.

Ele pareceu se surpreender com a resposta da garota. Começou um assunto à toa e conseguiu mais do que procurava.

- De certa forma, concordo com você – disse ele sorrindo ternamente. – Eu te entendo, o mundo de hoje gira em torno de um eixo capitalista, então as pessoas se conhecem geralmente por interesses pessoais e não pelo simples fato de gostarem uma da outra. Isso é um tanto triste, pois tudo acaba se tornando falso, e nada mais continua sendo puro e verdadeiro como o sentimento...

Lílian ficou estática por um momento. Será que ela afirmara outra coisa e nem se dera conta disso? Ou simplesmente não havia sido muito clara? Porque a resposta de Remo fora completamente incoerente com o que dissera anteriormente.

Ou então... Ele estava tentando lhe dizer algo? Por Merlin, o quê?!

Para a ruiva seria ótimo se tivesse tido a oportunidade de lhe perguntar, todavia, as coisas nem sempre ocorrem como planejamos ou aspiramos... Eles já estavam em frente à sala dos professores.

Bateram três vezes na porta da sala.

Em instantes, Minerva em seu costumeiro traje verde musgo foi atender os dois.

- Professora, estamos aqui porque o Professor Dippet...

- Ainda não chegou, estou ciente. Tinha marcado algo com vocês?

- Ele havia – respondeu Remo. – Sobre os relatórios dos alunos...

- Claro, claro... Bom, venham até minha sala e conversaremos adequadamente.

Lílian e Remo seguiram a bruxa até a ala leste.

- Qual era o tópico principal?

- As regras mais desrespeitadas pelos alunos.

- Sei. Isso é só com Dippet e o Professor Dumbledore. Alguma outra coisa?

- Sim – respondeu Remo. – Mas quem sabe é a Lílian.

- Eu queria avisar que peguei dois alunos da Grifinória saindo da torre esta semana. Potter e Black.

- Tiago e Sirius? – Perguntou Remo prontamente. - Que é que eles queriam saindo da torre?

- Boa pergunta, Remo, não me disseram, mas peguei o Potter com isto – disse ela, colocando um pergaminho gasto sobre a mesa.

Remo arregalou os olhos rapidamente e perguntou:

- E o que é isso? Parece um simples pergaminho.

- É um pergaminho, mas não tem nada de simples. Tentei encontrar alguma coisa suspeita, mas só o que ele fez foi fazer comentários cretinos sobre mim. Você tem alguma idéia do que seja, Remo? Alguma suposição? – Perguntou Lílian ironicamente.

- Não sei, talvez um produto da Zonko's – disse ele, tentando parecer convincente.

- Talvez, deixe-me dar uma olhada – mandou McGonagall, trazendo para si o pergaminho com a varinha.

Usou a mesma tática que Lílian e leu as mensagens escritas de verde por uma mão invisível.

Suspirou e concluiu:

- Não me parece nada muito perigoso, mas vou deixar isto com o zelador para que ele o confisque corretamente.

Remo fez cara de enterro e abaixou a cabeça.

- Quanto aos Srs. Potter e Black... – continuou ela. – Quero que vocês o sigam o tempo inteiro, inclusive durante a visita a Hogsmeade daqui a duas semanas. Senhor Lupin, você fique na cola de Black, e, Srta. Evans, cuide de Potter. Qualquer desvio de comportamento alertem algum professor. Potter pode muito bem perder o título de capitão do time se continuar desse jeito, e Black... Bom, é melhor nem falar. Agora, por favor, voltem às suas atividades normais de Dia das Bruxas, eu conversarei com o Professor Dumbledore sobre os relatórios.

Lílian e Remo voltaram à sala comunal sem pronunciar uma única palavra. A ruiva se perguntou se o amigo estava bravo com ela por ter delatado os dois marotos. Ao mesmo tempo, Lílian ainda não estava muito certa se deveria perguntar o que ele quisera dizer antes de entrarem na sala de McGonagall, mas quando finalmente tomou coragem, eles já estavam entrando no Salão Comunal, que estava prestes a explodir.

Encontraram a turma do sétimo ano toda reunida vendo uma batalha de móveis no meio da sala. Facilmente adivinharam quem eram os responsáveis pela balbúrdia. Tiago estava de um lado e Sirius do outro, manipulando com suas varinhas uma mesa e uma poltrona que batiam violentamente uma na outra.

Entreolhando-se, os monitores decidiram acabar com a guerra. Fizeram Tiago e Sirius darem trombadas entre si no ar. Os dois estavam meio tontos quando se levantaram, mas entenderam o recado.

- Ah, qual é, Aluado! A gente estava se divertindo! – Exclamou Sirius desapontado.

- Claro, quebrando os móveis da torre! Ótima idéia! – Retrucou Remo ironicamente.

- Você anda muito anti-maroto ultimamente! Desde que ficou amiguinho da Lily! – Acusou Tiago indignado.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Tiago! Ela não passa de uma grande amiga – disse ele abraçando Lílian, que já se esquecera completamente do diálogo que tivera com ele anteriormente, com um braço pelos ombros.

- Na verdade viemos aqui falar de outra coisa – cortou a ruiva. – Só para avisar: fomos encarregados de monitorar vocês dois nos próximos dias e não vamos largar vocês!

- Como assim? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu vou ficar na sua cola o tempo inteiro até que Dippet decida que vocês entenderam! E a Lily vai monitorar o Tiago! – Disse omitindo um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Mas que ótimo – lamentou Sirius, largando-se desolado numa poltrona – É o fim! A queda do Império de traquinagens, Pontas!

- Mas é ótimo mesmo! – Fez ele sorrindo para Lílian. – Agora vou ter a honra de poder acompanhar minha ruivinha para todo lado!

- Pobre de mim – lastimou-se ela antes de reassumir o controle. – Sua ruivinha nem em sonho! Você vai andar na linha, Potter, e acho bom levar a sério se não quiser ser expulso do time!

- O quê?! – Exclamou ele de prontidão.

- Isso mesmo! E pelo que McGonagall disse, o Sirius deve estar em situação pior ainda!

- Pelo menos, os dois monitores carrascos podem nos dizer a razão deste homicídio duplo?

- A razão, Sirius – disse Lílian em seu tom maldoso. – Foi vocês terem a infeliz idéia de tentar sair da torre no meio da madrugada! É claro que eu não ia deixar passar depois de tudo o que vocês já aprontaram!

- Mas e o Rabicho?

- Quem? – Perguntou ela intrigada.

- O Pedro! Ele também estava junto com a gente! – Acusou Sirius.

- Só que como vocês disseram, vocês não chegaram a sair da torre!

- Então, por que a detenção?

- Porque você e o Potter portavam dois objetos não aconselháveis, lembram?

- Dois? Mas você só falou do m... Do pergaminho!

- Bom, é que a gente tem que ter uma carta escondida na manga, certo? – Respondeu ela subindo para o dormitório. – Isso foi pela última visita a Hogsmeade!

- Hã? Manga na carta? Mas de que raios ela está falando? – Perguntou Remo confuso.

- Da minha capa da invisibilidade – respondeu Tiago arrasado. – Eu realmente não devia tê-la deixado sozinha nas escadarias e saído com a Kate Lee...

Então, Sirius comentou tacando um aviãozinho de pergaminho na lareira acesa:

- Mas que belo Dia das Bruxas, só faltava levar um frisbee dentado no meio da testa!

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**A Lily vai ter que ficar na cola do Potter em Hogsmeade... Isso não é ótimo? (para mim, a autora, e para você, leitor, porque para Lílian Evans tenha certeza que não é nada agradável) Prometo que a visita será bonitinha! Agradeço por todas as reviews! Já disse que vocês são ótimos? **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	17. A Vez de Acontecer

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**A Vez de Acontecer**

Na manhã seguinte, percebia-se no Salão Comunal que a euforia do Dia das Bruxas passara e dera lugar a domingo monótono. Depois de uma festa como a do dia anterior, ninguém estava interessado em estudar.

Algo mais acontecera no dia, não seriam as novas "tarefas" de monitoria de Lílian e Remo que estragariam aquela data...

Após um belíssimo banquete, Tiago e Sirius atravessaram o saguão indiscretamente chamando garotas para sair e azarando sonserinos.

Kate olhava para Tiago indiferente, Lílian logo pensou que ela estava se contendo ao máximo para não se entristecer.

- Não vale à pena ficar triste por um tralha desses – resmungou Lílian para a amiga, que ainda seguia Tiago e Sirius com o olhar.

- E pensar que eu daria tudo só para ele me chamar para sair como está fazendo com aquelas garotas... – disse ela em um tom forçadamente irônico, despedindo-se da ruiva e voltando para o dormitório feminino.

Lílian ficara encanada com a história, por mais que Kate estivesse assim, gostara de Tiago por bastante tempo, não dava para esquecê-lo de uma hora para outra. Foi então que ela percebeu que como Sirius e Tiago azaravam outros alunos, ela poderia exercer um pouco do poder que lhe fora dado. E onde estava Sirius quando precisava dele?

Procurando por Sirius, Lílian apareceu enquanto Tiago paquerava Kate Lee no corredor, mas não foi Lílian que acabou com a diversão deles. Em parte, foi o próprio Tiago, que ficou completamente sem ação ao ver que a ruiva passava pelo corredor, e então deixou Lee falando sozinha, acelerando o passo para se justificar à ruiva, que fingiu só notar a presença dele naquele momento. Arrumou, se quebra, uma confusão no corredor, para dizer estava pouco interessada no que ele estava fazendo ou deixava de fazer.

Aproveitando a "distração" no corredor para os demais alunos - que não tinham nada melhor do que fazer naquele domingo, então assistir a uma briga de casal, principalmente quando se trata do melhor jogador de quadribol da escola, não lhes arrancaria pedaços -, Sirius pegou os pelúcios que assaltara de Hagrid, o guarda-caça, há algum tempo, e soltou no corredor.

Tiago não sabia se ria ou se chorava, porque e uma fração de segundo viu pelúcios saltando em cima da aglomeração de pessoas, e, para sua tristeza, penduravam-se nos cabelos ruivos de Lílian para alcançarem seus brincos dourados.

Ele rapidamente lançou feitiços estuporantes nos bichos e segurou Lílian pela mão, tirando-a do alcance deles.

Em parte, ele também armara aquilo, mas não esperava que Sirius soltasse bem enquanto Lílian, a sua ruivinha preferida, estivesse por perto. Então, em um plano de emergência, teve de tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível. Nenhum lugar melhor para tirá-la de vista dos pelúcios do que uma sala vazia...

Porém, não foi nada bom para Tiago, pois a única coisa que ele recebeu ali foi uma marca de mão em sua bochecha direita.

Na tarde seguinte, tanto os marotos como Lílian, Mel e Kate concordaram, pela primeira vez, que a melhor coisa a ser feita era uma partida de quadribol á tarde. Trataram de chamar Cristiane e fizeram uma batalha de sexos. Os Marotos – Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro – contra as Garotas – Lílian, Mel, Kate e Cristiane.

Mal passara meia hora de jogo e havia uma grande desvantagem. Culpa de Tiago Potter, claro. Ele provava ser bom de qualquer jeito no jogo, e ele nem jogava como artilheiro no time da Grifinória, mas fazia um gol atrás do outro, sem dó nem piedade.

- Puxa, Mel, achei que você era melhorzinha como goleira! – Gritou ele ao seu quinto gol consecutivo.

A outra só faltava explodir ou quebrar a vassoura ao meio de raiva. Mas foi poupada de gritar. Pois alguém bem menos agradável, em sua opinião, entrara no campo.

- Senhorita Evans! – Gritou Minerva McGonagall em um tom levemente desesperado, o que não era esperado pela ruiva ou qualquer um dos participantes. – Senhorita Evans, desça, por favor!

Lílian aterrissou. A professora não estava com uma cara muita boa e ela começava a achar que levaria uma bronca daquelas por estar jogando quadribol em vez de monitorar o castelo, ou no mínimo, a Torre Comunal.

- Sim, Professora McGonagall.

- O diretor quer ver você agora. Pediu que você fosse até seu escritório.

A ruiva não fazia a mínima idéia de uma explicação para que Dumbledore lhe chamasse, mas acenou para os amigos e se dirigiu ao castelo.

Lílian nem precisou dizer a senha do escritório de Dumbledore, o diretor substituto de Dippet. Quando chegou onde deveria haver uma estátua de grifo, a escada espiralada já estava lá, dando passagem.

Subiu, mas parou à porta. Havia mais alguém ali, além do diretor. Alguém que chorava e soluçava. Lílian, temerosa, bateu na porta, que foi aberta em seguida.

Então, estava explicado porque Dumbledore queria lhe falar. A cena foi o maior choque de Lílian até aquele momento.

Era Petúnia quem estava em sua sala. Às lágrimas.

Quantas vezes vira Petúnia chorar? Quantas vezes a ouvira suspirar? Mal a via triste. Na verdade, mal a via. Geralmente o humor da irmã pesava mais para o lado grosseiro, estúpido, ríspido. Mas, magoada? Nunca.

A ruiva parou a porta e de repente ficou sem ação. Estava prestes a correr em direção da moça que se debruçava em choro sobre a mesa. Era isso que Lílian costumava fazer com qualquer pessoa: ajudar. Da maneira que pudesse.

Mas ao dar de cara com sua irmã ranzinza, derramando mágoas, ficou pasma. Indecisa, precisamente indecisa. O que faria Petúnia se Lílian fosse consolá-la?

Queria fazer seus joelhos se mexerem, dar passos. Só que ela parecia ter se transformado num bloco de concreto da cintura para baixo. Direcionou seu olhar de dúvida ao diretor substituto, àqueles olhos claramente azulados por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Ele apoiou sua mão sobre o ombro de Lílian. Foi difícil decifrar a expressão e o brilho dos olhos dele. Parecia pena. Mas, por quê?

Petúnia pareceu notar a presença de alguém – e devia ser alguém que não lhe era bem-vindo. Seus olhos de águia, que observavam tudo nos mínimos detalhes, fitavam os olhos verde-esmeralda de sua irmã. Aquele simples gesto fez o estômago de Lílian revirar, suas pernas tremerem e ela sustentar o olhar. Era acusador, como se a estivesse culpando... De fazer alguma coisa.

- Petúnia... – foi tudo o que Lílian conseguiu murmurar ainda insegura, com a voz fraca.

Não deu nenhum passo, nem moveu os braços. Estava paralisada, sem saber como agir, continuou sustentando o olhar.

- Você!! – A irmã berrou.

Desprezo e repugnância. Era assim que podia se resumir sua expressão.

- É tudo culpa sua! – Continuou Petúnia.

Lílian ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Pelo menos sua irmã tinha voltado ao normal. Pelo menos ela saberia o que esperar dela.

- É tudo culpa sua! – Repetiu Petúnia. – Se... Se não fosse você... SUA ABERRAÇÃO!!

- Ora, seja razoável, Petúnia – repreendeu-a Dumbledore em um tom gentil, em defesa de Lílian.

A garota, indignada que um bruxo lhe dirigisse a palavra daquela maneira, lançou mais um de seus olhares arrebatadores ao sub-diretor. Pela maneira como ela franzia o nariz, provavelmente os longos cabelos prateados do homem era um insulto a seus olhos. Voltou a fitar a ruiva, estacada à sua frente.

- Sua nojenta! É tudo culpa sua!! Se você não tivesse se misturado com _esse_ tipo de ralé... Se você tivesse seguido o caminho normal das coisas! Se você não tivesse feito _essa_ escolha... Nada disso teria acontecido! Você é uma... Uma aberração! É mesmo uma aberração da natureza! Sua egoísta!! Seu monstro!!

Não eram exatamente as palavras em si, mas o tom, o olhar e a voz seca que Petúnia usava. Faziam Lílian se sentir pequena, insignificante apesar de não saber pelo que estava sendo acusada. Justa ou injustamente, ela não sabia.

- Petúnia, – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro embriagado. – Do que você...?

- Do que eu estou falando? – Gritou Petúnia escandalizada, seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas. – DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO? Há! Mas até parece que você não sabe... Fica aí com essa cara, se fazendo de desentendida!! De coitada! Não foi sempre assim?!

Lílian continuou estática, apenas observando a explosão de fúria da irmã, esperando que ela lhe respondesse o que acontecera.

- É realmente uma vergonha ter uma irmã como você, que nem ao menos assume a culpa! Tudo o que você sabe fazer é se fingir de santa, quando na verdade é uma... Uma... Nosso pai está morto e você fica aí como se não fizesse a mínima diferença! Insensível do jeito que é! Você não vale nada! NADA, Lílian!

E dizendo isso, Petúnia virou as costas e desceu as escadas, não se sentindo mais obrigada a continuar ali. Lílian, por sua vez, continuava estacada.

Seu pai... Não. Não podia ser.

As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto, ela mal se dando conta disso. Um redemoinho. Suas pernas deviam ser mesmo de concreto, àquela hora ela devia estar no chão, mas as pernas ainda a sustentavam.

Sombria, sentindo o peso do mundo em seus ombros.

Angustiada, um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Culpada, um soco no estômago. Mil golpes de uma só vez e ela mal sentindo.

Atordoada.

Entorpecida.

_Insensível_?

* * *

Nunca o caminho para a Torre Comunal da Grifinória pareceu tão longo. As escadas pareciam infindáveis e os corredores se alongavam a cada passo. Já era noite, e por mais que Lílian quisesse chegar logo ao seu dormitório, uma outra parte dela queria se jogar da Torre de Astronomia ou se afundar no lago, qualquer desculpa para não ter que encarar ninguém naquele momento.

Por outro lado, de que lhe adiantaria fugir? De que lhe adiantaria se esconder? Era tarde. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Nada mais poderia ser mudado. E a culpa que sufocava Lílian teria que ser carregada ou, então, teria que ser desabafada. A garota não sabia qual caminho era o certo ou qual era o sensato, mas ficar ali, entre os muros de pedra que a envolviam, só faziam pesar mais ainda seu sofrimento.

Dirigiu-se ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e disse a senha. Sua boca estava seca, sua voz falhava e sua garganta ardia. Entrou pelo buraco do retrato e viu a sala comunal. Era provavelmente a hora do jantar, pois ela estava vazia, exceto por uma pessoa.

Ele olhou para ela. Ela olhou para ele, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e o olhar de angústia em seu rosto. Ele não conseguia se mexer, apenas observou tentando descobrir o que acontecera à figura em ruínas a sua frente.

Era perceptível que havia algo errado com Lílian, porque parou de encarar Tiago Potter e foi abraçá-lo.

- Desculpa – fez ela em meio às lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Desculpa... Desculpa...

- O quê...? – Tiago estava visivelmente confuso e surpreso.

O que poderia ter acontecido para que Lílian, a sua Lily, o abraçasse daquela maneira? O que a fizera chorar? _Quem_ a fizera chorar? Estava disposto a quase tudo, só precisa que ela lhe desse o nome... Mas a prioridade era Lílian, no momento.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, apenas retribuiu o abraço. Sentiu-se até envergonhado, ao perceber que seu coração estava disparado e que ela poderia notar, mas fora tudo muito de repente.

Depois de alguns minutos ela o largou e ele pode ver a expressão que ela trazia em sua face, as lágrimas caíam marcando o tapete, mas ela não o mirava, estava de cabeça baixa.

"Por Merlin, eu nunca a vi assim!", foi o pensamento que ocorreu ao garoto, mas este só perguntou:

- O que houve, Li... Evans?

Lílian notou a diferença no vocativo, mas isso não a acalmou, talvez estivesse claro demais o seu desespero para Tiago Potter não chamá-la de "Lily". Esse não era o momento para pensar em como ele deveria chamá-la, realmente não era.

Finalmente Lílian fitou os olhos do garoto, afastou-se um pouco dele e disse em tom mais brando, porém triste:

- Eu te julguei mal... E-eu fui injusta... – ela não queria falar daquilo, a dor era insuportável, mas talvez Tiago, o garoto que ela tanto evitava e desprezava, fosse alguém que entenderia o que ela estava sentindo. Talvez o único entre seus amigos. – Eu simplesmente... Pensei mal de você. Achei que você era...

- Calma. Eu não estou entendendo o que você está falando... – ele olhou pra ela de uma maneira diferente do que costumava fazer, ele queria compreendê-la?

Lílian respirou fundo, como se buscasse coragem para dizer o que deveria dizer:

- Quando o seu pai m-morreu, eu aceitei sair com você p-porque tive pena, sabe. Mas eu não q-queria... Quando eu f-fui falar com você e eu percebi que você melhorou seu humor... Eu... – ela dizia isso com extrema dificuldade, mas as lágrimas já não caíam. – Eu fiquei com raiva, porque eu sabia que você ia sair se gabando disso. Eu pensei que... Que ia ser só um troféu pra você...

Ela olhava para todos os cantos da sala, como se procurasse algo interessante para olhar, sempre terminava olhando para os próprios pés, mas era muito difícil focar alguma coisa.

- Eu fui injusta. Eu nem pensei no que você estava sentindo. Eu não tentei te entender... Você tinha perdido o seu pai e eu fiquei preocupada comigo mesma. – as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto de novo, Tiago olhava para ela esperando que ela lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo ou o porquê dela estar dizendo tais coisas. -... Mas talvez... Eu tivesse que passar o mesmo que você para poder entender...

A voz dela se perdera em meio aos soluços e os joelhos delas cederam no mesmo segundo que Tiago correu para sustentá-la pela cintura, abraçando-a mais forte. Foi quando ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dele que o garoto entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Foi como se uma enorme pedra de gelo descesse lentamente por seu estômago e ele pudesse senti-la.

- Seu pai...? Ele...? – Tentou perguntar, mas as palavras não se formavam.

- Ele matou meu pai! – Declarou ela sentindo que nem mesmo desabafar seria suficiente. – Eu... Por quê? Ele não tinha o direito de...

Lílian sentiu-se fraca e deixou que o garoto à sua frente sustentasse seu peso.

- Ele quem? Foi o Voldemort? - Perguntou Tiago demonstrando segurança ao pronunciar o nome.

Ela apenas suspirou e o abraçou mais forte. Temia aquele nome, como todos no mundo bruxo. Mas não podia mais, não queria. Era injusto. Decidiu então naquele momento o que ela queria e não voltaria atrás.

- Eu vou lutar contra ele, não importa mais! Eu vou ser auror, nem que eu passe todos os minutos estudando pra passar naquele teste! Ele não pode fazer isso! Não é justo... Eu não tenho culpa de ter nascido trouxa e os meus pais não tinham culpa de que eu fosse bruxa!

Tiago entendia o que ela estava passando. Era como se tudo tivesse acabado, como se houvesse um vazio dentro dele. Era uma angústia que fazia com que ele quisesse desistir de tudo. Mas Tiago se surpreendeu, talvez Lily fosse forte mesmo, pois apesar de tudo aquilo ela não desistira, ela iria lutar por algo.

O garoto segurou Lílian pelos ombros, olhou profundamente nos seus olhos verdes e disse:

- Não, você está certa! Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso! A gente não pode ficar parado enquanto ele age desta maneira. Você não vai estar sozinha. Eu prometo que eu vou lutar ao seu lado até o último momento...

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, desde que saíra do escritório de Dumbledore, Lílian se sentiu um pouco mais calma. Abraçou Tiago para demonstrar sua gratidão. Abraçou-o com força, para que a promessa se fixasse em seu peito e que gravassem um no outro o que disseram.

Mas, talvez, essa não tenha sido uma boa escolha, pois naquele momento alguém entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

Sirius Black.

- Hum... Potter e Evans! Mas que cena mais romântica! Lílian, sua safadona, não perde tempo pra atacar os meus amigos, hein? – Brincou ele inocentemente, sem notar que ela estava decadente.

Lílian largou Tiago subitamente, levara um susto ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, fitou o garoto timidamente e disse, sentindo que as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto:

- Ah, desculpe, Sirius! Acho que não é uma boa hora pra gente conversar... - e saiu correndo para o dormitório feminino, tentando esconder o rosto.

O garoto surpreso ergueu as sobrancelhas com o ato da garota, pensando se deveria correr atrás dela... Mas ele saíra com ela outro ano, se alguém deveria correr atrás dela na atualidade era seu melhor amigo.

Mas Tiago não correu atrás dela, apenas observou-a até fechar a porta do dormitório, olhando em seguida para ele decepcionado e de braços cruzados.

Lílian ouviu fracamente ao chegar à porta do quarto a voz de Potter dizendo:

- Você não tem o mínimo de sensibilidade, Almofadinhas?

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! **

**A partir deste capítulo, a relação Tiago/Lílian passará a ser um pouco diferente... Finalmente! Como muitos puderam perceber, o plágio ainda continua em pé. ¬¬ Eu nunca vi caso tão demorado! Estou tentando contatar os moderadores do Poterish, mas até agora, ninguém deu retorno... Em todo caso, estou de dedos cruzados!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	18. Docemente Amargo

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Docemente Amargo**

Lílian bateu a porta do quarto e se jogou em sua cama. Parecia tão aconchegante, tão calma, tão fofa, tão confortável.

Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e desatou a chorar. Sentiu que nada poderia lhe consolar naquele momento. Nada.

Nada.

Vazio.

Era isso que ela sentia. Estava completamente perdida no mundo. Não havia ninguém.

Não havia nada.

Seu pai, amigo e conselheiro, estava morto.

Petúnia. A maneira com que olhou com desprezo para Lílian, a maneira como a culpou pelo acontecido. A própria Lílian se sentia culpada. Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, se ela não fosse bruxa... Se...

Mas agora não havia mais possibilidades. Não havia nenhum "se". Era apenas um fato. E era absoluto. O que poderia ela fazer?

Chorar. Chorar foi a primeira reação de Lílian. Mas logo ela percebeu que isso não satisfazia o seu sofrimento, ela se prendia cada vez mais a ele. Ela queria acabar com aquilo.

E Potter prometendo a ela que lutaria até o fim. Ouvindo aquelas palavras dele, ela soube o que estivera buscando. Ela soube o que realmente fazia sentido. O que realmente valia a pena.

Então, entendeu porque tinha escolhido lutar. Queria fazer por si mesma. Não iria ser mais uma pessoa que esperaria que o Ministério fizesse algo a respeito. Sabia que se não fizesse nada, esperaria para sempre...

Esperaria para sempre por justiça. Por vingança. E não seria ela quem a faria. Não seria do jeito que ela queria.

Lílian faria com que valesse ser o que era de fato. Provaria a Voldemort que era mais do que uma simples "sangue-ruim". Ela era uma trouxa de nascença que teve a oportunidade de se tornar bruxa.

Afinal, quem era ele para achar que tinha o direito de tirar a vida de pessoas inocentes? Quem era ele para se achar superior? Quem era ele para se auto-denominar um lorde?

Era injusto!

Essa frase passou pela cabeça de Lílian mais uma vez. E outra... e outra...

Por quê? Por que tinha de ser assim? Não seria tão mais fácil existir igualdade? Não seria tão mais fácil se unir?

Mas isso não fazia nenhum sentido para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Aquilo era besteira.

Por que matar tantas pessoas sabendo que isso não seria suficiente? Por quê?

Lílian enfeitiçou as cortinas de sua cama para que não fossem abertas por ninguém a não ser ela, depois de pegar novamente seu álbum de fotografias.

Era sempre assim, sempre que estava magoada tentava se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse lhe fazer sentir pior.

Aquelas lembranças tão sutis... Só traziam bons sentimentos... Saudade, principalmente.

Sentiu falta até de Petúnia a chamando de "aberração", "metamorfose", "esquisita"... Por mais que o fizesse, ela não tinha a intenção de lhe ofender, era mais uma provocação. Não era nada comparada ao que a irmã lhe dissera naquele dia. Nada comparado àquele olhar acusador.

Lílian sorriu ao se ver tão pequena no parque com seus pais e sua irmã. Não era um retrato mágico, não tinha nenhum movimento, mas ainda assim olhar aquela cena congelada pelo tempo, como se nada mais importasse, deixou-a calma pela segunda vez naquele dia, desde que Tiago prometera que lutaria com ela.

E ao pensar em Tiago, pensava que grande parte do que tomara como certo sobre ele estava errada. Queria que ele estivesse ali para abraçá-la novamente, acalmá-la, sustentar seu peso, porque ela já não agüentava mais.

Sentia, agora, que o compreendia um pouco mais, e desejou que o laço que unira os dois naquela noite se estreitasse. Desejou, com todas as forças, que Tiago Potter a ajudasse a fazer passar o sofrimento da perda.

Só então Lílian adormeceu. O sono a alcançou, mas era um sono profundo e sem sonhos, como se fosse eterno, como se ela nunca mais precisasse acordar, nunca mais precisasse se lembrar de seus sofrimentos, como se tudo nunca tivesse acontecido. Simplesmente sono.

* * *

A manhã estava tranqüila. Era mais um daquelas em que a gente não quer sair debaixo do cobertor. O frio estava ameno e a brisa silenciosa. Era Novembro e logo a neve começaria a cair. Perfeito para ficar o dia todo dormindo.

Mas era quinta-feira, e Lílian Evans tinha aulas a assistir, tarefas a fazer. Isso sem falar em monitorar os alunos.

Há pouco mais de uma semana, Lílian recebera a notícia da morte de seu pai através de Dumbledore, o sub-diretor, escutara Petúnia, sua irmã, atacar-lhe injúrias que demorariam a cicatrizar, decidira tomar um rumo em sua vida. Aquilo ainda estava rodando em sua cabeça e ela ainda digeria tudo muito lentamente.

Com muito custo, levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Olhando-se no espelho, concordou que não estava com uma cara muito boa. Meio amassada.

"Acho que um feitiço de beleza viria a calhar hoje", comentou para si mesma.

Kate e Mel vieram ao seu encontro antes mesmo que ela resolvesse fazer alguma coisa.

- Ô, Lilianzinha! Não sei se você percebeu, mas a gente está meio atrasada! Eu não estou com vontade de perder o café da manhã! – Disse Mel meio impaciente.

- Calma, Mel! Deixe de ser tão ansiosa! Aquela maldita janela da qual você tanto olha vai continuar ali, independentemente de você se atrasar ou não! – Brincou Kate.

Obviamente Mel e Kate acreditavam veemente que Lílian superara facilmente a morte de seu pai. Entretanto, as coisas ainda estavam muito recentes na cabeça dela.

- Por que a pressa? – Perguntou a ruiva em meio a um bocejo.

- Sei lá, mas se vocês não se importam, eu quero ir tomar café! – E dizendo isso Mel saiu do dormitório feminino e desceu as escadas.

As duas desceram a escada circular que dava no Salão comunal e depois passaram pelo buraco do retrato, seguindo os passos da amiga.

* * *

O Salão Principal estava agitado como sempre. Na mesa da Grifinória, tudo estava o mais normal possível. Mel não estava ali. Lílian já ia perguntar a Remo onde ela tinha ido, mas percebeu que ele também não estava presente.

- Potter, onde está o Remo? - Perguntou ela a Tiago, que era a única pessoa que poderia saber, já que Pedro estava ocupado demais com suas torradas com geléia e Sirius não estava por perto.

Ele olhou para trás antes de responder:

- Ah, ele teve que resolver uns problemas com o irmão dele, volta na segunda-feira. – Respondeu o garoto sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não sabia que ele tinha irmão. – Falou ela desconfiada.

- Ahn... O irmão dele mora na Itália, por isso que ele vai demorar – respondeu ele atacando as rosquinhas açucaradas.

- E a Mel? – Perguntou ela.

- Ela foi dar uma volta nos jardins antes da aula para ler uma carta - esperou um pouco e disse: - Você bem que podia seguir o exemplo dela de vez em quando...

- Do que está falando?

- Provavelmente ela está namorando ou algo assim... – disse ele cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e sorrindo para ela.

- Não me obrigue a te azarar enquanto estivermos em Hogsmeade!

Lílian revirou os olhos. Então, Kate começou a falar de quadribol outra vez com as demais garotas do time. Logo Tiago saiu da mesa, no mesmo instante em que as corujas entravam no Salão distribuindo as cartas.

Uma coruja-das-torres pousou em frente à Lílian. Ela trazia um envelope pardo, que Lílian logo soube do que se tratava.

_Lílian Evans_

Aquela letra pertencia, indubitavelmente, à mesma pessoa que lhe mandara cartas no verão. Ille. Com o coração palpitante, abriu o envelope, e retirou o pergaminho de dentro dele.

Olhou para os lados, certificando-se que Tiago realmente saíra do Salão e que Pedro estava concentrado em sua comida.

"_Às vezes eu me pergunto:_

_O que é fé? E o que é acreditar?_

_De que adiantaria ter fé em algo e ao mesmo tempo não acreditar de fato nisso?_

_É assim que me sinto em relação a você._

_Talvez, Lílian, quando chegar o dia em que você se der conta de seus sentimentos..._

_Apenas o tempo tenha passado,_

_Apenas meu coração não pertença mais a você_

_Ou apenas seja tarde demais._

_De que adiantaria eu ter tanta fé assim no meu amor por você se eu não acredito de verdade que você seja capaz de me amar também?_"

Lílian ficou encarando as palavras por mais alguns instantes. Ele estava avançando. Ille finalmente decidira cobrar alguma coisa dela.

Não podia ser simplesmente mais uma arrebatadora carta de amor que a confortasse em alguns momentos, sem precisar dar uma resposta?

Será que Ille a estava observando? Será que ele estava no Salão Principal naquele momento? Ainda assim, não fazia idéia de quem ele podia ser.

Olhou atordoada para os lados, como se despertasse de um transe.

Talvez ela realmente nunca correspondesse os sentimentos de Ille. Talvez ela aceitasse seu desejo. Mas se sentia de mãos atadas enquanto ele se mantinha escondido sob aquele pseudônimo.

Começou a duvidar de si mesma por um momento. Seu admirador, talvez, dera-lhe pistas sobre sua identidade nas cartas que enviara, mas lhe passaram despercebidas. Depois de um tempo, era natural que ele desistisse dela... Mas não era isso que ela queria.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Afinal, o que ele esperava dela? O que ela queria dele?

Essa carta lhe deixou com a impressão de que o sentimento de Ille por ela tornara-se sofrimento. Mas a hesitação dele parecia ter-se dissolvido, finalmente. Aquela carta ele cobrava uma posição dela, não cobrava?

Lílian tinha muitas coisas que queria mostrar a ele, queria dizer muitas coisas. Queria que ele visse todas as suas faces e ainda sim dissesse que gostava dela. Queria dele um sentimento concreto. Mas o que mais queria era um nome... Queria descobrir quem era Ille e o que ele esperava dela.

Se ele estivesse mesmo no Salão Principal, estaria ele vendo toda a sua perturbação?

Ela largou o pergaminho na mesa e saiu, sem olhar para trás. Estava com raiva. Não seria tão mais fácil se aquele garoto dissesse de uma vez quem ele era?

Não, ele tinha que deixar Lílian pensando e se distraindo... Ela não sabia o que faria se descobrisse quem era o autor daquelas cartas. Talvez fizesse uma besteira. Não queria pensar no que poderia fazer. Talvez nem Ille soubesse qual seria a reação dela.

Não era tão simples quanto parecia. E as coisas a dizer a ele se acumulavam. Como ele conseguia, com aquelas cartas, abalá-la tanto?

Kate lhe alcançou em um minuto, sacudindo o pergaminho:

- Você enlouqueceu? Como é que você deixa uma coisa dessas lá na mesa? Alguém poderia ter lido... – Mas Lílian não a olhava, encarava o pergaminho, ecoando em sua cabeça "o tempo tenha passado" e "tarde demais". – Lily? Oi? Você ta aí?

- Hã? – Perguntou ela atordoada.

- Tem certeza de que quer assistir às aulas hoje?

- Claro. Eu não posso perder Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... O Prof Tofty falou que ia ser uma aula importante hoje.

- Como se uma sangue-ruim pudesse deter a força das trevas... – disse uma voz desagradável atrás delas.

Elas se viraram. Era Crouch Júnior. Ele trazia um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Não vejo nenhum problema _para mim_... – disse ele se aproximando das garotas. – Mas é melhor tomar cuidado, Evans. Logo virá um tempo em que gente da sua laia não terá a menor chance.

Lílian estremeceu.

- Mas acho que você já percebeu isso, não é?

- Por que você não vai para sua aula? – Desafiou ela.

- Seria bom abaixar esse tom, sangue-ruim! Fique fora do caminho senão vai acabar tendo o mesmo fim que o seu pai! – Terminou ele virando o corredor seguinte à esquerda e deixando Lílian paralisada.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

Então Kate disse:

- Vamos, Lily! A gente vai se atrasar para as aulas...

- Você acha que o Crouch está metido nisso?

Kate deu uma olhada de esguelha para Lílian e lhe disse:

- Desencana, Lily. Ele deve ter dito isso só pra te provocar...

- Como é que ele sabia do meu pai? - Perguntou ela sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Esquece... – Kate suspirou. – Olha, você vai querer guardar essa carta?

Por um momento Lílian esqueceu o que o garoto lhe dissera e olhou para o pergaminho.

- É, vou guardar – decidiu ela limpando a lágrima, pegando a carta e colocando-a na bolsa. – Talvez eu descubra quem é o idiota que está tirando sarro da minha cara.

- Acha mesmo que esse tal de Ille está só brincando?

- Claro! Quem é que ia perder tempo fazendo declarações para uma _sangue-ruim_ feito eu? – Perguntou ela se descontrolando outra vez. – Eles não sabem! Não sabem como é perder alguém!

Kate achou melhor sair dali rápido, não queria que a amiga sentisse que perdera seu direito de chorar só porque ela estava ali.

As pernas de Lílian cederam quando ela se aproximou da dobra do corredor. Sentou-se no vão e abraçou as próprias pernas, enterrando seu rosto em seus joelhos.

Ela não era o poço de insultos que Petúnia a acusara de ser. Tentara se convencer, com todas as suas forças de que a culpa não fora sua, de que Voldemort era o único culpado, mas sempre acabava duvidando de si mesma.

Onde seu pai estaria agora? Com quem ele estaria? Queria poder ver o céu, mas não havia janelas por perto. Aquelas paredes a sufocavam.

Tudo o que ele era para ela não passava agora de recordações. Finalmente teve certeza de que não podia sentir mais seu calor quando foi ao velório na semana anterior. Murmurou a seu ouvido que queria ficar a seu lado, mas não obteve resposta. Suspirou dolorosamente e teve certeza de que seu suspiro o alcançou.

Teve certeza, também, de que se lutasse contra Voldemort, não pertenceria mais àquele futuro. Percebeu o que significava lutar contra as trevas.

Antes, ela estava perdida. Agora, finalmente se achara. Tiago a arrastara com ela para sua realidade.

Tiago não lhe parecia mais tão insuportável, os dois estavam se dando bem nos últimos dias. A morte os unira, e pensar nisso a deixava mais triste e o sentimento de culpa a invadia por não ter percebido o lado terno do maroto mais cedo.

Naquele momento, desejou que ele ficasse ao lado dela. Ele e Remo pareceram ser os únicos que realmente conseguiram acalmá-la. Sirius, quando conseguia, sempre dizia algo em seguida que fazia a tristeza voltar, e suas amigas achavam que para a ela, a morte do pai já não mais lhe incomodava.

Lílian sentia que a promessa que ele a fez, a promessa que fizeram os unia. E podia dizer com firmeza que, mesmo separados, isso não mudaria.

Enquanto saia do corredor, virando perto da sala de Transfiguração, Kate encontrou Tiago Potter caminhando naquela direção. Em um impulso, desviou-o do caminho da amiga, puxando uma conversa e dizendo que precisava da ajuda dele em algo muito importante.

Talvez a morena não tenha percebido, mas Tiago lançou um olhar de esguelha para o que deixava para trás e pôde ver uma figura ruiva sentada no chão, abraçada aos joelhos, e chorando. Amargamente.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! **

**Este capítulo ainda não é muito concreto, mas vai ser importante para o resto da fic. Para quem tinha saudades das cartas do Ille, está aí mais uma! Muito obrigada a todos, a quem acompanha desde 2002, a quem acompanha desde a republicação ou a quem começou a ler agora.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	19. Batom Beijoqueiro

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Batom Beijoqueiro**

Hogsmeade era a perfeita paisagem de um cartão natalino, ou quase. Não havia muita neve acumulada, ainda.

As casinhas enfileiradas cobertas de algodão, os alunos enfeitando as ruas como as fadinhas enfeitam os pinheiros, as ruas cheias de rastros passantes dos alunos, a fumaça das chaminés pincelando o céu branco, as luzes se destacando pelas janelas de caixilhos. A respiração causava uma nuvem quando o ar saía das bocas das pessoas.

Havia poucas delas passeando ao ar livre. A maioria escolhera uma xícara de chocolate na Madame Puddifoot ou ficaram escolhendo doces na Dedosdemel, tomando um pileque no Três Vassouras ou até então indo com seus namorados para algum lugar quente e aconchegante.

Para Lílian, aquele passeio, entretanto, não teria nem um pingo de diversão... Teria de acompanhar Tiago Potter em sua detenção monitorada.

"Por Merlin, o que fiz para merecer algo assim?", pensava ela desolada, olhando as pessoas que se divertiam e seguindo os passos do garoto, que insistira em levá-la a um lugar.

Lílian temeu ao chegar no vilarejo. Onde Potter planejava levá-la?

Esperava um lugar não muito romântico, aliás, desejava um lugar nada romântico. Tinha enjôo só de pensar na possibilidade. O que seria dela ouvindo as cantadas manjadas do garoto? Preferiria ir junto com a descarga da Murta, provavelmente.

Tiago caminhava de um modo não rápido, porém nada lento. Apenas caminhava, como as pessoas normalmente fazem quando passeiam sem rumo. Olhava disfarçadamente para Lílian, evitando fazer seus olhares se encontrarem. Sabia que não seria prudente.

Enfurecê-la naquele dia não lhe traria nenhum benefício. Estava em uma "perigosa" missão. Prometera a Sirius que não falharia, os dois fariam sua parte e o plano daria certo.

Afinal, Lílian só o acompanhava porque era monitora e ele estava em uma espécie detenção - mais divertida do que as anteriores. Em parte por culpa dela. Por que avisar a McGonagall que ele e Sirius tentaram sair da torre fora de hora, com uma capa de invisibilidade e um mapa? Por sorte, Lílian não entregara a capa nem descobrira que o suposto pergaminho velho era na verdade um mapa dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Só de pensar o que aconteceria se ela descobrisse... Dava-lhe arrepios.

Teria que fazer daquele passeio o seu trunfo. Tinha de convencê-la a lhe devolver a capa, pelo menos, já que o mapa tinha ido parar nas mãos do zelador Pringle. Teria que diverti-la ao máximo. E na disciplina Diversão, Tiago era um professor excepcional. E sabia muito bem o que fazer e onde.

A resposta era Zonko's. A loja de logros do povoado teria exatamente o que ele precisava. Um pouco de malandragem, uma pitada de piadas e o resultado seria só risadas.

Foi então que Lílian se viu à porta da Zonko's.

Era isso? Aquilo estava além de sua compreensão! Tiago estava em detenção, em Hogsmeade, acompanhado de uma monitora e qual é a primeira coisa que faz? Vai a uma loja de logros! Ele devia ter levado um baita balaço na cabeça durante os treinos, com certeza perdera a noção da razão!

- Potter? O que você pretende fazer me trazendo na Zonko's? – Fez ela na voz infantil que normalmente usava antes de zangar-se com ele.

- Ora, Lily! Assim parece até que você nunca se divertiu na sua vida! - Respondeu ele, entrando na loja, que mais parecia um circo. – Vamos, Lily, liberte-se! Liberte o seu lado maroto ao menos uma vez!

Aquele tom usado por ele não era nem um pouco seguro, ainda mais vindo de Tiago Potter, um dos Marotos. Mas talvez aquela loja tivesse algum encanto. Quem diria que Lílian Evans, a monitora chefe, rainha das regras, sentir-se-ia fascinada pelo que havia ali dentro?

E eram coisas fascinantes! Perfume de Gambá – mas quem é que precisa disso, tendo Mel e Kate como amigas? -, Dentadura de Vampiro, Óculos de Olhar Violento – um óculos que, se intimidado, dava um soco na cara de quem o incomoda -, Esmalte de Garras de Gato, entre outras coisas perigosas e inteligentes pelas prateleiras.

- Ei, Lílian, venha ver isto aqui!

Lílian seguiu Tiago, que lhe mostrou uma máscara de borracha de cores variadas, sem desenho nenhum.

- O que é isso?

- Nem suspeita? – Fez ele em tom de desafio, mas ela não tinha idéia. – É uma máscara...

- Não me diga!! – Ironizou ela.

- Posso explicar? – Ele disse, não sem antes pigarrear. - Quando você coloca, ela imita o seu rosto real de olhos abertos e expressões diversas, enquanto você dorme, por exemplo. É ótima para aulas como a de História da Magia, que é um tédio.

Lílian estava pronta para criticar que ele lhe mostrasse algo que infringia regras da escola, mas, ao lembrar do fantasma do Professor Binns narrando guerras sangrentas como se fosse uma missa em canto gregoriano, teve até vontade de comprar uma.

- Ainda bem que William me ajuda nas aulas daquele fantasma... – resmungou ela.

- Sith? – Perguntou ele usando o sobrenome do amigo de Lílian.

- Aham, graças a ele eu não bombo História da Magia! Se ele não me passasse suas anotações e me explicasse depois, estaria ferrada...

Tiago pareceu um tanto incomodado, então ficou quieto por alguns segundos mirando o chão.

- E o que vocês fazem nessas "aulas particulares", hein? – Perguntou ele forçada e maliciosamente, fingindo não estar perturbado.

- Estudamos, Potter. William é um bom amigo, diferente de certas pessoas que maliciam demais... – acusou ela.

- Ah, vem cá, Lily! – Disse Tiago pegando-a pela mão e ignorando a indireta.

O maroto mostrou a ela uma estante só de objetos femininos, como escovas de cabelos, lixas de unha, frascos de perfume, delineador, batons, estojo de maquiagem, entre outras coisas que não levantam suspeitas.

Tiago estendeu-lhe um frasco de perfume, que tinha um conteúdo verde-azulado. A cor prendeu o olhar de Lílian. Com um sorriso, o maroto estendeu o perfume a ela.

- Você gosta?

- É uma cor bonita. – Lílian confessou, esticando a mão para pegar o frasco, ainda sem tirar os olhos do perfume.

- Experimente, então! – Encorajou-a Tiago, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Ela deu uma borrifada do perfume em seu pulso, esperando um pouco e aproximando-o de seu nariz, em seguida. Era cheiroso e não conseguia notar nada de mal que lhe causara.

Estendeu o pulso, então, para Tiago. Ele o segurou com delicadeza, sem aproximá-lo do rosto, porém. Lílian olhou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sem perceber que ele e alguns garotos próximos estavam em uma espécie de transe.

Quando passou, Lílian já estava de volta aos artigos femininos, decidida de que eram inofensivos.

Lílian pegou um dos batons e tirou a tampa. A cor era clara e discreta. Passou em seus lábios, olhando-se no grande espelho em forma de coração ao lado da estante.

Tiago esperou que ela passasse e postou-se logo atrás dela. O que seria suspeitável era um garoto indicar e acompanhar uma garota que iria experimentar artigos de beleza.

O moreno parecia entediado com a falta de ação, enquanto ela ainda passava o batom, mas um sorriso maroto escapava pelo canto de seus lábios, esperando por sua doce vingança de Lílian ter mencionado William Sith em seu "primeiro encontro" com ele em Hogsmeade.

Seria por pouco tempo?

Foi tão rápido quanto uma piscada.

Em um segundo, Lílian estava se mirando no espelho, no outro, estava despejando beijos rápidos e contínuos ao longo do rosto de Tiago. O moreno sorria bobamente, dizendo coisas como "_Contenha-se, Lily_" para que as pessoas que os encaravam ouvissem.

Foi só quando o efeito do batom passou totalmente e teve certeza de que não sairia dando beijos no primeiro garoto que aparecesse em sua frente que Lílian arrastou Potter para fora da loja de traquinagens.

- Para quem me beijava sem parar, até que você mudou de humor bem rápido, hein? – Brincou ele no caminho para o Três Vassouras. – Você tem certeza de que não quer levar o perfume? Ou o batom? Fica por minha conta!

Mas Lílian não respondeu. Para acabar com aquele clima de mau-humor, só mesmo uma boa caneca de cerveja amanteigada. Sentaram numa mesa junto a Mel, Sirius e Pedro.

- E aí, Lílian? Como foi o jantar romântico? – Brincou Mel, que recebeu um olhar gélido como resposta. Zero grau absoluto.

- Posso saber onde que está o Remo? Ele devia estar monitorando você, Sirius! – Ralhou a ruiva.

Sirius fez cara de culpa, o que não explicava muita coisa.

- Ahn, é que ele teve que... Que... – Sirius engoliu em seco, não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa realmente boa.

- Nem tente me enganar, Sirius Black! Enquanto ele não aparecer, eu me encarrego de ficar de babá para as duas crianças mimadas! – Disse ela olhando de Sirius para Tiago.

- Caramba, Pontas, que é que você fez? Deu uma poção de TPM pra Lily? – Perguntou Sirius vendo a irritação dela. – Se não sabe divertir uma garota, deixe que eu dou conta do recado! – Terminou ele, sendo encarado pelo outro maroto com um olhar fulminante.

- Muito engraçado! – Ironizou Lílian – Mas se você quer saber... É mesmo culpa do Potter esse meu _mau-humor_!

- Ninguém mandou você experimentar aquele batom! – Respondeu Tiago azedamente. – Você fez isso porque quis!

- Mas foi você que me levou naquela loja!! E me levou para a seção dos produtos de beleza!

- Mas não fui eu que saí beijando um certo alguém sem parar!! – Provocou ele com ar de satisfação.

- O quê?? – Exclamou Mel. – Pode parar, pode parar! Volta tudo! Que história é essa de beijar sem parar? Posso saber, dona Lilianzinha??

Lílian fuzilou Tiago e bem que queria ter comprado aqueles Óculos de Olhar Violento. Tiago sabia que nem adiantava querer ter sua capa de volta, então, pra quê amenizar a diversão? E discutir com Lílian era mais do que diversão. Adorava vê-la irritada.

- É que sua amiga resolveu provar um Batom Beijoqueiro lá na Zonko's. E adivinha quem foi a vítima? Euzinho!!

- A-há!! Sabia que você ia acabar beijando o Tiaguito! – Disse Mel extremamente animada para Lílian.

- Não tem nada ver, Mel! Nem mesmo essa porcaria de Batom Beijoqueiro ia me fazer beijá-lo na boca! Afinal, ele só consegue isso quando agarra alguém, não é, Potter? Foram só beijos inocentes no rosto e não foi por vontade própria!! Achou que me levando lá ia conseguir o seu troféu, não é?

- Nem vem, Lily, que de inocentes aqueles beijos não tinham nada! – Disse Tiago com uma expressão satisfeita, pensativa, como se estivesse lembrando do acontecido. - Mas se você quer um conselho... Da próxima vez, prove uma cor mais forte, quem sabe um vermelho rubi! Aí, sim, você me diz quem é que precisa agarrar quem pra conseguir alguma coisa!

- Pelo visto, as coisas tão pegando fogo por aqui! – Disse Remo, aparecendo de repente, ignorando os olhares das outras pessoas no local, que encaravam curiosas a mesa do grupo. – Ouvi vocês dois desde que estava à porta do bar! E olha que nem está tão vazio assim! – Mas Remo logo continuou a falar, não esperou Lílian começar a discutir. – Ainda bem que você achou o Sirius! Esse fujão conseguiu sumir quando chegou no povoado e eu fiquei até agora procurando! Deixe estar, Almofadinhas! O espírito do lobo nunca dorme!

Sirius fez cara de paisagem, enquanto Tiago e Lílian trocavam olhares aterrorizantes.

- Mas agora alguém pode me explicar o motivo da discussão, se é que tem algum? – Perguntou ele sentando numa cadeira ao lado de Sirius.

- Batom Beijoqueiro te sugere alguma coisa? – Indagou Mel divertida.

- Hã? Tiago, Tiago! - Fez ele em tom de alerta.

- Ei, não foi culpa minha, não! Foi ela que se meteu na ala de beleza da Zonko's!! – Defendeu-se apontando Lílian.

- Mas quem foi que levou Lílian até lá? Porque com certeza a Lily que eu conheço não iria se meter numa loja de logros! – Disse Remo em defesa de Lílian.

- Não mesmo, Remo! – disse Lílian feliz em ter ele como defesa. - Mas acho que você conhece o Potter o suficiente pra saber que ele adora se meter em lugares arriscados! E foi ele que me arrastou pela mão para os produtos de beleza!

- Não tem nada de arriscado na Zonko's! – Defendeu-se Tiago. - Você é que não tomou cuidado! Nenhuma pessoa inteligente se meteria a experimentar produtos de uma loja de logros em si mesmo! Geralmente experimentam nos outros!

Mel riu e disse, dando uma trégua na batalha:

- Olha, Tiaguito, eu sei que você adora aprontar! Mas como Príncipe Encantado da Lílian, eu acho que você deveria ter _salvado a princesa indefesa dos dragões perigosos_!!

- Ah, mas como eu adoro quando você usa essa sua imaginação de fada para filosofar as coisas... – fez Tiago, então suspirou e disse à Lílian: - Mas, tudo bem! Eu devia ter avisado a _indefesa Lily que os dragões rondam o bosque_...

- Indefesa, é? Vamos ver quem é que é indefesa quando eu te transformar num sapo, seu trasgo ridículo!! – Exaltou-se ela, levantando a varinha.

- Calma, Lílian, não é necessário nenhum tipo de duelo agora! – Assegurou-a Remo.

- Precisamente o que eu diria! - Concordou Tiago se esquivando da pontaria. – Estou eu aqui, um príncipe apaixonado, declarando-me de joelhos e implorando o seu perdão, e você me vem com quatro varinhas na cara?

- Oh! – Entoou Mel em tom de suspiro romântico falso, enquanto Sirius e Remo riam. – Puxa, Lilianzinha, acho que depois dessa você não seria capaz de pisar nele de novo!

Lílian deu de ombros, um pouco encabulada pela forma como as coisas se desenrolaram.

- Eu não pisei em ninguém, Mel – disse ela timidamente. – Pelo menos não tive a intenção...

Talvez tivesse mesmo pisado em Potter constantemente nos últimos anos. E pisado em calos profundos. Mas ouvir isso da boca de sua melhor amiga foi o mesmo que levar uma vassourada das boas no meio do nariz – e, ainda por cima, uma estilo Cleansweep!

- Isso quer dizer que você me desculpa?

- Tanto faz, Potter...

Depois de um tempo, o Três Vassouras estava um tanto monótono para Lílian, não tinha mais graça. E foi como se Tiago lesse seus pensamentos:

- Quer dar uma volta pelo povoado? – Perguntou em um tom descontraído, enquanto Sirius, Pedro e Mel estavam muito ocupados com jogos de cartas e Remo lia o Profeta Diário.

- É... Acho que é uma boa idéia.

Tiago pagou ao barman e acompanhou Lílian pelas ruas de pedra. A neve começava a cair pelo chão e pelos telhados, tornando a paisagem moderadamente branca e interessante. Eles começaram a subir por um caminho que serpenteava a colina e chegaram a um lugar pouco visitado, a Casa dos Gritos.

A casa, há tão pouco tempo construída, fora abandonada e estava com todas as janelas e portas e fendas de qualquer tipo tapadas por tábuas. Tornava o ar bastante misterioso. Eram poucas as pessoas que se aventuravam a chegar tão perto.

- Essa casa... – comentava Lílian apreciando a construção. – Eu não entendo. Quem iria construir uma casa tão bonita e deixá-la abandonada dessa maneira. Quero dizer... – ela gesticulava ao falar. – É um desperdício! Podiam vendê-la ou alugá-la. Mas acho que seria meio difícil... Dizem que é amaldiçoada – ela se apoiou na cerca de madeira e continuou mirando a casa. – Os moradores do povoado nem chegam perto. Falam que existem fantasmas ruins que assombram a casa e coisas assim.

Ela parou por um momento, ficou admirando a paisagem e suspirou. Naquele dia não havia vento, só umas esparsas nuvens que deixavam um rastro de neve pra todo lado.

- Sei que deve ser bem chato me ouvir tagarelar teorias sem sentido... Mas é tudo tão estranho... Não é?

E se virou para Tiago, que até então não fizera nada mais do que olhar para Lílian perdido em seus pensamentos sorrindo. Ele não escutara uma palavra do que a garota dissera.

O moreno fitou os olhos esmeraldas de Lílian e ela não fez questão de desviar o olhar naquele momento.

O resultado daquela simples aproximação foi fatal. A cabeça dele se curvou levemente, de forma que seus lábios pudessem alcançar os dela. Os olhos verdes de Lílian pareciam ver através dele.

Tiago encostou seus lábios nos dela, calma e docemente, esperando pela reação dela. Sem protestos da parte dela, ele segurou suavemente o rosto da ruiva com as mãos, acariciando gentilmente suas bochechas coradas com as pontas dos dedos.

Os olhos de Lílian se fecharam, e ela se concentrou em como sentia o gosto da boca do moreno na sua própria.

Por um instante, Lílian se esqueceu completamente de tudo. Suas mãos já se encaminhavam para agarrar o pescoço de Tiago quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Foi instantâneo, deixou a razão falar mais alto.

Afastou-se do moreno abruptamente, olhando rapidamente para seus olhos confusos antes de sair correndo.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! **

**Eu não tinha idéia do que colocar na Zonko's para fazer algum evento que a Lílian ficasse brava com Tiago e achasse engraçado, então, coloquei o Batom Beijoqueiro. Finalmente publiquei o primeiro capítulo de "Conseqüências de um Amor Imprevisto", minha resposta aos desafios do Marauder's Fest. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	20. Psicologia

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Psicologia**

Tiago correu junto a ela, desmotivado. Alcançou-a sem dificuldade e a puxou pelo braço.

- Espera – pediu ele, em um tom embargado, meio que suplicante.

Ela não olhou em seus olhos. Pelo tom que ele usara, a ruiva teve certeza de que a confusão persistia, mas fora superada pela decepção e pela tristeza. Dera-se conta de que decididamente vivia pisando nos pontos fracos do garoto. Por mais que o detestasse, não era nada justa com ele.

- Olha, desculpa... Eu não fiz por mal... Só... – tentou ele, mas as palavras não saiam. – Desculpa, por favor... Ah, o que eu faço pra você me desculpar? – pediu em tom meio impaciente. - Eu faço qualquer coisa...

- Só esquece isso, tá legal? Esquece que isso aconteceu. – Ela disse olhando para os próprios pés.

Realmente, ela estava sendo injusta. Aquilo era culpa sua, não dele.

- Você me desculpa?

- Aham – murmurou Lílian.

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça e a deixou ir embora, não desgrudando os olhos dela até que sumisse de sua vista.

* * *

"Como eu pude deixar isso acontecer de novo?", pensava Lílian no caminho do castelo.

Havia tantos garotos em Hogwarts e no resto do mundo e ela tinha que acabar beijando justo o arrogante do Potter?

Claro, nem todos eram tão bonitos e incrivelmente sedutores, mas o Potter?!

"Por quê, Merlin? Por que tem que ser assim? Ele não podia simplesmente parar de me infernizar? Não, agora eu faço a besteira de beijar aquele trasgo convencido. E como se já não bastasse ele me beijar, eu também tinha que fazer a besteira de corresponder o beijo dele? Pelo menos no ano passado eu consegui reagir e dar um tapa nele, mas hoje nem isso! Não, não é justo!!".

Lílian pulou em sua cama de imediato ao chegar no seu dormitório.

"Mas... Eu não tive força, nem coragem suficiente para dar um tapa nele... Porque... Talvez... Ache que a culpa não foi só dele.", continuou ela.

Tudo o que queria era dormir. Mas apenas cerrar os olhos não bastava.

Era difícil de dormir, porque sempre que fechava os olhos, ainda tinha a imagem de Tiago a beijando em sua mente.

Ele fora tão... doce. Tão carinhoso. Podia ainda sentir as pontas dos dedos de Tiago acariciando seu rosto. Tão cuidadoso.

Deu-se conta, então, de que estava confusa. Fora um beijo tão sincero, seria quase impossível Tiago tê-lo fingido.

A última coisa que esperava do moreno era sinceridade. Preferia que ele estivesse mentindo, brincando mais uma vez.

"Não seja idiota, Lily", pensou. "É claro que é mais uma brincadeira! Ele é o Potter!! Sempre será o Potter!".

Por mais que tentasse se convencer, não houve um segundo em que não pensasse nele, no beijo dele. E ela sabia que, provavelmente, ele não estivesse pensando nela; e, se estivesse, seria para vangloriar-se para Sirius.

Era injusto.

Fora um beijo muito... diferente de todos os outros que já recebera. Não sabia se era só a vasta experiência de Tiago com todas as garotas de Hogwarts que já beijara ou se realmente era diferente do que com as outras. Tantas outras... Lílian queria não precisar do que não possuía. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Lílian começava a divagar, imaginando-se correspondendo o beijo dele com mais urgência, entreabrindo os lábios, observando a reação dele com atenção, sentindo as mãos dele a puxarem para mais perto pela cintura... Podia sentir suas pernas ficarem bambas.

Era tão injusto.

Estava vendo coisas que não estavam ali, vendo-o a seu lado, sorrindo para ela. Aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Estava se machucando a toa.

As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto agora. Chorava silenciosamente contra o travesseiro. Queria não ligar. Queria não se importar, afinal.

Acabou adormecendo. Sonhando com ele. E, talvez, ela fosse a última coisa com que ele fosse sonhar.

* * *

Seu sono não podia ser tão tranqüilo. Lílian virava de um lado para outro e falava durante o sono agitado.

Não demorou pra fazer Kate, Mel e se irritarem. Desde que chegaram de Hogsmeade elas não conseguiam dormir com toda a agitação da amiga.

- Ah, não... Pára de fazer isso... – murmurava Lílian ainda dormindo profundamente, mas parara de se remexer na cama. – Não é justo. Não faz isso comigo, Potter...

O olhar de Mel encontrou o de Kate, que disse:

- Eu sugiro Veritasserum.

- Eu sei um jeito mais fácil – disse Mel com um brilho suspeito nos olhos. – Uma coisa chamada Psicologia que os trouxas usam.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Lílian e começou a sussurrar no ouvido da garota:

- Lílian? Tudo bem?

- Tudo – respondeu a ruiva, com a voz rouca.

- Tem certeza?

- Não. Acho que não ta tudo bem, não.

- Por quê? – perguntou Mel olhando de esguelha para Kate, que tinha uma expressão tão curiosa quanto a sua.

- Voldemort matou meu pai. – Respondeu ela com a voz ainda mais fraca.

Mel olhou novamente para Kate e encolheu os ombros com a menção do nome, logo se levantando, desistindo de tentar arrancar alguma informação da ruiva.

- Pergunta alguma coisa do Tiago para ela – insistiu Kate aos sussurros.

Mel pareceu pensar seriamente em ir ou não adiante, mas um novo olhar urgente de Kate a fez voltar a se ajoelhar ao lado da amiga adormecida.

- Por que você odeia o Tiago Potter?

Lílian continuou quieta e não respondeu.

Mel chegou mais perto e perguntou:

- Lílian, você odeia o Tiago Potter?

Mais uma vez a ruiva não respondeu e continuou em silêncio.

- Acho que essa pergunta é óbvia demais, tenta outra coisa. – Falou Kate.

- Eu tava fazendo um teste – justificou-se Mel para a amiga, com leve irritação na voz. - Como foi em Hogsmeade hoje?

Lílian demorou um pouco pra responder:

- Foi divertido.

- E o que você fez?

- Fui na Zonko's e no Três Vassouras – balbuciou Lílian.

- E como... – mas não conseguiu terminar a pergunta.

- Eu quis matar o Potter na Zonko's... Mas foi muito engraçado... – interrompeu Lílian animadamente.

- Hum... – fez Mel.

- Será que eles se beijaram? – Perguntou Kate à amiga com um tom de voz meio preocupado.

- Vocês já se beijaram? – Perguntou Mel ao ouvido de Lílian, sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade, mesmo tentando dizer à Kate que elas não tinham o direito de invadir a privacidade de Lily. Mudou de idéia assim que viu a expressão de Kate; Mel não sabia ao certo se a amiga já tinha esquecido Tiago, entretanto, como ela não tocara mais no assunto por tanto tempo achava que estava tudo bem.

- Sim.

- Ah, mas ela pode estar se referindo àquele beijo do ano passado, lembra? – Disse Kate surpresa, com leve tristeza em sua voz. Encenando um tapa na cara para que Mel se lembrasse do desfecho do beijo do ano anterior.

- É verdade. Lílian? Vocês se beijaram hoje em Hogsmeade?

- Aham. – Respondeu Lílian contorcendo o rosto.

- Beijo na boca? Você quer dizer, além do efeito do Batom Beijoqueiro?

- Batom Beijoqueiro?? – Exaltou-se Kate, mal-informada.

- Depois eu te explico, Kate... Lílian? Significou algo para você?

Mas Lílian estava acordada, olhando para a cara das duas, que estavam apavoradas, enquanto Lílian, desconfiada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí paradas? O que significou o que para mim? – Perguntou mais desconfiada ainda, quando Mel vinha com aquela vozinha de conciliação pode esperar que vinha bomba.

- Já ouviu falar em Psicologia?

- Quê? Ta me dizendo que você resolveu dar uma de Freud, foi?

- Hã? – Perguntou Mel confusa.

- Sei muito bem o que é Psicologia, o suficiente pra saber que você tentou extrair informações de mim enquanto eu dormia.

- É você sabe mesmo, não é?

- É... Mas o que é que vocês estavam tentando saber, hein?

- Ai, Lilianzinha, você devia me agradecer... A Kate tava querendo te dar Veritasserum quando ouviu você falar o nome do Tiago durante o sono!!

Foi como se o fundo do estômago de Lílian despencasse, ela podia até sentir um enjôo.

- Quê? – Perguntou temerosa.

- Que foi que você estava sonhando, hein, Lily? – Perguntou Kate em tom de gozação.

- Nada – respondeu ela em defesa própria.

- Calma, Lílian, a gente já sabe que vocês se beijaram hoje em Hogsmeade. - Provocou Mel.

As duas amigas logo concordaram que era melhor terem feito Lílian vomitar lesmas do que ver aquela cara esverdeada de aflição que ela fez. Subitamente, seu rosto contorceu-se em fúria.

- Vo... VOCÊS NÃO TINHAM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO!! – Gritou ela.

- Ta, foi mal, Lily. – Desta vez era Kate, ela era bem melhor pra pedir desculpas do que Mel e todas ali sabiam disso.

- Não! Olha aqui, não é pra ninguém saber disso, ouviram? – Ela fez com cara de desespero.

Se elas acabassem falando pro Potter sobre aquilo, ele ia achar que ela se importava com ele o suficiente para sair falando daquilo para as amigas dela.

- Pode deixar! A gente não vai falar pra ninguém, não! – Tranqüilizou-a Mel. – Mas eu quero só ver se o Tiaguito não vai falar.

- Ele não vai. – Afirmou Lílian, embora não tivesse certeza completa disso, mas tentaria confiar nas palavras do garoto pelo menos uma vez.

Kate e Mel trocaram olhares enquanto Lílian sentava na cama para se acalmar. Mas isso não era possível. Tratando-se de Mel, vai saber o que mais ela não perguntou à Lílian durante o sono.

- O que mais vocês me perguntaram?

- Bom, eu perguntei como tinha sido em Hogsmeade e tal, e depois eu perguntei se vocês tinham se beijado e você disse que sim... E...

- E o quê? – Perguntou Lílian temerosa.

- Aí eu perguntei se tinha sido só um beijo... – respondeu Mel com simplicidade, olhando para as próprias unhas.

- E o que eu respondi?

- Oras, que um beijo é sempre só um beijo pro Tiago... Por quê? Tinha alguma outra coisa que você poderia ter respondido? – Fez Mel em tom provocante e Kate ficou em silêncio pra ouvir a resposta de Lílian.

- Claro que não. – Respondeu a ruiva demonstrando segurança.

- Depois eu perguntei se tinha sido só um beijo _pra você_...

- E daí? – Perguntou novamente medindo o tom de voz, pra não transparecer preocupação.

- Aí você acordou. – Respondeu Mel com um sorrisinho satisfeito. – Mas o mais estranho foi que quando eu te perguntei se você odiava o Tiaguito, você não respondeu...

- Ora, porque isso é óbvio... – defendeu-se Lílian.

- Foi o que eu disse. – Falou Kate.

Mas Mel fez cara de que aquilo não era o bastante.

- Ah, qual é, Mel? Você sabe que eu odeio o Potter.

- É... Isso é o que você sempre diz... – disse a garota em tom de incerteza, se lembrando da expressão de Lílian horas antes, quando Tiago pedira desculpas no Três Vassouras.

Lílian simplesmente revirou os olhos como geralmente fazia, mas ficaria de prontidão, caso Mel ou Kate lhe oferecesse alguma bebida suspeita.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**Olá!!**

**Muitos se decepcionaram com a pequena "mudança de idéia" dela no capítulo passado. Vocês me mostram, com as reviews lindas que sempre me deixam, que sempre vale à pena continuar. Eu os agradeço, do fundo do meu coração, por me darem este apoio que vocês sempre me dão... **_**SEMPRE**_**. É muito gratificante escrever e ser correspondida de tal forma... Uma alegria inimaginável! Adoro vocês!!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	21. Uma Decisão, Um Propósito

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Uma decisão, Um Propósito**

A aula de Transfiguração estava uma completa balbúrdia.

Praticamente nenhum aluno conseguira transformar parte do suco gástrico do estômago em macarronada triturada, ou seja, McGonnagal não estava pedindo nada.

Cada dupla passava por trás da Cortina Interior – que mostrava tudo o que havia dentro da pessoa. Em certo momento, uma garota da Sonserina saiu correndo em conseqüência do enjôo.

- Mel, acho que agora posso entrar pro seu fã-clube! – Comentou Lílian. – Daqui a pouco vou dar uma de Narcisa Black e vomitar na cara da Minerva!

- Até que não seria má idéia – comentou escondendo um pergaminho dentro da mochila. – Eu apoio a sua iniciativa!

- Ei! O que você está escondendo?

- Nada! – Respondeu dando de ombros.

- Nem vem que eu sei muito bem que você ta mentindo!

- Ai, Lilianzinha! Deixe de ser paranóica! Existe coisa melhor pra se ocupar do que me infernizar sem motivo!

- O que, por exemplo? – Perguntou Lílian de provocação.

- Hum... Quem sabe beijar o Tiaguito... Ou talvez aceitar sair com ele... Ou então agarrá-lo de uma vez!!

Lílian, revirando os olhos, apanhou sua pena para escrever o que a professora ditava. Foi difícil se concentrar a escutá-la, Mel e Kate não paravam de cochichar sobre alguma coisa que não conseguia escutar.

- Dá pra vocês duas pararem! Outra detenção não seria nada bom, sabiam? Primeiro porque essa matéria não é fácil, segundo porque os N.I.E.M.s estão aí, e terceiro porque eu preciso ir muito bem nesses exames para ter chance de ser auror.

- Senhorita Evans, vou precisar costurar a sua boca, ou você consegue se calar? – Perguntou Minerva.

- Desculpe, Professora... – abaixou a cabeça e cochichou: - Eu mato vocês!

Elas sorriram de falsete e pararam.

Até aquele momento nada de comentários maldosos por parte de Sirius, o que era uma evolução. Mas talvez Tiago em sua sã consciência não tivesse coragem de contar o acontecido contra a vontade de Lílian. A não ser que não tivesse amor à vida.

Ou ele contara para Sirius, Remo e Pedro, convencendo-os a não chatear Lílian por alguns dias... até espalharem para a escola inteira.

Ao acabar a aula, ninguém teve o mínimo apetite. Em vez de se dirigirem para o Salão Principal, foram até a biblioteca, usar o tempo de sobra estudando era uma consciência que alguns adquiriram com a proximidade dos NIEMs. Pelo menos certos alunos pensavam assim. Alguém como os Marotos jamais iria até a biblioteca com a intenção de estudar. Ou ainda fazer outra coisa...

- Oi, Lily!

Ela se virou sem nenhuma animação.

- Sabe, Potter, parece que a bibliotecária está desocupada... Por que não pergunta para ela onde encontrar um livro de azarações?

- Azarações? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso enviesado.

"Será que não tinha cãibras de tanto alargar os lábios?", pensou Lílian tentando não olhar muito para a boca do maroto para não se lembrar de Hogsmeade. Eram tão macios... Tão quentes... "O que você está pensando, Lílian?!", repreendeu-se.

– Não, Lily – ele respondeu sorrindo. - Não estou procurando nenhum livro...

- Era de se esperar! – resmungou ela tentando desviar os pensamentos que a invadiam.

Ela estava precisando de algum motivo, alguma coisa singela que Tiago fizesse para descarregar tudo o que a incomodava nele. Precisava arrumar alguma desculpa, ela tinha que brigar com ele, ficar com ódio dele, parar de fantasiar ao olhar para aqueles olhos, para aqueles lábios...

-... Na verdade, queria falar com você.

De certo que Lílian esperava ouvir qualquer babaquice, aliás, já formulava resposta para os mais diversos pedidos, para deixá-las na ponta da língua e desencadear uma guerra, mas não pensava que ouviria aquilo.

- Estou ocupada, Potter... Talvez em outra hora... Preciso estudar – fez ela se voltando para o livro do tamanho de um tijolo sobre a Inquisição de Salém. Estava claro para ela que não conseguiria se concentrar depois da aparição dele.

- Você pode estudar mais tarde... Olha, você nem gosta de História da Magia!

- Claro que eu gosto. – Mentiu ela tentando encontrar outra desculpa para brigar com ele.

- Te conheço bem, Lily! Agora, é sério, vem logo. – Afirmou ele puxando a garota pela mão para fora da biblioteca.

Lílian se concentrou em não pensar em como a mão dele se encaixava perfeitamente na sua. Lílian se encontrava num sério estado de aborrecimento. Nada teria mais graça do que estudar, apesar de ser História da Magia, comparando-se a ter que conversar – conversar! – com Tiago Potter.

- Potter! Eu não quero... Eu preciso estudar! Será que tão difícil de você entender?

- É, sim, muito difícil, Lily! Ninguém gosta de estudar, todo mundo prefere se divertir!

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou todo mundo! Em segundo lugar, eu quero ir bem nos N.I.E.M.s! E em terceiro, nada que inclua _você_ pode ser _divertido_! Deu pra entender?

Tiago suspirou, como Lílian era cabeça-dura, só ele mesmo pra querer alguma coisa com ela.

- Olha, Lílian, eu só quero _falar_ com você! É bem rápido!

- Fala... – suspirou estranhando ele tê-la chamado pelo nome e não pelo apelido.

- É sobre o casamento do Frank e da Alice.

O casamento! Como pudera esquecer? Ficou tão ocupada em provar sua inocência no caso "Beijo Lupin e Tonks" que nem lembrara.

Recebera uma carta de Alice logo depois de escrever, tinha ficado em posse de Kate. Alice dissera que não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Lílian deixar o cargo de madrinha.

Portanto seria madrinha com Potter ou... madrinha com Potter.

- É verdade! Eu nem me lembrei! – Exclamou ela.

- Então... Alice me escreveu contando... Sobre a carta. E, bom, se você não quiser tudo bem, eu posso deixar de ser padrinho do Frank... O Sirius pode me substituir.

O quê? Tiago Potter, o arrogante e convencido Tiago Potter, abaixando a cabeça para Lílian? Não podia ser!

"Será que ele faria isso por mim?", Lílian perguntou pra si mesma. Desde a visita a Hogsmeade, havia sempre duas vozes em relação a Tiago Potter, uma delas dizia: "Ele deve gostar mesmo de você pra chegar a esse ponto!", enquanto a outra, "Deve ser só mais uma tática de conquista dele, jamais seu ego permitiria isso!".

Entre os dois lados, Lílian resolveu que não deixaria Tiago usar daquilo como um meio de conquista e nem como uma desculpa para dizerem que ela o esnobava.

- Ahn... Não! Não precisa, quem escolhe os padrinhos são os noivos. E eles escolheram você, assim como me escolheram. Não seria justo que você não aceitasse por minha causa... – disse ela.

Ele se espantou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Mas...

- Eu escrevi aquela carta sem pensar, entende? – Justificou-se ela. - Seria melhor que você desconsiderasse...

- Você é quem sabe... – aceitou ele tentando parecer indiferente, mas com um brilho satisfeito nos olhos com a reação da ruiva.

- E... sobre o que aconteceu no sábado em Hogsmeade...

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou ele com uma expressão curiosa.

- Você sabe... daquilo... na Casa dos Gritos... – como ele não fazia cara de entendimento, ela completou. – Do beijo...

- Que beijo? Não sei de nenhum beijo...

Isso significava que ele esqueceu de tudo, como ela pedira!

"Ufa", mas enquanto isso surgiu uma pontada de riso por parte dele.

- Claro que eu não esqueci. – Respondeu ele. – Não seria possível esquecer. Mas achei que você não quisesse tocar no assunto...

Lílian revirou os olhos, sabia que Tiago não perdia uma chance de provocá-la. Vai dizer... Como os garotos são idiotas!

- Eu não comentei nada com ninguém... – ele continuou, com o semblante calmo e sorridente.

- Eu sei, Potter! – Irritou-se ela ao ver como a expressão dele a confortava. - Caso contrário o Sirius já teria me infernizado durante a manhã toda... Seria insuportável, pior ainda! Ele quando se junta com a Mel e a Kate... Ah, não, a Mel e a Kate!!

- O que têm elas? – Indagou curioso pela mudança de tom da ruiva.

- Aposto que elas vão dar um jeito de contar pra ele! Ai, droga! Mas que raios!!

- Quê? Você contou pra Mel e pra Kate sobre...? – Perguntou atônito, parecendo realmente surpreso agora.

- Não! – Ela o cortou rapidamente. – Quero dizer, sim. Mas não foi de propósito!

Os dois subiam uma escada e depois outra. Lílian com a intenção de ir para a sala de Runas e Tiago para a Torre de Astronomia.

- Como não foi de propósito? Ou você contou ou não contou! – Exclamou ele.

- Eu contei. – Confessou Lílian. – Mas Mel se aproveitou de um momento em que eu não estava sóbria pra poder escolher!

- Hã? Não me diga que a monitora Evans certinha ficou de porre? – Perguntou ele imaginando a cena.

- Claro que não! – Exclamou ela apagando os pensamentos dele. - Eu estava dormindo!

- Então como que ela soube?

- Eu estava dormindo e falando durante o sono. O que ela fez foi usar uma técnica trouxa... Fez perguntas para mim e eu respondi.

Tiago ficou imaginando, nunca tivera nenhuma informação de como fazer alguém responder uma pergunta indiscreta sem um Veritasserum à mão.

- Não tem como mentir? – Perguntou ele.

- Infelizmente, não! Foi assim que ela e a Kate descobriram tudo! Às vezes eu tenho medo do que essas duas podem aprontar! A Mel sempre foi meio desmiolada, mas de uns tempos pra cá, conseguiu levar a Kate pro mesmo caminho! Aposto que é a má influência sua e do Sirius!

Tiago pôs-se a imaginar como ele próprio seria capaz de influenciar Lílian. Mas a imagem se dissolveu, como seria capaz disso se nem mesmo conseguia convencê-la de seus sentimentos por ela?

- Até que isso tudo ficou bem irônico. – Disse o garoto como quem não quer nada. – Você pede pra eu esquecer e no fim acaba confessando para suas amigas...

- Eu já disse que não foi de propósito... – repetiu ela meio como um pedido de desculpas, meio irritada. - Eu não ia falar nada, tinha até esquecido.

- Aaah, aí estão os dois pombinhos! – exclamou uma voz próxima.

Mel e Kate desciam as escadarias acompanhadas por Sirius.

- Sem comentário sobre isso Potter! – Sibilou Lílian pelo canto da boca antes que os três chegassem.

- Não precisa cochichar, Lilianzinha!! Isso não vai disfarçar nada! – Exclamou Mel novamente.

Fazendo cara de limão azedo, a ruiva retrucou:

- Vamos logo para a aula de Runas.

- Calma, calma... Ainda faltam dez minutos! Então, qual era o assunto?

- Como se você não soubesse, hein, Mel! – Disse Tiago divertido, sem temer o olhar fuzilante que Lílian lhe lançou.

- Quê?

- Nada! – Respondeu Lílian mais que irritada, puxando Mel e Kate pelo braço. – Vamos!

Carregou as amigas para outro corredor, largando Tiago satisfeito e Sirius com cara de interrogação.

- Do que vocês falavam, Lílian?

- Nada – murmurou ela. – Estranho, o Remo não apareceu em aula nenhuma hoje...

Mel parou abruptamente começando a raciocinar.

- Espera aí... Vocês estavam falando do beijo?

- Mel, vamos logo, desse jeito nós vamos chegar atrasadas!

- Não fuja do assunto. – Entoou a outra. – Desembucha! Era disso ou não era?

- Era! Agora vamos... – mandou Lílian deixando a amiga para trás.

- Aha! Sabia que vocês iam se entender! – Exclamou Kate.

Lílian parou, virou e respondeu:

- Merlin, Kate! Eu já disse que não tem nada entre a gente, que a gente _nunca_ vai se entender, que o Potter é um _arrogante presunçoso_ e que eu _sempre_ vou odiá-lo!! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?

- Quantas forem necessárias até você mudar de discurso! – Retrucou Mel. – Qual é, Lílian? Tá na cara que o Tiaguito te ama e você fica pisando nele! Poxa, coitado! Pensa um pouco, tá legal? – Terminou a garota, antes de entrar na sala.

Lílian se perguntou até que ponto Mel sabia das coisas. Até que ponto ela estava certa. Se ele a amava ou não. Se ele não estava só brincando com ela... Pela primeira vez, desejou que fosse verdade.

Mas suas reflexões duraram apenas alguns segundos antes de entrar na sala logo atrás dela.

* * *

- Mel, você viu o Remo hoje? – Perguntou Lílian novamente, enquanto a professora distribuía as peças de Runas.

- Não... O Sirius e o Pedro disseram que ele precisou viajar. Alguma coisa a ver com herança de uns tios italianos, sei lá... Vamos começar essas runas, vai!

- Estou ansiosa há dias para saber qual é a revelação dessas Runas! – Comentou Kate Lee, a garota lufa-lufa do fã-clube dos marotos, que dividia uma mesa com Lílian e Mel. – Acho que vou estudar esse tipo de coisa quando terminar Hogwarts... E vocês?

- Pretendo ser curandeira... Isso, é claro, _se_ eu for bem nos N.I.E.M.s.

- Eu vou prestar teste para auror.

- Quê? – Estacou Mel, incrédula. – Como assim? Você disse que não tinha decidido ainda!

- Decidi há alguns dias... Não tinha certeza, mas agora tenho.

- Quando foi que você resolveu?

- Ah, Mel, não quero falar sobre isso agora. Vamos fazer logo a interpretação e quem sabe a professora libera a gente mais cedo...

- Aposto que é por causa do Tiaguito que você não quer falar! Ouvi dizer que ele também quer ser auror, foi o que ele sempre quis!

- E-ele sempre quis? M-mas eu achei que ele pretendesse ser jogador de quadribol profissional!

- Não! Ele sempre disse que seguiria a mesma carreira do pai! – Mel retornou a falar, ao ver sua amiga abrir a boca. – Irônico, não, Lílian? Você que não via a hora de se livrar do _arrogante do Potter_ vai acabar convivendo com ele no trabalho!

- Se eu passar... – disse Lílian pensando seriamente pensando em desistir da profissão.

- Há, agora isso vai ser um motivo pra você desistir...

- O que tem o Tiago Potter? – Perguntou Kate Lee interessada, sendo ignorada pelas duas.

Passaram vinte minutos interpretando e juntando Runas, até que a professora deixou os alunos se retirarem.

Mas, afinal, onde estaria Kate? Ela não sentara com Mel e ela na aula de Runas, e não estava em lugar algum. Aliás, Lílian não se lembrava da morena entrando atrás delas na aula. Mel, porém, não parecia ter notado a ausência dela, fazia uma cara de satisfeita provocação.

- O que foi, Mel?

- Só estava pensando... Acho que vocês dois se merecem!

- Vocês dois quem?

- _Quem? _Como _quem_, Lílian? Você e o Tiaguito!

- Com certeza eu mereço coisa bem melhor que aquele explosivim desengonçado! – Exclamou Lílian.

- Só acho que você merece alguém que a faça feliz! E também tem o fato de vocês serem dois cabeças-duras, portanto, se merecem.

Mel correu para buscar um livro na biblioteca, deixando Lílian mais uma vez presa a pensamentos sobre Tiago Potter, pensamentos que não mais conseguia fugir.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**Olá!!**

**Sempre achei que esses encontros depois do beijo são as piores coisas que podem acontecer. Nunca soube agir naturalmente... Mas Lily e Tiago tinham de se encontrar. Espero que este capítulo tenha compensado a falta de movimento do anterior.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	22. Santo Armário

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Santo Armário**

Tinha sido um ótimo domingo. Apesar de estar muito frio e haver poucos corajosos que se aventuravam a sair do castelo, fora um belo domingo. Daria para ver Hagrid, o guarda-caças de Hogwarts, cavando o caminho de neve até o castelo.

A maioria dos alunos tinha optado por ficar na frente da lareira lendo um bom livro, bem agarrados aos seus namorados ou namoradas, tentando conter o frio, conversando em grupos num canto da Sala Comunal ou ainda jogando Snap Explosivo.

Ninguém queria parar seja lá o que estivesse fazendo para estudar, porque a maioria estava usando luvas grossas, o que impedia de manusear pergaminhos e penas. Todos haviam se recolhido até às nove horas da noite – era muito mais confortável ficar debaixo dos cobertores.

Já Lílian não podia dizer o mesmo daquele domingo. Tivera que monitorar o castelo sozinha durante a tarde toda, pois Remo estava ausente. Por que raios ele tanto viajava? Era de se admirar que continuasse monitor e o diretor não o expulsasse do cargo.

Quando Lílian entrou pelo buraco do retrato, o Salão Comunal estava deserto. Não havia uma única alma fora da cama. Pelo menos, poderia descansar em paz. Subiu a escada que dava no dormitório feminino, tocou a maçaneta para abrir a porta quando alguém a chamou:

- Monitora Evans!

Era uma garota do terceiro ano. Loira de olhos azuis, miudinha e usava um sobretudo que tinha o dobro do seu tamanho. Lílian a reconheceu por Marianne Coulter.

- Sim? – Perguntou Lílian aborrecida por não ter sido mais rápida ao entrar no seu quarto.

- É que... eu descobri que tem duas meninas do primeiro ano fora da torre.

- Como sabe?

- Bem, é que uma delas é minha irmã! Você poderia procurá-la, por favor? Eu não quero que ela seja expulsa. – Pediu a garota suplicante, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ahn... Tudo bem – aceitou Lílian, voltando pelo caminho de onde viera. – Já estou indo.

- Obrigada! – Ouviu a garotinha murmurar lá de cima.

Lílian estava cansada. Passara o dia todo andando de um lado a outro do castelo. Suas pernas mal conseguiam se mover e seus pés estavam gelados.

Saiu da torre, caminhou por todo o sétimo andar, desceu uma escada e depois outra, passou por diversas estátuas.

"Onde é que essas meninas se meteram?", pensava aborrecida.

Estava quase desistindo, quando ouviu Pirraça gargalhando no meio do Saguão de Entrada, sobre ele havia duas coisas estranhas penduradas no lustre.

Lílian forçou os olhos. Pareciam dois pequenos montes de panos, de um deles saíam pêlos amarelos, do outro, castanhos. Então Lílian se deu conta de que aquelas coisas eram as duas calouras penduradas de cabeça para baixo.

- Pirraça! Que é que você está fazendo!? – gritou a monitora indignada. – Acho bom você cair fora, antes que eu chame o diretor!!

Pirraça gargalhou mais alto ainda e fez com que as duas meninas que choramingavam rodopiassem antes de sair voando de lá.

Lílian desceu as duas sem dificuldade com apenas um movimento de sua varinha. Uma das meninas, a loira, chamava-se Mônica Coulter e a de cabelos castanhos era Catherine Theelsea. Lílian mandou que as duas voltassem imediatamente para a torre. As duas primeiranistas nem esperaram por mais informações, saíram correndo pelo corredor antes que Lílian pudesse aplicar uma detenção nas duas.

A monitora ainda teve que consertar os estragos de Pirraça. Havia vasos quebrados e quadros tortos em todos os lugares. Quando finalmente acabou, virou para o outro lado a fim de avisar o Diretor Dippet ou o Professor Dumbledore da infração das meninas e do comportamento de Pirraça, mas parou ao ouvir vozes se aproximando.

Lílian, então, escondeu-se atrás de uma tapeçaria.

Pareciam ser três pessoas, ou melhor, três garotos. Não falavam alto e andavam pé-ante-pé em direção à saída do castelo. Lílian pôde muito bem distinguir os baderneiros.

- Marotos. – Murmurou ela em tom de desaprovação.

Era a hora da vingança.

Os três estavam sem a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, o que tornava sua escapada bem mais arriscada. Provavelmente eles estavam indo fazer a mesma coisa que teriam feito na noite em que foram pegos se Lílian não os tivesse descoberto.

A ruiva esperou que eles saíssem do castelo para então segui-los pelos jardins. Teve de manter-se a uma distância considerável e tomar cuidado onde pisava para que os três não percebessem que ela os estava seguindo.

Eles andaram rapidamente pelo gramado e pararam um pouco longe das estufas, próximos da orla da Floresta Proibida.

Diante deles estava o Salgueiro Lutador. Por entre suas folhas e seus ramos violentos, podia-se ver a lua cheia, plena, brilhando. As estrelas cintilavam na noite clara.

Lílian observou os três garotos pararem em frente à árvore e se esgueirou atrás de uma moita não muito distante.

Então, a cena extraordinária começou. Era inacreditável. Num instante, os garotos eram apenas Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew, no outro...

Do sorriso sedutor de Sirius saíram caninos afiados, seus cabelos sedosos encurtaram e ficaram desgrenhados, seus braços e pernas agora eram patas, apareceu também um extenso rabo escuro. Ele não era mais Sirius Black, o galante da escola, era um cachorro enorme e negro, que Lílian achou ligeiramente familiar e de certa forma assustador.

No lugar das mãos e pés de Tiago Potter, havia cascos. Ele aumentara de tamanho, no meio de sua cabeça cresceu um grande chifre – motivo pelo qual os cabelos dele era tão bagunçados, na opinião de Lílian -, havia também uma pelugem brilhosa e castanha por todo seu corpo. Tiago Potter, o arrogante Tiago Potter tinha virado um cervo plácido e, ao mesmo tempo, intimidador.

E Pedro Pettigrew tinha desaparecido.

Lílian não acreditava no que via. Era impossível. Dois de seus colegas de classe, que conhecia há tanto tempo, eram...

- Eles são animagos!?– Exclamou ela baixinho, contendo-se em sua descrença.

Os pensamentos de Lílian corriam com fluidez, mas ela não conseguia se concentrar em apenas uma observação. Ela tinha tantas perguntas a fazer a eles... Como conseguiram? Há quanto tempo eram animagos? Quem os ajudou? O Ministério estava de acordo?

O mais estranho de tudo aquilo não era o fato de que Sirius e Tiago haviam se tornado animagos clandestinamente ou que Pedro tinha o poder de desaparecer subitamente num terreno onde não se podia aparatar. O estranho foi quando o Salgueiro Lutador, uma árvore violenta capaz de arrancar muito mais do que os olhos de uma pessoa, ficou imóvel, paralisado, uma estátua.

Então, aproveitando a oportunidade, Sirius, o cachorro negro, e Tiago, o cervo, casualmente desapareceram pelas raízes da árvore.

Lílian correu desesperadamente num impulso, rezando para que aquela árvore não resolvesse se mexer naquele momento. Mal teve tempo de pensar no que poderia acontecer e já estava escorregando, embrenhada num túnel que começava na raiz daquela árvore.

Teve que parar e admirar. Era uma situação realmente surpreendente. Estava embaixo de uma árvore que todos consideravam impossível se aproximar.

A sua frente havia um longo e escuro túnel.

Não se moveu da entrada. Dois de seus amigos... eram animagos. E, provavelmente, nenhum professor tinha conhecimento disso. Se Remo não estivesse viajando novamente, será que ele se transformaria em um animal também?

De fato, não sabia o que esperar. Qual seria a próxima surpresa?

Ela ainda estava surpresa consigo mesma. Lílian Evans, a monitora chefe organizada e certinha, estava metida naquilo. Estava fora da Torre da Grifinória, fora do castelo, quase na Floresta Proibida, num túnel estranho, seguindo seus amigos que podiam se transformar em animais.

"Depois de tudo isso, nada mais vai ser surpresa para mim...", pensava ela atordoada, apoiando-se na parede com uma mão e a outra apoiada na testa.

Continuou seguindo rapidamente pelo túnel interminável quando sentiu que suas pernas permitiriam. Sentiu que estava subindo e então... Estava lá.

_Lá_ não era bem a melhor forma de explicar o lugar. Era horrível. Sujo, bagunçado, sombrio, cheio de móveis quebrados, as paredes arranhadas, as janelas tampadas com tábuas.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Não é a... Não pode ser a Casa dos Gritos!! – Exclamou ela em um tom audível.

Estava completamente errada ao pensar que nada mais seria surpresa para ela.

Sua feição de descrença distinguia-se bem na escuridão. Os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta, a expressão assustada, a varinha segura com firmeza na mão direita, os ombros caídos, o frio na barriga...

Frio na barriga foi sua primeira reação ao ver um ser assustador descendo a escada em busca de sua presa. Lílian não sabia ao certo o que ele era.

O focinho dele era mais comprido que o de um lobo, as pupilas eram bem redondas e amarelas e o seu rabo era peludo e balançava de um lado para outro, assustadoramente.

A varinha em sua mão lhe pareceu inútil. Um peso a mais para ser carregado. Suas pernas obedeceram a seu cérebro, recusaram-se a se mexer. O chão estava cada vez mais próximo, seus joelhos estavam cedendo, trêmulos.

A segunda reação foi sentir medo. Se não sabia o que era a criatura, definitivamente, sabia que ela era sua presa. Sentiu raiva de seu próprio corpo. Precisava sair dali. Sua varinha poderia lhe dar alguma chance de escapar, mas não conseguia mover nem ao menos os braços, as mãos, tudo, tudo estava tremendo.

A terceira foi gritar com todas as suas forças, o máximo que seus pulmões permitiam. Alguém tinha que estar por perto, alguém tinha que lhe ajudar. Não se lembrava mais onde estava, o que estava fazendo ali, porque estava naquele lugar ou como aquela criatura apareceu.

Seu grito, de tão potente, poderia ter quebrado o resto das vidraças da casa; mas ninguém apareceu para ajudá-la. Nenhum barulho, só ela e o monstro.

Sua última reação foi correr pela casa assim que suas pernas permitiram, tentando afastar-se dele o máximo que pudesse. Procurava manter os olhos bem abertos, embora quisesse muito fechá-los ao ver a criatura. Corria, como nunca correra na vida.

O animal se ergueu nas patas traseiras e soltou um uivo horripilante, estava pronto para atacar. Correu atrás dela, Lílian podia ouviu seus grunhidos, mas não quis olhar para trás para ver o quão perto estava dela.

Não queria ver que estava perto do fim. O fim naquele lugar escuro e sujo, cenário de um pesadelo, onde ninguém podia socorrê-la...

Sua vista estava embaçada com as lágrimas que caiam involuntariamente de seus olhos, elas escorriam livremente por seu rosto, mas ela ainda estava atenta aos caminhos que julgava dever seguir.

Sua varinha, ainda firme em sua mão direita, parecia-lhe infinitamente mais pesada. Não conseguia erguê-la, não conseguia pensar em se virar e lançar um feitiço em seu perseguidor. Talvez, se o enfrentasse, morresse antes mesmo de conseguir feri-lo de alguma forma.

Aos poucos, sentia que estava perdendo a vontade de continuar lutando, seu corpo estava sucumbindo a seu desejo de parar. Estava tão cansada... Faltava-lhe uma razão para sair dali. Suas forças estavam desaparecendo, sentia que era seu destino ceder.

Reprimia esses pensamentos o máximo que podia. Era só o medo. O medo crescendo e se apoderando dela. Ela tinha de se salvar. Não tinha sentido morrer ali. Morrer aterrorizada, de cabeça baixa. Não alimentaria seu medo.

Até que chegou em um aposento sem saída.

Lílian estava andando lentamente para trás, contra a parede, afastando-se do animal que entrava logo atrás dela, parando de correr também, encarando-a ofegante. A garota continuou olhando para os lados em busca de uma saída. Viu uma porta entreaberta que não notara antes, mas o bicho estava bem à frente dela.

Se ao menos a tivesse visto mais cedo! Não conseguia pensar no que fazer. Sabia que não tinha chances contra a criatura, pensava em sua varinha, ainda firma em sua mão, mas nenhum feitiço lhe surgiu na mente. Nenhum.

Em sua mente, apareceram sorrisos. Sorrisos inocentes, de uma criança. Não deveria ter mais de um ano de idade. Era fim de inverno, ele a confortava. Queria encontrá-lo ao invés de morrer naquele lugar solitário, abraçá-lo.

Sentiu o bafo da criatura se aproximando, cedeu à tentação e cerrou os olhos, apertando-os com força, para não ver o que viria a seguir. Caíra agachada no chão, tremendo como a badalada de um sino. Tremendo de medo.

Antes que pudesse pensar, já sabia que era o seu fim.

Só que não foi o que aconteceu, ele não a atacou. Mas ela continuou ouvindo seus grunhidos.

Lílian abriu os olhos, querendo ver o que acontecia. Quando o fez, viu a criatura investindo em sua direção, e o cervo pulando na frente dela, dando a deixa para o cachorro negro cravar suas unhas e dentes no pescoço do animal.

O cervo que dava investidas contínuas, lançou a Lílian um olhar de _"O que está esperando? Corra! Saia daqui!"_.

Ela não pensou duas vezes. Não ligava se um cervo a dizia isso. Não ligava se o cervo era Tiago Potter. Ela apenas obedeceu.

Agora se lembrava. Estava ali porque seguira os marotos. Colocara-se em perigo sozinha. Seguira-os por conta própria. A culpa era sua.

Esgueirou-se para a direita e entrou no aposento seguinte, passando pela porta que antes estava bloqueada pelo estranho animal.

Não era um aposento. Na verdade, nem se parecia com um. Era apertado, pequeno, cheio de empoeiradas roupas penduradas. Era um armário.

Sem saída, Lílian ficou ali mesmo, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ainda não conseguia processar em sua mente que estava viva. Continuava a tremer com as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. Assustada, não ousava tentar se lembrar do que estava lá fora.

Recusava-se a ouvir os latidos, os grunhidos, os uivos, os cascos...

Tiago e Sirius a salvaram. Disso tinha certeza. Estava amedrontada por sua própria vida e pela dos amigos. Se algo acontecesse com eles, seria sua culpa.

Nunca pensou que fosse ficar tão feliz em ver Tiago Potter. Ele a protegera, Sirius a protegera. Se saísse dali com vida, ela prometia que mudaria. Que não os perseguiria mais... Mas ela precisava sair dali. Com os dois.

Ficou ali por um longo tempo. Nem soube quanto. Só esperando.

O barulho cessou após alguns grunhidos. Lílian não adormecera, ainda estava escutando, atordoada.

Pôde ver uma luz clara surgindo pelo vão em baixo da porta, mesmo assim não saiu, não se mexeu.

Escutou passos. Dessa vez eram passos humanos. Cautelosos, cambaleantes. Seriam de Tiago e Sirius? Eles estavam bem?

Mas a ruiva ainda sim não saiu. Estava com os olhos bem abertos, procurava não piscar.

Só então quando a porta foi aberta que Lílian Evans levantou o rosto para ver o que lhe aguardava.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**Olá!!**

**E falando em capítulo novo... Gostaram? Eu precisava que a Lily descobrisse o segredo do Remo. É beeem importante. Atentem para as irmãs Coulter; o sobrenome é de Fronteiras do Universo, de Phillip Pullman.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	23. Manhã Pós Lua Cheia

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Manhã Pós Lua Cheia**

Lílian ergueu lentamente seu rosto, esperando encontrar Tiago, Sirius, Pedro - mesmo que invisível -, ou até então um professor - o que teria sido um enorme consolo em uma situação como aquela.

Mas o que ela de maneira alguma, ou melhor, jamais esperava encontrar seria ver Remo Lupin parado à porta do armário, recostado a ele, o olhar perdido.

Ele carregava uma expressão magoada e culpada. Sob seus olhos, havia profundas olheiras, que demonstravam que ele não havia dormido direito naquela noite e nas anteriores. Suas roupas estavam mais remendadas do que nunca. Lílian pôde notar também novos cortes e arranhões por todo o seu corpo.

Tanto para lhe consolar quanto para agradecer por tê-la encontrado, Lílian teria dado um abraço nele, como amiga. Entretanto ela estava aflita para tomar qualquer mínima atitude que fosse, assim como ele.

Por um instante, os dois ficaram imóveis, até que ele estendeu o braço, temeroso, na direção das mãos de Lílian. Sem conseguir agüentar, ela se debruçou sobre ele, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saia.

Ele pareceu compreendê-la, e a abraçou sem pensar duas vezes. Não disse nada enquanto ela chorava descontroladamente em seus ombros, acariciava de leve seus cabelos. Tão frágil... Soluçava alto, apertando-se mais forte contra ele, sem se preocupar com os outros três marotos que chegaram e estacaram com a cena, mantendo-se distantes dos dois.

Ainda abraçada ao amigo, Lílian continuava irrequieta, olhava para todos os cantos, com que se esperasse dar de cara com o animal assustador que a havia feito se esconder naquele armário e passar a noite em claro, aterrorizada.

- Remo...! – Exclamou ela ainda entre os soluços, achando-se em condições de dar alguma explicação a ele, embora achasse que Tiago e Sirius já tivessem se encarregado disso. – Ainda bem que você está aqui! Eu estava... Estava...

Ela não conseguiu terminar, e ele também não se importou em completar a frase dela, apenas continuou a acalmá-la, dizendo _"Eu sei."_ diversas vezes, ternamente.

- Não sei o que realmente aconteceu... – ela recomeçou, tentando estancar as lágrimas, mas sentindo que a cada palavra que dizia elas saiam mais. - Eu estava no castelo, quando avistei os marotos e os segui... – disse se referindo a Tiago, Sirius e Pedro. – Então, eu estava aqui! Foi horrível! – Ela soluçou e voltou a apoiar a cabeça no ombro do amigo, que lhe afagava a cabeça em consolo. – O que era aquele monstro? – Perguntou ela finalmente.

Seguiu-se um silêncio contínuo e incômodo. Ninguém ousou falar nada, a garota encarava Remo com ar de interrogação, quando ele a largou, recuando.

Lílian, enquanto observava o amigo se distanciar, continuava entorpecida pela confusão em sua cabeça. Mas se sentia pior ao ver o amigo saindo de perto dela, deixando o vazio em seu lugar.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, abrindo-os vagarosamente, em seguida.

- O monstro que você viu, Lílian... Aquele m-monstro, Lílian... Sou eu.

O vento que fustigava fortemente as janelas tampadas com tábuas cessou, os outros três garotos seguraram a respiração, os olhos de Lílian Evans se turvaram e um gosto extremamente amargo tomou conta de sua boca.

- V-você... – gaguejou ela.

-... Sou um lobisomem. – Admitiu Remo Lupin completando com as palavras que ela não conseguira pronunciar.

- N-Não foi isso que eu... – tentou dizer ela, completamente arrependida de ter usado a palavra "monstro" para se referir a ele. Como podia ela medir palavras depois do que passara? Como saberia ela que seu melhor amigo era o lobisomem que a atacara?

- Mas é isso que eu sou, Lílian, um monstro. – Interrompeu ele. – Nada pode mudar isso, infelizmente. Não existe cura. Não é uma doença, é uma maldição. – Então ele disse temeroso: - Vou entender perfeitamente se... Se você quiser se distanciar de mim.

Ela pareceu petrificada com as palavras dele, mas, em, especial "_não tem cura"_ e "_maldição"_ ficaram ecoando em sua mente, até que ela resolveu eliminar a distância entre eles e o abraçar com força, em suas mais profundas desculpas.

Ele não parecia muito confortável com aquilo. Pior os marotos, que só observavam sem poder interfirir. Lílian tão pouco sabia o que dizer. Antes que percebesse, ela já estava falando a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu na mente. Em seu mundinho interior, encarava aquilo como uma divisória, se não dissesse as coisas certas, perderia a amizade dele para sempre.

- Para mim... – começou ela ainda com a voz embargada. – Tanto faz o que você é em noites de lua cheia. Já é o bastante saber que sua natureza original lhe faz um grande amigo. – Balbuciou ela entre soluços, enterrando ainda mais seu rosto no peito dele. – Nada vai mudar entre a gente, Remo! Não me importa que você seja diferente! Você é meu amigo, não perderia essa sua amizade por nada!

Tudo o que Remo conseguiu fazer pelas palavras da ruiva foi manter-se abraçado a ela por um longo tempo, sem conseguir dizer nada, apenas pensando em como era afortunado apesar da sua desgraça.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, julgando o momento apropriado, juntaram-se a eles, formando um grande bolo humano abraçado. Quando se soltaram, parecia que uma força maior tinha os unido mais. Lílian limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto já vermelho. Porém antes...

- Acho que vocês estão me devendo uma explicação. – Disse Lílian sorrindo aos quatro marotos.

- Acho que este não é um bom momento... – disse Sirius de braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

- Acho que você está fugindo. – Interveio Lílian balançando sua varinha.

- Acho que esta é a melhor saída. – Falou Pedro se virando para o túnel que dava em Hogwarts.

- _Petrificus Totallus_. - Fez Lílian impiedosamente, enquanto o garoto se imobilizava. – Acho que você não vai a lugar algum.

- Acho que estamos perdidos. – Concluiu Tiago parecendo um pouco divertido, mas só parecia, porque estava incrivelmente nervoso. Podia sentir que aquilo não acabaria bem.

- Que bom que você admite – retrucou Lílian maldosamente. – Agora que concordaram com a razão, creio que podem começar a explicar tudinho!

- Ai, meu bom Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer um julgamento desses? – Lamentou-se Sirius ironicamente.

Com magia, Lílian ergueu uma parede de gelo, fechando o buraco do túnel. Em seguida, sentou-se em um banquinho arranhado de três pernas.

- Então, desde quando vocês dois são animagos? – Perguntou ela a Tiago e Sirius.

- Eu, o Tiago e o Pedro nos tornamos no nosso quinto... – mas Sirius não terminou pois Lílian o interrompeu.

- O Pedro? Quer dizer que ele também? – Perguntou ela se lembrando do sumiço do maroto.

- Sim, eu me transformo num rato. – Disse Pedro diminuindo de tamanho e começando a andar pelo chão na forma de rato antes de voltar ao normal em poucos segundos.

- É, eu e o Pontas o ajudamos. Pesquisamos uma maneira de nos tornarmos desde o segundo ano, quando descobrimos que o Remo era um... um lobisomem.

- Hum... – fez Lílian pensativa. – Agora estou entendendo porque vocês o chamam de "Aluado".

Os quatro riram nervosos, pensando se deveriam falar dos outros codinomes, mas ela os descobriria em poucos segundos de todo jeito.

- Arranjamos apelidos para nós. – Explicou Tiago, chegando exatamente no ponto onde Lílian pretendia. – Remo é Aluado, Pedro é Rabicho, Sirius é Almofadinhas e eu sou Pontas.

Lílian sorriu divertida e irritada ao mesmo tempo, deixando os marotos confusos.

- Sabia que tinham sido vocês! – Exclamou ela triunfante.

- O quê? – Perguntou Remo.

- Vocês que enfeitiçaram aquele pergaminho idiota! Na hora eu não sabia direito o que eram aqueles apelidos, mas agora sei.

- Ah, então funcionou? – Perguntou Tiago curioso.

- O que é que lhe disse, Lily? – Perguntou Sirius com a mesma curiosidade de Tiago.

- Se você ajudou a fazer, deve saber o que me disse, Sirius. – Resmungou Lílian azedamente, dando de ombros.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e respondeu:

- A gente não sabe exatamente o que o pergaminho diz... – disse ele. - Só sabemos que deve dizer algo com que concordaríamos, ou seja, o que pensamos em relação à pessoa.

Lílian ficou escarlate com o comentário, lembrando-se do que escreveram para ela:

"_O Sr. Pontas cumprimenta a Srta. Lily e deixa claro que lhe contaria todos seus segredos se ela aceitasse sair com ele, ao menos uma vez."_

"_O Sr. Almofadinhas pede encarecidamente que a Srta. Evans pare de bisbilhotar o que não lhe diz respeito."_

"_O Sr. Aluado, embora goste muito da Srta. Evans, diz que ela já faz mais do que monitorar esta escola."_

"_O Sr. Rabicho supõe que essa pobre garota deveria catar coquinho no meio do asfalto."_

"_E, para não perder o costume, o Sr. Pontas insiste em pedir à Srta. Lily que tire o seu lindo narizinho do que não lhe pertence."_

"_O Sr. Rabicho concorda e acrescenta que ela tire também as belas madeixas ruivas de cima do pergaminho."_

"_O Sr. Almofadinhas avisa que um de seus amigos está sendo degolado em conseqüência da intromissão inconveniente."_

Riu internamente, pensando em tirar satisfações, mas desistiu da idéia e prosseguiu:

- Então, vocês se tornaram animagos?

- No nosso quinto ano, sim. – Repetiu Sirius.

- Como ninguém ficou sabendo disso? – Perguntou ela, observando a expressão de "N_ão é óbvio?_" que Sirius fez, acrescentando: - Quero dizer, fizeram isso clandestinamente, mas ninguém nunca descobriu?

- Além de você, não. Nós tomamos cuidado, Lílian. – Disse Sirius agora sério. – Se descobrissem, a gente se ferraria com certeza.

- Eu e você saímos no quinto ano – bufou Lílian lembrando-se de seus encontros em Hogsmeade. – Então aquele cão negro que cruzou comigo infinitas vezes quando você disse que tinha de sair era você? Ou então o que esbarrou em mim ainda este ano e ficou rosnando para o Crouch Júnior não me seguir?

- Desculpe – fez Sirius sorrindo com as lembranças. – Mas acho que você deveria me agradecer por isso.

- Não vem ao caso. Você me abandonava nos encontros para ir fazer um encontro animalesco com seus amigos! E eu achando que você estava com prisão de ventre!! – Reclamava ela em falsete seguindo as gargalhadas dos marotos, achando divertida a idéia de um encontro de animais. – E eu achei que você estava bravo comigo naquela vez para afugentar o Crouch!

- O Crouch fez o que este ano? – Perguntou Tiago interessado, aproveitando também para parar de retornar aos encontros de Lílian e Sirius, desconfortável com as lembranças que lhe surgiam na mente.

- Ah, o de sempre – disse Sirius fazendo pouco caso. – Você diz quando achávamos que você tinha beijado o Aluado...? Ela não tinha ido para Hogmeade porque um certo Pontas a deixou com cara de boba nas escadas enquanto ele ia embora com Kate Lee... – riu-se Sirius.

Tiago, Lílian e Remo não acharam a mínima graça, já Pedro estava olhando a parede de gelo que Lílian erguera começando a derreter.

- Eu estava bravo com você, mas só me lembrei disso depois que já tinha te socorrido. – Continuou ele cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, sem perceber o desconforto dos amigos. - Fiquei fulo da vida, nem pensei direito. Quando eu vi ele te segurando pelo braço, meu sangue ferveu!! – dizia gesticulando com violência. – Pelo menos, me controlei e não dei _aquela_ mordida no Snape. Aí eu estaria ferrado. Então, ele disse que queria diversão, e sabemos muito bem o que ele queria. Os dois, sozinhos naquele lugar horrível, e ele com aquela cara de tarado, tava na cara que ele ia querer...

- Tá, tá, já entendemos, Sirius. – Manifestou-se Remo em defesa da constrangida Lílian. – Ainda bem que você estava por lá.

Tiago mantinha-se calado pensando, enquanto Pedro o cutucava tentando entender a conversa, que pegara pela metade, quando finalmente desistira de assistir o derretimento da parede de gelo.

- Então, por querer sempre poder estar ao lado do Reminho aqui, – prosseguiu Sirius dando tapinhas nas costas de Remo – nos tornamos animagos.

- Mas... Mas vocês correm o risco de Remo morder vocês... – argumentou Lílian.

- Sim, é verdade. – Concordou Remo. – Eu bem que tentei convencê-los de não fazer isso, mas não posso negar que minha transformação fica menos dolorosa quando eles estão aqui...

- Dippet e Dumbledore sabem disso? – Perguntou ela sem rodeios.

Os quatro se entreolharam temerosos.

- Dumbledore sabe que sou lobisomem, sempre soube. Por isso, construiu este lugar e o túnel que chega até aqui. Dippet também sabe... – disse Remo com tom de culpa. – Mas não sabem que meus amigos se tornaram animagos por minha causa. Aliás, não sei se não sabem, para dizer a verdade, porque Dumbledore sabe de tudo... Nisso eu me sinto culpado. Estou traindo a confiança dele, de certa maneira.

- E só de pensar que eu nem percebi nada todo esse tempo... Vocês viviam fora da torre, mas eu nunca ia imaginar uma coisa dessas! – Gesticulou ela. – Tudo bem que vocês tinham aquela capa, mas... Mesmo assim!

- Nós temos nossos truques, Lily. – Brincou Sirius.

- Tenho até medo de pensar que truques são esses...

- Só tem um detalhe. – Avisou Remo.

- Qual?

- Você não vai nos entregar, não é, Lily? – Perguntou Pedro prontamente.

A garota olhou para os quatro. Aqueles amigos que com uma inteligência a ponto de se tornarem animagos sozinhos e não serem descobertos, arriscavam-se daquela forma só para aliviar as transformações de um lobisomem.

- Vocês sabem que não é certo... Poderiam ser presos por isso, sabiam? – Repreendeu-os. - Ou pior, poderiam ter se encrencado nessa tentativa de se tornarem animagos e Remo poderia ter mordido alguém!

- Poderia, poderia, poderia... Não aconteceu nada, se fossemos pensar em tudo que "poderia" dar errado, não seríamos os Marotos – disse Sirius recostado à parede mofada com um de seus melhores sorrisos. - Agora, a gente quer saber qual a sua posição no meio disso, Lily!

- Claro que eu não vou falar nada! – Os quatro suspiraram aliviados. – Mas vocês precisam ter consciência da situação em que se enfiaram.

- Nós temos consciência do nosso limite, Lily, e quando perdemos essa consciência, tem o Aluado para cuidar da gente.

- Só que o _Aluado_ não está em perfeito juízo quando está com vocês, muito menos em lua cheia, senhor Sirius Black!

- Mas ele consegue muito bem meter medo na gente com o sermão dele! – Riu-se ele. - E você não me chama pelo nome inteiro desde que eu demorei para voltar em um de nossos encontros... Prisão de ventre! Que vergonha! Era melhor eu ter dito que era animago de uma vez a ter de arriscar minha reputação com você espalhando para suas amigas uma coisa dessas!

- É verdade – riu-se ela. - Só espero que vocês não se metam em nenhuma roubada... E se tivesse sido um professor que seguisse vocês em vez de mim?

- Mas não foi! E a gente não correria esse risco se você não tivesse roubado a capa do Pontas!

- Eu não roubei a capa do Potter, eu confisquei... Sou monitora e posso fazer isso!

- Tudo bem! Mas eu não me responsabilizo se você ficar com peso na consciência quando pegarem a gente um dia desses e nos expulsarem, só porque a fresca da Evans não devolveu a capa de invisibilidade! – ameaçou Sirius.

- Vocês conseguiram se virar até agora, não vai ser por causa de uma capa que vão pegar vocês!

- Se fosse apenas por isso... Mas não importa, não é? Tanto faz para você se a gente for expulso...

- Ah, tá legal! Eu vou pensar no assunto! Não prometo nada, mas quem sabe eu possa devolver... Afinal, eu não entreguei para nenhum professor ainda. – Disse Lílian.

- Você não tinha a intenção de fazer isso, não é? – Perguntou Tiago se esquivando.

- O pior é que não. – Respondeu ela rindo. – Só queria ver se vocês iam ficar muito angustiados se isso acontecesse!

Tiago sorriu, desfazendo a barreira de gelo parcialmente descongelada que Lílian formara para que pudessem ir embora.

Escondeu uma pontada de dor que sentiu, secretamente temia pelo enorme corte que se formara em seu abdômen quando tentara reter o lobisomem para que não alcançasse Lílian. Ao arder, apertou-o com força, porém escondeu-o com a capa, não pretendia preocupar seus amigos... Muito menos Lílian.

E deixou que Pedro e Remo guiassem a ruiva para fora do lugar, segurando Sirius na sala.

- Que foi, Pontas? – Perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Almofadinhas, por que você... Por que você ficou tirando do baú os tempos em que você e a Lily saíram juntos?

- Ah, pode ficar tranqüilo, Pontas. Eu não vou chamar a Lílian para sair de novo, ela é apenas uma amiga minha agora... Nem acho que ela queira mais sair comigo.

- Isso porque você a largou sem aviso prévio. Me surpreende que ela ainda te considere um amigo tão leal. – Disse enciumado.

- Olha, Pontas, não tem nada a ver...

- Claro que tem! E você a ajudando com o Crouch? Como não tem nada a ver!?

- E suponho que você a deixaria ali à mercê dele, por mais bravo que estivesse com ela?

- Não, eu não deixaria... mas pra que revirar assuntos mortos? – Indagou Tiago em tom mais amigável.

- Só para lembrar, eu gostava de sair com ela. Só estava relembrando. Só isso. – Justificou-se Sirius em tom rancoroso.

Tiago percebeu que o deixara irritado, mas não era isso que queria. Tentou concertar a situação, inutilmente:

- Então por que você terminou com ela?

- Por quê? Por que você descobriu que gostava dela. Foi por isso que eu parei de sair com ela. E caso você não se lembre, eu venho te ajudando até agora com ela.

E assim saiu magoado da sala, deixando Tiago pensativo. Afinal, por que dissera aquilo a Sirius?

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**Olá!! **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, agora que Lílian já descobriu o segredo dos marotos e tudo mais... Agora a trama corre.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	24. Um Dia, Um Sonho

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Um Dia, Um Sonho**

Lílian levantou cedo. Tão cedo que ainda estava escuro.

Desceu à sala comunal e sentou-se em uma mesa. Estava disposta e com o intuito terminar uma redação que deixara para última hora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Enquanto procurava suas anotações pelos pergaminhos espalhados na mesa, encontrou um pedaço de papel com algo muito interessante. Escrito nas caligrafias de Mel e Kate, certamente.

"_**Não acha que ela vai brigar com você quando descobrir?**_

_Ela não precisa descobrir... Pelo menos por enquanto. Ora, ela não me conta os segredos dela, por que eu tenho?_

_**Acho muita falta de consideração e nem tente me azarar por dizer isso! Sabe que tenho razão... Mas que segredos acha que ela está escondendo?**_

_A princípio achei que fosse por causa do pai dela, mas não é, não pode ser... Ela anda estranha, fica andando sozinha, sonhando acordada... Acha que vale a pena um Veritasserum? Não vamos arriscar Psilocogia outra vez, ela já sabe, e só você consegue fazer, Mel._

_**Não acho uma boa idéia, ela anda esperta com o que bebe. E se eu fosse colocar alguma coisa na bebida dela, não seria isso, colocaria uma Poção de Realidade... Quem sabe assim ela enxerga o que está a um palmo do nariz dela!**_

_Até que é uma boa idéia, assim ela contava o que está acontecendo e resolveria o problema que tem com o Tiago!_

_**Melhor pararmos, ela já está desconfiando!**__"_

Lílian terminou de ler, muito intrigada e irritada. Então era isso que Mel escondeu dela numa aula de Transfiguração há poucos dias!

Daria um jeito nas duas em breve. Sempre se metendo na sua vida!

Separou suas anotações e continuou escrevendo e reescrevendo sua redação. As palavras escritas já se embolavam e misturavam em sua cabeça. Quando mal distinguia uma letra da outra, desabou a cabeça sobre os pergaminhos.

* * *

_Estava numa casa desconhecida, diferente de todas que já vira... Grande. Tiago Potter estava junto a ela subindo as escadas. Ela segurava algo nos braços, embrulhado em alguns cobertores que pareciam ser fofos e quentes, mas ela não podia sentir sua textura._

_Colocava o embrulho sobre o sofá e, com a varinha, enfeitiçava uma linda harpa de ébano a tocar uma canção._

_- Lílian! Lilianzinha!_

_Havia alguma coisa estranha. Em vez de tocar uma música calma e lenta, ela passou a chamar seu nome, como se o instrumento tivesse uma voz esganiçada e levemente lembrando uma gralha._

_Teve apenas tempo de perceber o rosto rosado de um bebê de cabelos negros dormindo tranqüilamente em meio àquela barulheira da harpa._

* * *

- Lilianzinha! Acorda!

Quando abriu seus olhos, havia uma cara enorme e embaçada a sua frente e dois braços que a chacoalhavam. Era Mel.

- Ei, finalmente, monitora dorminhoca! É melhor se aprontar...

- O bebê... Deixe-o dormir, Mel! Silêncio! Psiu...

- Hã? Do que você está falando? Vá se trocar, temos aula do Binns daqui vinte minutos!

- O QUÊ? Por que não avisou? – Gritou ela, subindo correndo para se trocar.

- Ô, Lilianzinha! – Chamou Mel seguindo Lílian. – Que horas você veio dormir ontem?

- Acho que umas três. Daí acordei às cinco e meia pra terminar aquele...

- Você enlouqueceu? Está explicado esse olho inchado de sono! Você precisa dormir melhor! Essa olheira está gigantesca!! Tem certeza que não quer faltar na primeira aula de hoje?

- Nem que me ameaçasse internar no St. Mungus! Sou monitora, não posso sair matando aula como os meros mortais...

- Foi mal, monitora-chefe Evans.

Dez minutos depois, com um pão na boca, a mochila nas costas e alguns livros nos braços, Lílian seguia para a aula de História da Magia com Mel seguindo-a de perto.

- De que bebê você falava?

- Quê? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Quando eu te acordei hoje, você mencionou um bebê... – explicou a amiga.

- Ah... não! É que eu sonhei com um bebê... Fazia ele dormir com o som de uma harpa... Pena que a harpa imitava a voz esganiçada de alguém. – contou Lílian, sem mencionar a estranha presença de Tiago no sonho.

- Hehe... Lílian? – Chamou Mel.

- Oi.

- Você não está grávida, está?

- Quê? Endoidou?

- Desculpa! Não leve a mal, não... É que você anda tão estranha. Achei que fosse isso que você não queria me contar!

- Não estou escondendo nada, Mel! – Disse Lílian, lembrando-se do bilhete. – Você sabe que se acontecesse qualquer coisa você seria a primeira a saber, como você faria comigo!

Lílian continuou a correr pelo corredor, enquanto Mel escondia um sorriso amarelo e sem graça.

* * *

As aulas do dia tinham transcorrido como o esperado. Exceto que Lílian copiara a conclusão de seu trabalho de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas na última hora. Fora isso, o professor Binns fizera a Primeira Era das Trevas parecer uma nuvenzinha branca e sem graça, em que o poderoso bruxo Grindewald quase conseguira apresentar os bruxos aos trouxas "amigavelmente" antes que Dumbledore aparecesse para impedir.

Tendo a tarde de quinta-feira livre, restava apenas estudar um pouco e atender a uma aula de Astronomia à noite.

Depois de ter tido a chance de levar um _Deplorável _no seu trabalho, Lílian resolveu passar o resto do dia adiantando as tarefas, repreendendo-se pela sua irresponsabilidade.

- Lílian, você dormiu à tarde? – Perguntou Mel na escada que dava na Torre de Astronomia.

- Não, fiquei terminando umas tarefas de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- LÍLIAN!

- Ai, Mel! – Exclamou Lílian, esfregando a orelha. - Eu acho melhor você perder essa mania de gritar no ouvido dos outros, senão ninguém vai querer ser seu paciente no St. Mungus!

- Você devia descansar! Você dormiu duas horas e meia esta noite! E temos aula até a uma da madrugada!

Lílian arrumou seu telescópio de latão sobre a mureta da torre e ajustou as lentes.

- Ô, Mel, eu acho que você é que devia usar esse distintivo e não eu! – Falou a ruiva apontando o seu M dourado no peito.

- Será que eu ouvi direito? – Perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se. – A Lily dizendo que a Mel deveria ser monitora? SOCORRO! CHAMEM UM CURAND...

- Cala a boca, Sirius! – Lílian tapou a boca dele esforçando-se para não rir. – Só disse isso porque ela resolveu me infernizar para cabular aula hoje!

- Nada disso, Lilianzinha, eu estou só recomendando que você durma oito horas ao menos por noite e não duas!!

- Quê? Que é que você andou fazendo durante a noite, monitora Lily??

- Poupe-me de sua malícia, Sirius! Eu fiquei estudando... – disse ela olhando-o com um olhar acusador de "_A culpa é de vocês se eu fiquei acordada até tarde_".

O professor de Astronomia se posicionou no centro da torre e começou:

- Por favor, ajustem seus telescópios e apontem a vinte graus nordeste. Hoje anotaremos as posições de Marte, Vênus e Júpiter e compararemos com suas posições da última aula. Atenção com os cálculos e não esqueçam de colocar todas as estrelas visíveis nesta direção!

Depois de aturar História da Magia e passar o resto da tarde tentando refazer os trabalhos com interrupções seguidas de criadores do caos, Lílian realmente não merecia desenhar um mapa estelar com mínimos pontinhos que brilhavam há zilhões de anos-luz dela!

Mas o que é que ela podia fazer? Se fosse o caso de seguir um conselho de Mel, primeiramente seria ouvi-lo antes de pôr os pés na torre e depois teria que refletir prolongadamente sobre a possibilidade de dormir uma hora a mais do que as suas costumeiras duas ou três por noite.

"Marte fica a treze graus de Catarina... Não, não... Catarina faz parte da constelação... Vixe! Qual era mesmo!? Calixto? Não, Calixto é outra estrela...", Lílian verificava pelo telescópio a localização do planeta e tentava encaixá-lo em seu mapa astral.

Vênus já fora incluída no meio de uma Lua Cheia e a constelação de Sagitário, Marte teria de ser colocado entre Libra e Ursa Maior, ou talvez entre Escorpião e Ursa Maior... Pouca diferença fazia para Lílian que apostou na sorte para colocá-lo em algum canto do pergaminho rasurado.

Era a vez de Júpiter... Por Merlin, onde estava Júpiter?

Lílian bocejou. Deu outra olhada através da lente procurando a maior luz refletida no céu ignorando a enorme lua amarela. Júpiter deveria ter se escondido atrás de uma nuvem ou atrás do próprio satélite natural. Tanto fazia. Era um outro planeta! Estava ainda mais longe do que Lílian podia ver! Só isso!

Talvez, quem sabe um dia ela pudesse encontrar... Mas não naquele momento, parecia sem importância... Afinal, o que um astro teria a ver com ela? Nada, para ela, nada. Certamente tinha significado para um centauro ou uma velha charlatã com suas bolas de cristal... Mas Lílian duvidava que as Parcas levavam um astro ou outro em conta na hora de tecer, medir e cortar os destinos.

Afinal, o que aquele bebê em seu colo tinha a ver com aulas de Astronomia? Pobre dele, nem sabia o que era o mundo! Embalado numa canção de ninar entre quatro paredes, sequer podia ver o céu...

O vento tocava sua pele com crueldade, a lareira acesa devia dar conta, mas o fogo crepitava inerte ao vento, a vidraça fechada e as cortinas imóveis...

E o som da harpa foi novamente encoberto pela voz:

- Lílian! Acorda! A aula acabou, vamos!

Cada brilho que piscava lá de cima era escrito e marcado no meio dos quadriculados do pergaminho.

Estava cheio.

Cão Maior radiava com todo seu brilho reluzente, a estrela Sirius era a mais visível de todas naquele céu. A lua crescente sorria, fazendo com que aquela paisagem se tornasse mais alegre.

A princípio Lílian queria apenas ficar sozinha admirando o céu noturno na Torre de Astronomia, mas passado algum tempo aquilo se tornara monótono demais. Aproveitou que já estava ali para colocar as últimas coordenadas de Júpiter em suas cartas estelares, já que acabara pegando no sono na última aula.

O planeta estava próximo de Orion naquele momento, logo alcançaria o cinturão das Três Marias.

- Estudando mais um pouco? – Ela escutou uma voz masculina perguntar.

- É, estava observando Júpiter se aproximar da constelação de Orion... – ela disse com a voz arrastada de sono.

- Dizem que a presença de Júpiter nos ajuda a compreender nossos sentimentos. – Disse a pessoa.

- Ah, eu não acredito nessa baboseira de Astrologi-a... – pronunciou ela sentindo seu estômago afundar ao ver quem era. - Que é que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela rispidamente.

- O mesmo que você! – Respondeu Tiago Potter com simplicidade, colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Duvido que você veio até aqui para estudar... - provocou Lílian.

- E por acaso esse foi seu objetivo inicial?

Ele a encarou esperando que ela negasse o fato para se defender, mas Lílian apenas sustentou seu olhar como se aceitasse o desafio.

- Não sabia que você se interessava tanto assim por Astronomia. – Ironizou Tiago.

- E por que isso afetaria a sua vida?

- E por que não afetaria?

- E por que você não cuida da _sua vida_? – Perguntou ela entre os dentes, aproximando-se dele e sentindo a raiva ferver dentro dela.

- Porque a sua é muito mais interessante. – Falou ele marotamente enquanto estudava os tons de verde nos olhos de Lílian. – E, além disso, tudo o que acontece nela afeta a minha vida de alguma forma.

- Ah, não começa... – disse ela revirando os olhos e dando as costas a ele, tentando evitar que ele visse sua face ruborizada.

- Se você quiser eu posso terminar isso rapidinho.

Ela se voltou pra ele enfurecida e disse:

- E por que, por Merlin, ainda não terminou? Termina logo e cai fora!

Os dois estavam muito próximos. Mais um pouco e poderiam até escutar os pensamentos um do outro, tentando imaginar qual seria a próxima provocação.

- Estava esperando você dar as ordens. – Foi o que Tiago disse a ela com um sorriso irresistível antes de puxá-la pelo pescoço e cobrir os lábios delas com os seus.

Seus lábios se encontraram no meio daquela vontade de ferir um ao outro com palavras. E desta vez a razão não conseguiu atingir Lílian.

Tiago a abraçou seguramente, mas isso nem era preciso, pois Lílian se achava com os braços apoiados em seus ombros, sem a mínima consciência do que fazia – ou será que tinha?

Por mais que uma vozinha irritante insistisse em dizer "_Lily! Que você está fazendo? Está beijando o arrogante do Potter!_" em sua mente, parecendo tão distante e tão fraca, Lílian nem lhe dava atenção. Concentrava-se em correspondê-lo, em correr suas mãos pelos cabelos do moreno.

Ela chegou a ousar responder àquela voz "_Não é o arrogante do Potter... É só o Tiago Potter_". Era como se algo a impelisse a beijá-lo e ela se sentiu tão impotente que não conseguiu lutar contra.

Somente quando o ouviu murmurar seu nome foi trazida de volta à realidade e o empurrou para trás.

- Não! – Foi o que conseguiu dizer. – Não posso!

Se fosse em outro momento Tiago Potter teria dado apenas um sorrisinho sarcástico de satisfação. Mas algo estava errado. Tiago não sorriu. Sequer pediu desculpas.

Lílian viu sua última expressão de decepção quando ele finalmente virou o rosto e voltou a descer pelas escadas que saíam da torre de Astronomia. Ela sabia: ele não se arrependera, apenas não queria que ela tivesse agido daquela forma.

"Ah, não... Eu lutei tanto para que isso não acontecesse e no final não adiantou nada!".

Ela queria gritar para a noite. Queria que todos os astros pudessem lhe ouvir.

"Por que eu? Não seria mais fácil se... Se ele não tivesse me escolhido?".

Lílian empurrou com a mão uma lágrima teimosa que lhe escapara dos olhos. Aquele havia sido o terceiro beijo que Tiago roubava dela. E se havia algo em que ela acreditava era Aritmancia. Ele tentou não lembrar do número três, que indicava começo-meio-fim, passado-presente-futuro.

"Ah, não... isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Não... não, comigo!".

Ela se agarrou aos seus joelhos e tentou por tudo não chorar. Mais uma tentativa fracassada.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**Olá!!**

**Mais uma vez o orgulho de Lílian grita mais alto... Acho que vocês já sabem sobre o que era aquele sonho que ela teve!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	25. Paredes não têm Ouvidos

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Paredes não têm Ouvidos**

Depois de mais alguns minutos ali encolhida, Lílian conseguiu encontrar algum tipo de força dentro dela que a fez se levantar. Não olhou para as estrelas, agora não tinha nenhum interesse no céu, tudo o que queria era sair daquele lugar.

Pegou o pergaminho com as coordenadas de Júpiter, saiu lentamente da torre e vagou mais um pouco pelos corredores.

Passara por quadros, espelhos, armaduras e estátuas de todo o tipo. Mas, por alguma razão, parou em frente à estátua de Boris, o Pasmo. Podia ser até meio tarde e, mais do que tudo, estranho, mas Lílian não se intimidou à sua vontade de tomar um longo banho.

Contou as portas e abriu a quarta, entrando no ambiente iluminado e claro, o banheiro dos monitores.

Essa era uma das vantagens - uma das poucas, de acordo com Lílian - de ser monitor. Poder usar aquele banheiro de mármore branco era algo que conferia um certo luxo.

Lílian não esperou muito para se despir e dar um mergulho na banheira enorme e aconchegante. Abriu uma torneira, por onde saiu uma espuma colorida que a fez relaxar um pouco.

Ela ficou de olhos fechados, tentando não pensar em nada – ou pelo menos não pensar em Potter – e esvaziar completamente a sua cabeça. Fazia já algum tempo que ela não ia àquele banheiro e ficava um pouco sozinha.

- Tentando relaxar um pouco? – Lílian ouvira alguém dizer.

De um sobressalto, ela abrira os olhos e tentara se esconder na espuma. Mas não havia ninguém lá. Lílian suspirou com alívio ao ver quem falava. Era Tecxy, a sereia loira do quadro.

- É – confirmou Lílian.

- Pelo que eu estou vendo não está nada fácil, hein?

A sereia sorriu e se posicionou numa pedra para falar com a garota, que apenas suspirou voltando seus pensamentos ao acontecido na torre.

Seria possível? Depois de tudo o que Lílian já dissera?

"Não!", ela relutava desesperada contra os pensamentos. "Eu não quero... Eu não posso...".

"Ora, e por quê não?", perguntava uma voz em sua cabeça. "Só porque você sempre odiou o garoto não quer dizer que você não possa...".

"Não! Nunca!", ela relutava.

- Olá-á? – Perguntou a sereia entoando. - Pelo jeito você não ta nos melhores dias...

- Desculpa, mas eu preciso pensar um pouco.

Lílian saiu da pequena piscina e se embrulhou numa toalha branca e fofa.

Pegou um pente no mesmo armário que guardara o xampu e começou a escovar os longos fios ruivos, ainda distraída.

- Pensar em quê?

- Hum... Eu não sei bem... Estou muito confusa. – Ela parou com o pente no meio do cabelo e de repente sua expressão facial de distração mudou para uma de nervosismo misturado com raiva. - Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?! Por quê?!

Tecxy ficou intrigada. Perguntava-se sobre o que a ruiva falava, mas Lílian não percebeu.

- Parece que ele faz até curso pra me deixar confusa e com raiva!!

- Ele quem? Por acaso você está falando do Tiago Potter??

- Hã? – Fez Lílian notando a presença do quadro.

- Não se faça de desentendida... – disse a sereia com uma voz que lembrava muito Mel.

- Às vezes meus sentimentos me confundem. Você sabe, eu pensei durante anos que ia ser tudo diferente. Há dois anos eu tinha certeza de que minha vida ia se resumir ao trabalho de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ou, quem sabe, trabalhar no Departamento de Leis... E ao meu casamento com Edgar Bones. Coisas que nunca vão acontecer, pois agora quero ser auror, Edgar não é nem mais meu amigo, e eu estou sentindo algo mais... Mais forte. Que não tenho certeza... – Lílian parou e respirou fundo, seu olhar melancólico deixava Tecxy cada vez mais interessada na história.

Ela pôs o pente na pia e voltou a falar:

- Acho que vou seguir um caminho que nunca esperei. O que será de mim daqui a cinco anos? Talvez esteja em uma casa grande em Godric's Hollow, talvez esteja morando em um apartamentinho no Beco Diagonal... Talvez trabalhando para o Ministério da Magia, ou lutando contra Voldemort – seguiu-se um arrepio na sereia antes de Lílian voltar a falar: - Posso estar solteira ou casada com o...

Lílian parou abruptamente de falar.

- O quem? Fala logo!

- Com o... Ah, sei lá, quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Depois de hoje qualquer coisa que acontecer não vai ser surpresa pra mim!

- Ah, não! – Exclamou a pintura. – Agora que você já começou a contar, termina!

- Tá bom... Eu conto.

* * *

Faltavam dois meses para o Natal, uma semana para as férias, ou seja, uns dez dias para o casamento de Alice. Lílian mandava uma coruja seguida da outra para a Trapobelo Moda Mágica, perguntando por que diabos o seu vestido não estava pronto.

- Era só o que me faltava! – Comentava ela com Mel. – Imagina só: justo a madrinha do casamento sem o vestido pronto! Mas que raios!!

- Pior seria se a noiva ficasse sem o vestido, hein? – Brincava a outra, péssima em consolos.

Quando o correio-coruja chegou àquela manhã, Lílian fitou insegura uma corujinha negra que pousou sobre o seu prato, dando bicadas nas frutas da garota.

- Aaah, finalmente aquela loja resolveu dar satisfações...

- Quero só ver que desculpa eles vão dar! – Disse Mel, olhando o pergaminho que a amiga abria e vendo um outro nome nele. – Hehe, realmente você não seria uma profetisa muito boa!

A carta era da senhora Evans. Lílian abriu e começou a ler.

- O QUÊ?? – Gritou Lílian enfurecida, arregalando os olhos para o pergaminho e se levantando com rapidez.

- Que foi, Lilianzinha? – Perguntou Mel, mas não teve coragem de dizer que ela estava pior que um trasgo com aquela cara.

- Ah, não! Não! NÃO MESMO!!

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Fala logo! - Falou Mel tomando um gole de suco.

Mel arrancou o pergaminho das mãos da amiga e leu. A loira logo cuspiu o suco de abóbora.

- Ooow! Ô, Mel! – Kate acabara de chegar para o café e enxugava o rosto molhado de suco com um guardanapo.

Mel enfiou o pergaminho na cara de Kate, que de início estava desinteressada, mas que logo mudou de expressão.

- Tá brincando!?

- Bem que eu gostaria – disse Lílian deprimida.

- A sua irmã? Petúnia? Só em sonho!!

- Parece que não... – falou Lílian relendo a carta. – Olha só, e dizem até que vão mandar um convite. Pelo menos não vou precisar de outro vestido, porque vai ser um dia antes do casamento de Alice! Onde eles estavam na cabeça em mandar um convite tão rápido? Por acaso Petúnia está grávida?! Pra que tanta pressa!? Agora que meu vestido tem que chegar logo mesmo.

Ela se sentou novamente, estava incrédula demais para continuar em pé.

- Tudo bem, eu sabia que ela estava namorando aquele trouxão do Dursley, mas... casar?

- Pois é... Gosto não se discute – disse Mel.

- É mesmo, Mel, veja só... Quem diria que você e o Sirius fossem se dar tão bem nos últimos dias, não? – Brincou Kate se esquivando para não levar um pãozinho na cara.

- Eu e Sirius?! – Exclamou Mel. – Nem em sonho ficaria com aquele narcisista! Sem contar que ele tem várias garotas em sua cola, tem com o que se preocupar. E eu tenho meus próprios problemas, mais esse e eu morria!

- Ah, é... – zombou Kate. – Você tem seu admirador secreto que ninguém conhece. Por isso fica tanto olhando para a janela.

- É alguém das férias, você não conhece.

- Uiaaaa!! Admitiu finalmente??

- Então... você vai? – Perguntou Mel à Lílian ignorando Kate.

Mas ela estava muito longe.

"É, a minha vida está seguindo um rumo muito diferente do que eu esperava... Até pensei que ia casar antes da Petúnia!".

- Lily? Você vai? – Perguntou Kate tentando chamar a atenção da garota.

- Que... Onde?

- No show dos Duendeiros! – Respondeu Kate ironicamente. – Pensa! Claro que é no casamento da sua irmã, Lily!

- Hum... Acho que eu serei obrigada. Mesmo não sendo a madrinha... minha irmã não vai ficar muito brava se eu aparecer com um vestido que se destaca, não é? Afinal, mandando-me o convite tão em cima da hora, está bem claro que ela não contava com a minha presença.

- Quem sabe você não transfigura os dois em girafa e porco pra valer na hora do beijo, só pra dar umas risadas! – Sugeriu Mel com falsa ingenuidade.

- Mel!! – ralhou Kate, segurando-se para não rir.

- Lílian! Lílian!! Ufa, achei você. - Era Remo.

- O que houve?

Ofegante, ele respirou um pouco, viera correndo atravessando salão.

- Assuntos de monitoria – disse ele olhando para as curiosas Mel e Kate.

Lílian o acompanhou para fora do Salão Principal, deixando as amigas e seguindo o caminho para a aula de Feitiços.

- Bom... Ah... É sobre... Hum... Sobre a nova senha do banheiro de monitores. Agora é "Creme de Macadâmia".

- Ah, tá... Mas você poderia ter me dito isso depois.

- Aham, mas vai saber se você não ia resolver dar uma passada lá, não é?

- Eu quase nunca vou lá.

- Eu também. Não gosto muito daquela sereia, ela fica me espiando enquanto eu tomo banho. – Disse ele meio sem graça.

- Ah, eu gosto da Tecxy. Ela sempre conversa comigo.

- Ah, é? Você andou conversando muito com ela ultimamente? – Perguntou ele com um tom que dava pra desconfiar.

Lílian sentiu uma pedra de gelo dentro do estômago. Ela estava sonhando?

- Hã?

- Andou contando seus segredos pra ela? – Lílian não podia acreditar no que ele dizia, tinha que estar sonhando. Remo parou no meio do corredor e olhou para ela. – Sabe, Lílian, as paredes podem não ter ouvidos, mas os quadros têm boca.

Não era sonho. Mas estava bem parecido com um pesadelo, exceto que Lílian sentiu muito bem quando deu um beliscão em si mesma. Ela abriu a boca, mas sua voz não saiu.

- Calma... – disse ele. – Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, pode deixar.

- Mas...

- Lílian, eu não vou falar. Esqueceu que você também guardou um segredo meu?

Ela se acalmou. Nunca mais se meteria em contar nada para um quadro.

- Ah, é... E tem outra coisa. A senha continua sendo Pingos de Lavanda.

- Como?

- É que eu só inventei essa história pra puxar assunto...

- Ah... Sabe... Eu acho que exagerei um pouco na hora da emoção quando conversei com a Tecxy! Nem é tudo isso, não...

- Aham, tá bom - disse ele, que obviamente não levara a garota a sério.

- Não, mas é verdade. Eu pensei muito sobre o assunto depois disso e agora eu sei que não tem nada a ver...

- Claro - concordou Remo ironicamente.

- Não, olha só, você acha mesmo que eu ia sair falando dessas coisas para uma pintura? Eu não sou tão louca assim!

- Tá! Tá bom! Eu acredito em você! – Terminou ele sinceramente saindo pelo corredor, estava quase entrando na sala quando Lílian o parou.

- Mas você não vai contar pra ninguém mesmo assim, né?

Remo se virou pra ela e se aproximou. Olhou fundo em seus olhos, mexeu na ponta de seus cabelos e disse calmamente:

- Lílian, você sabe o segredo da minha vida e eu confio cegamente em você pra isso. Agora o mínimo que você devia fazer era confiar em mim também.

- Eu... – Lilian suspirou. - Eu sei. É só que eu não contei pra ninguém mesmo, nem pra Mel e pra Kate...

Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas incrédulo.

- Não?

- Elas iriam me zoar se eu contasse...

- Verdade. Mas se você gosta tanto dele, por que é que você não fala em vez de ficar fugindo?

- Olha, Remo... - ela abriu a boca como se fosse gritar, fechou novamente e disse no mesmo tom: - Você não entendeu nada!

Então, a ruiva se virou, entrando na sala de aula.

* * *

A porta da sala do zelador estava encostada, mas ouvia se duas pessoas conversando levemente irritadas. O senhor Pringle parecia indignado. Lílian bateu na madeira, no que Minerva McGonnagal abriu a porta.

- Boa noite, Srta. Evans.

- Noite... Ahn... A senhora me pediu para vir aqui, professora?

- Sim. Era melhor a senhorita ficar a par da situação.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a ruiva lenta e cuidadosamente.

- EU FUI ROUBADO!! – Berrou o zelador fora de si.

- Olhe a voz, senhor Pringle – avisou McGonnagal.

- Desculpe, professora McGonnagal. Mas eu não admito que esse ladrão saia impune!

- Pode estar certo de que o responsável vai ser castigado devidamente.

- Confio na senhora. – Disse ele, sentando-se em sua cadeira de encosto alto.

De repente, Lílian percebeu a bagunça na sala. Várias gavetas abertas, caixas de ponta cabeça, papéis espalhados pelo chão.

- Professora?

- Como pode constatar, senhorita Evans, a sala do senhor Pringle foi invadida e revistada meticulosamente. Não ficamos nem um pouco satisfeitos com este atrevimento e temos motivos para acreditar que alguém da Grifinória é responsável por essa balbúrdia. Por isso, mandei que viesse aqui.

- Mas... O Remo não foi chamado?

- Não, não achei que fosse necessário.

- O que foi roubado?

- Não vai acreditar se eu disser – respondeu a professora em um tom perigosamente insatisfeito. – Por acaso se lembra daquele pergaminho que me entregou há alguns dias?

- Sim... – disse a monitora cautelosamente. – A senhora está me dizendo...?

- Estou afirmando que o respectivo pergaminho sumiu desta sala. O único objeto que não foi encontrado.

- Desculpe-me, professora, mas o que a faz acreditar que foi alguém da Grifinória que roubou?

- Ora, senhorita Evans, está me decepcionando! Com quem você diz ter encontrado o pergaminho?

Lílian recuou. Tantas coisas passavam em sua cabeça. Não seria capaz, por mais que odiasse Tiago Potter, de imaginar que ele pudesse roubar algo que era propriedade da escola – ou talvez, por sua incerteza, esperava que ele não fosse capaz.

Porém, ela se deu conta de outro detalhe: como ele poderia saber que ela estava na Torre de Astronomia na noite passada?

- Agora que acompanhou meu raciocínio, poderia me dizer onde estava ontem à noite?

- Eu... Eu...

- Sim?

Respirou fundo e entregou-se:

- Tinha ido à Torre de Astronomia.

- O quê?

- Bem, porque dormi na última aula e precisava recuperar as coordenadas de Júpiter, professora. – Explicou Lílian.

- Nada justifica, senhorita Evans. Menos vinte pontos para Grifinória por seu erro. Espero que possa recuperar o objeto roubado. Fui informada de que Sirius Black não estava presente na Sala Comunal ontem à noite.

- Sirius?

Talvez Tiago não fosse realmente culpado, no fim das contas.

- Sim, Black. Portanto lhe recomendo que reviste o dormitório masculino junto a Lupin ainda hoje.

- Claro, professora McGonnagal...

- Ótimo. – Disse ela, virando as costas.

Lílian esperou. Minerva olhou para trás e disse rispidamente:

- Vá! O que está esperando? Não quero mais eventos como este acontecendo por aqui.

A garota saiu da sala do zelador às pressas, preocupada com uma decisão que talvez fosse forçada a tomar.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Isso foi para quem detestava Tecxy, a sereia do banheiro dos monitores. Para quem está sentindo falta do corte no abdômen do Tiago, desencanem dele por um momento, logo ele reaparece. Obrigada a todos os que acompanharam a fic desde o início, pegaram pela metade ou os que esta é a sua primeira leitura! Aprecio muito as reviews de vocês e todo o apoio que me dão! **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	26. Acusações e Acusados

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Acusações e Acusados**

Uma coisa estranha acontecia na Sala Comunal. A princípio tudo estava normal: alunos estudando ou lendo ou conversando nas mesas e poltronas próximas à lareira. Porém, um distúrbio não passou desapercebido por Lílian.

Remo e Sirius discutiam. Discreta, mas perceptivelmente. A garota se aproximou dos dois.

- Não há porque discutir com você, Almofadinhas...

- Ah, claro! Estou cansado do seu fingimento, Remo. Você pode fingir quanto quiser, mas não vai me enganar como engana o Pontas, ouviu?

- Sirius, não tem nada! Você está encontrando pêlo em casca de ovo de dragão!

- Não venha com suas desculpas, eu vi com meus próprios olhos! Bem no meio do corredor, nem soube disfarçar! Estavam quase se beijando! Por pouco Tiago não viu, nem quero imaginar o que ele faria...

- Por Merlin, será que você não me escuta? Não houve nada, estávamos conversando... Apenas isso!

- Ah, é? Conversando sobre o quê?

- Eu não posso dizer, é particular. Caso contrário diria...

- Será? Ultimamente duvido muito de suas intenções, Aluado! Como posso saber se é sincero? Você nem mesmo confia em mim para me contar, não é? – cuspiu Sirius sarcasticamente.

- Não. Você é que não confia em mim. Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de trair um dos meus melhores amigos? Discordo de você em muita coisa, Sirius, mas lealdade significa tanto para mim quanto para você. Não posso contar o que falávamos porque é assunto da Lily. Acho que não percebeu ainda que somos amigos. Simplesmente amigos e nada mais!

Lílian estava decidida a sair dali, ir para seu dormitório e não se meter em brigas, mas isso foi antes de escutar seu nome no meio da discussão.

- Com licença. – Interrompeu ela.

- Ah, agora veio salvar o Reminho, é?

- Qual é o seu problema, Sirius? – Indagou ela olhando fixamente para ele, indignada por ser mal tratada. - Eu só ouvi vocês dois discutindo e metendo meu nome no meio! Acho que isso é suficiente. Posso saber qual é o motivo da discussão incomum de vocês?

- Até parece que não sabe! – Desdenhou Sirius.

- Por acaso, não sou vidente nem legilimente. – Respondeu ela no mesmo tom, sustentando o olhar.

- Realmente. Você é apenas alguém sem consideração. Pode falar o que quiser, mas eu nunca vou perdoar Remo por trair Tiago!

- Do que você está f-falando? – Perguntou Lílian com um frio na barriga.

- Não, eu não agüento... Tenho que te parabenizar pela ótima atuação, Lílian, mas não foi suficiente para convencer Sirius Black! Eu já entendi qual é a de vocês com essa história de amizade... Se quiserem uma opinião, eu acho que deveriam abrir o jogo, assim tenho certeza que o Tiago vai sofrer menos do que se souber tarde demais!

- E-eu não estou entendendo... – ofegou ela. – Você está me dizendo que os dois... O Tiago e o Remo e-estão juntos?

- Quê? Não! Não é nada disso, Lily! – Interveio Remo já irritado com a história. – O Sirius está se referindo aos sentimentos do Tiago por você e me acusando de ter um caso com você.

- Como assim? Que caso?

- Eu vi vocês dois hoje de manhã... O Remo falando mole com você e passando a mão no seu cabelo... Como dois apaixonados! Urgh! Isso me irrita, não sei o que o Tiago faria, mas se fosse comigo eu te matava, Aluado!

- Ah... – Lílian entendeu e teve vontade de rir. – Ah... Bom, Sirius, aquilo foi... – deu uma risada de descrença e balançou a cabeça. – Foi o Remo tentando me convencer de uma besteira...

- Qual besteira? Não me diga que ele tava tentando te seduzir!? – Perguntou ainda mais irritado.

- Ah, não... Não foi isso... – disse Lílian, tentando inventar alguma coisa.

- Eu estava tentando convencer a cabeça-dura da Lílian de assumir que ela gosta do Tiago, mas essa aí é pior que o Hagrid, às vezes!

Lílian teve vontade de dar um soco em Lupin, mas se conteve.

- Ora, Remo, só porque eu não quis assumir, não quer dizer que eu seja cabeça-dura! - Respondeu ela com desdém. – Talvez eu não goste dele, talvez eu odeie o Tiago. Mas vocês querem ouvir isso? Não. Querem que eu diga que amo aquele arrogante ridículo!

- Porque, na verdade, você ama o Pontas, Lily! – Completou Remo.

- Não, não o amo. Eu o odeio! ODEIO!

- Calma aí! – Pediu Sirius confuso. – Isso quer dizer que vocês não estão juntos? Vocês só estavam conversando? Mesmo?

- É, Sirius. Eu até teria discutido com o Remo, mas, além de estar sem paciência, ele fez o favor de vir com aquela história de que eu sabia o maior segredo da vida dele, só pra me amolecer...

- E deu certo?

- Não, Almofadinhas, infelizmente essa aí quanto teima com uma coisa, ninguém consegue fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- Ah, Aluado, adoro quando você dá uma de maroto!

- Lá vão vocês outra vez... Vivem aprontando... Por isso que não dá pra confiar em você, Remo!

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta do Tiago, Lily?

- Eu...? Claro que não! – Respondeu ela sem convicção, enquanto os dois riam. - Dá para vocês pararem?

- Poxa, Lily, se você queria um empurrãozinho era só pedir. – Disse Sirius com seu tom zombeteiro de sempre. – O Tiago está lá em cima, no dormitório, sozinho...

- Muito engraçado, Sirius! – Respondeu a ruiva com rispidez. – Mas eu bem que precisava mesmo ir ao dormitório de vocês!

- O quê? – Perguntaram Sirius e Remo em uníssono, descrentes.

- Pois é, a McGonagall pediu. Parece que _alguém_ roubou um certo objeto perigoso do senhor Pringle.

- Como é que é? Por que eu não fiquei sabendo disso? – Perguntou Remo desconfiado.

- Parece que ela achou desnecessário. Ou talvez não acho seguro. – Ela deu um olhar significativo para Lupin.

- Como assim?

- Bom, Remo, se você me der licença, eu preciso revistar o dormitório. De preferência sem interrupções. – Disse ela, olhando de esguelha para Sirius.

- Lily, minha cara, se você queria ficar a sós com o Tiago era só dizer! – Provocou ele.

- Na verdade, eu preferia ficar sozinha, sem ninguém. Deu para entender?

- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você mexer nos meus pertences ao seu bel prazer? Nem que me internassem o St. Mungus!

- Ótimo, então me acompanhem!

Lílian entrou sem bater na porta, com Sirius e Remo atrás. Tiago se levantou com um pulo da cama, poderia ter sorrido mas não o fez - provavelmente sua memória mantinha o incidente da noite anterior bem vívido.

- Sirius, você primeiro. Destranque o malão.

- Por que eu primeiro?

- Ordens de McGonagall. Parece que ela sabe que você estava fora da torre ontem.

Sirius ofegou, pálido.

- Como ela soube?

- Não sei, ela não me disse. – Disse com sinceridade. - Vai logo, abre o malão.

Ele, ainda lívido, foi até uma malão preto e gasto e destrancou com sua varinha.  
Lílian tirou tudo, coisa por coisa. Com sua varinha, retirava cada peça de roupa de dentro do malão e colocava-as dobradas sobre a cama de Sirius. Além das roupas, tirou vários objetos estranhos, produtos da Zonko's, e até um espelho envolto por um pano. Desenrolou todos os pergaminhos que encontrou, mas nenhum deles mostrou jeito de ser o que ela procurava.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Houve um roubo na sala do zelador ontem. – Explicou Lílian, tentando desvendar qualquer expressão que aparecesse no rosto de Tiago, mas não notou nenhuma mudança. – Posso revistar seu malão? – Perguntou fitando os olhos dele.

- Claro. – Respondeu dando de ombros e colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua capa.

Lílian repetiu o ritual de tirar coisa por coisa de dentro do malão, tentando evitar o perfume que entrava por suas narinas e a textura das roupas que ela tocava. Procurou esconder seu rosto que, de acordo com o calor que sentia, devia estar vermelho.

- Não, aqui também não está. – Disse com certo alívio na voz. - Vou ter que revistar o malão do Pedro e o seu, Remo.

- Tá bom, vai olhando o meu que eu vou chamar o Pedro.

- Não. – Disse ela. – O Sirius vai chamar o Pettigrew e você fica aqui.

- Por que eu? – Perguntou Sirius irritado.

- Porque eu quero! Vai.

Sirius saiu resmungando, enquanto Lílian começava outra inspeção no malão de Remo.

- O que foi roubado, Lílian? – Perguntou Remo sentado em sua cama, observando-a.

- O pergaminho velho. – Respondeu ela.

- Um pergaminho velho? Tudo isso por causa de um pergaminho velho? Quem é que quereria um pergaminho velho?

Lílian sorriu morbidamente.

- Não era _um _pergaminho velho, era _O _pergaminho velho!

Remo paralisou e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Sirius voltou com Pedro em seu encalço.

- Não, não está aqui. – Concluiu Lílian. – Pettigrew, abra o seu malão!

- E-eu não fiz nada, Evans! – Disse ele nervoso.

- Não disse que você fez, só pedi para abrir o malão.

- M-Mas por quê?

- Porque algo foi roubado da sala do zelador e eu preciso revistar os malões.

- Não fui eu... Eu não roubei nada!

A ruiva revirou os olhos, entediada.

- Eu não quero saber se foi você, só estou cumprindo as ordens que me deram!

Ele destrancou seu malão a contragosto, Lílian fez o mesmo que nos outros três. Outra vez em vão. Nem sinal do pergaminho velho.

- Bom, parece que McGonagall se enganou desta vez... A não ser que alguém de outro ano tenha roubado, duvido que seja um grifinório.

Pedro desceu imediatamente irritado. Remo o seguiu dizendo que tinha uma pesquisa a terminar.

- Eu também vou, preciso falar com Kate sobre nosso... hum... trabalho de Transfiguração – inventou Sirius dando uma piscadela para Tiago, deixando Lílian e Tiago sozinhos. Conclui-se, então, que a discussão que tiveram dois dias antes estava dada como encerrada.

Perpetuou um silêncio constrangedor no quarto. Lílian evitava olhar para Tiago, e ele parecia também achar mais interessante o piso do chão do que o rosto da ruiva.

- _Os bolsos._ – Disse alguém sussurrando.

Não um suave e doce sussurro de apaixonados, não o aconchegante sussurro de amigos, não em um tom malicioso, conspiratório, mas funesto e arrepiante, ameaçador.

Lílian olhou para Tiago, vendo se ele escutara, mas ele não erguera os olhos, tampouco mudou de posição.

"É só a minha imaginação...", pensou.

Tiago finalmente encarou-a, sem fazer qualquer expressão. Lembrou a Lílian um boneco de porcelana, com os olhos vidrados e rosto inexpressível. Parecia perdido.

- Vou descer, talvez eu consiga alguma coisa para comer na cozinha... Nem jantei ainda. – Disse Lílian, ignorando o olhar de Tiago e fingindo que não ouvira o sussurro.

Saiu do dormitório, já ia descendo as escadas quando resolveu seguir o sussurro. Voltou e entrou no quarto.

- Tiago, pode revirar os bolsos?

- O quê? – Exclamou o garoto, levando uma sobrancelha por trás dos óculos.

- Eu pedi que revirasse os bolsos. Só pra me certificar.

Tiago a fitou nos olhos, sério, abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da capa preta. Do bolso direito, saiu um pomo dourado com asas amassadas e, do esquerdo, um pergaminho surrado e dobrado. Lílian puxou o pergaminho de sua mão e abriu.  
Suspirou e piscou várias vezes para ter certeza do que via. Era um mapa de Hogwarts, e ali estava ela com Tiago no quarto, mas de acordo com o mapa, eles não estavam sozinhos... Ignorou o fato, estava com defeito.

- O que é isso, Tiago? – Perguntou ela, embora fosse obvio que era um mapa.

Balançou o pergaminho ante o rosto dele, enquanto o outro bagunçava novamente os cabelos.

- Você foi mais rápida que eu desta vez, não é? – Disse ele calmamente, mesmo sabendo que seus amigos lhe matariam, isso se sua mãe não lhe matasse antes por ser expulso de Hogwarts.

- Onde você conseguiu esse mapa?

- Eu o fiz – respondeu ele quase desafiando o bom senso de Lílian. – Eu, Remo, Sirius e Pedro.

Lílian abriu e fechou a boca. Como podia? Já tinham lhe surpreendido por terem se tornado animagos, mas um mapa de Hogwarts? Era demais. Ela se sentou numa cama.

- Eles queriam me matar quando você decidiu entregar o mapa... É claro que você não sabia o que era, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Uma preciosidade dessas não podia ficar trancada num arquivo do zelador.

Ela tentou compreender que aquele pergaminho era um mapa e era o mesmo que havia entregado para McGonagall.

- Mas roubar, Tiago? - Disse ela, balançando a cabeça. – Desculpe, mas eu vou ter que devolver.

- Não faz isso, Lílian, por favor.

- Eu tenho que fazer.

- Droga! – Murmurou ele inconformado, virando de costas. – Você está certa, claro.

- Só promete que você não vai tentar roubar de novo. – Pediu ela deixando transparecer um tom preocupado.

Tiago se voltou para ela, confuso:

- Como assim? Você não vai me entregar?

- Não posso. Dumbledore te expulsaria se soubesse! Pringle queria aplicar um de seus castigos que o diretor proibiu... Já perdi as esperanças de você tomar jeitos há séculos, então, não ia adiantar te expulsar da escola ou do time no último ano! – Explicou ela.

Tiago se jogou sobre ela num abraço.

- Obrigado! Lílian, você é uma santa!!

Ela riu guturalmente, fazendo o possível para se desvencilhar dele. Ele estava tão quente... e cheirava tão bem.

- Eu tenho que ir.

Tiago largou-a, contente.

- Não acha melhor fazer sumir isso aqui? Quer dizer, isso some, não é?

- Claro, claro. – Disse ele rindo e apontou a varinha: - Malfeito Feito!

O pergaminho voltou a ficar em branco e sem vestígios do mapa de Hogwarts. Lílian redobrou e se virou em direção à porta.

- Er... Evans? – Ele a chamou pelo sobrenome para não abusar da sorte; fato que não passou despercebido por ela. - Mesmo que fique com o zelador, não creio que será de utilidade. Pelo visto está com algum tipo de defeito.

- Eu sei. – Disse ela correndo os olhos pela sala para ver se não havia mais alguém, como o mapa acusara. Ninguém.

Lílian estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Evans?

Lílian se virou e se adiantou alguns passos em sua direção, com esperança de que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Nem que fosse abraçá-la de novo, estava ótimo para ela.

- Achei que gostaria de saber que tem um aluno encapuzado esbarrando em todos os alunos, correndo pelos corredores. Deve estar bêbado.

- Certo, darei uma verificada – disse parecendo desapontada. Virou-se novamente e foi em direção à porta.

- Lílian?

- Hum? – Virou-se para Tiago deitado na cama, esperando que ele terminasse o que ia dizer. – O quê?

- Nada. – Disse sorrindo irresistivelmente. – Só queria ter certeza de que você atenderia se eu lhe chamasse pelo primeiro nome.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu do dormitório, com o coração batendo rápido e forte.

Conforme Lílian saia, Kate entrava decididamente, como um furacão, com um olhar ameaçador. Sirius e Remo corriam atrás dela completamente confusos.

- K... Kate? – Chamou Lílian assustada. O olhar da amiga era assassino.

Mas ela não se virou para responder a Lílian, muito menos para fechar a porta. Bateu com força a porta do dormitório masculino com a perna assim que entrou, impedindo a entrada de Remo, Sirius e Lílian.

- Mas o quê...? – Indagou Sirius passando na frente de Lílian e abrindo uma fresta porta.

Depois de um tempo esgueirando-se pelos dois tentando enxergar alguma coisa, sem sucesso, Remo fechou a porta novamente, impedindo Lílian de ver o que acontecia.

Olhou decididamente para ela e a puxou pelo pulso para longe dali.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Os últimos parágrafos devem ter embaralhado vocês, não? Com o próximo capítulo creio que vocês entenderão melhor. (ou então só vai piorar as coisas...) Muito obrigada por todo o apoio que vêm me dando nos últimos dias, meses e até anos. Gosto muito de vocês! Para quem estava com saudades do espelho da sala da McGonnagal, ele voltará daqui a duas semanas. Capítulo que vem ele estará aqui, pronto para mais!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	27. Término, Um Novo Começo

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Término, um Novo Começo**

Sirius olhou para o amigo praticamente carregando Lílian para fora do local, mas nada fez, apenas permaneceu estático, com o coração acelerado, a mente trabalhando com rapidez, os pensamentos se confundindo, os olhos piscando algumas vezes.

A ruiva, surpresa, não conseguiu demonstrar reação alguma, apenas deixava-se ser arrastada por Remo. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

Ele começou a andar em direção à porta do dormitório feminino. Por um instante hesitou em entrar, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta, era necessário, se alguém estivesse lá dentro, entenderia. Para seu alívio não tinha ninguém.

Ele soltou o pulso de Lílian.

- R-Remo? – Chamou-o quando conseguiu deixar uma palavra escapar.

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, com seriedade.

De tão confusa que se encontrava, seus olhos já estavam marejados, assustada demais para tomar qualquer providência. Não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê da atitude do amigo.

O olhar dele passou a demonstrar algum sentimento... Seria pena?

- Remo... O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ela, deixando escapar uma lágrima. Não de tristeza, mas de medo. Nunca o vira tão sério, nunca, nem quando descobriu seu segredo.

Ele nada disse, apenas a abraçou, pesaroso. Sem entender mais nada, retribuiu o abraço.

Remo soltou-se e olhou fixamente para os olhos dela.

- Não saia daqui – disse com firmeza.

Lílian olhou-o mais assustada ainda, sem conseguir balbuciar um som sequer. O que estaria do lado de fora? O que Kate fora fazer tão furiosa no dormitório?

- Prometa-me que não sairá daqui. – Insistiu ele.

- Mas...

- Lílian! – Exclamou ele nervoso, com urgência.

- Pr... Prometo. – Disse ela mais assustada que antes.

Sem mais nada dizer, Remo deu-lhe um beijo na testa e deixou o dormitório, deixando para trás Lílian, completamente assombrada.

Ela olhou para os lados e não encontrou ninguém.

Estava sentada sobre a cama de Mel, ao olhar para a sua, avistou um pacote bem embrulhado em um papel de seda e laços bem-feitos prateados.

Caminhou até o embrulho e o abriu vagarosamente, com as mãos trêmulas, e com cuidado para não rasgar o papel. Nada lhe surgiu na mente naquele momento. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era o que de tão importante Kate estava indo falar com Tiago... Será que ele finalmente a aceitara? Será que ela finalmente admitira continuar a gostar dele?

Não queria pensar, não queria saber.

Por um instante hesitou. O que estaria ali dentro? Algum presente de Tiago?

"Não", pensou ela. "Não teria porque ter sido... A não ser... Ille."

Foi então que decidiu que não abriria. Quem era Ille, afinal? Por que a perseguia por cartas e nunca se apresentava? Por ter medo da rejeição? Era certo que ela não era muito gentil com Tiago, vivia rejeitando-o, mas ela poderia pensar no caso se fosse qualquer outro, dependendo de quem fosse...

Só que, naquele momento, deu-se conta de que não queria que Ille fosse qualquer outro. Queria que Mel, Kate e Cristiane estivessem certas. Queria que fosse Tiago Potter o autor das cartas, queria que ele...

Então notou um cartãozinho anexo ao embrulho, pequenino, quase imperceptível ao notável pacote. Estendeu a mão com cautela para apanhá-lo, abrindo-o mais do que depressa, antes que mudasse de idéia.

"_Prezada Srta. Evans,_

_Pedimos desculpas pela demora no envio de seu pedido._

_Houve uma confusão nos preços, e a srta. pagou menos do que o valor real do vestido. Foi um erro nosso ao informar o preço errado, então será descontado de sua conta o valor combinado._

_Desculpe-nos pelo inconveniente._

_Trapobelo – Moda Mágica"_

Lílian piscou algumas vezes antes de se dar conta de que não era um presente de Ille, mas seu vestido encomendado a Trapobelo muitos meses antes, notavelmente atrasado. E, para tentar animá-la, descobrira que pagara menos do que o valor original, isso porque já achara um absurdo quando comprara, não queria nem pensar qual seria o valor real.

Pelo menos ela teria alguma coisa para vestir no casamento de Petúnia e de Alice.

Estranhamente, aquilo não foi consolo algum para a ruiva. Em seu interior, preferia que fosse algo de Tiago, ou ainda de Ille. Agora começava a pensar na possibilidade de ser o maroto. Será que ele ainda gostava dela? Será que desistira depois da noite anterior?

Sem o menor interesse de terminar de abrir o pacote e ver seu vestido, Lílian sentou-se em sua cama, deixou seu corpo desabar para trás e observou sua imagem de ponta cabeça no espelho.

"Engraçado...", pensou. "Nunca reparei neste espelho antes.".

Embora ela estivesse deitada na cama, seu reflexo estava de pé, com um leve sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Levantou-se com um salto, recordando-se que aquele era o estranho espelho que antes estava na sala de McGonnagal.

* * *

Remo começou a caminhar em passos decididos para o caminho de volta ao dormitório.

A imagem da amiga ruiva com medo só de não saber o que acorria já o perturbava. Não queria vê-la após descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ela não suportaria... não seria mais Lílian Evans.

Black estava estático em frente à escadaria do dormitório feminino. Sua expressão estava incerta. Era difícil definir se ele pretendia vomitar ali mesmo ou se cairia inerte em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal.

Mas Remo não precisou chamar Sirius para que o seguisse; este, ao vê-lo, retomou sua pose e o acompanhou.

Desta vez, nenhum dos dois estava com suas comunais poses de galãs, que arrancava suspiros das bruxas de Hogwarts. Estavam pálidos, levemente curvados, como quem carrega uma grande e pesada responsabilidade nos ombros.

Com medo do que aconteceria, estavam descrentes.

Estava bem claro.

Sabia que não era nenhum justiceiro, que jamais o seria... Que não era confiável. Sabia que mentia para si mesmo, para os amigos. Mentia para ela... Ficaria louco por ela. Quem jamais poderia ter...

Mas tinha certeza que não deixaria as coisas como estavam.

* * *

Lílian se aproximou do conhecido espelho, sem se espantar que ele sorria para ela. Já vira aquela cena.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou a imagem do espelho.

- Olá. – Respondeu Lílian, sentindo-se mais tranqüila ao ver que teria com quem conversar, nem que fosse sua imagem no espelho.

- Já sabe o que fazer desta vez? – Perguntou o reflexo.

- Não... Nem sei o que está havendo... – disse Lílian tristemente, lembrando-se do abraço de Remo antes de ir embora, ele parecia estar com pena dela.

- Eu sei. – Assegurou o reflexo.

- Por favor, me diga! Eu... – ela engasgou. – Por favor, me ajude! O que é tudo isso?!

- Acalme-se! – Disse a imagem friamente. - Eu não sou assim, você não é assim! Não se desespere por nada.

- Se estivesse na minha situação você faria a mesma coisa! – Exclamou Lílian indignada.

- Não. Não faria. Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu, só que nesta minha realidade. Eu sei muito mais do que você, e não é por isso que estou chorando e nesta sua situação deplorável. – Disse o reflexo convicto de que a verdadeira Lílian ficaria mais calma.

- Quem é você afinal?! – Perguntou Lílian com lágrimas de ódio, quem pensava que era para falar assim com ela?

- Eu...? – Perguntou o reflexo achando que era uma resposta óbvia. – Eu sou você.

* * *

Ao entrar no dormitório, Remo bateu a porta que estava já atrás de si, já praticamente berrando.

Sirius vinha logo atrás, entretanto este nada dizia, a cena ainda latejava com muita força em sua cabeça.

Como pudera? Como aconteceu? Por que aconteceu?

Remo já estava decidido, não ficaria confuso como Sirius. O tempo de incertezas acabara, aquela era sua vez de ajudar.

Sentiu pela primeira vez que faria alguma coisa por aqueles que o apoiaram sempre. Tinha de ajudá-los.

Aquilo já era demais.

* * *

- Eu?! – Perguntou Lílian incrédula.

- Eu sou você, o seu lado oculto dos outros, embora aparente você. Oculto e aprisionado neste espelho, que só mostra o oposto do real.

- Aprisionada...? Como você vai sair?

- Eu, infelizmente, não posso deixar este lugar.

Lílian não sabia o que dizer. Estava com pena de seu próprio reflexo, destinado a viver confinado naquele espelho até que ela aparecesse para conversar com ele, como vários outros reflexos.

- Mas não se preocupe comigo. – Disse a imagem sorrindo amigavelmente. – Vamos nos preocupar com você agora. É necessário. O que você supõe estar acontecendo?

- Não sei... Não faço idéia.

- Do que você se lembra?

- Eu saí do dormitório masculino, seguida por Remo e Sirius, ao descobrir que Tiago havia pego o pergaminho...

- É um bom começo. O que mais?

- Remo e Sirius se espantaram com algo.

- Certo, mas antes disso. – Disse a imagem forçando Lílian a se concentrar. - Tente-se lembrar antes disso.

Lílian pareceu esforçada em tentar lembrar, entretanto, fora tudo muito rápido.

- Kate entrou no dormitório como um furacão... – disse pensativa.

O reflexo sorriu, não seria tão difícil quanto pensava.

- O que mais, Lílian? – Insistiu ele.

- Quando eu fui ver, Remo me trouxe até aqui e me fez prometer que não sairia.

- E você quer sair?

- Não sei... – respondeu Lílian confusa. - Eu tenho medo.

- Você quer saber o que está acontecendo?

- Q-quero. – Disse sem saber se o que dizia era verdade ou não.

- Então, por que não vai lá fora, Lílian? – Perguntou a imagem.

- Porque... Eu não quero pensar em nada. Eu tenho medo que tudo se acabe... De que eu perca algo...

- Perder o quê? – Insistiu mais o espelho.

- Não sei! – Explodiu Lílian. – Quando eu disse "algo" eu logo subentendi que é... Algo!! Você não tem um pingo de sensibilidade?

- Você também não tem. – Devolveu o reflexo da ruiva secamente, olhando para as próprias unhas, parecendo desinteressado com o que ela tinha a dizer. – Se você vai ficar aqui gritando comigo, está, sinceramente, perdendo seu tempo.

Lílian começou a resmungar palavras ininteligíveis, mas foi se acalmando aos poucos. O reflexo ignorou as queixas da garota e, por alguns segundos, ficou completamente calado.

- Dentro do espelho você pode saber de tudo o que precisa... Tudo.

- E eu posso entrar? – Perguntou Lílian observando o espelho como uma criança que espia um cômodo desconhecido.

- Só se você souber o que procura. Você só poderá sair quando resolver sua obrigação.

- Sim... Eu me lembro disso. – Respondeu séria.

A imagem de Lílian sentiu finalmente firmeza nas palavras da garota, então resolveu insistir com ela mais uma vez.

- Você tem algum assunto a resolver, Lílian? – Perguntou o reflexo.

- Tenho. – Disse Lílian confiante.

- Curiosa?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. – A imagem sorriu. – Agora você pode entrar.

Lílian deu um passo à frente. Já havia feito aquilo uma vez. Ela sempre fazia tudo planejando os mínimos detalhes, nunca fora de fazer as coisas num impulso, e, aquilo, definitivamente, não estava em seus planos.

Primeiro passou seus dedos por aquela barreira que meramente a recordava a da plataforma nove e meia da estação King's Kross. Ao ver que atravessaram seguramente, formando uma espécie de olho d'água na superfície do espelho, passou sua perna direita para o outro lado, seguida pela esquerda, automaticamente colocando todo o seu corpo para dentro da outra realidade.

* * *

Mel estava nas estufas, tentando relembrar alguma coisa sobre a reprodução das mandrágoras quando viu Plum, a coruja de Lílian, voando em sua direção.

Pedira Plum emprestada para enviar uma carta, mas não suspeitava que ela já estava de volta. Para a coruja vir em sua direção, tinha certeza de quem era o remetente.

Era ele. Sim, era ele...

Antes de se perguntar o que ele queria que ela fizesse desta vez, devaneou por alguns segundos e deixou transparecer um sorriso no semblante pálido. Algo... divertido.

Mal podia esperar para ver a reação de todos. Especialmente de Lílian. Escolheria o momento certo, ela sempre sabia qual era a melhor hora.

Para os amigos, que gostavam de surpresas, aquela, pensava a loira, seria uma das grandes.

* * *

Acontecera. Remo estava inconformado. Sirius, que não pronunciara nada enquanto Remo tomara partido da situação, não pôde ficar calado ao escutar a decisão de Tiago Potter.

Como? Por quê?! Ainda não sabiam.

Dentre todo aquele mar de dúvidas, de mentiras, de problemas e desentendimentos... Estava certa uma coisa.

Uma coisa que já era uma verdade. Algo que era um terrível problema para dois, alívio para um, e desconhecimento para outro.

O início de uma nova era de desentendimentos e inimizade. Aquele era o fim dos marotos.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Entenderam alguma coisa? Tem muitos detalhes neste capítulo que podem ajudar mais tarde... Vamos fazer um bolão: Quem acertar o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo ganha o que quiser! Então, façam suas suposições! (Promoção válida até que eu publique o novo capítulo. xD) (Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Ah, porque eu sei que ninguém vai acertar!)**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	28. Potter e Granger

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Potter e Granger**

Era uma sensação estranha a de atravessar um espelho. Sentia-se em um filme trouxa qualquer, um filme com um enredo mágico e fantasioso... Mas, afinal, sua vida não se tornara isso quando recebera a carta de Dippet avisando que entraria para uma escola de bruxos?

Achara, na época, uma enorme piada, mas mesmo assim seus pais quiseram que ela fosse... talvez tivessem recebido a visita de algum dos professores, pais normais nunca acreditariam numa carta daquela. Parecia mais um trote, inclusive muito mal formulado.

Ficara tão temerosa ao atravessar a Plataforma da estação King's Cross em seu primeiro ano, mas agora ultrapassava com tanta rapidez e segurança, com a experiência que os anos trouxeram, que mal notava alguma diferença de andar normalmente em uma avenida qualquer.

Ela não deveria ter ficado tão temerosa ao atravessar o espelho, afinal, atravessar uma parede era muito mais assustador. Talvez não naquela situação. Não no mundo bruxo.

Não tinha nada de inocente em um espelho a convidando para entrar dentro dele, em um reflexo que não obedece os movimentos do corpo original, um reflexo com vida própria.

Ao passar todo o corpo para o outro lado do espelho, seu reflexo sorriu para ela.

- Bem-vinda de volta.

- Desta vez você não vai embora, vai? – Perguntou Lílian desesperada, lembrando-se que seu reflexo a deixara sozinha naquela realidade estranha.

- Vou sim – disse o reflexo com falsa inocência, desaparecendo aos poucos, deixando somente nuvens cinzentas em seu lugar, como nas memórias de Lílian.

- Ei! Espere! Não vá! – Gritou Lílian.

- Se você precisar de mim é só chamar por meu nome. – Disse a voz do reflexo.

- Eu não sei o seu nome! Não dá para você aparecer se eu te chamar por "Ei"? Ei!!

Mas Lílian percebeu que gritara à toa, pois seu reflexo não escutara, conseqüentemente, não respondeu a sua pergunta.

"Grande, Lílian! E agora! Por onde começar?", pensou a ruiva irritada.

Ela correu os olhos pelo cômodo que estava. Era o dormitório feminino.

Foi até sua cama para pensar em como faria a seguir, porém, ao sentar-se, constatou que estava incrivelmente mais macia, e as roupas de cama não eram as dela.

Levantou-se às pressas. Não se lembrava de Kate, Mel ou sua outra colega de quarto terem pertences parecidos, mas tinha certeza que aquela cama era sua.

Olhou para o malão que estava na cabeceira da cama, e, constatou também que aquele não continha o nome "Lílian M. Evans", mas outro completamente diferente.

_Hermione Granger, 3º Ano_

"Hermione! Que espécie de pais daria tal nome a sua filha?", pensou ela indignada.

Ela também estava completamente confusa. Como o malão e pertences de uma tal de Hermione Granger, uma terceiranista, estariam em sua cama? E, quem era ela? Nunca vira nenhuma terceiranista com tal nome, e ela conhecia todos os alunos da Grifinória, cumprindo suas obrigações na monitoria.

Tentou ler ao contrário, embaralhando as letras, pensando que, se o espelho mostrava o oposto do real, então ela só teria de saber lidar com ele. Entretanto, nenhuma resposta surgiu.

Olhando melhor para o cômodo que estava, notou que os pertences das outras camas também não eram de suas amigas, além da decoração do quarto estar diferente, mesmo que fosse exatamente o mesmo cômodo.

Onde estava afinal?

Parou para pensar. Como nenhuma resposta veio, aceitou a possibilidade de que o espelho simplesmente mostrasse uma realidade diferente da sua e deu-se por satisfeita por não ter de pensar mais.

Para sua total descrença, a porta do dormitório foi aberta, e entrou uma garota de cabelos longos e crespos. Pelo que se lembrava, na sua última visita ao espelho, não encontrou ninguém em toda Hogwarts, então pôde verificar com calma a sala de McGonnagal e as fichas dos alunos.

Lílian se assustou com sua presença, e, ao que parecia, a garota também se assustara com a sua.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou a garota recém-chegada.

- Evans. – Disse Lílian formalmente, recompondo-se. – E você é...?

- Hermione Granger – respondeu.

Então, aquela era a terceiranista dona da cama que deveria ser sua! Não se admirava que não reconhecera o nome, ela realmente nunca vira aquela garota em toda sua vida.

- Evans... o que está fazendo neste dormitório? – Perguntou a menina, no tom de voz adequado.

- Sou monitora. Isso você deveria saber. - Disse apontando para seu brasão de monitora-chefe no peito.

A garota pediu desculpas, e esperou que a monitora-chefe desconhecida explicasse qual era a anomalia que a trouxe até o dormitório.

- E estou... Anh... – fez Lílian entendendo que a garota queria uma explicação. Então disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça: – Estou procurando Potter.

Como qualquer outro, Lílian sabia que a fama de Tiago Potter se estendia mais do que somente ao sétimo ano. Toda bruxa em Hogwarts, sabia de sua presença e popularidade, fosse pelas habilidades como capitão do time da Grifinória ou por simplesmente ser um dos rapazes mais cobiçados.

- Procura por ele aqui no dormitório feminino? Mas tem o feitiço de Dumbledore...

- Parece que uma garota daqui foi delatada por ter colaborado com ele. – Disse Lílian inventando uma desculpa rapidamente.

Hermione engoliu seco. Sabia que se tinha chance de alguma garota tê-lo ajudado a fazer alguma coisa, esta seria ela.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Ele... – começou Lílian pensando em alguma coisa que ele fazia com freqüência. – Jogou Bombas de Bosta na sala do senhor Pringle novamente.

- Quem é Pringle?

- O nosso zelador, é claro! – Exclamou perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. Como poderia ser tão ignorante a ponto de não saber o nome do zelador?

- Não. Nosso zelador é o senhor Filch.

- Filch? Filch está treinando para ser zelador! – Exclamou Lílian sentindo seu sangue subir a cabeça. Que garota estúpida e desinformada!

- Não, Filch é o zelador!

- Em todo caso, - disse ela massageando as têmporas - você viu Potter? Eu preciso aplicar-lhe uma detenção.

- Mas ele jamais fez algo parecido... – estranhou Hermione. Quem era aquela monitora-chefe?

- Potter e Black vivem fazendo destas coisas! – Exclamou Lílian indignada pela ingenuidade da garota.

A face da garota tornou-se branca.

- Black? – Hesitou. - Sirius Black!

- Isso mesmo. Me admira muito que você não saiba que os dois só aprontam com o senhor Pringle. Deve ser uma daquelas que idolatra os dois, achando que são príncipes encantados salvando as garotas indefesas dos dragões, mas - se quer um conselho - eles estão mais para os dragões.

- Quem é você? – Afastou-se ela lentamente, tateando a varinha no bolso da capa.

- Evans! Meu nome é Evans! – Repetiu sem paciência. - Se for cúmplice de Potter, irá tomar detenções também!

- Harry não fez nada de errado!!

- Quem é Harry? – Indagou Lílian achando que a garota realmente estava lhe pregando uma peça. - Eu lhe perguntei sobre Tiago Potter!

- Tiago Potter...? – Fez ela, acalmando-se. – E Sirius Black?

- Isso – falou a ruiva lentamente, como se a garota estivesse ainda aprendendo a falar. – Agora parece que estamos falando a mesma língua. – Completou satisfeita.

- Quem é você?

- Voltamos agora para o "quem é você"? – Irritou-se novamente. - Olha, eu agradeceria se você poupasse meu trabalho e minha paciência, porque eu não estou em um bom dia. Se você não viu _Tiago_ Potter, – frisou ela – então, eu preciso que me deixe continuar a procurá-lo.

- Tiago Potter está morto...

- Me deixe ir procurá-lo de uma vez, antes que eu dê seu nome para Dippet, alegando que está me impedindo de realizar as tarefas da monitoria. Ou melhor, Dumbleore, que assumiu a diretoria esta semana, mas esse recado será passado provavelmente hoje à noite para vocês.

- T-Tiago Potter está morto – repetiu Hermione com cautela, analisando melhor as feições da monitora.

- O que disse? – Perguntou Lílian incrédula com a falta de sanidade da menina. Então lhe surgiu à mente Kate entrando no dormitório novamente, enquanto ela saía... A única possibilidade dele ter morrido seria se a amiga o tivesse atirado pela janela, de tão enfurecia que estava. E isso, pensou, não era nem um pouco plausível.

- Já faz alguns anos... O Harry, que eu falava, é o filho dele. – Estranhou uma garota tão jovem procurando por um homem morto há tanto tempo. Voltou a repetir: – Quem é você?

- Já lhe disse! Sou a monitora Lílian Evans! – Exclamou Lílian impaciente e preocupada com o que acontecera naquela realidade do espelho. – Tiago não está morto! Eu o vi há alguns minutos! Ele estava com Sirius, Remo e Pedro, eu confisquei o mapa deles! Como me diz que ele está morto? E que ele tem um filho? Potter não tem filhos! A não ser que tenha sido irresponsável o suficiente para...

- Lílian... Evans? – Empalideceu Hermione. - Ela... Ela está morta...

Com feição descrente, aproximou-se da ruiva, analisando seu rosto.

- Afaste-se! – Gritou a ruiva com um leve temor, sentindo suas pernas ficarem bambas e seu estômago revirar, sem saber ao menos o porquê. – Eu estou viva! Não está me vendo?

- Ela morreu... – disse Hermione em transe aproximando-se mais. – Mas você é tão... parecida... Tão igual...

Encurralada, Lílian encostara-se à parede, observando sem ação a menina cada vez mais próxima. Não entendia o porquê, mas temia aquela garota, temia o que ela dizia.

- Você morreu e está aqui... comigo? – Perguntava a menina mais para si mesma, os lábios mal se movendo.

Ela? Morta?

- Seus olhos são como os dele... Seu rosto é como o das fotos... – disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos. – Harry ficará tão feliz em te ver...

Harry... Aquele nome não lhe era estranho. Por uma fração de segundo, o bebê que sonhara fazer dormir voltou à sua mente.

- Eu não conheço nenhum Harry! Deixe-me em paz! – Gritou Lílian afastando o pensamento e procurando por sua varinha nos bolsos. Onde ela estava? Não conseguia encontrá-la.

- Você... Não sabe quem é Harry? Não foi por ele que você veio aqui?

- Eu não conheço nenhum Harry! Não conheço você! Nunca te vi pelo castelo! Esteja certa de que tomarei alguma providência a respeito se você...

- Você não sabe quem ele é? – Perguntou Hermione calmamente, tentando raciocinar também. – Harry Potter é seu filho. Ao que vejo, você arranjou alguma forma de ver o futuro enquanto você não está casada...

- Filho? Casada? Futuro?! – Exclamava ela escandalizada. - Quem é você, afinal? Quem é você que insinua que eu me casarei com o Potter?! Terei com ele um filho e nós dois morreremos!

Lílian já estava chorando, sem ao menos saber o motivo. Por alguma razão, escutava a harpa de ébano a tocar a bela canção que escutara em sonho no dia anterior, com um bebê nos braços e Tiago Potter a seu lado.

Hermione Granger a assustava. Não queria mais vê-la. Não queria escutar mais o que ela tinha a dizer.

Queria sair daquele lugar. Queria voltar e perguntar a Remo o que estava acontecendo. Queria aconchegar-se em sua cama e ficar ali até o dia seguinte. Queria ver Dippet anunciando Dumbledore como novo diretor. Tudo o que queria era sair daquele espelho.

- Eu... Deixe-me sair! – Exclamou Lílian.

- Eu acho que sei como você poderá ir... Mas primeiro veja o Harry! Ele com certeza ficará muito feliz...

- Não quero ver Harry algum! – Disse furiosa, passando rapidamente a mão nas bochechas, limpando algumas das lágrimas que escorriam. - Tudo o que eu mais odeio na vida é Tiago Potter, como eu me casaria com ele? Com que coragem?! Isso tudo é um plano dele! Se for, ele pode perder completamente as esperanças de sair comigo!

- Então ainda existe alguma esperança? – Hermione sorriu.

A garota puxou a ruiva pelo braço, e pegou uma capa dos bolsos de suas vestes. Lílian reconheceu-a como a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago.

- Onde pensa estar me levando?! – Perguntou Lílian escandalizada.

- Você precisa vê-lo, mesmo que ele não a veja! - Hermione passou imediatamente a capa por cima de Lílian, encobrindo todo o corpo e os longos cabelos ruivos.

- De novo, garota? Você é louca!? Eu não verei ninguém! Eu quero ir embora!! – Exclamou tentando tirar a capa, sem sucesso, percebendo que fora azarada. – Você! Como está com esta capa?! E ela é do Potter e você diz que ele morreu!! Ela estava no _meu_ malão, _eu_ a confisquei! Se ele ainda tem alguma esperança que eu a devolva, ele pode...

- Desculpe, mas se eu não o fizesse você não me seguiria. – Cortou-a Hermione. – Esta é a capa da invisibilidade de Harry, herdada do pai. Por sorte, eu estava indo guardar, pois acabei de usar isto – disse ela tirando um vira-tempo pendurado em um colar do pescoço e colocando-o embaixo de seu travesseiro.

- Pois eu não a seguirei de um jeito ou de outro! – Reclamou Lílian. – E vira-tempos são proibidos aqui! Sabe o que acontece se alguém te ver? Você está muito encrencada!

- Desculpe por isso - suspirou Hermione fazendo um movimento suave com a varinha.

"Eu não consigo falar!", pensou descrente. Percebeu também, tarde demais que também não conseguia se mover.

- Eu não tive escolha, tive que te azarar. Se não você jamais me seguiria – explicou-se a garota em tom apologético. – Harry está agora em seu treino de quadribol.

E, assim, começou a andar. Lílian achava que ela fora realmente estúpida, afinal, ela não conseguia mexer-se, logo não a seguiria. Porém, para sua surpresa, suas pernas começaram a movimentarem-se sozinhas, acompanhando os movimentos de Hermione.

"Quadribol?", pensou Lílian pensando quão grande seria a ironia de outro Potter jogando quadribol. Mas não passava de ironia. Até poucos dias achava que Tiago não passava de um trasgo arrogante. Sua opinião foi mudando aos poucos, ele não era tudo de ruim, no fim das contas, mas _nunca_ pensara em casamento!

Só pensara em se casar com Edgar Bones, quando estavam juntos no ano anterior, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo quando Tiago acabou com o namoro dos dois.

As duas garotas se aproximavam do local dos treinos e Lílian foi ficando com frio na barriga. Aquela garota estaria mentindo? Ou realmente estaria falando a verdade, afinal aquele espelho era suspeito?

Seria o garoto a ser apresentado realmente seu filho? Ela se casaria no futuro com Tiago Potter?

O espelho era mesmo bizarro, então a capa de Tiago poderia estar com uma estranha, não? Potter não precisava estar realmente envolvido naquela tramóia toda... Por alguma razão, Lílian desejava que ele não estivesse.

Eram tantas dúvidas que invadiam a mente de Lílian, que não sabia ao certo se estava amedrontada ou curiosa para saber o que viria a seguir.

Elas se sentaram nas arquibancadas. O jogo estava movimentado, entretanto todos os lugares possíveis naquele vasta e espaçada arena não tinham nenhuma alma viva além da delas.

Lílian avistou dois gêmeos com cabelos bem ruivos, e então se lembrou levemente de Arthur Weasley, um garoto meio desengonçado e deslocado, com um estranho interesse em trouxas, que estudara em Hogwarts e terminara os estudos alguns anos atrás.

- Aqueles dois são Fred e Jorge Weasley, – mostrou Hermione, confirmando as espectativas da ruiva – são os batedores.

Ela apontou para o goleiro do time, que se movia agilmente para defender os aros das goles jogadas com violência por duas garotas.

– Ele é Olívio Wood, e aquelas são Kátia Bel e Angelina Johnson.

Lílian presenteou um vulto descendo dos céus velozmente, fazendo uma manobra extremamente perigosa para pegar o minúsculo e ágil pomo dourado.

Não havia visto com precisão o vôo rasante por completo. De certa forma era um apanhador exibido. Como Tiago. Mas era charmoso. Como Tiago.

"Droga, por que pensar tanto no Potter?", repreendia-se Lílian fechando os olhos por poucos segundo e abrindo-os em seguida.

Com um movimento rápido, o garoto fechou suas mãos e deu uma volta no campo exibindo o pomo seguro.

"Ele é igualzinho ao...".

- Esse é o Harry. – Disse Hermione orgulhosa, batendo palmas e acenando para o garoto.

Ele desmontou da vassoura, e o time foi cumprimentá-lo pelo tempo realizado até que capturasse a bolinha dourada.

Após receber vários tapinhas e congratulações dos companheiros de time, avistou Hermione nas arquibancadas, e logo correu para perto dela.

Lílian pôde ver que ele era uma miniatura de Tiago Potter, idêntico a ele em seu terceiro ano. O garoto usava óculos e também tinha um cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, mas, mesmo assim, era muito parecido.

"Quando esse garoto crescer, com certeza vai ser a perfeita cópia do Potter.", pensou Lílian divertida, sentindo uma leve pontada de saudades do rapaz, mas ela sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

A ruiva analisou melhor o rosto do menino, observando as bochechas rosadas por causa do frio, e acabou por ver outra exceção no rosto do garoto que Tiago não possuía: olhos verdes.

Seus olhos verdes.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Como já era previsto, ninguém acertou o que aconteceria neste capítulo... Mas também não tiveram tantas tentativas assim. Basicamente meus capítulo favoritos são os com a existência do espelho, mas existem algumas exceções. Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo estréia na minha semana de publicação do próximo capítulo, juntamente com Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe! Espero que se divirtam com filme e livro, porque pra mim nem precisa pedir! **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	29. Missão Quase Cumprida

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Missão Quase-Cumprida**

Estava convencida.

Precisou de tão pouco, tão pouco para que ela acreditasse, tão pouco para estar disposta a acreditar no absurdo que lhe disseram. Ficar a poucos centímetros de distância do rosto de um desconhecido a ponto de reconhecer todas pintas que ele talvez tivesse não era, nem de longe, pouco.

Era difícil encará-lo tão perto sabendo que aquele rosto era tão parecido com o de Tiago Potter. Era como se pudesse vê-lo sem dizer nada, era como se não pudesse alcançá-lo, como se não pudesse tocá-lo.

Afinal, por que aquela enxurrada de pensamentos a invadia? Por que martelavam em sua cabeça e turvavam sua visão?

Aqueles olhos não pertenciam a mais ninguém. Eram seus definitivamente. E o garoto era tão bonito quanto Tiago, sem dúvida.

Hermione, ao que parecia, estava querendo desesperadamente saber qual era a reação de Lílian, mas não podia ver através da capa da invisibilidade ou arrancá-la, então, ficou um tanto decepcionada. Harry Potter achou que o desapontamento da garota era com ele, e logo perguntou o que havia de errado.

* * *

_Lílian estava numa casa desconhecida, diferente de todas que já vira... Grande. Tiago Potter estava junto a ela subindo as escadas e a ruiva segurava algo nos braços. Colocava delicadamente sobre o sofá e com a varinha enfeitiçava uma linda harpa de ébano a tocar uma canção._

_Virou-se para encarar o maroto, mas ele foi mais rápido. Tiago Potter a beijou com ternura._

_Ela passou suas mãos pelos ombros do moreno até alcançar seu pescoço, sorrindo contra a boca de Tiago. O ponto de vista de Lílian mudou. Ao invés de ver a cena de longe, onipresente, sentia-se dentro de seu próprio corpo. Um pequeno choque percorreu seu corpo assim que ela se deu conta._

_As luzes do dia não eram mais do que pequenos borrões claros passando por suas pálpebras fechadas. Era um beijo gentil e cheio de amor._

_Quando ele a puxou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, Lílian o afastou delicadamente com as mãos e já não estava mais em seu corpo, via a cena de longe._

_- Vamos acordar o Harry..._

* * *

A ruiva despertou subitamente ao constatar que ainda estava nas arquibancadas de quadribol observando o pequeno moreno, acompanhada por Hermione Granger. Fora outro sonho, a continuação do que tivera ao adormecer sobre a redação de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas?

Mas desta vez não fora como um sonho, fora como um transe. Mas o fato pouco lhe importava naquele momento... Descobrira o significado do sonho... Finalmente.

Primeiro passou rapidamente por sua cabeça a idéia de sua vocação. Tinha tido uma premonição. Era um aviso? Mas logo essa idéia se esvaiu ao encarar o garoto que tinha um espelho que refletia seus olhos a sua frente.

Lílian mirou-o com admiração. Era esse seu filho?

Ele era lindo... Parecidíssimo com o Tiago. O pai? Estava começando a encarar os fatos. Estava cedendo sem mais lutar.

Uma lágrima de desespero começou a escorrer pelos olhos de Lílian. Mas seria ele órfão? Será que era verdade? Será que ela e Tiago morreriam realmente?

Não queria pensar... Não queria imaginar casando-se com Potter... ou talvez quisesse. Não queria pensar na pobre criança que cresceria sem a presença dos pais...

Era demais para ela.

Aproveitando o descuido de Hermione, saiu correndo, voltando para o castelo. A garota bem que tentou segui-la, ao escutar os passos, mas poderia deixar algo suspeito para Harry, então permaneceu onde estava, observando novas pegadas se formando na neve.

Hermione decidiu a contragosto esperar até que Harry permitisse sua corrida de volta ao castelo, só não imaginava que aconteceria tão cedo.

Lílian correu o mais rápido que pôde, sem se importar se estava ou não sendo vista.

Pouco lhe importava se seu pé direito estava aparecendo conforme corria.

Pouco se importou quando a capa caiu e expôs seu corpo quando entrou no Salão Comunal, aproveitando que um garoto ruivo entrava a procura de um rato. Podia jurar ter visto a Mulher Gorda sorrir para ela.

Entrou no dormitório feminino escancarando a porta. Havia uma garota arrumando os cabelos à frente da enorme penteadeira.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou a garotinha assustando-se.

- Monitora Evans. – Respondeu ela rapidamente estendendo o distintivo. – Peço-lhe que deixe este dormitório, algum baderneiro jogou algo extremamente tóxico aqui!

- Mas eu não senti nada... – começou a menina farejando o ar.

- Não questione! – Interrompeu-a Lílian. - Apenas corra! Você corre gravíssimo perigo aqui! Um sério risco! Não deixe que ninguém se aproxime daqui!

- C-certo! – Exclamou a garotinha assustada, correndo em disparada para fora do dormitório e trancando a porta atrás de si.

Lílian voou em direção à cama de Granger e retirou de baixo do travesseiro a pequena ampulheta que havia visto a garota tirar do pescoço anteriormente.

Sabia o que faria, aquela era o propósito de ter entrado no espelho.

- Não entre Hermione! A monitora disse que é perigoso! – Lílian conseguiu escutar a voz esganiçada da garotinha.

Não tinha mais tempo, tinha de correr, sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Segurou o vira-tempo com firmeza, com um tanto de força a mais na mão ao começar a pensar quantas voltas para trás teria de dar.

Antes que pudesse girar a ampulheta, foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Olhou, então, desesperada para a porta que se escancarou.

A expressão chocada de Hermione com a visão de Lílian Evans estar estranhamente sumindo no meio do dormitório assustou-a. Aquele não era um efeito do vira-tempo.

Tentou gritar algo, mas não conseguiu, as palavras não vinham, quanto menos sua voz. Em uma tentativa desesperada de fazer algo, estendeu a mão para a garota assustada a sua frente.

A primeira reação de Hermione foi tentar segurar a mão de Lílian, entretanto, antes de conseguir realizá-lo, atravessou-a como faria com um fantasma. Hermione sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ver sua mão se fechando no ar, vazia, e em sua frente, a fraca imagem de Lílian.

Seria realmente verdade?

Não. Hermione sentia lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. Sentia um frio interior por não poder conversar melhor com a falecida e tão famosa mãe de seu melhor amigo. E sentia vontade de ver Alvo Dumbledore, só ele poderia explicar aquela série de estranhos acontecimentos... Ou embaralhá-los ainda mais em sua mente.

Com lágrimas escorrendo teimosamente pela pálida face, sentindo seu coração ficar gelado como a neve que encobria os terrenos do lado de fora do castelo como um novo gramado gélido, Lílian caiu sentada em sua cama ao se dar conta de que voltara para dentro do espelho.

* * *

- Professor Dumbledore! – Exclamou Hermione avistando o diretor sair pela porta principal do castelo eu levava aos jardins.

- Sim, senhorita Granger? – Perguntou ele se virando e sorrindo para ela. – Algum problema?

- Na verdade, sim.

- Achei que viria mais tarde...

* * *

Lílian respirou profundamente, sem saber o que faria a seguir.

O espelho a fez ver o futuro para pegar o vira-tempo que estava com Hermione? Ou para descobrir e se conformar em relação a seu casamento? Aquilo sim seria surpreendente, digno de um desmaio... Se a situação da ruiva fosse outra.

Na situação atual, estava assustada demais com os acontecimentos para conseguir desmaiar em meio a uma incumbência. Quanto menos conseguiu dormir!

Confiante, Lílian olhou tentada para o outro lado do espelho. Voltaria a sua realidade.

Caminhou decididamente em direção ao espelho, entretanto, bateu sua testa na fria superfície de vidro e caiu sentada.

Lílian escutou gostosas gargalhadas de divertimento. Era seu reflexo zombando dela, observando-a de algum lugar.

Mas ela já havia completado sua missão... Por que não podia passar?

Tinha de chamar por seu reflexo para saber, mas não sabia qual era o nome daquela Lílian. Ótimo! Só poderia contar com a ajuda dela se soubesse seu nome... Por que as coisas não eram mais fáceis?

Olhou para o dormitório, sua cama estava a seu lado, a de Kate e Mel também. Chutou seu próprio malão com raiva de sua sorte, nunca colaborava com suas causas, nunca escutava os gritos desesperados dentro de sua mente, nunca demonstrava se importar...

O malão se abriu, vomitando inúmeras de suas peças de roupas. A ruiva resmungou algumas palavras ininteligíveis e começou a recolher todas, dobrando-as e encaixando-as de volta na mala. Fechou-a.

E novamente... Ao invés de ver "Lílian M. Evans" no malão, era outro nome.

"_Hesse"_

Mas Lílian podia jurar que aqueles pertences eram seus. "Hesse" era um nome? Podia jurar que nunca escutara nada igual; fora o mesmo com Hermione. Só que agora tinha certeza de que sua sorte estava a seu lado.

- Hesse, eu preciso de sua ajuda. – Chamou Lílian calmamente, com um sorriso vitorioso, e até superior, esboçado nos lábios.

Começou a se materializar o reflexo de Lílian com uma expressão desapontada à sua frente.

- Eu esperava me divertir por mais tempo... – queixou-se falsamente a imagem.

- Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda agora. – Disse Lílian séria.

- Que bom que está entendendo a gravidade da situação e parou de agir como um bebê chorão. – Falou a imagem orgulhosa.

- Eu preciso saber por que voltei sem dar as voltas no vira-tempo – disse a ruiva sem rodeios.

- Porque, você completou sua missão, então foi trazida de volta.

- Então por que eu não posso voltar a minha realidade? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Lílian, entenda... Este espelho tem muitas realidades. Por aqui já passaram várias pessoas, com problemas em seu passado, com problemas de lealdade. E, convenhamos, este é o pior dos problemas – acrescentou baixinho. - Mas não é essa a questão. Você pode ter mais de uma missão a resolver, então, tem que passar por várias realidades até completá-las.

- Você é quem determina esses objetivos? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Não. Eu somente guio quem estiver neste plano. Quem determina o que tem de ser feito é você, mesmo sem saber disso. Suas missões são as coisas que mais lhe incomodam no momento.

- Então, eu só resolvi uma das coisas que tinha para fazer?

A imagem confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, satisfeita.

- O que eu tenho de fazer agora?

- Agora você tem de entrar naquele cômodo ali, atravessando a porta. – Disse o reflexo apontando para uma porta antes não existente. – Esconda-se para que ninguém a veja, muito menos você mesma!

Lílian olhou confusa para o espelho.

- Acho que uma volta basta, assim você não tem que esperar demais. – Disse a imagem sorrindo, ao ver que Lílian entendera que teria de usar o vira-tempo. – Cuidado com Potter, ele chegará cedo, você tem de estar lá antes dele, entendeu? Leve aquela capa. – Disse apontando para um cabide sobre a cama. – Você não pode ser reconhecida de forma alguma.

Lílian caminhou até a cama de Mel, pegou a capa preta e vestiu-a. Colocou o capuz escondendo suas madeixas ruivas e abotoou a capa até a cintura para não haver possibilidade alguma de ser reconhecida. Olhou-se no espelho e instantaneamente lembrou-se de um Comensal da Morte.

A ruiva caminhou até a porta, porém, antes de girar a maçaneta, virou-se e sorriu para seu reflexo.

- Não serei vista.

Atravessou a porta ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma volta no vira-tempo.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Agora vai ser meio difícil de vocês se situarem, já que a publicação é lenta e os capítulos estão mais dinâmicos. As reviews agora serão respondidas juntamente com a publicação do capítulo, pelo novo método de respostas. Então, peço que, por favor, deixem seus endereços de e-mail para que eu possa lhes dirigir um agradecimento! **

**Dedico este capítulo, única e exclusivamente a Mily Evans, minha querida e estimada amiga que fez aniversário na sexta-feira!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	30. Retorno

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Retorno**

Estava dolorida. Seus braços e pernas pesavam. Especialmente a perna direita.

Não queria abrir os olhos, podia sentir a claridade do ambiente atordoando seus sentidos.

Mesmo contra sua própria vontade, abriu-os vagarosamente e constatou que sua perna direita doía porque estava deitada em cima dela, na grama. E os fortes raios solares cegavam seus olhos. Onde estava?

Murmurando palavras ininteligíveis, sentou-se. Estava nos jardins do castelo. O que fazia ali?

Sinceramente, não se lembrava de ter andado até lá, de ser carregada até lá... Não se recordava de nada parecido. Podia jurar que estava no dormitório feminino, conversando com seu reflexo do espelho, Hesse, longe da grama ou do sol.

Enquanto massageava a cabeça dolorida, fragmentos de memória começaram a fazer seu cérebro processar as informações corretamente.

Era verdade, ela havia atravessado uma porta porque Hesse havia dito para usar o vira-tempo e não ser reconhecida. Não teria passado de um sonho, afinal?

Constatou que estava com uma capa preta escondendo seu corpo. Definitivamente, não fora um sonho.

Como dera uma volta no vira-tempo, tinha tranqüilamente uma hora para andar por aí... Na verdade, era melhor que chegasse no dormitório o mais rápido possível, para não perder nada.

Tinha de chegar ao dormitório masculino. O que uma dama, uma monitora-chefe, diria se fosse apanhada escondida dentro do dormitório masculino? Ainda por cima, estava bisbilhotando Tiago Potter...

Claro que não só ele, ela esperava entender o que estava acontecendo lá dentro de tão terrível para Remo tirá-la de lá e Sirius ficar tão pálido.

Afinal, por que Kate estava tão furiosa?!

Será que deveria ir procurá-la primeiro, para tentar descobrir? Ou deveria ir direto para o dormitório, aproveitando que a Lílian Evans de uma hora atrás estava na sala de Pringle, escutando-o reclamar que o pergaminho velho tinha sido roubado?

Pôs-se de pé com dificuldade, já que sua perna direita latejava de dor, reclamando a cada movimento que fazia. Mas logo percebeu que a perna teria muito que reclamar ao ver que Tiago Potter passava perto dali, caminhando em direção ao castelo.

"Droga! Droga!", xingou ela em pensamento, tentando se mover mais depressa, saindo de trás dos arbustos onde estava e indo atrás dele. "Potter, você não poderia demorar um pouquinho mais?!"

Com a perna extremamente dolorida, enquanto Lílian caminhava mancando, Potter andava despreocupadamente, porém a passos largos.

"Que sonso!", pensou Lílian irritada.

Acabou involuntariamente escolhendo segui-lo para onde ele estivesse se dirigindo, já que ele aparecera antes que pudesse decidir quem perseguiria. Onde estava Kate, afinal?

Enquanto o seguia, lembrou-se que também não vira Kate depois do café-da-manhã, quando anunciou o casamento de Petúnia... Tão pouco vira Mel pelo resto do dia.

Para a felicidade da ruiva, alguma coisa fez com que Tiago parasse antes de subir as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar.

Lílian virou-se de costas para Tiago, prevenindo-se de caso ele se virasse por algum motivo.

Entretanto, mesmo de costas ela pôde reconhecer as vozes extremamente melosas de Kate Lee e Rita Skeeter ao se dirigirem ao maroto. Seu sangue subiu-lhe a cabeça, preferia a perna doendo, mas não sabia a razão do desejo repentino.

- Ah, Tiago, estávamos te procurando... – começou Kate Lee melosamente. – O próximo passeio para Hogsmeage será na semana que vem, e estávamos nos perguntando se você não estaria por acaso desacompanhado.

"Que cara de pau!", pensou Lílian indignada pelo oferecimento.

- Ah, vou ter que recusar novamente o convite de vocês. – Disse Tiago curvando um pouco as costas e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, agindo como se aquilo ocorresse freqüentemente. – Espero sair de novo com a Evans.

"Que pretensioso arrogante!", explodiu Lílian em pensamento, mas tomou cuidado para não ceder a seu impulso de dizer que jamais sairia com ele novamente. _Jamais_ era algo muito incerto a se dizer. Talvez ela aceitasse sair com ele... algum dia.

- Mas ela nunca sai com você Ti! - Exclamou Rita Skeeter.

"Ti! _TI_??! Ela por acaso é íntima dele para chamá-lo assim??!", pensou Lílian furiosa.

Furiosa... Logo se apoiou à porta de entrada, incrédula. Por que estava tão brava por causa de Potter?

- Sei disso, mas espero que saia com ela... – Tiago retrucou calmamente. - Me diverti muito com ela da outra vez.

"Ele disse que se divertiu comigo?", perguntou-se Lílian sabendo que ninguém responderia. Sem saber a razão, sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Ela se divertira também.

- Por mais que eu demonstre o quanto gosto dela, parece que aquela ruivinha não gosta muito de mim. – Prosseguiu o maroto rindo de uma maneira melancólica. – Mas não vou desistir dela até que ela olhe nos meus olhos e me diga sinceramente que não me quer por perto.

Lílian já não conseguia mais pensar. Havia escutado corretamente? Tiago Potter dizendo isso a garotas oferecidas, afastando-as? Tiago Potter anunciando sem vacilar que gostava muito de Lílian Evans?

A ruiva não sabia quando que suas pernas começaram a tremer, quando seu coração disparou e nem quando teve uma vontade repentina e irresistível de beijar Tiago Potter. Sem ao menos se dar conta, já havia se virado e estava mancando na direção dele.

Só reparou no que estava prestes a fazer quando Tiago, Skeeter e Lee olharam para ela com expressões curiosas no rosto, de quem diz "_O que está fazendo?_".

"Fui vista!", pensou a ruiva desesperada, aturdida com os olhares estranhos que os três lançavam a ela.

Antes que pudessem identificar seu rosto encapuzado, Lílian correu escada a cima cambaleante, devido à perna dolorida.

Correu em direção ao andar da Grifinória o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram. Sentia-se ridícula em seu disfarce; para piorar a situação ela mancava e sentia seu joelho estalar.

Percebeu que Tiago tentava segui-la, mas havia perdido seu rastro no segundo andar, o que lhe dava mais tempo.

Metera-se naquela situação por conta própria. Quem mandou tentar fazer sabe-se lá Merlin o que ao se aproximar do maroto? Xingava a si mesma baixinho pela própria estupidez.

Correu até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha e entrou no Salão Comunal, encontrando-o deserto. Subiu apressadamente as escadas do dormitório masculino, tentando evitar ser vista novamente, e abriu a porta receosa de encontrar Remo, Sirius ou Pedro ali dentro. Entretanto, para seu alívio, estava tão deserto quanto o Salão Comunal.

Procurou rapidamente algum lugar para se esconder, mas nenhum dos pontos que achou parecia seguro. Correu os olhos pelo quarto e avistou a capa da invisibilidade do maroto largada sobre sua cama.

Ouviu o som ritmado de passos do lado de fora do dormitório. Alguém estava subindo as escadas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lílian cobriu-se com a capa e escondeu-se atrás do malão ao lado da cama. Ainda bem que devolvera a capa para o maroto depois do incidente com o lobisomem!

Logo que se agachou, a porta do quarto se abriu lentamente, fazendo um irritante rangido. Um ritmo particularmente lento para Lílian, cujo coração batia acelerado e a respiração estava descompassada. Tentou não respirar muito alto para não fazer Tiago desconfiar de sua presença.

O moreno entrava praticamente rastejando no cômodo. Quando chegou em frente a sua própria cama, desabou ali mesmo, de cara no seu travesseiro, com as roupas que estava e os braços abertos.

O braço esquerdo de Tiago quase acertou a cabeça invisível de Lílian, errando por poucos centímetros, e deixando a ruiva em estado de alerta. Não era só a sua respiração e voz que teria de controlar.

A vontade desesperadora de beijar Tiago Potter havia se esvaído, assim como a sua disposição para correr. Afinal, de onde surgira aquele desejo absurdo? O que dera nela minutos atrás? Pelo que se lembrava, não passara o Batom Beijoqueiro novamente, aliás, desde aquele incidente, ficara bem longe de qualquer coisa que a ofereciam, até mesmo as de suas amigas.

Lílian desistiu de repreender-se por ser tão idiota em ter pensamentos sem fundamento e pôs-se a observar o maroto deitado na cama. Ele estava com o semblante descontraído, os olhos fechados, a respiração ritmada.

Lembrou-se do garoto Harry. Não tivera muitas oportunidades de parar e pensar nele, pensar naquele rosto descontraído e feliz apanhando o pomo dourado e descendo de seu vôo em sua vassoura... Lembrava tanto Tiago. Era impossível não associá-los, praticamente eram idênticos...

Recordou-se também do sonho que tivera. O sonho que tivera no dia anterior, quando adormecera sobre sua redação... O sonho em que ela e Potter subiam juntos escadas e adormeciam um pequeno embrulho... Pegou-se pensando romanticamente em como seria seu futuro se vivesse ao lado de Tiago Potter. Imaginava que, se sua vida fosse repleta de beijos como os que Tiago lhe dera no sonho, não seria um casamento tão ruim.

"Como ele espera que eu pense com esta barulheira?", perguntou Lílian irritada por seus pensamentos serem interrompidos por Tiago se revirando na cama.

Lílian ajeitou-se para ver o que ele fazia. Ao que parecia não estava conseguindo achar uma posição boa para descansar.

Assustando-a, Tiago levantou com um pulo da cama, indo até o banheiro e voltando logo em seguida com um rolo de fita e gaze.

"Pra que ele está pegando isso?".

Ainda de pé, de costas para Lílian, o maroto tirou sua capa preta e atirou-a sobre a cama. Em seguida, sentou-se sobre a mesma e arrancou a camisa. Assustada e envergonhada, com os olhos cerrados com força, Lílian desejou mentalmente que ele não tirasse mais nada.

Ao escutar o barulho de algo se desprendendo, ela abriu os olhos, temerosa, mas só viu as costas musculosas nuas de Tiago, e ele tentando tirar um grande curativo que dava a volta em seu corpo.

Confusa, ela o observou sair daquele lado da cama e sentar-se ao seu. Lílian prendeu a respiração, mas como viu que ele não sairia tão cedo, de nada adiantava.

Quando ele terminou de remover cuidadosamente o curativo, Lílian pôde ver um enorme e grotesco corte em carne viva fazendo uma linha no abdômen definido do maroto.

A ruiva não fazia idéia de onde ele havia feito tal machucado, mas ficou indignada por ele estar tratando-o por conta própria, parecia ser muito sério. Custava ir até Madame Pomfrey e tratar-se? A não ser que ele tenha adquirido aquilo em outra de suas estripulias... Nesse caso seria difícil de explicar o que aconteceu.

Continuou a observá-lo fazendo um novo curativo e colocar de volta sua camisa e capa.

Ao vestir esta última, porém, um pergaminho velho e amassado caiu do bolso esquerdo. Com dificuldade, Tiago se abaixou e pegou-o parecendo se divertir. Não se demorou a deitar-se novamente na cama.

- Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. – Pronunciou erguendo sua varinha.

Então, o pergaminho transformou-se em mapa. Um mapa de Hogwarts.

Tiago de repente fez uma expressão confusa. Lílian não tardou a descobrir o porquê. Como pudera se descuidar tanto?

No pergaminho, Tiago via a si mesmo... e, parada a seu lado, Lílian Evans.

Mas isso não fora o pior. O mapa mostrava também outra silhueta indicada como Lílian Evans, seguida de Sirius e Remo, prestes a entrar no dormitório.

Mais do que depressa, Tiago enfiou o pergaminho no bolso direito e com um salto levantou da cama. A porta foi aberta.

Lílian havia entrado sem bater com Sirius e Remo logo atrás. Tiago poderia ter sorrido, mas não o fez – o incidente da noite anterior ainda estava bem vívido em sua memória, mas não para a Lílian do vira-tempo, escondida sob a capa da invisibilidade, que já havia se esquecido do incidente da torre de Astronomia.

Para ela, agachada, a situação estava muito engraçada, nunca havia tido a oportunidade de se ver no cotidiano, como num filme, presenciando o que já aconteceu, como qualquer pessoa normal. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao escutar sua própria voz seca dizendo:

- Sirius, você primeiro. Destranque o malão.

- Por que eu primeiro? – Protestou Sirius.

- Ordens de McGonnagall. – Disse rispidamente. – Parece que ela sabe que você esteve fora da torre comunal ontem. – Disse em um tom desafiador de quem sabia das coisas.

Lílian, escondida, sentiu-se ridícula ao escutar a si mesma falando, achou horroroso aquele seu tom de superioridade e tinha uma vontade incontrolável de rir, mas como poderia? Era a si mesma que estava vendo. Olhou para Tiago para ver qual era sua reação.

Mas, afinal, o que a reação de Tiago importava? Ela sempre fez o que queria e nunca esperava o consentimento de ninguém. Muito menos de Tiago Potter.

Sirius ofegou, pálido.

- Como ela soube?

Lílian estranhou. Por que Sirius ficara tão constrangido com o assunto? Ela agora sabia que não havia sido ele que afanara o mapa, mas por que toda essa hesitação por parte do maroto?

- Não sei, ela me disse. – cortou-o Lílian. – Vai logo, abre o malão.

Sirius foi até seu malão preto e gasto, perto de Lílian invisível, e abriu-o. Com isso, Lílian tirava peça por peça com um feitiço da varinha e as colocava dobradas em cima da cama do maroto.

Havia diversos objetos estranhos, em sua maioria, artigos da Zonko's, mas havia também um espelho envolto por um pano, que logo Lílian imaginou Sirius admirando seu reflexo, como o perfeito narcisista que era.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Finalmente Tiago se manifestou, com um pingo de irritação na voz.

Escutar a voz de Tiago foi um alívio para Lílian, que ficara sem escutar uma única palavra vinda do maroto no tempo em que ficara escondida.

A investigação continuou. Lílian já não prestava atenção nos diálogos, só imaginava o que a teria trazido até ali de tão importante para ser submetida a mancar por toda Hogwarts, e em seguida invadir o dormitório masculino, em que quase testemunhou uma cena embaraçosa de Tiago se trocando, para depois ficar sentada, com as pernas dormentes e uma cãibra infernal. Gostaria muitíssimo de saber.

Lílian não havia notado a saída de Sirius, mas certamente notou seu retorno, com Pedro em seu encalço, abrindo abruptamente a porta do dormitório.

- Pettigrew, abra seu malão. – Disse Lílian em tom autoritário.

- E-eu não fiz nada, Evans! – Choramingou Pedro em uma crise de nervosismo aparente.

Lílian se segurou para não rir da cena. Com toda a certeza, Pettigrew havia feito algo errado, mas jamais seria capaz de cometer um furto sem deixar rastros, ele não era bom o suficiente para isso. Talvez tivesse potencial, mas era extremamente desastrado e esquecido das coisas.

- Bem, parece que McGonagall se enganou dessa vez... – disse Lílian finalmente. – A não ser que alguém de outro ano tenha roubado, duvido que tenha sido um grifinório.

Pedro saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas levemente irritado, aos resmungos. Remo o seguiu, alegando ter um trabalho para terminar. E Sirius acabara de dizer que precisava falar com Kate, então estava indo.

Lílian, desta vez, percebeu que eles a haviam deixado a sós com Tiago propositalmente. Estava evidente em seus rostos! Repletos de segundas intenções... Sirius ainda tivera tempo de lançar um sorriso debochado a Remo antes de deixar o dormitório. Com exceção de Rabicho, claro, que parecia realmente irritado com a situação.

Mas Lílian tinha certeza de que Remo e Sirius não os teriam deixado para que ela pedisse que o maroto revirasse os bolsos. Senão jamais teriam abandonado Tiago em tal momento crucial.

Eles esperavam atitude de Lílian, principalmente Remo. Coisa que não foi realizada como deveria. Longe disso. Entretanto, o monitor-chefe era o único que ainda tinha total certeza de que a ruiva em algum momento daria o braço a torcer: sabia de seu segredo. E, por mais que zombara dela com Sirius, não o contara. Fez parecer que era apenas mais uma brincadeira entre eles...

Porém, o que os dois monitores não sabiam, é que de nada adiantaria seus esforços para recuperar algo recém perdido.

Lílian Evans amaldiçoaria a si mesma por não ter agarrado firmemente a chance que fora lhe concedida.

E isso era só o começo.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Finalmente Lílian descobre que gosta do "arrogante e mala" do Potter. Espero que esta parte tenha ficado boa, assim como espero também do restante do capítulo. O próximo capítulo será mais explicativo (ou só colocará mais dúvidas em vocês XD), ele abordará o que aconteceu antes de Lílian entrar no espelho, o porquê de Remo a trancar no quarto... Aguardem!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	31. A Hora da Verdade

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**A Hora da Verdade**

Perpetuou um silêncio constrangedor no quarto em que residiam apenas Tiago e Lílian... Pelo menos, assim os dois pensavam.

Coberta pela capa da invisibilidade de Tiago, estava outra Lílian que ainda não entendia o porquê de sua presença no lugar... Qual era o sentido em rever o que aconteceu? O que seu reflexo queria tanto que ela visse?

A garota invisível certamente estava contendo sua vontade de rir ao ver a si mesma e ao maroto que agora passara a amar constrangidos com a presença um do outro.

- Vou descer, talvez consiga alguma coisa para comer na cozinha... – disse Lílian quebrando o gelo. – Nem jantei ainda.

Lílian, escondida atrás do malão, esperou no local onde se encontrava, sabia que voltaria para o quarto logo em seguida. Mas onde estava o sussurro? Aquele sussurro que faria Lílian mudar de idéia e verificar os bolsos do maroto?

Impulsivamente, Lílian de trás do malão esgueirou-se um pouco mais para frente e disfarçou sua voz em um sussurro funesto e arrepiante.

-_ Os bolsos_.

Tiago olhava Lílian do passado de uma maneira indefinível, não sabia distinguir o que era, mas a ruiva deixou o dormitório ignorando esse olhar e o que ouvira.

Dito e feito, Lílian abriu novamente a porta do dormitório.

- Tiago, pode revirar os bolsos? – Perguntou tentando não deixar transparecer em sua voz a dúvida.

- O quê? – Perguntou descrente o maroto arqueando uma sobrancelha por detrás dos óculos.

- Eu pedi que você revirasse os bolsos. – Insistiu a garota tentando não perder a paciência e a voz autoritária. Acrescentou: – Só para me certificar.

Primeiramente fitou os olhos da garota com uma expressão séria, para em seguida abaixar a cabeça e colocar as mãos nos bolsos de sua capa preta. Do direito, saiu um pomo dourado com suas asas levemente amassadas, e do esquerdo, um pergaminho dobrado e surrado.

Rapidamente, Lílian puxou o pergaminho da mão esquerda do maroto e o abriu. Suspirou e piscou várias vezes para ter certeza absoluta do que via. Lílian, por debaixo da capa da invisibilidade teve certeza do porque do espanto. Era o mapa de Hogwarts, mas ela viu que não estavam sozinhos no cômodo. De acordo com o mapa, tinham duas Lílian no quarto, mas ela logo pensou que o objeto estava com defeito.

Observou silenciosamente a sua própria conversa com o maroto e teve de lutar com todas as suas forças para que não escapasse um suspiro quando Tiago bagunçou seus cabelos para ela, na tentativa de se justificar.

Foi brutalmente retirada de seus devaneios pelos longos cabelos ruivos, como uma mandrágora puxada da terra, ao ver Tiago jogando-se contra Lílian para abraçá-la. Sentiu seu rosto ferver ao flagrar a si mesma pensando em retribuir o abraço afetivamente. E então, observou a si mesma tentando desvencilhar-se do maroto, rindo guturalmente, sem-graça.

Lílian foi em direção à porta com o mapa dobrado e em seu estado de pergaminho velho e em branco. A ruiva colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta ao terminar de escutar o maroto tentando dizer que o pergaminho estava com algum tipo de defeito.

"Não está, Tiago.", pensou Lílian atrás do malão. "Há, realmente, duas Lílians neste quarto.", então ela sorriu. "Você e os outros marotos são gênios.".

- Evans? – Chamou o maroto por uma segunda vez. – Achei que gostaria de saber que tem um aluno encapuzado esbarrando em todos os alunos, correndo pelos corredores. Deve estar bêbado.

Agachada, Lílian mal pôde conter seu riso. Tiago achara que sua figura era de um aluno bêbado?! Ao menos sua identidade ficara em sigilo... E ele não decidira olhar no mapa para ver quem era, sorte a sua!

- Certo, darei uma verificada. – e dizendo isso, Lílian virou-se novamente para a porta.

- Lílian?

- Hum? – Virou-se para Tiago deitado na cama. – O quê?

- Nada. – Disse sorrindo irresistivelmente, para a visão da ruiva encoberta. – Só queria ter certeza de que você atenderia se eu lhe chamasse pelo primeiro nome.

Conforme Lílian saia do dormitório, revirando os olhos, Kate Liverstone entrava decidida, como um tufão a arrastar pessoas, com um olhar intimidante. Sirius e Remo vinham correndo atrás dela, completamente confusos.

- K... Kate? – Chamou a outra Lílian, assustada com o olhar assassino da amiga.

Antes agachada, Lílian se levantou, ainda encoberta pela Capa da Invisibilidade com grande expectativa, já avistava Kate chegando. Sentia seu estômago afundar a cada passo da amiga.

Queria saber o que acontecera. Precisava saber.

Kate entrara com o olhar de irritado, olhar de quem estava disposto a qualquer coisa. O que Tiago havia feito a ela? Ela tinha sede de vingança por algum motivo. Algo de imperdoável Tiago tinha de ter feito para toda aquela fúria...

Naquele momento Lílian se sentiu dividida. Tiago Potter havia feito algo a sua amiga para que ela ficasse brava com ele. E se realmente tivesse feito, quem Lílian apoiaria? Uma de suas melhores amigas ou o maroto que acabara de descobrir que aos poucos passara a amar?

Eram tantas incertezas que seu coração pulsava forte e rapidamente, querendo saltar de seu peito naquele instante.

Sua mente processava informações muito mais rápido do que o usual, causando uma leve tontura em seu corpo. Lílian tremia, sua cabeça latejava.

Até quando duraria a expectativa dos passos rápidos e largos de Kate? Cada passo, para Lílian, parecia durar minutos.

Podia ver claramente cada uma das expressões que seu eu seguro por Remo e Sirius fazia.

Medo. Angústia. Dúvida.

Mas estava a outra Lílian com mais medo e dúvida do que a que estava parada em pé em meio ao dormitório, esperando ver o que tivesse que acontecer?

O lado lógico do cérebro de Lílian já não conseguia pensar, estava completamente sucumbido por sua ansiedade, há muito deixara de pensar racionalmente. Muitas coisas vinham em sua mente, mas apenas poucas das hipóteses que surgiam conseguiam ser processadas corretamente.

E se Kate tentasse matá-lo? Sua própria mente estava lhe pregando peças.

Lílian tentava se posicionar no meio daquela batalha ainda imaginária, deveria se juntar a Tiago ou a Kate? Por Merlin, o que ele havia feito a sua amiga?!!

Prendeu sua respiração quando Kate bateu a porta com seu pé enfurecidamente, na tentativa de fechá-la para que Lílian, Sirius e Remo não vissem o que acontecia.

A expressão de Tiago era de surpresa extrema ao ver o olhar assassino de Kate se transformar de fúria a decepção.

Kate tateou seu bolso e alcançou sua varinha, apontando-a diretamente para o coração de Tiago.

- Kate... O que está havendo? – Perguntou Tiago.

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. Seu olhar parecia triste, como se ela tivesse chorado por dias sem descanso, e agora parecia se segurar para não fazê-lo novamente.

- O que você aconteceu? Pra que isso?! – Perguntou Tiago alterado, em toda sua vida, jamais imaginou que algum dia veria Kate Liverstone naquele estado. Sabia que ela também tinha suas tristezas e inseguranças, mas ela sempre guardava tudo para si. O que estava fazendo ela mostrá-las tão abertamente?

- Falso! Crápula! – Gritava Kate com as lágrimas já escorrendo livremente pelo rosto.

- O que houve? O que eu fiz?! – Indagou ainda mais aturdido.

- _Eu odeio você_!!! – Gritou, fazendo um movimento com a varinha para que as paredes do quarto ficassem a prova de som e que a porta se selasse temporariamente.

Tiago já não respondia, também já não tinha mais sua feição assustada. Seu semblante tornou-se sério.

- Por quê, Tiago? – Recomeçou ela com o tom de voz mais melancólico do que encolerizado. Enquanto falava, mantinha a varinha em punhos, mas olhava para o chão como se algo de mais interessante estivesse acontecendo lá. - Por que fez isso a ela?

"Ela?", Lílian pensava. Achava que Kate estava triste por Tiago ter zombado dos sentimentos dela, ou algo assim, já que sabia que Kate gostava dele... Desde muito tempo. Muito antes dela mesma ter descoberto que gostava dele. Quem sabe até antes de Tiago começar a chamá-la insistentemente para sair?

- Lílian... Lílian não merece isso! – Chorava Kate, erguendo o rosto subitamente para encarar Tiago com raiva. – Ela merece alguém muito melhor do que você! Você é sórdido! Não precisava machucá-la!

Lílian aguardava em silêncio, com as pernas bambas. Tiago havia feito algo contra ela? E Kate sabia? Estava lá para defendê-la?

- Eu não fiz nada a Lílian Evans... – disse Tiago calmamente. – Não fiz nada que ela não merecesse. – Acrescentou com um sorriso provocante.

Aquele sorriso... Aquele sorriso sinistro estampado no rosto do maroto jamais fora visto por Lílian, e ela acreditava que por mais ninguém naquela escola. Lílian sentiu que talvez aquele fosse o verdadeiro Tiago Potter, aquele que só seria visto quando suas máscaras caíssem.

- Verme... – xingou Kate desgostosa apontando a varinha com mais determinação para o peito de Tiago. – Lílian é boa demais para você! Ela logo perceberá quem você é! Ela já sabia quem você era antes!

- Mas agora ela não sabe mais... – Disse Tiago em um tom de voz macabro. – Então, descobri que ela não tem mais graça. Antes ela fugia, resistia... Éramos como gato e rato, e ela sempre conseguia escapar, ela era convincente. Agora é um rato aposentado. Não tem mais diversão alguma, ela se tornou _fácil_. Fácil demais para mim. Ela já se entrega sem que eu peça, está patética. Lílian Evans agora dança conforme o som de minha música.

Ele avançou dois passos ameaçadoramente na direção de Kate. Esta segurou com mais força o cabo de sua varinha, recuando um passo.

- Eu não quero mais Lílian Evans. – Disse ele. – Quero alguém mais complexo, que não se entregue apenas por desejo.

- Vá procurar alguém assim em outro lugar!

Ele soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e disse em seguida:

- Você acha que eu não percebi o quanto você me encara desde que pus os pés nesta escola? – Kate sentiu-se acuada. - Você escondeu isto por sete longos anos... Não caiu na tentação uma só vez, e ainda tentou fazer com que Lílian Evans gostasse de mim! Eu não quero mais a Lílian, eu quero você, Kate.

A distância entre seus rostos estava mínima. Kate estava preparada para reagir se ele se aproximasse mais. Porém, antes que qualquer uma das duas garotas pudesse perceber, Tiago já havia sacado sua varinha.

- _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Kate soltou-se de sua mão e foi para a mão do moreno, enquanto a garota era arremessada contra a parede ao lado de Lílian.

- Você foi realmente muito tola vindo aqui sozinha – começou Tiago caminhando despreocupadamente na direção dela, guardando sua varinha novamente no bolso da calça. – E ainda deixou esta sala à prova de som e trancada com um bom feitiço! Fácil demais para ser verdade...

Kate lutou para se pôr de pé, com sua mão segurando a cabeça, agora sangrando por um pequeno corte que se formara em sua testa. Sua expressão era de sofrimento, mas mantinha-se de pé, contra a vontade de seu corpo.

Lílian mantinha-se estática, a cena passara muito rápido por seus olhos. Tiago atacara Kate?

Queria ajudá-la. Queria puxar sua varinha e lutar com ele. Seu corpo recusava-se a obedecê-la. Queria gritar para que para que ele parasse, mas sua voz se escondera, como ela. Seria possível que seu corpo não queria fazer nada?

Antes que Kate pudesse agir de alguma forma para se defender, Tiago agarrou-a, prendendo seus braços com seus próprios. A garota tentou se libertar deles, mas não conseguia, ele era muito mais forte que ela. O maroto fechou seus olhos e deu um sorriso de satisfação.

Será que não havia nada que pudesse fazer? Teria de ficar estática, torturada infinitamente por sua mente e olhos por uma visão como aquela?

E por que estava chorando? Por que raios estava chorando?!

"Covarde. Sua fraca", pensava Lílian em meio a sua própria impotência. "É sua amiga que está lá, Lílian! Sua amiga está sendo atacada por Tiago Potter e você chora por tê-lo perdido?!"

Estava ali, não estava? Ela conseguira fazer o impossível: entrara em um espelho, voltara no tempo, conhecera seu filho, voltara para sua era, duplicara sua imagem com um vira-tempo, estava vendo um acontecimento que não deveria... O que não era possível para ela?

Achava inaceitável sua falta de atitude. Conseguira fazer tanto, tivera coragem para enfrentar tantas coisas... Mas agora Kate, uma de suas melhores amigas, precisava de sua ajuda. Kate estava ali para lutar por ela, Lílian, e não era possível que seu corpo se recusasse a se mover!

Ela possuía tantas memórias... Memórias boas, ruins, tristes e felizes, como qualquer outra pessoa. Superara seus medos, descobrira-se apaixonada pela pessoa que mais odiava... Sentia-se capaz de guardar as memórias do mundo.

Achava-se possuidora de um sonho que ninguém mais tinha. De um sonho bom em que tudo o que não gostava, jogava fora. Um sonho eterno... Desde quando se tornara pesadelo?

Podia perceber uma brecha da realidade e da fantasia. Aquilo era uma fantasia, só podia. Ela estava dormindo. Uma hora acordaria... Tinha que acordar. Se não estivesse dormindo, porque ainda não se levantara para ir ajudar Kate? Seu coração era forte. Possuía lembranças fortes. Enfrentara a morte do pai, com certeza enfrentaria aquela situação...

Mas por mais que assim pensasse, sentia seus pés acorrentados. Não queria ser tão fraca. Precisava ir ao socorro de Kate! Kate, aquela garota tão doce que sempre estivera disposta ao impossível por ela. A mesma Kate que vinha escondendo seus sentimentos por Tiago Potter para que eles tivessem uma chance...

E, por mais que a amiga sempre estivesse ali, ela sempre se sentia sozinha. Como fora egoísta... Sentia-se como uma trapaceira, aprendendo com as coisas ruins.

Fora escolhida entre tantas outras crianças para fazer parte de um mundo mágico que sonhara quando pequena que existia, mas logo se esquecera dele...

Por mais que pensasse em tudo aquilo, por mais que quisesse ser útil a Kate... Ela ainda não conseguia vê-la ali, segurando sua mão. Ela estava ali brigando com Tiago por sua causa, mas Lílian não sentia que ela estava realmente ali por sua causa.

Fechou os olhos, tentando buscar em sua consciência a força necessária para se levantar e ajudar a amiga.

Era necessário sair da fantasia de que Tiago era aquele que sempre gostara dela e voltar à realidade. A realidade estava tentando se mostrar na frente de seus olhos, ela urgia em mostrar que ela fora uma diversão, e nada mais.

Sentia-se infeliz, usada, mas egoísta. Tão egoísta a ponto de querer ficar na sua fantasia e tentar mais uma vez acreditar nela, torná-la sua verdade absoluta. Afinal, ela não fora a única ferida com tudo aquilo. Na realidade, seu sofrimento nem se comparava ao de Kate.

- Eu gosto disso. Revolte-se, tente lutar contra mim. – Disse Tiago ao ouvido de Kate.

Aproximou seus rostos e pousou seus lábios nos dela.

A força que faltava em Lílian pareceu queimar em algum lugar dentro dela. A força necessária para sair dali, para tirar Kate dali. A força que finalmente decidira de qual lado que ela estava, o ódio que ardia em seu peito gritava dentro dela.

Imaginava-se quebrando as correntes que prendiam seus pés, imaginou-se levantando e tomando alguma atitude.

A discussão de Tiago e Kate ainda latejava em sua cabeça. No fim das contas, suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Ele a usara desde o começo. Agora Lílian Evans havia se tornado mais um troféu em sua vasta coleção.

E ela caíra em sua armadilha. Ele não sabia disso, mas sua mente a atormentava só de constatar que ela havia sido mais uma vítima de Tiago Potter, mesmo depois de ela alertar tantas outras.

Seu plano: ficar parada ali esperando que algo acontecesse. O quê, Merlin? Esperar que algo pior acontecesse?

A ruiva não tinha opções, não podia ser vista. Porém, não queria se importar se sua intervenção causasse um rombo na história, se fosse expulsa de Hogwarts, se quebrassem sua varinha... Nada disso mais importava, desde que Kate continuasse sua melhor amiga para sempre.

Aquela vontade a motivou.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Quando criei esta fic, estava tentando seu o mais original possível, pois sabia que surgiriam muitas T/L só de amores kawaiis, então resolvi fugir um pouco deste enredo. Mas não se deixem enganar! Antes da fic acabar ainda haverão reviravoltas! Apesar de tudo, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	32. Perdição

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Perdição**

Kate já não conseguia se mexer. Provavelmente, por estar assustada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, ou ainda pela batida que dera contra a parede, agora estava desacordada.

Lílian deixara seu corpo ao tempo. Pouco importava suas memórias, pouco lhe importava o sentimento que adquirira por Tiago. Aquele sentimento parecia manchado agora, um grande borrão crescia confuso naquilo que julgava inigualável, mas não queria que desaparecesse. Antes que fosse tarde, almejava que algo radiante o iluminasse.

Podia sentir o vento soprando na sua face, mesmo as janelas e portas fechadas, mesmo estando coberta pela Capa da Invisibilidade - esta ameaçava a voar, dançando conforme a ventania imaginária de Lílian.

Sentia seu peito inundado, morto afogado, sem mais respirar, mas com vontade de viver em um mundo sem os pensamentos desagradáveis que tivera. Como era possível um sentimento ser tão forte a ponto de causar aquilo?

Sentia-se sozinha. Precisava fazer aquilo sozinha, ninguém mais poderia ajudá-la. Deveria retribuir tudo o que já Kate fizera por ela.

Como num transe, escutava uma voz gelada lhe ordenando algo baixinho. Antes, mal podia escutá-la, porém, cada vez tornava-se mais forte.

_Mate-o._

Confundia-lhe os sentidos. Aquela era sua consciência?

As lágrimas corriam por sua face, derramando com elas as dúvidas, arrancando dela as memórias que a continham, que a faziam dar atrás. Aquelas lágrimas no assoalho representavam o excedente e o tempo caindo... Elas não mais a impediriam.

No fundo da sua existência, ela desejava o impossível. Sentia-se seguindo Kate, terminando o que ela quis fazer, mas olhava para trás como se quisesse voltar um pouco e esquecer aquilo também. Varrer tudo com lágrimas. Era isso o que queria.

Seu corpo queria avançar, mas seu coração estava sendo deixado para trás. Algo nela estava sumindo. Doía. Sentia saudades de algo que não sabia direito o que era.

Seu coração estava ao lado de Tiago, não de Kate. Algo nela dizia para ajudá-lo de alguma forma... Porém, vira com seus próprios olhos tudo o que acontecera, como poderia?

Olhou de relance para a janela do dormitório. A parte de vidro estava fechada, mas podia ver claramente a lua no céu. Não estava cheia, mas estava radiante, seu brilho iluminava o quarto.

Seus cabelos também dançavam ao som do vento, seu rosto iluminava-se, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, uma melodia triste tocava em sua mente. De onde surgira tanta tristeza?

Seu sentimento borrado parecia crescer nela, a luz da lua o iluminara para não desaparecer.

_Mate-o._

Ela não queria ceder. Queria poder continuar procurando, poder continuar a carregar aqueles sentimentos que aqueciam seu peito, queria poder adiar a separação e voltar ao encontro.

Seu corpo não a obedecia.

"Por favor, deixe-me ficar", suplicava ela em pensamento.

_Mate-o._

A voz insistiu.

Envergonhada por sua própria covardia, apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos bambos, como se pedisse para que parassem.

Corajosamente empunhou sua varinha, segurando-a bem apertada contra seus dedos trêmulos. Mesmo com a vista turva, conseguiu perfeitamente apontar para Tiago.

Afinal, o que pretendia fazer? Estuporá-lo?

Seria uma boa idéia, se ela ao menos tivesse passado pela sua cabeça. Nada além da voz parecia produzir algum efeito em sua cabeça.

Não sabia que feitiço usaria. Talvez...

_Mate-o._

Com mais lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, sabia o que seu corpo a forçaria a fazer.

Naquela circunstância não se importaria se fosse para Askaban por ter matado um bruxo. Lamentava-se apenas por ser logo _aquele _bruxo.

_Mate-o._

Sua razão havia sido cegada pelo ódio, fazendo com que somente essa voz fria e imperativa ecoasse por sua cabeça.

Estava com o feitiço na ponta da língua. Era só dizer "_Avada Kevadra_" e tudo estaria acabado.

A voz pararia, os pensamentos cessariam e a tristeza finalmente teria fim. Tudo acabado...

_Mate-o._

Não... Não... Não!! Lílian estava confusa, sua própria voz gritava contra a outra. Lágrimas de ódio, desesperança e confusão escorriam rapidamente por seu rosto.

_Mate-o._

"Eu... Eu não posso!!", gritava a garota internamente, desejando que algo acontecesse, algo que parasse com aquela loucura, que a impedisse de fazer o que estava tentada a cometer.

Como que em um milagre, seus pensamentos foram atendidos: a voz parou. A porta do dormitório foi escancarada logo em seguida.

Remo e Sirius estavam do outro lado. Lílian sentiu vontade de gritar e se jogar em cima dos dois aos prantos, mas não podia. Amaldiçoado fosse aquele vira-tempo que a torturava.

Ao entrar no dormitório por completo, Remo bateu a porta que estava atrás de si com força, praticamente berrando.

Sirius estava a seu lado, entretanto com os lábios selados, o belo rosto verdadeiramente pálido, entrando em contraste com seus sedosos cabelos negros. A cena latejava com eficácia em sua cabeça também.

Consciente do que fazia, Remo estuporou Tiago, que tinha um sorriso demente no rosto. Logo correu para ajudar a desacordada Kate, que tinha um notável ferimento na cabeça além do pequeno corte na testa. Conjurou algumas bandagens emergenciais e improvisou um curativo. Tentou não desinfetar primeiro, já que a jovem Madame Pomfrey certamente ralharia com ele mais tarde.

Ao terminar, ergueu a própria varinha e murmurou um feitiço que Lílian conhecia muito bem. Era uma técnica usada pelos dois quando queriam contatar outros monitores grifinórios. Mas ela sabia que certamente não seria chamada, não seria alertada. Não depois de tê-la deixado no dormitório de tal maneira.

- _Está na hora de voltar_ - disse uma voz em sua cabeça. - _Volte... O tempo não espera, Lílian._

A ruiva logo soube que deveria mesmo voltar, a voz deveria ser de seu reflexo.

Com as pernas trêmulas e com a cabeça dando voltas, tentou andar silenciosamente até a porta de saída do dormitório. Estava fechada.

Lílian praguejou mentalmente, empunhando sua varinha e pensando em um feitiço rápido que desviaria a atenção de Remo e Sirius, impedindo que eles notassem a porta sendo aberta por ninguém.

Em um rápido impulso, e por pura raiva, usou seus conhecimentos em azarações que aprendera com os marotos nos últimos anos. Ao menos não foram inúteis.

Murmurou um feitiço, no tom mais baixo que conseguiu, e logo em seguida Tiago que jazia no chão estava com o rosto esverdeado. De seus ouvidos, saiam bolhas de sabão, e de sua boca saia um pano vermelho que começava a rastejar pela sala, assumindo a forma de uma serpente, para em seguida transformar-se em um corvo e voar desengonçadamente sobre as cabeças dos presentes do dormitório.

Lílian aproveitou a surpresa de Remo e Sirius para abrir a porta rapidamente e se esgueirar para fora, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Lílian...? – Murmurou Remo em um tom baixo. Podia jurar que escutara a voz da ruiva.

- Aluado? – Chamou Sirius, meio receoso em chamá-lo pelo apelido, agora que Tiago estava no chão. - O que foi?

- Nada, Almofadinhas. – Disse Remo tentando dar um sorriso reconfortante ao amigo após tanto tumulto, entretanto sua aparência estava demasiadamente cansada para esboçar o que queria.

Com um movimento rápido, o monitor-chefe aniquilou o pássaro vermelho que sobrevoava o dormitório e abriu a porta para que outros monitores entrassem no quarto. Minerva McGonnagal estava com eles, certamente os outros monitores, sem saber a gravidade da situação, foram convocados também.

- Mas o quê...! – Exclamou McGonnagal ao ver o dormitório infestado por bolhas de sabão que não paravam de sair dos ouvidos de Tiago. – O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou severamente, aproximando-se.

Porém, calou-se ao ver o rosto verde do maroto e uma pequena poça de sangue perto do corpo inerte de Kate.

Olhou para Remo de forma indecifrável. Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Lílian desceu as escadas que ligavam o Salão Comunal ao dormitório masculino de dois em dois degraus, às pressas. Em seguida, encaminhou-se para o dormitório feminino. No caminho, viu uma legião de monitores seguindo a professora Minerva McGonnagal, caminhando em passos firmes em direção ao dormitório que acabara de sair.

Agradecendo a Merlin por ter conseguido sair de lá antes que eles chegassem, Lílian voou escada acima, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível em seu próprio dormitório. Muitas vezes teve de segurar firmemente a Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago, evitando que ela caísse e seu corpo ficasse à mostra.

Quando finalmente chegou, tirou a capa e girou a maçaneta violentamente, jogando seu corpo sobre a porta para que entrasse mais rápido, ou então para evitar sua provável queda.

Porém, constatou que a porta estava trancada com a chave. Era verdade, Remo a havia trancado lá. Não tinha muito tempo. Após se cobrir novamente com a Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago, tirou o vira-tempo do pescoço e deu uma volta, crendo que sessenta minutos seriam suficientes.

Novamente, sentiu-se estranha, como se tudo a sua volta estivesse sendo rebobinado como em um filme.

Quando finalmente parou, Lílian ainda tonta, sentou-se no corredor e pôs-se a esperar o momento em que Remo a trancaria no quarto.

Os minutos pareciam levar uma eternidade para passar.

Mil vozes ressoavam em fúria em sua cabeça, como em uma dança. Fechou os olhos. Estaria ficando louca? Sentia tudo em abandono, caindo em qualquer lugar. Tudo a sua volta parecia desfeito. Pensava em si mesma como um anjo caído, cujas asas apagadas foram cortadas.

A única imagem que conseguia ver de olhos fechados era o sol sobre Hogwarts, em um dia cujo azul do céu estava mais vívido do que qualquer vez que ela já vira. Porém, ao abrir os olhos e olhar para a janela, lembrou-se que era noite.

Correu os olhos pelo céu noturno sem estrelas e buscou pela lua que vira no dormitório masculino. Não estava lá. Onde estava? Podia jurar tê-la visto a iluminar o quarto...

Mesmo o céu escuro como estava, ela procurou imaginar a beleza da escuridão em cores. Imaginava-se com Tiago.

Repreendia-se por isso, abraçava os joelhos com força, tentando arrancá-lo de seus pensamentos. Tentou pensar em Kate, mas não conseguia vê-la. Por mais que tentasse, a imagem de Kate não aparecia.

Podia sentir espinhos saindo de seu corpo para penetrarem no céu, desaparecendo. As vozes em sua cabeça passaram a ecoar no céu, até sumir por completo.

Sentia-se em queda. Estava caindo daquele céu. Caindo para aquele lugar, para aquele corredor, esperando Remo chegar para trancá-la dentro do quarto. Por mais que tentasse fugir, seus pensamentos eram ainda piores que a realidade.

Abriu os olhos.

Constatou que, na verdade, não havia se passado muito tempo desde que chegara ali. Notou que outra Lílian desnorteada estava vindo em sua direção, arrastada pelo pulso.

A ruiva pôs-se de pé com um salto, desbloqueando a passagem da porta, para que os dois entrassem.

Não pôde passar mal pela falta de ar que invadia seu corpo, pois em questão de poucos minutos, Remo já estava girando a chave do lado de fora do dormitório. Em seguida, a colocou no bolso da capa.

Conforme o rapaz descia as escadas que ligavam ao dormitório, Lílian ia silenciosamente, com alguns passos distanciando-os.

Sirius estava estático em frente à escadaria do dormitório feminino. Sua expressão estava incerta.

Mas Remo não precisou chamá-lo para que o seguisse, este, ao vê-lo, retomou sua pose e o seguiu.

Lílian murmurou:

- Accio chave.

Então, a chave saiu do bolso direito da capa negra de Remo e veio velozmente em direção a Lílian. Esta colocou a mão direita para fora da Capa de Invisibilidade que a protegia da visão dos outros e segurou firmemente o objeto, sentindo-se capturando um pomo dourado, entretanto este machucava seus dedos.

Subiu novamente as escadas do dormitório, apertando a chave contra o peito, como se não quisesse se separar dela. Andou, porém, lentamente desta vez e aguardou até o momento em que viu a si mesma, cambaleante e desesperada tentando entrar no dormitório. Estranhou ao reparar, que mesmo usando a capa da invisibilidade, seu eu passado estava visível a seus olhos... Mas pouco ligou para isso.

Esperou até que seu próprio corpo sumisse de vista e usou a chave para destrancar a porta. Ao entrar, o misterioso espelho já não estava mais lá. E, mesmo se estivesse, Lílian não tinha certeza se gostaria de escutá-lo falar, sua cama estava a atraindo. Era uma força maior do que ela mesma.

Deixara suas asas para trás naquela noite silenciosa. Se não eram suas asas, era algo muito maior. Só não sabia o que era.

Queria que alguém lhe desse outra realidade. Apenas via um mundo branco que se abria para revelar uma figura lamentável, e essa era ela.

Pensando melhor, tudo o que acontecera até ali fora surreal. Kate a defendendo, mas porque não contou a ela mais cedo o que Tiago era? Por que, ainda por cima, tentou fazê-la gostar dele?

Mundo branco? Estava vivendo em um mundo manchado de negro criado por mentiras. Manchado pela vulgaridade, lugar abominável, pensamentos profanos.

Descia para a escuridão deixando seu corpo para trás. O corpo que minutos antes tentara privá-la de seu coração. O corpo que quase a obrigara a usar uma das maldições imperdoáveis em alguém que não queria mal.

Por que tantos segredos? Por que seu reflexo no espelho não lhe contava tudo o que sabia? Não teria sido mais fácil?!

Porém, será que teria acreditado no que ele falasse?

Cercada de memórias negras, com mais vozes sibilando a seus ouvidos doces desgraças, soltou um longo suspiro que parecia desesperadamente abraçar tudo aquilo, tentando fazer o mundo a sua volta se calar.

Egoísta.

Sentia-se um anjo revestido de pecado, despertando do sonho daquela realidade.

Por que estava ali em lugar algum? Não queria voltar para sua casa. Mas também seu desejo de continuar em Hogwarts estava se esvaindo. Provavelmente era só do momento, era sua imaginação.

Sentia vontade de expor sua alma, embora não soubesse para quem ou o que diria. Queria pensar que alguém ainda se lembrava dela. Onde estava Mel?

Se conseguisse dormir, queria permanecer eternamente adormecida.

Pedia desesperadamente que algum dia todas aquelas pessoas que gostavam tanto fossem capazes de perdoá-la.

Tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e, em seguida, a preta que encobria seu rosto e corpo. Desabou ali mesmo, chorando desesperadamente.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Peço, por favor, àqueles que já venho pedindo antes, para não me mandarem mais comentários por e-mail ou por reviews **_**exigindo**_** novos capítulos. Quando é brincadeira, até que vai, mas é diferente brincar de brigar. Afinal, ainda sou humana e não vivo em função de fanfics, tenho minha própria vida e tenho de administrá-la. Escrevo por diversão, e se não é possível continuar, eu pararei. Desculpe-me a quem não precisava escutar e acabou escutando.**

**Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Aliás, espero que estejam gostando da fic! Ah, e agradeço, sinceramente, pelas mais de 400 reviews!!! Estou abismada e ao mesmo tempo muito emocionada por todo o carinho que venho recebendo e por todos os elogios desde então!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	33. Desentendimentos, Desconfianças e Descul

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Desentendimentos, Desconfianças e Desculpas**

Remo estava cansado. Após tantas explicações a McGonagall, qualquer um ficaria. Principalmente se não tivesse respostas para a maioria das perguntas da professora.

Antes de dar-se o direito de sentir-se cansado, sabia que devia algumas explicações a Lílian. Ela deveria estar mais atordoada que ele, após ter sido trancada no quarto sem nenhuma explicação prévia. Trancá-la, afinal, não fora uma idéia tão boa assim...

Praticamente se arrastando, subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Definitivamente fora uma longa noite, e ela estava longe de acabar. Chegou ao topo com um olhar triste, preferia não ter de relatar o que tinha visto.

Dirigiu-se até a porta do dormitório de Lílian e hesitou antes de abrir a porta. É verdade, ele a havia trancado.

Colocou a mão no bolso direito de sua capa e se surpreendeu ao ver que não estava lá. Procurou no esquerdo também. Nem sinal da chave.

"Será que eu deixei cair em algum lugar?", pensou começando a se desesperar com a idéia de ter deixado Lílian ali trancada sem sinal da chave.

Instintivamente, tateou a madeira no corredor escuro em busca da maçaneta. Nem que arrombasse a porta tiraria Lílian de lá, sentindo-se culpado por ter-se descuidado.

Girou a maçaneta e encostou sua testa sobre a madeira cálida da porta, surpreendendo-se e quase caindo de cabeça ao receber a notícia de um provável tombo. Estava aberta.

Lílian estava estirada na cama, com o uniforme de Hogwarts, aparentemente dormindo. Remo pôde suspirar aliviado ao ver que não a acordara.

Olhou novamente para a porta e verificou que a chave que tanto procurava estava do lado de fora do dormitório, no buraco da fechadura da porta.

- Mas o quê...?

A partir daí teve um mau pressentimento e correu em direção à cama de Lílian para verificar se ela estava somente dormindo. Sorriu nervosamente ao constatar que sim.

Olhou para a ruiva adormecida. Ela parecia tão calma... Entretanto, Remo percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas recentes. Ela estivera chorando.

Sentiu-se culpado, o primeiro pensamento que veio em sua cabeça foi o de ele tê-la assustado com seu pedido repentino para que ela não deixasse o dormitório.

Porém, essa idéia foi logo varrida de sua mente quando observou que ao lado da adormecida Lílian havia dois tecidos estranhos. Um deles era completamente negro, e o outro era a Capa de Invisibilidade de Tiago.

- Lílian... – começou Remo sentindo seu sangue parar de circular, para que seu rosto ficasse mais pálido e abatido que de costume. – O que você fez?

* * *

Lílian abriu vagarosamente os olhos ao sentir a luz penetrar no ambiente e atordoar seus sentidos.

- Acorda, dorminhoca!

Era Mel. Alegre e sorridente como sempre, não parecia tomar conhecimento dos recentes acontecimentos.

- Que exemplar, hein? A monitora-chefe dormindo até tarde! – Zombou ela divertida. – Que horas você foi dormir ontem, mocinha?

- Mel...? – Perguntou Lílian sonolenta. A ruiva se sentou na cama e esticou os braços para frente, espreguiçando-se. – Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- Desde que cheguei ontem à noite você já estava... – disse Mel dando uma risadinha em seguida.

- Que horas são? – Perguntou Lílian esfregando os olhos.

- Agora...? – Perguntou ela arregaçando a manga da longa capa preta que vestia para ver o relógio prateado que Lílian a presenteara no ano passado. A loira ignorou o comentário da amiga ruiva de "_Não, ontem!_". – Já são onze horas e cinqüenta minutos... Quase meio-dia, Lilydormecida!!

- E por que você não me acordou antes? – Perguntou Lílian em tom indignado, mas voltando a se deitar, cobrindo os olhos com o braço direito. – Perdi todas as aulas matinais!

- Nossa, você realmente parece estar com uma _senhora_ vontade de levantar... – comentou Mel revirando os olhos. – Lupin conversou com a "querida" professora McGonagall e pediu autorização para você não freqüentar as aulas desta manhã, e que se prolongasse até à tarde se necessário. Então, ele me pediu para não acordá-la.

De repente, as lembranças da noite anterior, que Lílian tanto se esforçou a esquecer, voltaram à tona.

- Kate! – Exclamou a ruiva dando um salto da cama. Então, direcionou-se à amiga e segurou as vestes dela, não como ameaça, mas em desespero. – Onde está Kate, Mel?

- Calma, Lily – começou calmamente, dando uma longa pausa para respiração antes de falar o que vinha a seguir. - Kate está na enfermaria. Só te acordei porque achei que você gostaria de ir visitá-la antes que Madame Pomfrey fechasse a Ala Hospitalar aos visitantes. – Respondeu Mel tentando não deixar a notícia tão chocante, sem desconfiar que a amiga já estava parcialmente ciente.

A loira não fazia idéia do porquê de sua amiga ter chorado tanto na noite passada, e porque isso faria sua irmã aceitar que ela não tivesse as aulas matinais, porém, decidiu que não era o momento certo lhe fazer tal pergunta. Sabia somente que Kate e Tiago estavam feridos, mas agüentaria até que Remo ou Sirius estivessem dispostos a falar algo às duas.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou Lílian angustiada, soltando a capa da amiga.

- Está desacordada, porém com feições tranqüilas – disse Mel gentilmente. – Tome um banho frio para relaxar, Lily. Depois eu lhe acompanho até a Ala Hospitalar e ficaremos por lá o quanto for necessário, ok?

Lílian limitou-se a sorrir como agradecimento. Percebera que Mel não sabia de muita coisa, então foi em direção ao banheiro, despiu-se e tomou um banho rápido. Em seguida, vestiu-se às pressas e saiu do dormitório com Mel ao seu lado.

Passaram pela deserta Sala Comunal, mas ao saírem deram de cara com uma roda de garotas em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, tais como Kate Lee e Rita Skeeter.

- Evans, – começou Skeeter, seca – por acaso o Tiago não está na Sala Comunal, está? Você pode chamá-lo?

Lílian ergueu o rosto. Suas feições estavam contorcidas em fúria.

- Mesmo se ele estivesse eu não o chamaria – disse severamente. – Mas creio que você não o verá por um longo tempo. Se ele continuar sob o teto de Hogwarts será definitivamente um milagre! – Então, apressou o passo e saiu da vista das garotas.

- Lily? Lily! – Exclamou Mel correndo para acompanhá-la. – O quê...? O que houve ali? Você sabe... Sabe de alguma coisa?

- Mel, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora... – disse Lílian ainda caminhando em passos decididos.

Mel diminuiu seu passo até parar por completo naquele corredor. Lílian percebeu que a amiga não a seguia mais e virou-se para ir buscá-la.

- Olha, Mel... Desculpe. – disse Lílian ao ver que os olhos de Mel estavam marejados. – Mas eu não quero falar a respeito.

- Quando, Lílian? – Perguntou ela aos soluços. – Quando vocês vão me contar alguma coisa?! Eu também sou amiga de Kate, também tenho direito de saber! Mas não sinto que faço parte dessa amizade, não com tantos mistérios...

- Mel...

- Não! Deixe-me terminar! Você não sabe o quanto foi duro eu chegar ontem e ir tranqüilamente dormir sem saber de nada, para acordar na mesma situação e descobrir que dois de meus amigos estavam feridos na Ala Hospitalar!

Ela fez uma rápida pausa para respirar, gesticulava com as mãos e tremia, evidentemente estava nervosa. Sentia como que se só ela estivesse alienada dos assuntos, mas Lílian tinha de fingir estar na mesma situação. Então, a loira logo voltou a falar.

- Ninguém me contou nada, Lily! Ninguém se dignou a me avisar! Eu estava indo buscar o resultado de meu exame... Lembra aquele que fiz após o teste vocacional? – Lílian confirmou com a cabeça já imaginando o que veria a seguir. - Eu deveria ter ficado feliz ao receber o resultado Lily... Mas quem pode ficar feliz ao abrir um envelope e ver que foi aceita se olhando mais a diante se enxerga Kate e Tiago desacordados?!

Lílian abraçou a amiga instintivamente, sentindo lágrimas encherem seus olhos também. Gostaria de poder ficar feliz por ela, sabia que aquele teste que prestara para o St. Mungos era tudo para ela... Por que tudo teve de acontecer tão rápido?

- Mel... Eu... – começou ela. - Você é uma de minhas melhores amigas, eu jamais... Jamais permitiria que você sofresse...

Sentiu-se pronta para contar a amiga tudo o que vira, mas sentiu uma repressão de seu próprio subconsciente. Como pudera ser tão estúpida? Estava agindo como se tivesse visto a cena, sendo que tinha que ocultar esse fato.

Sentiu um forte aperto no peito, mas sabia qual era a decisão certa a tomar:

- Eu não sabia... Não sabia que eles estavam na enfermaria... Não sabia que estavam feridos. Eu só queria vê-los, sabe? São meus amigos...

Seus olhos se enchiam mais e mais de lágrimas, provavelmente por ser dolorido ter de mentir para Mel daquela forma. No fim das contas, a amiga estava mais desamparada do que ela. E estava sendo mais forte também.

- Você... – começou Mel afastando Lílian cuidadosamente. – Você não sabia? – Perguntou enxugando as lágrimas com a manga comprida da capa negra que trajava. Sem esperar por uma resposta, continuou: - Eu... Eu sinto muito, Lily. Fui tão... Tão injusta. Joguei as informações sem saber...

Lílian acenou com a mão para tentar dizer à amiga que estava tudo bem, não queria se sentir mais culpada do que já estava, porém, Mel continuou:

- Eu falei para você tão normalmente que os dois estavam com Madame Pomfrey... Você deve ter ficado aterrorizada! – Ela afundou o rosto choroso e vermelho nas mãos. – Desculpa, Lily... Desculpa...

- Ah, Mel... – começou Lílian abraçando a amiga na tentativa de confortá-la. – Não tinha como você saber... E além do mais... Do jeito que eu gritei "Kate" no dormitório, você deve ter deduzido que eu sabia.

E assim, explicou à garota que só vira Kate entrando no dormitório e sendo trancada lá dentro por Remo e Sirius. As duas, então, retomaram seu caminho em direção à Ala Hospitalar.

- Sorte que não tinha ninguém neste corredor... Já pensou? – Comentou Lílian rindo quando conseguiu, arrancando um risinho silencioso de Mel também, que enxugava as lágrimas definitivamente.

* * *

Lílian abriu a porta da Ala Hospitalar com um movimento sutil e silencioso, na tentativa de não acordar os pacientes e de não chamar a atenção de Madame Pomfrey.

A ruiva e Mel entraram ao mesmo tempo no cômodo, e perceberam que suas tentativas foram em vão ao notar o olhar atento de Madame Pomfrey sobre elas.

- Estava à sua espera, senhorita Evans – começou a enfermeira medindo-a com os olhos, percebendo que Lílian não estava em seus melhores estados. – O senhor Lupin me avisou que poderia chegar a qualquer momento, então já estava preparada. – Dizendo isso, lançou-lhe um sorriso terno.

- Onde está Remo? – Perguntou Lílian.

- O senhor Lupin ficou esperando pela senhorita durante um certo tempo, mas depois desistiu e foi embora. Em seguida, ele voltou, pedindo-me para deixar um recado. – A jovem enfermeira suspirou. - Se possível, é para que você o encontre próximo à cabana de Hagrid por volta das cinco horas da tarde de amanhã.

A ruiva não estava muito entusiasmada em ver o amigo, na realidade, se pudesse, não gostaria de vê-lo tão cedo. Mas tinha certeza de que se encontrariam nos corredores, na Sala Comunal, durante as aulas... Não ficaria fugindo, mas também não correria atrás.

- Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey.

- Ah, senhorita Evans, mas não se esqueça de que é expressamente proibido alunos vagando pelos terrenos da escola após o entardecer – comentou intencionalmente a enfermeira sorrindo.

- Fique tranqüila, ambos somos monitores – disse Lílian com um sorriso tranqüilizador no rosto. Percebeu que não havia sentido em dizer à enfermeira que não estaria presente no local e hora marcada, então guardou a informação para si mesma.

- Recado dado – disse Pomfrey. – Agora, sobre os seus amigos...

Lílian pensou em repreendê-la com "_Minha amiga, Potter não é meu amigo_", mas guardou para si mesma novamente, não queria que Madame Pomfrey fosse interrompida, precisava saber como estava Kate.

- Eu até liberaria Potter, ele não teve ferimentos com o ocorrido. Porém, ele já tinha um ferimento feio antes, que não foi tratado. Você sabia disso, senhorita Evans? – Perguntou a enfermeira com uma expressão indefinida. – Pois se soubesse, o melhor que teria a fazer seria ter levado-o imediatamente à Ala Hospitalar.

- Não, nós não sabíamos – adiantou-se Mel.

Mas Lílian sabia. Em parte. De um jeito ou de outro, não teria como ter repreendido Potter, agora, queria que aquele enorme corte em seu abdômen trouxesse a ele o definho, que a Lula Gigante o engolisse com aquele ferimento!

- Pois bem, ele possui um corte em seu abdômen que está infeccionado, provavelmente deve ter tentado tratá-lo sozinho – disse Madame Pomfrey em um suspiro. – Este ferimento foi causado por alguma criatura, possivelmente da Floresta Proibida. O que significa que, se Potter realmente esteve lá, está severamente encrencado.

O raciocínio de Lílian foi extremamente rápido, o que sua mente não funcionara na noite anterior para processar informações, estava processando agora. Ligou rapidamente os fatos, constatando que o ferimento do garoto fora causado por um lobisomem.

A última lua cheia foi quando Lílian descobriu o segredo dos marotos, então logo pensou que ele adquirira o ferimento quando fora protegê-la...

Protegê-la? Não conseguia imaginando realmente tentando isso. Devia ser apenas outro fingimento para que seus amigos não desconfiassem...

"Deixe de ser boba", repreendeu-se Lílian severamente. "Ele te enganou! Com certeza estava fingindo naquele momento também.".

- Eu não creio que tenha sido na Floresta Proibida – disse Lílian fingindo estar pensativa para Madame Pomfrey.

- Não? – Perguntou a enfermeira fingindo curiosidade, porém desconfiada. – Então onde supõe que ele tenha feito tal ferimento, senhorita Evans?

- Outro dia apliquei uma detenção em Potter por estar brincando com um pelúcio – disse Lílian rapidamente com a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, surpreendendo-se por sua rapidez e pelo argumento idiota que usara. Estava encrencada.

- Um... Pelúcio? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Aquelas criaturinhas fofinhas fizeram tal ferimento em Potter?

- Sim – afirmou Lílian tentando parecer convicta, mas sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras. – Você sabe como eles se tornam perigosos quando vêem ouro...

- Senhorita Evans, francamente, se está tentando proteger Potter... – começou Madame Pomfrey, mas não conseguiu terminar o resto.

- _Eu não estou tentando proteger aquele arrogante imbecil_!! – Explodiu Lílian, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

Madame Pomfrey e Mel prenderam a respiração, aparentemente chocadas e boquiabertas com a explosão repentina da ruiva. Era ultrajante ser acusada de defender Tiago naquelas circunstâncias.

Lílian pouco ligou no começo, não estava ligando se Potter tomasse uma detenção pelo machucado, se fosse expulso, desde que não levasse Sirius ou Remo com ele. Mas depois percebera a gravidade de sua situação: gritara com a enfermeira, dentro da Ala Hospitalar.

A ruiva já podia escutar Madame Pomfrey ordenando sua saída, até podia escutar McGonagall dizendo "_Sinto muito, senhorita Evans, mas isto não lhe pertence mais..._" e arrancando seu brasão de monitor-chefe.

Todavia, para sua surpresa, Madame Pomfrey indicou uma das camas da Ala Hospitalar.

- Você precisa repousar, senhorita Evans. Agora vá para aquela cama, rapidamente!

Lílian levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Não precisava descansar. Estava bem! Mas não protestou, deixou-se ser arrastada por Madame Pomfrey, que pediu a que Mel avisasse sua irmã que Lílian não compareceria às aulas pelo resto do dia - o que não agradou nem um pouco a McGonagall mais nova.

Pouco depois, Mel deixou a sala, solitária, porém sorrindo. Lílian sabia que ela teria que passar todas as outras aulas sozinha, ou melhor, com Pedro. Exceto Herbologia, em que poderia se juntar a Cristiane, que era da Corvinal.

- Mas Madame Pomfrey, eu não preciso disso, estou bem – disse a garota sem convencimento sobre o que ela mesma dizia.

A curandeira apenas a ignorou e deixou a sala, voltando logo em seguida com uma poção de tom rosado.

- Você tomará isto aqui de hora em hora, até às seis da tarde de hoje. Quando terminar, estará liberada. – Receitou a enfermeira.

Lílian confirmou com a cabeça, tendo certeza de que aquele seria um péssimo dia, principalmente ao constatar que Tiago estava a apenas algumas camas de distância.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Embora não tenha avançada muito, este capítulo serviu para dar um breque na velocidade que a fic estava tomando, muitos assuntos e sentimentos poderiam passar despercebidos se continuasse naquele ritmo, então foi de bom tamanho uma paradinha. Vou adiantar... Vocês não acham que eu seria doida o suficiente para fazer do Tiago um estuprador, não é? o.O Não sou tão doida a este ponto, por favor. Então, fiquem tranqüilas.**

**Agradeço a vocês principalmente por terem feitos observações interessantes nas reviews e, ainda, hipóteses mirabolantes! Diverti-me bastante lendo e respondendo! Hum... Eu sei que é chato pedir, mas quem não é cadastrado no poderia deixar o e-mail nas reviews? Assim eu poderia responder... Acho que fica uma coisa mais humana e posso dar satisfações devidas a vocês!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	34. De Mal a Pior

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**De Mal a Pior**

- Senhorita McGonnagal, se continuar a olhar para o nada durante a minha aula, serei obrigada a tomar providências!

Mel conseguiu escutar claramente o risinho vindo dos sonserinos ao verificarem que seu sobrenome era o mesmo da professora, mas ignorou-os completamente.

- Sim – respondeu a garota sem emoção à sua irmã.

- Sim, "professora" – corrigiu a professora.

- Sim, _professora_ – respondeu Mel com um forçado tom de irritação na voz ao pronunciar a última palavra.

Assim, a aula transcorreu normalmente, mas nada impediu Mel de continuar a olhar a janela, como sempre fazia. Porém, desta vez, ao invés de fitá-la sonhadoramente, estava mais melancólica e pálida do que de costume.

Nenhum de seus amigos resolvera comparecer às aulas do dia. Tiago, Kate e Lílian estavam na enfermaria, Remo e Sirius foram solicitados pelo diretor, provavelmente para depor sobre o acontecido, mas no lugar de Remo estava uma Pena de Repetição Rápida e no de Sirius um gravador trouxa que Lílian dera de presente no ano anterior, após uma aula de História da Magia, já que Sirius se mostrou interessado com o objeto – e, milagrosamente, com a aula do Professor Binns. E quem lhe sobrava para formar par era Pedro, que agora dormia a seu lado.

Por que sua irmã não chamava a atenção dele? Ele que, antes de cair no sono, estava olhando atentamente para o teto da sala, como se houvesse algo de muito interessante além de uma mancha verde-alaranjada que lembrava uma poção muito suspeita, e agora dormia no maior caradurismo durante as explicações "importantes" da professora.

Por que tinha de implicar logo com ela? Tinha que humilhá-la em público... Quando pequena, sempre a defendeu de coisinhas mínimas, como briguinhas entre colegas, deixando-a como algo de chacota por não saber se defender sozinha. E agora a humilhava de outra forma!

Com aqueles pensamentos, a aula acabou em um instante, Mel já ia deixando a sala quando foi parada pela professora Minerva, que reclamou formalmente de sua falta de atenção, acrescentando que ela receberia péssimos N.I.E.M.'s se continuasse daquele jeito.

Quem olhasse, não veriam que eram irmãs, ambas com frias expressões em seus rostos, a mais nova tentando evitar o olhar severo da mais velha. O consolo de Mel era que aquele era o último ano, isto é, se a irmã não resolvesse reprová-la também – o que não era improvável, pensava.

Mel deixou a sala calmamente. Finalmente a última aula do dia chegara. Visitaria Lílian na Ala Hospitalar em seguida, na esperança de encontrar seus outros dois amigos também acordados.

Abriu a porta e verificou que não estava um clima muito agradável do lado de dentro. Tiago estava acordado e tentava arrancar alguma palavra de Lílian, enquanto Kate dormia.

O maroto tentava insistentemente falar com a ruiva, porém esta o ignorava.

- Lily? Lílian? Evans? – Chamava ele sem desistir. – Lílian, por que não fala comigo?

A ruiva continuava a olhar fixamente para um ponto da parede à sua frente.

- Madame Pomfrey, ela ficou surda? – Perguntou Tiago visivelmente preocupado para a curandeira, que decidira não se meter.

Esta simplesmente negou com a cabeça, mas limitou-se a fazer somente isso, pois sentia que o olhar irritado de Lílian recairia sobre ela.

Finalmente Tiago olhou para a garota recém chegada.

- Oi, Mel! – Cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Você saberia me dizer o que todos nós estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele divertido com a estranha situação e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. - Será que bebi e não me lembro? E o que eu fiz enquanto estava assim? – Brincou ele.

Mas a loira também não saberia responder à pergunta do maroto. E também não perguntou nada sobre o comportamento de Lílian, pois – como a jovem Madame Pomfrey - não queria que nada sobrasse para ela.

- Hoje a Lily está mais difícil do que de costume... – afirmou ele passando a mão displicentemente pelos cabelos. – Nem chamá-la de Evans resolve, ela finge que não me escuta.

Mel tentou sorrir para ele como consolo, mas nem isso conseguiu fazer. Apenas foi até a cama onde a amiga se encontrava.

- Você está bem, Lily? – Perguntou sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Estou, Mel – respondeu a ruiva com irritação na voz. Ao menos, para Tiago, essa foi a prova de que a ruiva definitivamente não estava surda.

- Lily, vamos embora? Já passam das seis... – sugeriu Mel.

Não foram necessárias mais palavras para que Lílian se levantasse de um salto da cama e acenasse com a cabeça para Madame Pomfrey, sinalizando que ia embora. Mel acenou para Tiago, que ficou sem entender nada, sentado na cama da Ala Hospitalar.

Porém, antes que as duas cruzassem a porta pela qual entraram, Lílian sentiu que uma mão segurava seu braço.

Virou-se já sabendo quem era. E estava certa quando viu que Tiago Potter encarava seriamente seus olhos.

- _Evans_, o que foi que eu lhe fiz? – Perguntou ele olhando fundo nos olhos dela, buscando silenciosamente por algum sinal de fraqueza de Lílian que mostrasse o que estava acontecendo.

A ruiva não respondeu. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre o ambiente. Até que Lílian se lembrou que precisava de poucas palavras para se ver livre dele para sempre. Só não sabia por que era tão doloroso vê-las saindo de seus lábios:

- Não te quero por perto, Potter. – Disse friamente, sentindo seus olhos arderem.

A expressão formada no rosto do maroto foi como se a notícia da morte de seu pai tivesse voltado à tona, mas Lílian não esperou que o moreno dissesse qualquer coisa, ou que a visse derramando lágrimas. Rapidamente deixou a enfermaria, com Mel em seus calcanhares, mais atordoada e pesarosa do que nunca.

Em seu caminho para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Lílian e Mel, andando em silêncio, depararam-se com Sirius recostado a uma parede, com as mãos nos bolsos e os cabelos caindo nos olhos.

Lílian bem que tentou virar um corredor antes, fingindo que não o tinha visto, mas Mel abriu um sorriso e disse puxando-a pela mão:

- Olha, Lily! É o Sirius!!

"Ótimo", pensou a ruiva sendo arrastada por Mel até o rapaz. Já não tinha mais volta, já que ele levantou o rosto e passou a encará-las.

Seu rosto iluminou-se um pouco. Talvez porque ele não quisesse partilhar seu sofrimento com as duas, mas Lílian não estava com humor para ver mais sorrisos fingidos. Como se já não bastasse o de Tiago minutos atrás!

Se Sirius estava triste, que dissesse de uma vez! Ele nunca lhe escondera nada, não seria naquele momento que começaria a ter segredos que não pudesse contar a ela.

Foi então que Lílian desistiu de desviar o olhar dele. Tentou encará-lo no fundo dos olhos, mas ele não permitiu tal contato.

Ele não queria que ela descobrisse que ele escondia algo. Porém, mal ele imaginava que ela já sabia.

- Anh... Meninas... Eu perdi muita coisa hoje? – Perguntou ele fingindo não perceber o olhar de Lílian sobre ele.

- Na verdade, eu também não sei, Black, estava na Ala Hospitalar. – Disse Lílian fazendo questão de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- O que você estava fazendo lá? – Indagou preocupado, aproximando-se dela com cautela.

- Não sei... Talvez você possa me dizer também o que estavam fazendo Kate e Potter estavam fazendo lá, certo, Black?

- Ahn... Na verdade, eu também não sei ao certo, eu só vi como eles estavam bem no finalzinho... – disse Sirius colocando as mãos na nuca tentando passar despreocupação, mas de longe se podia notar seu nervosismo. – Só sei que Kate bateu a cabeça, provavelmente na parede, e que Tiago tem um arranhão no abdômen que provavelmente aconteceu quando...

- Sirius!! – Exclamou Lílian tentando fazê-lo calar-se.

- Então deixamos o "Black" de lado e voltamos ao bom e velho "Sirius"... – comentou ele sorrindo.

- Como eles ficaram assim, Sirius? – Indagou Mel tentando impedir mais uma das briguinhas de Sirius e Lílian. Era sempre assim desde que terminaram.

- Não tenho certeza... Eu...

- Quem sabe não tenha dado a louca no Potter e ele foi atacá-la? – Cortou-o Lílian irritada.

- Lílian! – Repreendeu-a Mel. – Nessas horas não é para você ficar dizendo a altos brados como você odeia o Tiago! Todos já sabem disso e estão cansados. Pelo menos eu estou! Dá pra levar mais a sério que esta é uma situação delicada?

Lílian pensou seriamente em retrucar, mas, afinal, o que estava fazendo?

"Que fim de carreira!", pensou. Ela, Lílian Evans, sendo repreendida por Melody McGonagall? Mas ela teve certeza de que Sirius pareceu desconcertado. Ele não respondeu se fora ou não Tiago quem atacara Kate, ele apenas deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

Lílian conhecia o amigo. Sabia que ele não responderia para não acabar mentindo ou se colocando em uma situação perigosa, mas ele também vira Tiago ali, sorrindo morbidamente enquanto Kate estava desacordada.

- Eu preciso tomar um ar. – Disse Lílian continuando a andar pelo corredor, fazendo um sinal com a mão quando eles ameaçaram a segui-la.

Talvez Sirius contasse a Mel o que tinha acontecido, talvez não. Deixaria ao acaso, tinha coisas demais para se preocupar.

Alguém interveio em seu destino. Alguém maior que ela, alguém que não queria o final feliz com que ela sempre sonhara.

Seu futuro tão sonhado tinha de ser repleto de lembranças boas. Estava cansada de desilusões e mentiras. Cansada demais para querer continuar vivendo na época em que estava. Por que, simplesmente, não avançava o tempo para um futuro distante, longe de todas aquelas coisas ruins?

Será que era tão impossível, tão egoísta assim pedir por algum momento feliz? No momento, nenhum lhe vinha à cabeça. Na verdade, Alice estaria se casando muito em breve... E ela teria de ser madrinha junto a Tiago.

Alice e Frank teriam de escolher. Desta vez falava sério, eles teriam de escolher entre ele ou ela. Não podia aceitar um ser tão vil subindo ao altar a seu lado, nem que fosse em nome de Alice. Era uma de suas melhores amigas, mas Kate também era! Em respeito a ela, não podia!

Em respeito a si mesma, tinha de ficar longe de Tiago. Seu coração estava confuso. Tão confuso que não sabia o que fazer em seguida, acabara de dispensar Tiago, mas não era exatamente isso que queria. Ele parecia tão inofensivo naquela cama de hospital, tão inocente...

"Não, ele não é inocente, Lílian!!", gritava para si mesma tentando convencer-se. Fingido. Como ele podia ser tão nojento?!

Além do mais, antes do casamento de Alice, um dia antes para ser mais exata, era o casamento de Petúnia! O que faria até lá?

"Espere um pouco... Que dia é hoje?", Lílian ficou estática. Recebera seu vestido ainda no dia anterior, então o casamento de Petúnia... "É depois de amanhã!!!", desesperou-se. Logo, o de Alice era um dia depois.

Perfeito. Tinha três dias para dar um jeito de arrumar um novo padrinho para o casamento de Alice! Será que Sirius estava disposto a ir com ela? Talvez as pessoas achassem que os dois voltaram a namorar, mas Lílian também não se importaria com a boataria.

Se chamasse Pedro, ele aceitaria de prontidão. Mas ele era a última pessoa depois de sonserinos que queria que a acompanhasse no casamento dos amigos. Será mesmo que não tinha opções?

Que ódio! Grande hora para Tiago mostrar-se um imbecil! Claro, ele já mostrava antes, Lílian pensava, mas dessa vez ele se superara em todos os sentidos.

Ou então... Remo.

Remo com certeza aceitaria! Ele sempre fora bom amigo, sempre a ajudara quando precisava, e ele sabia que fora Tiago quem ferira Kate. Sirius também sabia, mas jamais diria isso, não sobre Tiago...

Estava certa: chamaria Remo para acompanhá-la ao casamento de Alice.

* * *

Lílian deixou a Sala Comunal da Grifinória em passos apertados, tinha de fazer algo mais importante antes de ir dormir.

Continuou caminhando, preocupando-se em pegar os corredores mais desertos, pois sentia que seria capaz de cair em lágrimas a qualquer momento se alguém viesse conversar com ela. Pedia a Merlin que Sirius, em especial, não cruzasse seu caminho sob hipótese alguma. Sentia-se capaz de fazer alguma besteira.

Quando finalmente chegou em frente à gárgula que cobrava uma senha para adentrar no escritório de Dumbledore, parou. Não fazia a menor idéia de qual seria a senha.

Mas, por sorte, a professora Minerva adentrou na sala logo atrás dela.

- O que faz aqui há esta hora, senhorita Evans? – Perguntou a professora.

- Ah, professora! – Suspirou Lílian aliviada, levando a mão ao peito, seu coração batia acelerado com o susto que levara. – Vim ver o Professor Dumbledore.

- Oh, claro. E está se sentindo melhor, senhorita Evans? – Perguntou ela tentando ser gentil, contradizendo as expectativas de Lílian, que esperava que a mulher ralhasse com ela por ter saído da Sala Comunal sem antes ter estudado para todas as matérias que perdera no dia ou, pior ainda, uma monitora-chefe dando o mau exemplo de sair tarde da torre de sua Casa. Será que estava com pena dela?

- Sim, obrigada – disse Lílian percebendo a tentativa da professora, mesmo constatando que fora falha, não era normal ver Minerva McGonagall sorrindo.

- _Dentadura de Vampiro_.

Antes que Lílian perguntasse o porquê da professora lhe dizer aquilo, a gárgula começou a girar para deixá-las passar.

Lílian sentiu seu coração bater forte com a senha excêntrica, não por causa dela em si, mas pelas lembranças atordoantes que elas lhe causavam, lembranças que não precisava no momento.

As Dentaduras de Vampiro eram artigos da Zonko's, particularmente uma das coisas que Lílian viu antes de passar o Batom Beijoqueiro e despejar beijos no rosto de Tiago.

Sem perceber, estava sorrindo. Aquela fora uma tarde divertida. Quando finalmente saíra com Tiago depois de tanto tempo de insistência, mesmo se fosse somente uma tarefa da monitoria... Sabia que jamais viria a ter um dia parecido novamente.

Não depois que começara a ceder aos encantos dele; agora, como ele mesmo havia dito na noite passada, se tornara fácil demais, desinteressante demais... E com isso atacara Kate.

Mas foi tirada de seus devaneios quando estava à porta do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Pode ir à minha frente, senhorita Evans – disse McGonagall. – Não tenho pressa.

- Obrigada, professora – disse Lílian inclinando a cabeça, em sinal de agradecimento.

Então bateu três vezes na porta do subdiretor, que antes que esperasse, abriu.

- Pergunto-me o que te trás aqui há esta hora, senhorita Evans – perguntou o subdiretor sem se virar para ver quem era.

- Desculpe-me, professor Dumbledore. – Pediu Lílian, observando que fora o mesmo que McGonnagal dissera. - Mas tenho de lhe entregar uma coisa...

O subdiretor se virou para encará-la, sorrindo e olhando-a indefinidamente por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua.

- Também me pergunto o que isso seria... Sou muito curioso.

Lílian sorriu.

- Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, professor.

- Pois então, diga.

- Gostaria que entregasse isto – e então tirou o vira tempo do pescoço e colocou-o sobre a mesa – a uma garota chamada Hermione Granger. Ela ainda não é nascida, então espero que não me julgue como louca, mas preciso que devolva isto a ela, e a agradeça, por favor.

- Não posso negar que o que está me pedindo é estranho – começou Dumbledore ajeitando os óculos no rosto. – Mas fique tranqüila que será entregue.

Lílian suspirou aliviada.

- Muito obrigada, professor. Gostaria que eu escrevesse o nome dela para o senhor?

- Mais uma vez, senhorita Evans, não se preocupe, eu me lembrarei – tranqüilizou-a. – Só me pergunto o porquê de não pedir isso ao nosso Diretor, o professor Dippet.

- Também não sei, professor. Apenas sinto – concluiu ela receosa de dizer que era porque tinha a mera impressão de que o diretor não estaria vivo até lá.

- Mesmo também, porque ontem à noite foi anunciado que eu sou o novo diretor, mas nossa monitora-chefe da Grifinória não estava presente...

Então, Lílian se lembrou: na noite anterior Dumbledore seria anunciado diretor!

- Desculpe, professor!! Eu estava... – mas parou, como explicaria onde estava?

- Eu sei, não se preocupe. – Ele tranqüilizou-a.

Lílian agradeceu, sem saber ao certo o que ele quis dizer com aquele "_Eu sei, não se preocupe_" e deixou a sala, tendo certeza de que o subdiretor sorria.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Para quem não entendeu a colocação de Lílian ao sair da Ala Hospitalar: ela havia escutado Tiago dizendo que só pararia de persegui-la se essas palavras fossem ditas; mas é claro que ele não esperava que sua ruivinha favorita escutasse... E, mais uma vez, por favor, deixem seus e-mails para que possa responder devidamente os comentários.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	35. Quando o Sonho Termina

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Quando o Sonho Termina**

Mel alimentou Plum, a coruja de Lílian, em agradecimento por transportar cartas para ela, e a ave deu bicadinhas de satisfação na mão branquela da loira.

_Melody McGonnagal_

_Salão Comunal da Grifinória_

_Hogwarts_

Segurou apreensiva o envelope pardo que chegara, tinha certeza de quem era o remetente. Aquela caligrafia era inconfundível a seus olhos... era ele, sim, era ele.

Realmente, para um homem de poucas palavras, ele escrevera bastante desta vez.

Deu um suspiro e segurou um pouco mais o embrulho, tentando conter sua curiosidade de abrir de uma só vez.

Ele vinha se correspondendo com freqüência com ela nos últimos dias. Várias cartas por semana... Ele precisava dela. Isso a fazia se sentir útil, querida.

O envelope estava um tanto pesado, então, ele devia ter mandado algo... interessante.

Um sorriso transpareceu-se no seu rosto pálido. Logo chegaria a hora de mostrar a seus amigos a sua surpresa.

* * *

Lílian cumprimentou a professora McGonagall ao deixar a sala e seguiu seu rumo para a Torre da Grifinória.

Andou apressada pelos corredores quando passou ao lado de Remo próximo ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Por um instante, seus olhares se cruzaram, mas ele não parou para falar com ela, tampouco ela, ao ver que ele seguira em frente. Ele estava a evitando?

- _Gelatinas Crocantes_ – disse à Mulher Gorda.

- Bem-vinda, querida – disse o quadro abrindo a passagem para que ela passasse.

O que Remo faria fora da Torre numa hora como aquela? E por que não pará-la para falar com ela?

Se bem que o que ela queria dizer a ele podia esperar até o dia seguinte. Tarde da noite daquele jeito pra que o incomodar com o casamento de Alice? Ele, certamente, tinha mais o que pensar...

Passou voando pela Sala Comunal da Grifinória, ignorando o chamado de Mel e Sirius. O que menos queria falar no momento era sobre Tiago Potter ou o que acontecera na noite anterior. Trancou-se no banheiro feminino e tomou um longo e demorado banho.

Foi ao dormitório e ficou feliz ao ver que estava deserto, mesmo sabendo que ainda era cedo, deitou-se em sua cama, mas não conseguiu dormir.

Eram muitos pensamentos, muitas preocupações, sentia que explodiria com mais um pouco... Afazeres, tarefas, exames, decidir uma profissão!! Por que tudo aquilo tinha de assombrá-la em tal momento crucial?

Sentia-se caindo tempestuosamente sobre o desejo de saber o que Tiago realmente pensava a seu respeito. "Uma diversão" não era o suficiente para ela, Lílian tinha de saber como ele a via.

Queria saber o porquê daquela expressão triste que ele fizera quando deixara a Ala Hospitalar, o porquê dele parecer tão alheio ao que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Por que ele agia como se não soubesse de nada?!

Estaria ele mesmo sob o efeito da bebida? E, se estivesse, era aquilo que ele realmente pensava? E o que ele dissera a Rita Skeeter e Kate Lee antes? Aquilo não contava?

"Por que eu estou pensando nele?", perguntou-se Lílian subitamente.

Não dava para evitar. E quanto à promessa que ele fizera a ela quando seu pai morrera? Ele disse que lutaria a seu lado contra Voldemort! Lílian não conseguia esquecer daquela promessa, era como se fosse um juramento cravado fixo em seu peito.

Aquelas cicatrizes todas juntas faziam fluir memórias que queriam fazê-la adormecer. Seria capaz de perdoá-lo se necessário?

Perdoá-lo para ter seu final feliz como imaginou? Perdoá-lo para viver com ele e ter um filho. Aquele mesmo filho que vira em sua ida ao espelho.

Queria poder ser capaz de selar aquelas memórias agonizantes dos dias que passaram com um beijo dele. Queria perdoá-lo, queria entendê-lo. Se o tempo pudesse parar daquela forma, deixa-lo-ia eternamente na luz...

Tudo o que menos precisava era se lembrar de ser a culpada pela expressão de dor de Tiago Potter ao sair da Ala Hospitalar. Doía nela também, como se seu coração se desprendesse de seu corpo. Sabia que fizera o que era certo... Mas, perguntava-se, por que sentia seu coração se despedaçando aos poucos, lenta e dolorosamente? Por que se sentia tão culpada se realmente fizera o que deveria?

Por que ficava se contestando?! Ele a ferira! Ele ferira Kate Liverstone! Ele merecia muito mais do que simples palavras que escondiam um "até nunca" ao invés de um "até logo" em seu significado! Merecia sofrimento... A morte? O que fora aquela voz naquela noite incitando a matá-lo?

"Maldito seja Tiago Potter!", praguejava Lílian mentalmente.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Mel entrou no quarto, também recém saída do banho, porém com muitos pergaminhos em mãos. Lílian fechou os olhos antes que a amiga acendesse a luz e fingiu que dormia. Por quanto tempo ficara ali pensando?

- Lily? - Chamou ela baixinho, parada ao lado da ruiva.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Lílian? – Insistiu Mel. – Eu sei que está acordada.

Lílian soltou um muxoxo e se sentou na cama. Normalmente teria sorrido para a amiga, mas desta vez não o fez.

Seu rosto estava molhado pelas lágrimas. Desde quando estava chorando? A verdade é que estava em estado tão deplorável que se esquecera de ver o tempo passando, de perceber o que externamente sentia, esquecera-se até que estava em pleno dormitório feminino, soluçando por vezes. Por que gostava tanto de Tiago Potter?

- O Sirius me contou o que aconteceu... – começou Mel. – E eu sei que você sabe o que houve entre Kate e Tiago.

Lílian olhou com uma expressão curiosa para o rosto de Mel.

- Você não me engana, Lílian. Não sei como, mas você sabe.

Lílian não agüentou, e confirmou com a cabeça, sentindo que se Mel continuasse lá por muito tempo, ficaria desidratada de tanto chorar, mas tinha de chorar.

Mel se sentou ao lado da amiga, deixando os pergaminhos na cama, e a abraçou.

- Desculpe-me, Lily... – começou ela engasgada. – Desculpe por sempre empurrar o Potter para você. Você sempre esteve certa sobre ele, não é? Um colecionador de troféus... – mas ela parou ao ver que não estava ajudando. – Eu sinto muito Lily, muito mesmo. Prometo que não interferirei em suas decisões mais. Acabei transformando sua vida em um inferno...

- Você não tem culpa alguma, Mel... – falou Lílian pela primeira vez, com a voz embriagada. – Eu deveria ter resistido. Pobre Kate...

Permaneceram assim em silêncio, até que Mel perguntou:

- Você vai encontrar o Lupin amanhã à tarde?

- Quê? – Perguntou Lílian sem entender.

- Sim, lembra, ele pediu para que Madame Pomfrey te avisasse para ir encontrá-lo às cinco da tarde de amanhã próximo à cabana de Hagrid?

- Ah... Lembrei.

- E então? Você vai? – Perguntou Mel com curiosidade.

- Ah, Mel, eu não sei... Acho que não. Agora a pouco, quando vinha para cá, eu o encontrei no corredor, mas ele não parou. Acho que ele está me evitando.

- Lily, isso é besteira. Ele não deve ter te reconhecido, e disse que estava com pressa, já que ele estava terminando de fazer os relatórios da monitoria, já que você não fez os seus, ele os fez para você; ele deveria estar indo entregá-los à _querida professora_ _McGonagall _– disse Mel dando ênfase ao nome da irmã. - Quero dizer, ele passou o intervalo todo das aulas da manhã te esperando, não tem porque te evitar agora, tem?

- Não, Mel – confirmou Lílian. – Você está certa. Não tem porque me evitar agora. Deve ser que ele terminou meus relatórios e foi entregar para a sua irmã.

- E então, vai encontrá-lo?

- Sim. – Decidiu-se. - Além do mais, tenho de agradecer a ele por ter feito meus relatórios...

- Ah, e não foi só isso que ele fez! – Exclamou Mel batendo a mão na testa e pegando os pergaminhos a seu lado.

- O que é isso?! – Perguntou Lílian agnóstica à quantidade de pergaminhos, completamente preenchidos.

- Achei que nunca fosse perguntar! – Exclamou Mel, ansiosa. – Lupin pegou todas as matérias do dia para você, e pediu que eu lhe entregasse enquanto ele ia entregar os relatórios.

Lílian, incrédula, pegou os pergaminhos e os analisou, um a um.

- Eu já olhei, palavra por palavra dos professores estão escritas aí – afirmou Mel.

- Por que ele fez isso...? – Perguntou Lílian mais para si mesma do que para Mel.

- Porque ele disse que os N.I.E.M.s estão chegando e você precisaria disso.

"Ele ficou... com pena de mim também?", perguntou-se Lílian. Como se já não bastasse McGonagall sorrindo para ela... Detestava que os outros sentissem pena dela, mas dessa vez veio bem a calhar.

- E... Sobre ele não ter te visto... Pode ter sido a Tonks.

- A Tonks? Como assim? – Perguntou Lílian lembrando-se do incidente de Tonks passar-se por ela na tentativa de conquistar Remo.

- Sim... Ela viu que ele não estava bem com tudo o que aconteceu, mesmo sem ela saber realmente o que aconteceu... E fez uma poção esquisita para ele. Por educação ele bebeu, mas não está bem desde então.

- Coitado dele... – pensou Lílian desgostosa tentando imaginar a provável consistência asquerosa da poção.

Então, Lílian recordou-se que pediria para ele acompanhá-la como padrinho no casamento de Alice.

- Mel... – começou ela. – Sabe, eu estou pensando em pedir para ele amanhã...

- Pedir o quê?! – Assustou-se Mel. – Não me diga que...

- Não, Mel! Não é nada disso que está pensando!! – Riu-se Lílian. – Estava pensando... Sabe que dia é amanhã?

- Hein?

- Amanhã é a véspera do casamento de Petúnia, e no dia seguinte é o de Alice.

- Merlin!!!! – Exclamou Mel preocupada. – E a Trapobelo só mandou meu vestido alguns dias atrás!!!

- O meu também. Então... Mas eu sou a madrinha da Lice... – começou Lílian sem saber ao certo como continuar.

- Lílian... – Mel arregalou os olhos. – O padrinho... O Tiago é o padrinho!

A ruiva limitou-se a confirmar com a cabeça.

- O que você pretende fazer?! – Desesperou-se Mel, gesticulando.

- Minha intenção era chamar o Remo para ir comigo. Ele não vai recusar, vai? E a Lice não vai se importar, se for o Remo...

- E o Sirius? Por que não ele?

- Ah, Mel, você o conhece... É muito fiel ao Potter.

- Mas ele está bem acabado com essa história também, Lily!

- Mas mesmo assim poderia passar a idéia errada de que nós voltamos ou coisa assim. Eu prefiro chamar o Remo, de verdade. – Disse Lílian.

- Tudo bem, qualquer um dos dois é uma boa escolha, a Alice gosta deles.

As duas se calaram.

A única certeza que Lílian tinha era que algum dia morreria. E, pelo que vira no espelho, morreria deixando um filho órfão no mundo bruxo. Quem cuidaria dele por ela?

Morreria no silêncio? No céu fino da escuridão? Sozinha? Conseguiria cortá-lo? Reencontraria seu pai... finalmente. Sentia saudades, mas preferia que não fosse tão cedo.

Nada parecia ser justo com ela. Logo quando tivesse um filho estava fadada a morrer? Morrer pelas mãos de quem?! ... Voldemort?

Tiago jurou que lutaria junto com ela contra ele, então, por que ele estava tão diferente? Ele já se esquecera do juramento daquele dia? Do amor quebrado, invariável, da extrema agonia...?

Para ela, embora doloroso, aquele momento fora único. Todas as vezes em que pensava em Tiago Potter depois daquilo fora o abraço protetor em consolo que ele lhe dera... O Tiago que antes julgava sumira, tratava-se de um rapaz crescido que falava, não mais do garotinho que a chamava para sair sem medir palavras. Como ele se esquecera de tudo aquilo?

Antes mesmo de tê-lo, já lamentava a futura existência do filho. Fruto de alguém que não a amava de verdade. Fora isso que o espelho quis mostrar? O que Hesse quis mostrar? Que, por mais que no futuro eles se casassem, ele apenas a via como uma diversão?

Pobre Harry... Dirigir-se-ia ao reino do desespero, vagando na ilusão. Seus olhos não refletiriam nada, e o que mostrasse logo seria destruído. Seus sonhos seriam perdidos. Um garoto que faria de criação incompleta.

E para ele ficar com os pais, como uma criança normal? Um banquete solitário... Pensamentos oscilantes. Pobre criança! Naquele reino que passava refletido em seus olhos, o fim estava marcado. Mesmo sonhando profundamente, o fim estaria marcado.

Tudo girava confusamente em sua cabeça, esquecera-se por completo que Mel estava a sua frente, que elas estavam tendo uma conversa...

Lílian quis poder ter mais de seus sonhos que previam o futuro do mundo emergente. Queria ver se seria feliz ao lado de Tiago, mais do que somente um beijo avassalador que a faria ficar de pernas bambas. Queria ver como ficaria seu filho...

Nada daquilo parecia certo... Se ela fosse se casar com ele, era porque ele gostava dela! Não se imaginava subindo no altar sem ter resolvido as coisas...

Afinal, que tipo de explicação Tiago poderia dar para seu comportamento da noite anterior? Dizer que estava bêbado? Bem, mas um bêbado só faz o que tem vontade, mas não tem coragem! Logo, seriam aqueles seus verdadeiros pensamentos?

- E então? O que você acha que ele vai fazer? – Insistiu Mel.

- Quê? – Indagou Lílian sendo puxada de seus pensamentos.

- O que você acha que o Lupin quer com você? – Perguntou Mel impaciente.

- Não faço idéia, Mel... – respondeu Lílian com sinceridade, olhando para o outro lado da janela a seu lado. Quem sabe mais um segredo? Ainda naquela situação os marotos eram cheios de surpresas. – Não faço idéia...

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Em relação a história em si, o capítulo não avançou muito, mas a Mel precisa ficar à par dos acontecimentos também, não é? Sem contar que ela não podia ficar com o vira-tempo para sempre...**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	36. Ao Entardecer

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

**Ao Entardecer**

Foi bom para Lílian voltar a ter aulas. Ela foi paparicada por todos os professores, que se preocuparam com a sua ausência no dia anterior e queriam saber o que acontecera com ela. O fato de que ficara na Ala Hospitalar se alastrara rapidamente, já que ela era uma garota popular e monitora-chefe exemplar.

A resposta que sempre dava aos curiosos sobre o que acontecera na agora famosa noite em que uma legião de monitores marcharam seguindo Minerva McGonagall ao dormitório masculino dos grifinórios, era de que também era um mistério para ela.

Não esperava que os sonserinos também perguntassem a ela sobre o que havia acontecido, é claro, que a seu modo: com um belo empurrão na ruiva e "elogios" sobre a guerra dos sangues, para em seguida, sob a ameaça de azará-la, perguntarem o que acontecera.

Lílian se sentiu sob a pele de um auror naquela tarde. Saiu distribuindo detenções aos que considerava "bruxos das trevas" de Hogwarts. E eles nem podiam dizer que não pediram por isso.

Ao fim das aulas, já eram 8 detenções: Régulo Black, Rebastan Lestrange, Narcisa Black, Belatriz Black, Crouch Júnior, Avery, Crabbe e Goile. Porém, mentalmente poderia incluir Lúcio Malfoy, se ele ainda estivesse na escola.

A escola toda estava inquieta. Lílian já era conhecida pela maioria, agora não havia um que não parasse para observá-la melhor. Fora convidada para sair mais de quatro vezes pela manhã, por garotos que nunca vira na vida, e não vira sinal de nenhum de seus amigos além de Mel e Cristiane durante todo o dia.

A garota da Corvinal não parecia muito contente com a fama repentina de Lílian, já que rapazes de sua própria casa a alugavam para apresentá-los à ruiva, e as garotas a paravam pelos corredores para perguntar como Lílian fizera com que todos os garotos do colégio bebessem uma poção do amor, porque aquilo não era normal...

"Foi um dia agradável", pensou Lílian. Não vira sinais vitais de Potter em nenhum lugar de Hogwarts, embora, mesmo que sua mente a repreendesse, teria ficado extremamente satisfeita se ele tivesse visto os inúmeros pedidos para sair que recebera. Talvez percebesse que ele não era o único a segui-la.

Mas Tiago não estava também na Ala Hospitalar quando fora visitar Kate, que acordara pela manhã, não se lembrando de muita coisa. Lílian preferiu assim, melhor Kate não se lembrar do que aconteceu a ela e do que quase acontecera.

Kate parecia estar demasiadamente envolvida num labirinto da realidade. Lílian se sentiu culpada por isso. Ela dizia ter sonhado com paisagens, com Lílian, com gente gritando... Ela achava que se quisesse se lembrar de alguma coisa, deveria chegar na porta ao fundo do labirinto e abri-la.

Parecia saudável, um tanto abatida, mas saudável. Se sua cabeça não estivesse enfaixada e sua testa com um esparadrapo gigante, Lílian diria que ela estava apenas dormindo...

Mas ela não estava dormindo, tão pouco estava inconsciente. Apenas mantinha os olhos fechado, tentando entrar em um sonho dentro das memórias. Queria se lembrar de suas palavras finais. Era horrível estar ali sem saber o que fizera, o que acontecera.

- Lily, já são quase cinco horas! – Exclamou Mel tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- O que tem cinco horas? – Perguntou Cristiane interessada.

- O Remo pediu para que ela o encontrasse perto da cabana de Hagrid.

- Oh... Que horror, Lily! – Exclamou Cristiane levando a mão à boca, fazendo uma falsa cara de descrença. – Você deu a poção do amor até para o Lupin!

- Cale a boca, Cristiane – disse Lílian se segurando para não rir. Detestara todos no seu pé durante o dia, mas achara engraçado o comentário.

- Pelo visto, agora o Ille terá muitos problemas... – comentou Cristiane séria. – Com tantos no seu pé, Lily!

"Ille? Quem é mesmo Ille?", perguntava-se Lílian. Como pudera ter esquecido dele?! Era quem mandava cartas apaixonadas...

Cartas lindas que a faziam tremer, faziam-na esperar... Ela não recebia uma carta dele há tanto tempo!

- Ele já desistiu, Cris. – Disse Lílian.

- Como assim? – Indagou Mel, seguida por Cristiane.

- Eu não recebo mais cartas. Já faz um tempo...

- Quê?

- Ele desistiu da brincadeira... Ou acha que eu perdi o encanto – disse em tom zombeteiro, porém profundamente incomodada.

O que levaria alguém a abandoná-la tão repentinamente? Como ele pudera esquecer dela tão fácil? Se realmente a queria, devia ter mostrado quem era, e não se escondido atrás de cartas! Desse jeito era como se não quisesse que ela jamais descobrisse quem ele era... Como se ele não pudesse se apresentar a ela.

Teria ele perdido o encanto por ela? Não conseguia mais vê-la, ouvi-la? Podia sentir que estava próximo dela, mas ele não aparecia mais.

Sentia algo por ele? Sentia-o no caos. Por que não a via mais? Achava que ela fora apenas uma miragem, algo que não valesse mais à pena lutar por. Será que compartilhavam ainda o mesmo mundo? Todas aquelas belas coisas que dissera a ela teriam se perdido?

Aquelas belas palavras, pra onde fugiram? O redemoinho do deleite dos sentidos... Ela não era tão ruim assim. Não tão ruim a ponto de ser esquecida por um admirador anônimo.

A não ser... que fosse Tiago.

Tudo indicava que era ele... Lílian não queria acreditar a princípio, mas depois de ter visto tudo o que viu, o maroto era o único que desistira dela. Ele disse para Kate duas noites atrás que a ruiva se tornara fácil.

Sem antes se dar conta, agora que Ille não lhe mandava mais cartas, sentiu um vazio. Um enorme vazio. Quando ela estava sozinha, ele lhe estendeu a mão. Agora, que se sentia mais amparada, ele a abandona. Ele regressava para o nada de onde viera, sem o conhecimento de ninguém. Ele era o único que ela queria quando viera para Hogwarts, embora negasse isso antes. Pra que regressar se ela queria que ele ficasse?!

No fim, ela que se esquecera dele. Esquecera-se de suas cartas apaixonadas e passou a ver Tiago com outros olhos. Mas eles eram a mesma pessoa! Tinham de ser! Qual outra explicação?

Mas, se os sentimentos de Potter por ela fossem assim tão grandes como as cartas denunciavam, como ele conseguiu esquecê-la tão facilmente?

Afinal, o que ele queria? Uma garota que fugisse dele para sempre?! Agora que ela finalmente estava disposta a vê-lo com outros olhos?!

- Eu não acho... – disse Mel pensativa.

- Como? – Perguntou Lílian sem entender o comentário da amiga.

- Eu não venho recebendo minha correspondência corretamente também nos últimos dias. Lembra que tive de pegar Plum emprestada? Só se nós duas estivermos com problemas.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Cristiane parecendo se divertir. – Com quem que a senhorita McGonagall vem se correspondendo, hein?

-... Com a loja de vestidos! – Mel disse abruptamente.

- Como? – Perguntaram Lílian e a garota da Corvinal ao mesmo tempo, descrentes.

- Meu vestido atrasou tanto que o casamento da Alice já está aí e eu quase fui sem nada!! – Exclamou Mel furiosa. – Eu tinha de lutar pelos meus direitos de consumidora!

Lílian e Cristiane riram.

- Qual é a graça?!

- Nenhuma, Mel – respondeu Lílian com sinceridade. – Você acha mesmo que a gente acredita nessa história fuleira?

- Mas é a verdade!

- A-ham, e você acha que não notamos que você estava irritadíssima no início do ano... E que também não notamos o tanto que você olha para as janelas... – disse Lílian em falso suspense. - Esperando uma coruja! É um garoto!

- Não!! Vocês entenderam errado!! – Negou Mel nervosa.

- Se você não quer contar para as amigas, tudo bem... – Cristiane fez biquinho.

- Que falta de consideração, Mel... – disse Lílian em falso tom de reprovação.

- Meninas, não é isso... – tentou Mel. – Depois eu conto pra vocês, verdade.

As duas amigas a olharam duvidosas, mas acabaram aceitando.

- Mas Lily, não tente fugir do assunto por mais tempo – disse Cristiane quebrando o silêncio que se formara. – O que vai fazer com Lupin ao anoitecer, hein?

- Não seja maldosa, Cris – repreendeu-a a ruiva. – Eu também não sei.

- Sabendo ou não, é melhor você ir andando! Depois quero saber de tudo! – Exclamou Mel empurrando a ruiva em direção à porta de entrada do castelo. – Não volte tarde, mocinha!

Lílian não teve tempo de dizer nada, as duas já tinham ido embora. Então, foi andando calmamente pelos terrenos da escola, em direção à cabana do guarda-caça, perguntando-se o que Remo queria com ela para terem de conversar fora na escola, e – ainda por cima - perto do anoitecer.

* * *

- Lupin, que vergonha! – exclamou Mel parando o grifinório próximo ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. – Você chama a Lílian e ainda vai deixá-la esperando?!

- Quê? – Perguntou ele confuso para a loira que o abordava.

- A Lílian! Ela já está te esperando em frente à cabana do Hagrid, como vocês combinaram!

- Bebeu, Mel?! – Olhou-a como se estivesse doida. - Cabana do Hagrid? Do que está falando?

- O encontro! Você marcou um encontro com ela lá, pediu para Madame Pomfrey avisá-la! – Exclamou Mel impaciente.

- Eu não marquei encontro algum com ela lá!

* * *

Lílian avistou a cabana de Hagrid, mas não via sinal algum de Remo ou do guarda-caça por perto. Olhava para os lados, amedrontada. Afinal, por que ele ainda não estava lá? Estava tarde e ia começar a escurecer! Por que raios tinha de ser àquela hora? Por que naquele lugar? Não podia ser na Sala Comunal da Grifinória?! Sua reputação como monitora-chefe iria por água abaixo se fosse pega após o anoitecer fora de sua cama! Ele também deveria se preocupar com isso!

Além de escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, Lílian lembrou-se subitamente que precisava pedir que ele fosse ao casamento de Alice como padrinho ao lado dela. Não falara nada a Tiago, mas depois do que ele tinha feito a Kate, seria muito caradurismo ele aparecer na cerimônia!

Em meio a seus pensamentos, a garota nem sentiu a aproximação de algo. O som estava bem aparente de galhos quebrando, a pessoa não se importava em fazer barulho.

Como a ruiva não notara sua presença, soltou um grito quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Virou-se para ver quem era e se deparou com Remo rindo.

- Você me assustou, Remo! – Exclamou ela rindo também, porém nervosa. Não era nem um pouco agradável tomar um susto daqueles enquanto o sol ameaçava sumir do céu.

- Sinto muito – desculpou-se ele cordialmente, fazendo uma reverência para beijar-lhe a face ternamente.

Ela soltou uma exclamação, ruborizando.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele, lançando-lhe um de seus melhores sorrisos; sua expressão denunciava que ele sabia exatamente o que a incomodara.

- Nada – disse ela sentindo seu coração acelerar. - Você está diferente... – disse ela analisando seu rosto atentamente. Ele não parecia mais tão cansado, aliás, parecia contente em estar ali com ela, como se não tivesse nada com o que se preocupar, como se nada tivesse acontecido duas noites atrás.

- Eu não posso mudar às vezes, Lílian? – Perguntou o rapaz passando as mãos displicentemente pelos cabelos, deixando-o mais charmoso. Gesto que a fez repentinamente lembrar-se de Tiago Potter, mas logo tirou esse pensamento da cabeça.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas sorriu para o amigo. Definitivamente ele não a estava evitando, como antes achara, pelo contrário, estava tentando animá-la.

- Por que me chamou aqui? – Perguntou em meio a risos. – E por que logo aqui? Convenhamos que temos lugares mais bonitos em Hogwarts... principalmente há esta hora!

- Ora, como assim por que a chamei aqui? – Indagou ele, aproximando-se mais dela.

- É... – murmurou Lílian ruborizando, eles estavam bem próximos.

- Eu não posso querer me encontrar com minha amiga? – Perguntou ele enlaçando os braços em torno da cintura da ruiva.

- Não que não possa... – respondeu Lílian, desconfortável, tentando tirar os braços dele de si. – Mas...

Ele se curvou para beijar seu rosto mais uma vez. Instintivamente, Lílian virou o rosto, tentando desviar dele. Porém, sem desistir, ele beijou seu pescoço.

– O que aconteceu com você, Remo?! – Exclamou ela tentando ignorar o arrepio que lhe percorrera o corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar dele. - Está bêbado!?

Remo afrouxou os braços lentamente, permitindo que ela se desvencilhasse dele, desconcertada.

- Bêbado? – Perguntou entre risos. - Nada aconteceu comigo... Aconteceu com você, Lílian.

- Nada aconteceu comigo – mentiu Lílian descaradamente. Não queria voltar a falar de Tiago e Kate naquele momento. Mesmo porque, conforme ela olhava para ele, não conseguia ver seu melhor amigo Remo Lupin, e sim uma réplica de Tiago Potter.

- Eu sei o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha, então não minta para mim – disse ele levantando gentilmente o queixo de Lílian, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

- Não, você não sabe! – Exclamou Lílian, virando o rosto bruscamente temendo que ele fizesse muito mais do que apenas beijá-la na face. Afinal, aquele era Remo?

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre o lugar. Lílian ficaria muito agradecida se Remo gritasse com ela por ser tão bruta; mas seus pedidos não foram atendidos, já que ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando fixamente para seus olhos, o que ela não conseguia fazer o mesmo.

- Desculpa, Remo... – começou ela tentando olhar para o rosto do rapaz. – Eu estou descontando em você o que não deveria...

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo – disse ele sorrindo como se a tranqüilizasse.

- É que eu... – tentou justificar-se Lílian, porém Remo calou-a pousando seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios da ruiva.

- Não precisa dizer nada – disse ele a trazendo mais para perto de si, em um abraço. – Foi uma surpresa... Para todos nós. Sei que está arrasada... Mas meus versos cantarão o fim de uma estação, Lílian – sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo com que os pelos de sua nuca da garota se arrepiassem. – Se sussurrada, encherá os sentidos. Esqueça promessas vãs... Não viva na ilusão que eu vivo, observe os atos desmedidos...

- O quê?

- Às vezes em me pergunto, Lílian... O que é fé? O que é acreditar? De que adianta ter fé em algo e ao mesmo tempo não acreditar de fato nisso?

Lílian olhou estática o amigo. Tinha certeza de que já escutara aquelas palavras antes... Mas onde?

Remo sorriu divertido quando viu o rosto agnóstico de Lílian.

- Permanece bela mesmo descrente... – comentou ele. – Talvez já tenha descoberto o significado daquela sigla. Não sei no que estava pensando quando a inventei... I Love Lílian Evans. Mas eu precisava de alguma, não é?

O rosto da ruiva se empalideceu. Ille. Remo era Ille? Não... Não era possível. Aquele não parecia Remo, aquele rapaz parado à sua frente não agia como Remo...

- Lílian, como uma doce memória, guardei o calor de seus olhos, a fragrância de seus cabelos... Não deixe que memórias me lembrem que você foi levada pela mágoa; como o vento que leva folhas mortas de Outono.

Então, no fim das contas, não era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto; era algo verdadeiro... Remo... Lílian tinha certeza de que ele jamais brincaria com algo assim... Seu primeiro suspeito!

- Remo... – tentou dizer ela, mas as palavras restantes não saiam.

- Eu sabia que não podia competir com nenhum deles. Com medo de te perder para sempre, tentei apagar o seu rosto, tentei esquecer sua voz... Mas eu não consegui, sabe por quê, Lílian? – Perguntou ele, mas não esperou por uma resposta, apenas fechou seus olhos e enlaçou novamente a cintura da ruiva.

Podia sentir a respiração dele próxima, seus corações batiam em uníssono, como se fossem um só. Antes que percebesse, Lílian havia fechado seus olhos, e estava aproximando seu rosto do dele, mesmo se ele fosse mais alto que ela.

"Lílian, por que está fazendo isso? Lílian, pára!!!", uma voz gritava em sua cabeça, mas ela a todo custo tentava ignorá-la... "Ele não é Tiago Potter!".

Estava entorpecida com um sentimento que julgava nunca ter sentido antes... Ille... Remo era Ille.

Antes que deixasse que ele cobrisse seus lábios com os dele, foram interrompidos por alguém que chegara correndo e gritara com a varinha apontada para os dois:

- Pare já!

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, mesmo ele sendo esquisitinho e fornecendo informações inusitadas. Será Remo o misterioso ILLE? Mas o pior é que eu não sei nem fazer suspense... Quem será que veio impedir que a ruivinha beijasse Remo? Não dá neeeeeem pra imaginar. Falando em informações inusitadas!! Lembram-se do plágio de Giovanna Romaro (ou Diana McGonagall), "Cartas Para Lílian Evans"?? Não está mais na Floreios e Borrões, acho que finalmente os moderadores do site a fizeram tirar, ou, o improvável é que depois de tanto tempo (mais de ano!!) ela tenha tomado vergonha na cara... Mas eu estou muito feliz, nada vai me estragar essa felicidade!!!!!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	37. Ter e Não Ter

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**Ter e Não Ter**

Logo que Remo a soltou gentilmente, também no intuito de encarar quem fizera a intromissão, Lílian virou seu rosto para ver quem era. Seu coração estava acelerado, sua vista estava turva, e, para completar, o céu já estava escuro. Como escurecera sem notar nada?

Aliás, o que estava fazendo ali, em tal pose comprometedora com seu melhor amigo? E, ainda por cima, fora do castelo depois do entardecer? Ela, uma monitora-chefe! A razão chegara tarde demais para ela.

O fato de Lílian não conseguir enxergar quem era não diminuía seu embaraço, afinal, fora realmente uma cena romântica. Mas aquele não agia em nada como Remo Lupin, talvez como Tiago Potter, mas Remo nunca faria aquilo... Ou pelo menos, nunca fez.

"Não, Lílian. Remo é seu melhor amigo, por Merlin!!", repreendeu-se irritada tentando se libertar dos braços acalentadores do amigo. "Diminua essa proximidade agora!!!".

Xingou-se mais um pouco por ainda sentir a respiração do rapaz em seu pescoço, mesmo depois de ter se afastado o suficiente para não senti-la. Xingou-se por deixar chegar onde estava. Xingou-se por não ter descoberto que Remo era Ille mais cedo. Xingou-se por achar que aquele Remo diferente era extremamente sedutor... Descobriu-se querendo ficar um pouco mais como estava antes.

- _Lumus_ – disse Lílian reunindo toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava, erguendo a própria varinha em direção à visita indiscreta com a mão trêmula.

A figura ainda parcialmente encoberta pelas sombras da noite, tinha apenas poucas partes do corpo visíveis, obrigou Lílian a forçar a vista mais um pouco. Olhou bem para o que conseguiu enxergar da pessoa e sentiu seu coração começar a bater mais rápido e forte, como que se em seu interior ela soubesse quem era. Aquela voz masculina que gritara era inconfundível. Não podia ser... Era só sua imaginação.

- Não... – murmurou ela mais para si mesma do que para os dois rapazes presentes, afastando-se de Remo lentamente.

- Lílian, venha para cá! – Pediu o rapaz que acabara de chegar.

Ela negou com a cabeça olhando para o rapaz que antes abraçava... Como podia haver dois Remos?

Estava ficando louca? Podia ver claramente dois Remos Lupin diante de si. Um a abraçando e outro, o que chegara, pedindo com urgência para que ela fosse para perto dele.

Era só um sonho... Um sonho ruim. Ou bom? Até chegar o segundo Lupin ela estava gostando... não estava? Não sabia ao certo. Remo fora bom amigo por tantos anos, nunca demonstrara gostar dela de outra forma. Mas isso não o impedia de gostar, talvez tivesse apenas escrito as cartas para extravasar esse sentimento de uma forma diferente do que declaração direta... Nada era impossível.

Mas aquilo, ainda sim, estava muito errado. Se ele realmente tivesse escrito as cartas e fosse tão tímido quanto ela pensava, porque resolvera fazer tal mudança drástica naquela noite? Porque ele sabia que ela gostava de Tiago, mas depois do que ele fez não gostava mais?

"Coragem, Lílian", a ruiva ergueu primeiramente a varinha em direção ao Lupin recém-chegado, e depois para o que quase beijara.

- Lílian... – chamaram os dois juntos.

- _Expelliarmus_! – Exclamou num impulso atingindo o rapaz para que erguera a varinha por último.

Porém, para sua surpresa, os dois foram jogados para trás, para lados opostos, e ambas as varinhas voaram para sua mão.

Ambas eram estranhas, como se fossem metades de uma varinha cortada ao meio transversalmente. Eram muito mais finas do que o comum. Lílian as juntou sem pensar, como quem junta peças de um quebra-cabeça, e, para sua surpresa, quando olhou novamente para os Lupins, só havia uma única figura no gramado, assim como uma única varinha.

- Remo! – Gritou ela correndo em direção ao rapaz estirado no chão, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Não obteve resposta, ele permaneceu imóvel. Lílian passou a chacoalhá-lo, sem saber muito o que fazer diante da visão dele desacordado a sua frente, por culpa sua.

- Remo! Remo!! – Agora seus olhos estavam marejados. Nada poderia ter acontecido de grave com ele, poderia?! Onde estava o outro? – Remo!!!

Lentamente o rapaz abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Lílian desesperada, chacoalhando-o, com lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto.

-... Por que está chorando?

* * *

- E então? O que aconteceu depois, Lily? – Perguntou Mel irrequieta, com os olhos brilhando, sentada com as pernas cruzadas na cama de Lílian.

Passara-se um dia desde seu encontro com Lupin na cabana de Hagrid, ele fora a Ala Hospitalar, mas ela não tivera coragem de ir visitá-lo. Nem mesmo o fato de Kate ainda estar sendo tratada serviu para que ela passasse perto da enfermaria. Vergonha de si mesma. Sentia vergonha do que quase fizera.

- Então, ele disse uma frase que eu reconheci de algum lugar...

- Que frase?

- "Às vezes em me pergunto, Lílian... O que é fé? O que é acreditar? De que adianta ter fé em algo e ao mesmo tempo não acreditar de fato nisso?" – Imitou a ruiva, tentando imitar a voz grossa do amigo.

- De onde você a reconheceu? – Perguntou Mel confusa. – Eu não me lembro de ter escutado nada parecido...

Então, Lílian se levantou da cama e foi até seu malão, de onde tirou uma caixa. Postou-se ao lado de Mel e abriu-a, revelando que abrigava inúmeras cartas.

- Lily, você não disse que detestava esse Ille? Por quê... Por que tem uma caixa exclusiva para as cartas dele??

- Eu também não sei, Mel... Mas leia esta carta – disse ela entregando uma carta em um envelope pardo para ela. – Foi a última que recebi dele.

- "Às vezes em me pergunto: O que é fé? O que é acreditar? De que adianta ter fé em algo e ao mesmo tempo não acreditar de fato nisso?" – leu Mel arregalando os olhos a cada palavra. – Lupin? Remo Lupin é o nosso Ille?!

- É o que penso, Mel. Depois do que ele fez e o que eu quase fiz...

- Espere, o que vocês quase fizeram?

- Calma. – Riu-se a ruiva da expressão atônita da loira. - Depois dele dizer a frase, ele disse que inventou uma sigla de "I Love Lílian Evans", o que é Ille, certo?

Mel soltou uma exclamação de "_Que óbvio! Por que não percebemos antes?_", mas Lílian a fez permanecer calada, esperando ansiosa pelo resto, como se a vida da amiga fosse uma de suas novelas favoritas.

- Ele disse que não podia competir com nenhum "deles"... Então não entendi...

- Não podia competir com Tiago e o resto – esclareceu Mel, como se aquilo fosse o óbvio.

- Disse que com medo de me perder para sempre tentou apagar meu rosto, tentou esquecer minha voz... Mas eu não entendo. Se ele dissesse para mim o que ele disse hoje eu teria me rendido. Qualquer garota teria! Por que ele disse que não tinha chances, então? E contra Potter?! Por favor...

- Não é assim, Lily! – Exclamou Mel. – Ele viu que não podia te ter por causa do Tiago, ele não queria fazer isso com o amigo dele...

- Então, ele disse que não tinha conseguido, e me perguntou o porquê. – Ignorou-a Lílian. - Eu não respondi.

- E ele?!

- Ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou... E eu acabei fazendo o mesmo.

Mel soltou outra exclamação.

- Lily! Vocês... _Qual é a situação de vocês agora_? – Exaltou-se ela.

- Calma, Mel. Não nos beijamos.

- Por quê?! – Bradou ela irritada.

- Porque chegou alguém onde estávamos.

- Ah, sempre tem que ter algum estraga prazeres! Quem era o infeliz? Tem toda cara de ser o Sirius! Eu vou bater nele!

- Era o Remo.

- Ah, o Remo! Eu vou bater nele por estragar seu momento com o... o Remo? Lílian, quem foi que chegou?! – Perguntou ainda mais aborrecida.

- O Remo – insistiu a ruiva.

- Mas o Remo estava com você – disse a loira irritada. Sua amiga, como sempre, estava variando as idéias...

- Sim, parte dele...

- Oh, Merlin!!!! – Exclamou Mel levando as mãos à boca, parecendo que entendera o que acontecera.

- O que foi?! – Perguntou Lílian querendo saber se a amiga tinha alguma informação a mais do que ela.

- Tonks... Ninfadora Tonks!! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin!!!!!!

- Tonks? O que tem a garota? – Perguntou Lílian tentando fazer alguma conexão entre ela e Lupin, mas nenhuma lhe veio à mente, a não ser a confusão que ela armara por achar que Remo lhe daria atenção se tomasse a aparência de Lílian.

Por fim, lembrou-se vagamente de Mel falando algo sobre uma poção... Mas não dera muita atenção à amiga.

- Tonks estava preocupada com Remo... Então, parou-o no corredor e pediu que ele ficasse lá. Eu fiquei com ele por um tempo.

- Está bem, mas o que isso tem a ver? Eu lembro que você me falou sobre uma poção...

- Isso mesmo! Tem _tudo_ a ver! Ela perguntou se alguma coisa estava incomodando Remo... Ele disse que sim. Então ela estendeu a ele uma poção e disse que o que o incomodava sairia dele.

- Tá bom, Mel, acho que você está com sono... – Lílian revirou os olhos sem dar crédito às palavras da amiga.

- Não, Lily! E se algo literalmente _saiu _dele??! A única coisa que vi antes de sair de lá era que a varinha de Remo estava partida ao meio. Ele disse que estava tonto e ela o segurou ali, dizendo que eu podia ir embora.

- Varinha partida?! Mel, quando eu uni as varinhas...

-... Você não viu mais dois Remos? Só tinha um?

- Exatamente.

- Quer dizer que era você que estava incomodando o Remo, Lily? – Zombou Mel.

- Isso não tem graça, Mel – repreendeu-a Lílian. – Será que foi por isso que a outra parte dele me ignorava?

- Acho que é provável – disse Mel colocando a mão apoiando o queixo, pensativa.

Lílian ainda não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecera... Afinal, o que dera nela para querer beijar o melhor amigo? Se a outra metade de Lupin não tivesse aparecido... O que ela teria feito?

O mais irônico para ela era que acertara logo de cara quem era seu suspeito de quem era Ille... Mas fora também o que descartara mais rápido do que todos os outros. O que seria de sua amizade agora?

- O que pretende fazer, Lily? – Perguntou Mel após longos minutos de silêncio.

- Como assim?

- Digo, uma das metades de Remo viu você quase o beijando... Agora que estão juntos novamente você tem de explicar o que aconteceu.

- Mas se estão juntos novamente, ele já sabe – disse Lílian. Ela não queria explicar para Remo o que acontecera... Afinal, o que tinha para explicar?

- Lily... Você tem que explicar a ele o porquê de quase tê-lo beijado – disse Mel impacientemente. – Ele não pode ficar sem essa explicação... Vai ficar confuso! E é possível que vocês nem mais amigos sejam!!

A coisa que Lílian menos queria era estragar a amizade que já tinha há tantos anos com Remo... Desde de seu primeiro dia no Expresso de Hogwarts, quando estava sendo maltratada por alunos, que viriam a se tornar sonserinos, Remo a ajudara, e já era um excelente bruxo para a idade.

Em contra partida, o que ela explicaria? Nem a própria Lílian sabia o porquê de quase tê-lo beijado! Não sabia o porquê de ter-se deixado entorpecer por encantos e o charme que ele demonstrara ter... Lembrava-se apenas que ele agia como Tiago.

- Eu vou falar com ele, é claro – tranqüilizou-a Lílian sem colocar muita fé em suas palavras.

- Quando? – Perguntou Mel interessada. – Já se passou um dia!! Tem que ser rápido!

- Que curiosa você está hoje, senhorita McGonagall! – Brincou a ruiva saindo do quarto, com a caixa com as cartas de Ille em mãos. – Eu não tenho toda essa pressa...

- Aonde você vai?! – Perguntou Mel, levantando-se com um salto da cama.

- Pensar – respondeu Lílian antes de sumir pela porta do dormitório.

Desceu as escadas calmamente, não se importando com quem estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, apenas se sentou em um sofá próximo e abriu a caixa, pegando as cartas desde o início para tentar clarear as idéias.

Foi quando alguém se sentou a seu lado.

- O que está lendo, Lily?

- Remo! – Exclamou ela apertando a carta que lia contra o peito. – Que susto você me deu!

Mas ele não riu como rira no dia anterior. Seu semblante descontraído começou a ficar sério.

Até que pairou um silêncio incômodo na Sala Comunal. Ele não dizia nada, apenas a encarava com seriedade e ela sabia que ele buscava por uma resposta, mesmo que ela continuasse em silêncio, ele a esperaria.

- Olha, Remo... – começou ela sem saber ao certo o que dizer. - Eu... eu fiz aquilo porque... foi o momento e... – começou ela, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Eu não entendo, Lílian... – disse olhando nos olhos dela, seu olhar era pesaroso e aquilo fez Lílian ajeitar-se no sofá. – Era pra ser platônico, entende? Já estava conformado, eu não esperava que...

- Não deveria ter se conformado, Remo, devia ter falado comigo, como fez ontem! – Exclamou ela sem saber ao certo o porquê.

- Não fui eu que falei com você ontem, Lílian!

- Mas é claro que foi! Por mais que a poção da Tonks tivesse feito você se partir em dois, ainda sim era você! – Acusou ela pensando seriamente em começar a apontar com o dedo indicador para parecer mais autoritária, porém desistiu da idéia. Afinal, estava dando um conselho ou brigando?

- Não faço idéia de como soube dessa poção, mas o que estava me incomodando não era isso! Tonks entendeu errado! E além do mais, a minha parte sóbria não estava lá, Lílian! – Defendeu-se Remo. – Você acha que eu teria feito o que fiz se estivesse normal?!

Lílian ficou por um momento em silêncio. Aquilo a ofendera... Será que era tão difícil amar Lílian Evans a ponto de não querê-la? Ela não queria ser um peso para ele, mas se feriu de alguma forma ao escutar que ela não era o que o incomodava.

- Mas... Por que você quer resolver tudo sozinho?! Droga, Remo!!! Poderia ter falado comigo desde o início!! Pensei que fôssemos amigos! – Explodiu ela sentindo a garganta começar a doer. Não tardaria a cair no choro, podia sentir.

- Somos amigos! Mas se eu falasse pra você, nem isso talvez fôssemos mais!! – Rebateu Remo no mesmo tom da ruiva.

- Quando foi que eu não entendi você, Remo?! – Sua voz estava falha.

- Engraçado que não está entendendo agora!! – Exclamou ele irônico.

Lílian respirou fundo e tentou dizer no tom de voz mais calmo possível para não acabar chorando:

- Certo, então o que está tentando me dizer?

Para a surpresa de Lílian, Remo riu sarcasticamente e amparou os cotovelos nas coxas, para apoiar a testa nas mãos.

- Desculpe, Lílian... Mas eu não posso. Não posso... – Lílian sentiu seu tom de voz pesaroso. Como seria querer muito algo e quando pudesse possuí-lo, não pudesse tê-lo ao mesmo tempo?

- Como não pode? Você quem começou com essas cartas!

- Mas eu não esperava ser descoberto, era só um desabafo.

Lílian fez menção de concordar mecanicamente com a cabeça, mas logo se deu conta do que faria e negou.

- Não, eu não entendo! – Protestou ela, fazendo com que o rapaz a seu lado erguesse a cabeça e a olhasse nos olhos.

- Entende sim, Lily. Tiago é meu amigo e...

- Tiago? TIAGO?! – Bradou ela com os olhos faiscando de fúria, agora com lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seu rosto. Lutara tanto para não chorar... Mas já não importava mais. Como ele podia? Depois de tudo... Como conseguia dizer tais coisas? – Como pode dizer que aquilo é seu amigo?! Por acaso se esqueceu de Kate?!

Porém, ela não pode continuar com sua gritaria, já que subitamente Remo a abraçara contra seu próprio peito. A ruiva podia escutar seu coração bater, acelerado e desajeitado, saindo fora do ritmo que costumava seguir.

- Eu tenho certeza, Lílian! Aquele não era Tiago. – Começava Remo, tentando fazer com que sua explicação não soasse absurda demais... Afinal, quem acreditaria? – Dumbledore me disse que... Ah, esquece. Não sei como você viu o que houve, mas tenho certeza que viu. Eu não quero te ver sofrer, Lílian.

Foi nesse momento de fraqueza que Lílian permitiu a si mesma chorar nos ombros do amigo. Abraçou-o com firmeza, apertando-o contra si, e começou a sussurrar com voz embriagada:

- Por que aquela sereia tagarela maldita tinha que falar logo com você?

- Era para ter sido assim... – sussurrou ele a seus ouvidos em tom sereno, afagando os cabelos da ruiva.

Foi então que alguém se sentou em uma das poltronas próximas aos dois, fazendo com que eles se soltassem envergonhados para ver quem era.

Era Tiago. E pegara algumas das cartas de ILLE da caixa de Lílian, e agora as tinha na mão direita.

Lílian e Remo abriram a boca e fecharam algumas vezes, sem deixar que nenhum som escapasse.

Tiago poupou-os do trabalho de falarem qualquer coisa, olhando friamente para Remo e dizendo em tom amargo:

- É, muitas revelações para uma só noite.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Consegui acertar as coisas entre Remo e Lily, mas e agora que o Tiago apareceu? Como eu, uma mera ficwriter, teria a coragem de estragar a amizade de Remo e Lily? Mesmo que Remo seja meu protegido... Meu querido e... Ah, eu amo o Remo!**

**Desejo a todos umas ótimas férias! Não consegui aparecer antes do Natal ou do Ano Novo, mas, espero que tenham se divertido, descansado, e passado esses dias com as pessoas que vocês mais gostam em todo o mundo!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	38. Enganos

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

**Enganos**

A única maneira de se afastar da solidão é amando-a. Lílian parecia recordar-se da melodia tocada pela harpa em seus sonhos. A harpa que adormecera o pequeno Harry. A sala onde depositara o pequeno embrulho no sofá ainda estava iluminada.

Por que estava se lembrando disso agora?

Lembrou-se dos motivos pelos quais chorava na noite. As coisas que fazia sem pensar no entardecer. Sempre que chorava, era por Tiago. Todas as vezes que parte da sua consciência, sua razão, não intervinha rápido o suficiente era o crepúsculo, por Tiago.

Na noite anterior, então... Quase beijara Remo por ter visto Tiago em seus olhos? No seu jeito de passar a mão pelos cabelos, no seu ar conquistador, por todo aquele charme...

Parando para reparar, tudo o que fazia remetia a Tiago Potter. Pensava na sombra dele em seu pessimismo. Não compreendia, ele sempre fora quem incondicionalmente odiara. Pensava na sombra da melancolia.

Passava pela desilusão e pela realidade, somente para rapidamente se aproximar daquele desespero que sempre sentia na ausência dele. Precisava dele perto, chamando-a para sair quantas vezes fossem necessárias, para que ele mostrasse a ela que ainda a queria. Coisa que nunca mais fizera.

Esperava que ele fosse Ille... Esperava que ele fosse tão romântico quanto o Ille das cartas que tanto jurou rejeitar. Satírica falsa de faz-de-conta.

Seu sonho batia asas na direção do esquecimento. Não conseguia escapar da realidade, ele era um pássaro que não podia voar na direção da incandescência.

Loucura dançante. Com tudo aquilo enganara a si mesma. Poderia até ferir Remo, seu melhor amigo, possuidor de sentimentos tão sinceros.

Não compreendia. O que estava fazendo? Amava Tiago, mas não poderia tê-lo, não depois do que ele mostrou ser.

O sonho que voava, com asas agitadas, em direção ao colapso... Apenas indicava Tiago Potter. Mas não devia dar atenção. Era apenas um sonho passageiro controlado por sua mente confusa! Isso mesmo, era apenas confusão sua. Porque sonhos não são pássaros que não podem voar.

Quem sabe se aceitasse sucumbir convidada pelo sono profundo, seu coração quebrado desaparecesse na fluente escuridão que pulsava em seu peito?

* * *

- T-Tiago! – Exclamou Remo com o tom de sua voz diferente, como notou Lílian que nunca o vira gaguejar tão exaltado. Parecia preocupado, arrependido, aflito.

A ruiva tinha certeza de que o amigo já estava esperando pelo momento de ter que esclarecer as coisas com Tiago. Ele mantinha a cabeça erguida, o momento chegara de surpresa, mas estava disposto a contar. Já havia prometido a si mesmo, tomara uma decisão.

- Nem McGonagall nem Madame Pomfrey quiseram me dizer o que havia acontecido para eu estar na Ala Hospitalar... Mas creio que vocês podem me dizer, já que conversavam tão inutilmente sobre coisas que me dizem respeito. Vocês não me negariam uma informação tão preciosa quanto essa, negariam?

O rapaz de madeixas negras não precisou dizer nada, tanto Lílian quanto Remo sabiam que ele estava dirigindo sua pergunta e tom de indignação a quem pensava ser seu amigo.

"E se realmente... naquela hora... com Kate... não fosse o Tiago?", pensava Lílian tentando se apoiar em algo, já que as palavras recusavam-se terminantemente a sair. Aquilo era puro desespero.

Queria poder evitar encarar tão fixamente aquele par de olhos acusadores e magoados a sua frente. Tiago Potter podia ser insuportável, arrogante, pretensioso e um completo imbecil, mas ele nunca faria nada que pudesse machucar Kate... Aliás, ele nunca faria nada para machucar Lílian Evans!

Conforme suas palavras queriam se manter abrigadas, seus olhos marejados não conseguiram conter a saída das lágrimas ao verem o quanto fora tola ao acreditar única e somente naquilo que vira.

Ao olhar para o rapaz decadente a sua frente, tentava se recordar daquela ilustre presença que trazia consigo ao invadir a Sala Comunal todas as noites, sabendo que a ruiva precisava de sossego e concentração para terminar os relatórios da monitoria... Ele as tornava menos chatas, era inevitável não admitir. Ou então, quando já tinha toneladas de detenções para aplicar e ele fazia questão de agonizar Filch para receber a atenção da ruiva... Estava explodindo em detenções, mas por que se importaria com mais uma sabendo que seria com sua ruivinha preferida?

- Aluado? – Requisitou o rapaz, não mais com seu tom de voz indignado, porém dolorido, como o de quem recebe uma facada nas costas por seu melhor amigo.

Afinal, o quanto podia doer ser traído? Esquecera-se da infinita dor que antes a acolhia, que silenciosamente a corrompia.

O quando dói ser esquecido? Talvez se pudesse sentir, não pensasse mais só em si como um todo.

Mas ao invés de Tiago, foi Lílian que sentiu como se o mundo todo a apedrejasse... Antes de cair inconsciente no chão, a ruiva percebeu que a dor que sentira jamais se igualaria àquela que Tiago carregava.

- Lílian?!

- Evans?!

* * *

_- Hesse, – pronunciou um homem com uma voz áspera e fria - você vai cumprir sua tarefa, não vai?_

_- Vou, meu senhor. Tudo pelo Lorde das Trevas! – Exclamou uma segunda voz._

_- Como esperado. Como irá matá-la? Não queremos Dumbledore por perto nos atrapalhando._

_- Não, meu senhor. Irei matá-la da maneira mais silenciosa e discreta possível. Ela não estará mais sob a proteção dos amigos, dei um jeito dela ficar longe do filho do auror; ele poderia ser um problema para nós. A garota ainda poderá contar com a amiga, mas ela não será problema algum._

_- Então, será amanhã no casamento da irmã trouxa?_

_- Sim, tenho certeza de que ela irá, ou tentarei convencê-la a ir._

_- Não falhe._

_- Não falharei._

* * *

Lílian abriu seus olhos violentamente, saltando do chão com um pulo. Tivera outra visão.

- Lily! Está tudo bem com você?! Você murmurava coisas como...

- Voldemort... Voldemort! Hesse! – Exclamou Lílian cortando a fala de Remo, que retribuía o olhar assustado que Tiago lançava. Parecia que eram novamente amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido... Mas Lílian não podia sorrir ao vê-los unidos novamente, agora ela sabia que pretendiam matá-la.

- Foi exatamente isso que disse! – Apontou Remo tentando completar a frase anterior.

- Voldemort vai me matar amanhã!

- Amanhã?! – Indagou Tiago verdadeiramente preocupado com a sanidade da garota. – Como assim? Amanhã você estará em Hogwarts!

- Não! Eu tenho autorização para deixar o castelo e ir ao casamento de Petúnia! Ele disse: vai tentar me matar!

Então, Lílian começou a correr em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas antes de entrar arrancou da tomada o fio de um abajur creme de luz avermelhada que residia em um criado-mudo branco da Sala Comunal com brutalidade, agarrando o objeto firmemente com a mão direita.

- Que vai fazer?!! – Exclamaram Tiago e Remo juntos, seguindo a ruiva.

A garota escancarou a porta do dormitório, esperando encontrar Mel e alertá-la para sair dali, mas encontrou-o vazio, exceto pelo incomum espelho fixado na parede ao lado da cama de Lílian.

Instantaneamente seu reflexo apareceu, mas logo ele começou a ganhar vida própria, mexendo-se de acordo com sua própria vontade.

- Está tudo bem, Lílian? – Perguntou a imagem curiosa, olhando para o rosto vermelho de raiva da ruiva e para o abajur que segurava agora com as duas mãos, como um bastão de beisebol.

Remo e Tiago ficaram estáticos à porta, vendo a bizarra cena de Lílian conversando com seu próprio reflexo animado.

- O que eles fazem aqui?! – Exclamou a imagem assustada com a presença repentina dos dois marotos no local. Ela apontou para Tiago: – Você não tinha brigado com ele? Havia dito que não queria mais vê-lo por perto!

- Vejo que você está a par das coisas... – acusou a ruiva.

- Não se engane, Lílian! Você viu o que ele fez a Kate!

Tiago agora não parecia mais tão confuso quanto antes, porém não se atreveu a dizer nada, manteve sua postura e apenas observou o próximo movimento de Lílian.

Não foi só Tiago que ficou a observar Lílian destruindo o espelho com o abajur empunhado. Vários outros alunos curiosos se empurravam atrás de Remo e Tiago tentando enxergar o que acontecia para fazer tanto barulho.

Lílian teria parecido uma completa louca se seu reflexo não estivesse ainda gritando inutilmente para que ela se acalmasse. Os alunos olhavam abobalhados, perguntando-se se também poderiam comprar um espelho daqueles em Hogsmeade e o porquê da monitora estar destruindo um artefato tão magnífico quanto aquele. Outros se assustavam, pensando se a monitora pudesse fazer algo como aquilo com eles em uma detenção.

O espelho começou a trincar, mas Lílian não desistiu. Até que estivesse em estilhaços sua voz não cessou, porém, ao invés da voz da ruiva, ela foi adquirindo outra entonação, ainda feminina, que soou muito familiar para Lílian, mas esta não conseguiu descobrir de quem era a voz, já que soou por apenas alguns segundos.

Quando só havia fragmentos de vidro no chão e a moldura crua, a ruiva caiu de joelhos no chão, derrotada, segurando um estilhaço com força.

Como deixara aquilo acontecer?

Lílian recuperava a memória perdida que a esteve a desamparando. Tinha aquele momento como um sonho, mais um entre tantos. De quem era aquela voz? Agora não conseguia mais se lembrar...

Achava que nunca poderia voltar a perdoar Tiago pelo que ele fizera, mas com tudo aquilo, ele devia ter sido submetido à maldição Imperius. Desejava que as lembranças daquele dia nunca pudessem retornar... Fora tão horrível. Um pesadelo. Mas agora tudo estava resolvido, não estava?

O que faria quanto ao maroto?

Sucumbida pela doce fragrância, seu desorientado coração se sufocou na sombra naquele instante.

Antes que percebesse, sua mão estava sendo cortada pelo vidro que segurava, mas não se importou com a dor, na realidade nem a sentia mais, apenas pensava no que acontecera, olhando fixamente para seu reflexo rachado, como se em cada estilhaço de vidro que jazia no chão refletisse cada momento que passara desde a morte de seu pai.

Tiago andou calmamente até ela, ajoelhando-se a seu lado e retirando o vidro de sua mão, para abraçá-la com força.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Lílian não resistira a nenhum dos movimentos do maroto. Estava imóvel e sem ação, porém acalentada por aquele abraço que já se tornara estranho a seus sentidos, como se quisesse que ele começasse a ser comum.

- Já te perdi uma vez, – começou Tiago sussurrando aos ouvidos da ruiva – não vou perdê-la de novo.

Em um movimento impulsivo, Lílian jogou seu corpo contra o dele, abraçando com todas as forças que possuía, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente por inúmeras vezes, sentindo-se a mais vil das criaturas. Esperava que ele pudesse perdoá-la algum dia... Se dependesse dela, ele jamais a perderia.

* * *

Lílian lentamente abria os olhos, estava desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo muito à vontade.

Seu corpo jazia no chão, mesmo que ele estivesse menos frio do que de costume, sabia que era o chão por não sentir suas costas. Porém, ao olhar para seus braços por sentir uma movimentação estranha, percebeu que estes enlaçavam preguiçosamente o pescoço de alguém, enquanto sua cabeça repousava sobre a pessoa.

Estavam na Sala Comunal deserta, deitados em um edredom estirado de qualquer jeito no chão. Ainda não havia amanhecido, a julgar pela escuridão que pairava no local.

Imediatamente tentou se levantar. Não era todo dia que encontrava a si mesma deitada com alguém no chão. Pelo menos estava vestida, pensou. Mas foi barrada ao sentir que esse alguém enlaçava perigosamente sua cintura.

"MERLIN, MERLIN!!!", exclamava ela em pensamento, desesperada.

Ao menos tinha de saber quem era, e foi esse intuito que a levou a garota a percorrer a mão pelos cabelos da pessoa. Eram curtos, o que significava que provavelmente era um rapaz. Sem decifrar quem era, apenas com uma vaga idéia e um sorriso discreto ameaçando a se formar em seus lábios, começou a passar os dedos levemente pelas feições dele, parando seus dedos nos lábios da figura quando percebeu de quem se tratava.

- Já está acordada? – Perguntou Tiago Potter sonolento.

Ela gritou, levando as mãos ao coração pelo susto que levara.

- Não, não grite... – reclamou ele atropelando as palavras, levando as mãos aos ouvidos. – Barulho...

Lílian estava tentada a rir, mas jamais o faria sem uma explicação prévia do que acontecera. Como podia não se recordar de nada?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela se levantando rapidamente, aproveitando a oportunidade.

- Ah... isso... – murmurou ele sentando no chão e se espreguiçando. – Você acabou adormecendo em mim no sofá depois de conversarmos com Dumbledore, devia estar cansada, suponho. – Disse ele coçando o queixo e se levantando também.

- Como vim parar aqui?!

- Quando eu, Remo e Mel fomos te deixar na sua cama, você não quis me soltar. Tentamos de tudo, desde te acordar até tentar me soltar, mas nada surgiu efeito. – A ruiva corava furiosamente, mas isso era imperceptível devido à falta de luz, exceto pelo fato de Tiago ser um detector especialista de Lílian Evans, parecia que ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma. - Só dizia para não fazer barulho, se não um tal de Harry acordaria...

O maroto olhou significativamente para a ruiva, esperando que ela lhe desse uma explicação. Entretanto, a monitora-chefe já entrara em seu mundo particular, pensando.

Harry? Seria _aquele_ Harry? Lílian estivera sonhando de novo com seu filho? Gostaria ao menos de poder se recordar do sonho...

A conversa com Dumbledore fora realmente esclarecedora, embora ela tivesse descoberto tudo de última hora. Dumbledore fizera um enorme favor em atendê-los, já que agora que era diretor tinha muitas tarefas... Mas a ruiva precisava contar sobre suas visões e sobre o misterioso espelho.

Tiago estava sob o domínio da maldição _Imperius_, o que já era previsível, e provavelmente com a tortura que sofrera, devia ter agido inconscientemente. Dumbledore dissera que a hipótese mais plausível era a de que primeiro o maroto primeiro sofrera com _Cruciatus_ e, com o enorme corte no abdômen feito por Lupin-lobisomem - para sorte deles, o professor não perguntou as origens do corte -, não tivera chance de se defender, então lançaram a maldição _Imperius_ nele. Desacordado, agira inconsciente até o ponto em que o agressor considerou conveniente o controle sobre o corpo dele, que fora quando Kate entrou no dormitório.

Para Lílian, não era uma explicação realista Tiago andando como um sonâmbulo todo o tempo antes de se encontrarem... Mas outra coisa que jamais acreditaria era magia, e o que estava fazendo ali? Era preferível aceitar a hipótese de Dumbledore do que ficar sem entender as coisas.

- Ei, Tiago... – começou ela.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele disfarçando seu contentamento ao ser chamado pelo nome.

- E o seu machucado? – Indagou. – O corte? Não quer que eu dê uma olhada nele? Quero dizer, já que não deixou Madame Pomfrey terminar de fazê-lo ontem... – acrescentou rapidamente ao adivinhar que ele passava a mão pelos cabelos negros, tentando bagunçá-los mais ainda, sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu sei que eu sou tão doce quanto o mel, mas controle-se, Lily.

- Evans. – Corrigiu ela em tom brincalhão, se aproximando perigosamente dele, porém dando um passo falso e levando ambos para o chão.

Ela pensou em pedir desculpas. Mas aquilo era divertido demais para ser algo que ela não tinha intenção de fazer. Ela sobre Tiago, brincando com ele, sendo agradável, não se irritando.

Foi subitamente arrancada de seus pensamentos pelo moreno, que cobria seus lábios com os dele, puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto de si.

Pela primeira vez, Lílian retribuía com paixão e urgência. Desta vez não escutava nenhuma vozinha irritante a alertá-la, nem um aviso, nem uma repreensão, desta vez não havia nada que a impelisse. Prevalecia apenas a vontade de aprofundar aquele beijo, de conhecê-lo melhor. Era como se ela estivesse finalmente deixando-se conhecer Tiago Potter.

Seus lábios se encontraram como se não se vissem por eras, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que se tocavam. Não era verdade, mas fora a primeira vez que houvera o consentimento de ambas as partes.

Quando os dois pararam ofegantes, ele a surpreendeu passando a mão pelo seu rosto. Lílian agora podia ver que ele sorria, os fracos raios solares começavam a dar sinais de que iriam aparecer.

- Vou com você ao casamento – disse ele adquirindo uma expressão séria e um olhar determinado. – Eu vou te proteger.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**Estão FINALMENTE juntos!! Como já podem ver, este capítulo já denuncia tudo... A fic está no finalzinho! Nem acredito que a estou terminando pela segunda vez!** **Estou com um projeto novo agora! **_**Eterna Traição**_**, que pretendo publicar logo depois de terminar Para Lílian Evans. As capas estão no meu profile, tanto de Eterna Traição quanto de PLE! Espero que gostem! **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	39. Comensal

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

**Comensal **

- Lilyzinha!!! – Chamou Mel eufórica, indo ao encontro da amiga que entrava no dormitório feminino. – Ruivinhaaa!!!

Lílian Evans mal a escutou. Carregava um sorriso abobado no rosto, como se, após uma interminável tormenta, um antigo sonho tivesse se tornado realidade.

Acabara de voltar da Ala Hospitalar com Tiago. Madame Pomfrey tratara do ferimento que o estilhaço de vidro do espelho fizera em sua mão e aproveitara a ocasião para forçar o maroto a terminar o tratamento do corte de lobisomem no abdômen. Não fizera maiores perguntas, mas fizera comentários de como era proibida a circulação de alunos na Floresta Proibida.

- LILY!!!! – Gritou a loira cansada de esperar pela resposta, nesta tentativa sacudindo o corpo mole da amiga.

- Mel...? – Reagiu Lílian com a voz sonhadora.

- Eu tenho novidades!! Ótimas novidades!!!! – Exclamou Mel eufórica, esperando que Lílian logo viesse escutar. Pelo menos, era o que normalmente Kate ou Alice, se estivessem ali, fariam.

Entretanto, a ruiva não parecia tão interessada quanto Mel imaginou que estaria. Lílian sequer reteve seu olhar na amiga; avoada, postou-se a olhar a janela apaixonadamente, dizendo ente um suspiro um breve e sonhador "_Pode falar_".

- _O que houve com você, criatura_? – Berrou Mel indignada.

- Nada, Mel – respondeu ela serena. – Absolutamente nada...

Então, a loira adquiriu uma expressão marota, ajeitando seus curtos cabelos lisos.

- Ah... Entendo. – Disse esboçando um sorriso malicioso. – Remo me contou. Fizeram as pazes... Você e o Tiago...

Porém, sua conclusão foi cortada de súbito quando a porta do banheiro feminino se abriu. De dentro dele, saiu Kate com uma toalha de banho cobrindo os ombros para não ensopar suas roupas, já que estava com os cabelos negros ensopados.

- Como assim "você e o Tiago"? – Perguntou a moça com uma expressão curiosa na face.

- Era uma vez minha novidade... – reclamou Mel. – Ela chegou ontem a noi...

- Kate!! – Lílian saltou no pescoço da amiga, como se não a tivesse visto durante um longo tempo.

- Lílian! Eu acabei de lavar os cabelos e você já está bagunçando tudo!!! – Exclamou a outra meio risonha. – E você não me vê faz pouco tempo! Madame Pomfrey disse que você foi me visitar e disse que em uma delas eu estava desperta. – Mel e Lílian prenderam a respiração, e Kate acrescentou: - Se bem que eu não me lembro disso...

O semblante alegre de Lílian tornou-se sombrio e pesaroso. Como contar a Kate o que lhe acontecera sem incriminar Tiago? Era impossível. Se nem mesmo Lílian, que não vivenciara a cena, recusava-se a acreditar na inocência do maroto, quanto mais Kate que era a vítima da história. Por mais que dissesse as coisas em defesa de Tiago, de que ele estava sob a maldição _Imperius_, tudo o que Kate vira não mudaria.

Há poucos minutos atrás, ainda estava com Tiago. Passaram o amanhecer juntos, foram ver a curandeira do castelo e, quando achou que já era hora, Lílian voltara para o dormitório feminino. Achava tudo aquilo tão mágico a ponto de entorpecê-la e fazê-la desejar nunca ter de retornar. Mas retornar era necessário. Kate não vivia o mesmo sonho que ela. Não dava para fazê-la entender algo que não estava em sua realidade.

Aquilo não anulava o fato de que ficara extremamente satisfeita que Tiago se lembrara da promessa que fizera quando seu pai morrera. Ele dissera que lutaria a seu lado contra Voldemort, e há pouco dissera que iria ao casamento da irmã da ruiva para protegê-la. Sentia a emoção de estar com ele mais uma vez.

Podia escutar seu sussurro como últimas palavras. A cor do tempo desbotava, mesmo que o amor corresse para longe. Não podia prever nada, mas deixaria que acontecesse. Seus sonhos lhe diziam que o pequeno embrulho chamado Harry era real, que o que vira dentro do espelho era real.

Tentação. A voz da tentação sussurrava para ela de longe. O sonho abria muitas portas, as vozes ecoavam, e ela não vagava mais ferida por um espinho. Permanecia o silêncio que crescia diante de seus olhos. Seu coração estava trêmulo, sentia que a última lágrima que derrubaria em vida ficara para trás com todas as preocupações. Mas podia vê-la emergindo com o olhar de Kate, vagando em uma desesperada escuridão.

Não podia ver nada com sua cabeça rodando. Seu desejo não mostraria o futuro, não diria o que ela devia falar a Kate. A luz que entrava pela janela era como uma sombra tremulante.

- Eu já sei de tudo... – disse Kate esboçando um fraco sorriso para Lílian. – Não precisa tentar me explicar. Deve ser mesmo muito difícil... Madame Pomfrey e a professora McGonagall as pouparam desse trabalho. Até cair desacordada, eu me lembro das coisas – disse ela forçando uma risada, para tentar indicar às amigas que já estava bem, mas fracassou miseravelmente.

Lílian não pôde forçar um sorriso como o da amiga, na realidade, estava se segurando para não cair novamente no choro. Mas não queria chorar, não naquele momento tão feliz. Queria que Kate pudesse entender...

Se tentasse explicar o ocorrido à morena, qual teria sido a reação dela? Teria ficado revoltada por Lílian estar vendo – de alguma forma – e não se mover para ajudá-la?

Na realidade, não fazia idéia do porquê de ainda estar ali, parada, conversando com Kate. Sua mente e coração a incriminavam por não tê-la ajudado mais cedo, por não ter agido... Era uma traidora.

Sentia-se um lírio definhado pela luz do sol. Não queria que a luz entrasse no quarto, não queria que a iluminasse. Sentia-se desprotegida. Seria revelada. Revelada sua maior traição: não ter feito nada. Por que toda aquela felicidade que sentia fora predestinada a ser tão efêmera?

Pôde ver sua sina se aproximando, sua face se transformando num pálido lírio florescendo, adormecendo com o néctar de um botão de flor. Flutuava para adormecer. Queria manter-se acordada.

Sibilou palavras em sua própria mente que desapareceram no céu. Não as entendia, mas queria poder sorrir com elas.

Brandamente recordou-se de sua própria face ao imaginar aquele mesmo lírio cintilante depositado em sua janela.

- Mas... Por favor, o que você dizia sobre Lílian e Tiago, Mel? – Perguntou Kate quebrando o silêncio que pairou no dormitório.

Lílian sentiu seu coração se partir em mil pedaços e se perderem no olhar dolorido de Kate. O que ela pensaria dela sabendo que agora estava finalmente junto a Tiago? O que pensaria dela?!

A ruiva sentiu seu cérebro congelar, mas não desviara seus olhos dos indagadores de Kate. De fato, sua vista começava a embaçar devido a seus olhos marejarem, mas ainda conseguia ver o semblante questionador de Kate se transformar em descrente.

Embora não dissesse nada, seus olhos denunciavam tudo o que acontecera. Acreditava que naquele momento apareceria algo que a salvasse. Cegada por aquele desejo, parecia não ouvir mais nada a sua volta. Nem ao menos os avisos sussurrados por sua mente para manter-se firme.

Em sua imaginação, guiava-se até a porta. Mas não poderia fugir assim, teria de esclarecer tudo para Kate. Não sentia pena dela. Era sua amiga, não sentia pena. Tão pouco remorso, porque ainda se lembrava do sorriso de Tiago enquanto controlado pela maldição _Imperius_, o sorriso de quando fora rasgada em pedaços.

- Você não... – perguntou Kate começando a temer o que sua amiga poderia ter feito. – Lílian, diga que não fez... – era quase uma súplica.

A ruiva não respondeu, limitou-se a baixar o rosto e sentir lágrimas escorrendo desesperadas, atropelando umas as outras livremente pela face.

- LÍLIAN! – Gritou Kate em desespero, segurando o rosto da amiga com ambas as mãos, forçando Lílian a olhar para ela. Kate também chorava, mas sua face estava vermelho de raiva e suas mãos tremiam em uma mistura de fúria, tristeza e nervosismo enquanto seguravam Lílian. – Me diga... Por favor... _Diga que você não fez isso_!!!

Para sua total descrença, Lílian confirmou com a cabeça em um movimento rápido, derramando suas lágrimas no assoalho. Seu rosto estava pálido, porém seus lábios permaneciam rubros pelo frio. Queria dizer que Tiago não era aquele rapaz que a atacara, que ele estava enfeitiçado, queria defendê-lo... Mas as palavras se recusavam a sair. Movia os lábios inutilmente, nenhum som emitido.

- Olha, Kate... – começou Mel atônita com a situação, tentando acalmar Kate, sabendo que de Lílian não sairia explicação alguma, mas ela foi cortada pela amiga escandalizada.

- _Cala a boca, Mel_!!A Lílian podia ter escolhido qualquer dia do ano para ficar com o Tiago...Mas ela escolheu _logo agora_!!_ Por que agora, Lílian?!_

Pairou o silêncio no dormitório. Mel pousou suas mãos sobre as de Kate, tentando fazê-la soltar a ruiva. Kate não se mexeu, não manifestou nenhuma queixa, limitou-se a encarar profundamente os olhos chorosos de Lílian que tentavam evitar um contato direto com os seus.

A ruiva não se envergonhara do que fizera. Pelo contrário, Tiago fora uma vítima de uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis, a culpa não fora dele... Ela também não tinha culpa. Reunindo toda a coragem que ainda possuía, Lílian finalmente olhou para Kate. Estava parecendo um anjo caído, chorando e desamparada. Forçou a si mesma a contar a vontade súbita que teve de abraçá-la.

Abrira e fechara a boca por algumas vezes sem emitir som algum, até que as palavras começaram a sair em voz embriagada:

- Quando McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey te explicaram a situação, elas não explicaram porque o Tiago te atacou?

A morena estava prestes a negar com a cabeça, quando deram três batidas na porta do dormitório feminino.

- Está tudo bem, meninas? – Perguntou Sirius do lado de fora. – Escutamos uma gritaria...

Lentamente, Kate soltou Lílian com um olhar assustado, como se não entendesse ao certo o que estava fazendo. Lílian achou que era o momento certo de abraçá-la e contar o que acontecera de modo que não a assustasse.

- Lílian? – Chamou Tiago à porta. – Tudo bem?

Kate desfez sua expressão de dúvida instantaneamente ao ouvir a voz do maroto. Para a total descrença de Lílian e Mel, Kate sorria. Um sorriso dolorido, que perfurava a ruiva como se fossem um milhão de agulhas.

- Eu pensei que você fosse minha melhor amiga – disse Kate sem tirar seus olhos lacrimejantes de Lílian, para em seguida, dar as costas às duas e deixar o dormitório, atropelando os marotos parados à porta.

Mel correu para ir atrás de Kate, enquanto os joelhos trêmulos de Lílian cederam e ela caiu no chão, sentindo-se a pessoa mais baixa do mundo, derrotada.

* * *

Não importava o que Tiago dizia. Nada tiraria da cabeça de Lílian que era uma fracassada. Aliás, nem merecia que ele gostasse dela. O que ele pensava estar fazendo ali ao seu lado?

Enlaçou a cintura da ruiva ainda com mais firmeza, beijando sua testa por um longo tempo antes que ela afundasse o rosto novamente em seu peito e voltasse a chorar.

"Saia, Tiago", pedia em pensamento sem realmente desejar que ele a deixasse. Estava tão confortável aninhada em seus braços, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito... Ele sussurrava palavras de consolo em seu ouvido, mas a verdade é que já não as escutava há alguns minutos, preocupada demais em concentrar-se em seus pensamentos.

Odiou-o durante seus sete anos em Hogwarts, e em seus momentos finais lá, acabou descobrindo um sentimento que jamais pensou que poderia sentir por ele. Na realidade, mesmo naquele momento não fora muito clara com o maroto, não dissera o que realmente sentia a ele. O beijava, era tudo.

Era natural que esperasse por uma resposta de Lílian, afinal, depois de tantos tempo sendo recusado, ele esperava alguma palavra depois que as coisas finalmente pareciam dar certo. Mas, pelo menos naquele momento, ele não pretendia cobrar nada dela. Sabia que alguma coisa séria acontecera para deixá-la naquele estado. Pedi-la oficialmente em namoro poderia esperar mais um pouco.

A ruiva agradecia imensamente o maroto por ter ficado ao seu lado em hora tão conturbada, mas seu verdadeiro desejo é que ele não fosse assim tão doce... Queria que ele continuasse arrogante, estúpido e pretensioso... Queria que ele simplesmente permanecesse Potter! Aquele Potter que sempre lhe causou repulsa. Por causa de seus sentimentos por ele, Kate estava sofrendo.

A tarde inteira ficara chorando, com Tiago a seu lado, e pôde perceber que para acertar as coisas, teria de fazê-las voltar a serem o que eram. Por mais que seu coração clamasse que não tomasse tal medida drástica, sua razão debatia que deveria machucá-lo para que ele não se enganasse de novo.

Afinal, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não passara de um sonho. Um sonho que acontecera após um conturbado pesadelo. Sabia que não poderia escapar dele até que tudo estivesse resolvido; as coisas estavam muito melhores sem seus sentimentos pelo maroto.

Kate gostava dele muito antes que ela, estava sendo injusta. Egoísta. Não tirava seu rosto da camisa dele, não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito. Devia estar horrível.

Decidira. Iria machucá-lo. Machucá-lo o suficiente para fazer com que ele a achasse a mais baixa de todas, mais baixa do que ela própria estava se sentindo... Finalmente libertaria Tiago Potter de seu sonho utópico de gostar de Lílian Evans.

* * *

- Kate!! - Gritava Mel pelos corredores seguida por Sirius e Remo. – Por favor, espera!!! Kate!!

O verdadeiro desejo da morena era continuar a correr, mas suas pernas já não permitiam: fora liberada da Ala Hospitalar na noite anterior, e Madame Pomfrey dissera claramente que não a perdoaria caso se esforçasse demais num prazo de dois dias. Se quisesse correr daquela forma, que corresse no dia seguinte, porque naquele dia deveria estar descansando.

Quando a morena diminuiu o passo até parar e se apoiou na parede para retomar o fôlego, Sirius foi o primeiro a alcançá-la, segurando-a pelo braço quando ela ameaçou reiniciar a corrida.

Ela se debateu, tentando livrar-se dos braços do moreno, que agora a seguravam com firmeza, mas foi inútil.

- Me solta, Black! Solta!!! – Exclamou ela com voz fraca e olhos faiscantes.

- Kate, escuta, por favor! – Pediu ele da forma mais sutil que pôde, mas aquela correria toda e aquele clima não o deixavam nem um pouco à vontade.

Ela continuou se debatendo, até que Sirius segurou seu o rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a segurava pelo braço com a outra, forçando-a a encarar seus olhos cinzentos.

- Se você vai ficar fugindo disso para sempre, vá em frente. – Disse com ponderação. – Estamos aqui tentando explicar o que aconteceu para você, se não estiver a fim de escutar agora, tudo bem, pode ir embora.

Aquelas palavras a desarmaram. Se fosse um dia antes, teria achado impossível, mas ele estava ali, na sua frente, olhando-a nos olhos e mostrando uma seriedade que Kate e mais metade de Hogwarts juravam que ele não possuía.

Sem saber o que dizer ou como reagir, os joelhos da morena ameaçavam a ceder, e de seus olhos escorriam lágrimas de desespero. Mel aproximou-se pesarosa, abraçando-a maternalmente.

A única barreira que a impedia de fraquejar naquele momento fora rompida; abraçou a loira com força, não se importava se Remo ou Sirius estavam olhando. Soluçou alto em seus ombros, chorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

Depois de ter pedido a Tiago que a deixasse sozinha para se arrumar, Lílian parecia estar ainda mais desorientada que antes.

Fora razoavelmente grossa com o maroto, dissera que não queria sua companhia no casamento ou em lugar algum. Fora bem clara com ele, e dentre essas mentiras, finalmente uma das coisas que disse era verdade: não podia ficar com ele enquanto Kate ainda pensasse nele.

Arrependera-se amargamente disso, mas era necessário se quisesse ter a amiga de volta. Sempre agira assim com ele e eram raras as vezes em que ficara com peso na consciência; não tinha motivos para deixar-se abalar. Tinham bruxos muito mais legais do que Tiago mundo afora...

A quem estava tentando enganar? Sabia perfeitamente que não acharia nenhum outro bruxo ou trouxa igual a ele em qualquer lugar que fosse. Também tinha pleno conhecimento que jamais conseguiria se arrumar decentemente para o casamento de sua irmã no pouco tempo que restava. O pior: estava sozinha.

Parou de tentar fechar o zíper dorsal do vestido verde esmeralda tomara-que-caia e se sentou em sua própria cama, olhando a penteadeira de relance, em que residiam as mais diversas maquilagens abertas.

Desejando não tê-lo feito, olhou-se no espelho, deparando-se com um rosto pálido de olhos vermelhos e inchados, que choraram por um longo tempo, a única coisa que se orgulhava era do cabelo que conseguira arrumar. Cacheara as pontas e o prendera em um meio rabo-de-cavalo, colocando algumas presilhas com strass. Os brincos discretos tinham o mesmo brilho, assim como o colar que fazia conjunto. Se tivesse alguma pretensão de se maquiar, teria de usar uma sombra prata também... Nunca conseguiria terminar tudo sozinha até o casamento.

Era frustrante. Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Tudo o que menos precisava era chorar de novo, mas parecia impossível conter-se, principalmente encarando seu rosto desolado no espelho.

Alguém bateu na porta. Olhou pelo espelho incrédula, mas não respondeu, atenta à maçaneta. Devia ser Tiago de novo. Ele logo iria embora, como das outras vezes.

Mas a porta se abriu, e para a surpresa de Lílian, Kate e Mel apareceram paradas à porta. Kate adiantou-se à frente de Mel enquanto Lílian se virava para encará-las.

- É muito tarde para dizer "eu sinto muito", Lily?

* * *

Lílian saiu de Hogwarts pela lareira da sala de Dumbledore e antes que se desse conta, estava nos subterrâneos da igreja onde seria o casamento de Petúnia. Ao que parecia, era um gigantesco refeitório deserto.

Mas ela não estava completamente sozinha: Kate e Mel vieram com ela. As duas estavam usando suas roupas costumeiras de sair, mas nada muito elaborado, elas não pretendiam assistir o casamento, só queriam ficar perto da ruiva.

Fora Mel quem convencera as duas a ir ao casamento, e em trabalho em equipe, conseguiram terminar de aprontar Lílian. O assunto "Tiago" parecia proibido entre elas, o que foi um alívio para a ruiva... Mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte teria de subir no altar com ele e serem padrinhos do casamento de Alice.

Subiu discretamente as escadas sem fim, prometendo a Mel e Kate que não demoraria muito, e se juntou às pessoas reunidas nos longos bancos de madeira no vasto interior da igreja.

Lílian não precisou procurar por sua mãe, ela já estava de braços abertos caminhando a seu encontro antes que percebesse sua presença. Abraçou a mãe com força, como já não fazia há muito tempo, e cumprimentou todas as pessoas da família que já não via desde o funeral de seu pai. A situação a lembrou da ocasião, então rezou para que a irmã chegasse logo para casar.

Válter já estava no altar, trajando um terno preto e levemente apertado para sua sinuosa barriga, com os cabelos divididos no meio com quantidade exagerada de gel. Sinceramente não conseguia entender o que a Petúnia vira nele. Olhá-lo só a fazia lembrar de Tiago. O moreno era tudo o que Dursley não era. Será que ele estava pensando nela? Será que estava muito bravo? Ele disse que a protegeria...

O fato tinha lhe escapado da mente. Estava tão preocupada com seus problemas com as amigas que se esqueceram de Voldemort planejando matá-la naquele dia. As palavras de Hesse voltaram subitamente a sua mente:

"_Tenho certeza de que ela irá, ou tentarei convencê-la a ir."._

Mel lhe veio à cabeça, mas Lílian não sabia explicar o porquê. Era uma de suas melhores amigas, por que a associara a Hesse?

Pensando melhor, Mel sempre tinha seus segredos. As cartas que trocava com alguém misterioso...

"Não seja boba, Lílian.", repreendeu-se percebendo o que sua mente estava tentando lhe dizer.

Fechou os olhos inspirando profundamente. Mas Mel não parecia mais tão feliz por Lílian ter se acertado com Tiago, não mais tão feliz quanto se mostrara pela manhã... De fato, seu tom a fazia lembrar do usado pelo seu reflexo no misterioso espelho.

"Mel não faria mal a uma mosca!", pensou, desta vez irritada. Por que estava pensando naquilo? Se Mel pensasse em dar um susto em alguém acabaria tropeçando e se machucando no processo.

Ainda de olhos fechados, expirou vagarosamente, tentando colocar as idéia no lugar. Hesse disse que insistiria que fosse ao casamento, ninguém mais além de Tiago e Mel tentaram fazê-la ir.

"_Ela não estará mais sob a proteção dos amigos, dei um jeito dela ficar longe do filho do auror; ele poderia ser um problema para nós. A garota ainda poderá contar com a amiga, mas ela não será problema algum." _

Para ficar longe de Tiago, enfeitiçara-o.

"A amiga" seria Kate? Se não era Tiago e não era Kate, só podia ser Mel. Todos os segredos da loira pareciam agora finalmente fazer sentido para Lílian. Ela se correspondia com Voldemort, só podia ser...

A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi onde estava sua varinha. Estava dentro da pequena bolsa prateada que deixara com Mel e Kate. Já não tinha mais dúvidas.

Com os pensamentos martelando ainda em sua cabeça, abriu os olhos em um movimento brusco e correu de volta para os subterrâneos, ignorando sua mãe chamando por ela. O refeitório estava vazio.

"Kate! Kate!", desesperava-se Lílian dando seu melhor para correr pelas escadas com suas sandálias prata.

Enganara-a desde o começo. Não sabia o que pensar. Confiara em Mel cegamente, mesmo ela tendo seus segredos. Nunca poderia imaginar que ela fosse uma Comensal da Morte.

Mel, que sempre a apoiara para ficar com Tiago, que mostrou a ela como ele podia ser diferente. Mostrou-lhe todos os sonhos que desejou que se tornassem realidade. Agora percebia que era tudo uma mentira.

Não conseguira ver as intenções dela, ninguém conseguira. Achavam que tudo se resumia às aflições nos olhos da loira, que sempre olhava sonhadoramente as janelas do castelo.

Quando finalmente terminou de subir as escadas, continuou correndo, guiando-se para as grandes portas de saída da igreja, enquanto viu de relance sua irmã descendo de um carro preto. Estava vestida de noiva, pronta para subir no altar.

Por mais que ela e Lílian tivessem suas diferenças, a ruiva nunca desejou que desse alguma coisa errada no casamento de Petúnia. Isso era o que estava tentando evitar que acontecesse, mas primeiro precisava saber se Kate estava bem. E, sem varinha, o que ela poderia fazer?

Não tinha mais como fugir, sua família estava toda em perigo. Grande hora em que resolveu dispensar Tiago... Mas o que ele também poderia fazer contra um Comensal? Contra Mel?!

Queria que o sentimento que a invadira pela manhã durasse para sempre, aquele que a dizia que tinha suas amigas de volta e nada mais as separaria... Mas chegara ao fim.

- Kate! – Exclamou Lílian ao avistar nos fundos do terreno a amiga próxima a uma cerca de madeira, que separava a majestosa igreja do cemitério logo atrás dela.

Kate se virou. Estava sozinha, olhando para o nada, completamente alheia dos perigos que a mente de Lílian diziam que ela corria.

- Onde está Mel? – Perguntou antes que a morena pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Ela disse que precisava ir ao banheiro, então me deixou aqui.

- Kate, minha varinha está aqui?

- Não, ela levou. – Respondeu a morena observando com curiosidade Lílian ofegante. – Lily, está tudo bem? Já acabou o casamento?

- Kate, - começou Lílian com seriedade – volte para Hogwarts e avise Dumbledore que Mel é uma Comensal da Morte e pretende fazer um ataque aqui. Ele com certeza vai chamar os aurores.

Kate empalideceu.

- Mel é o quê?!

- Uma Comensal. – Disse Lílian tentando imaginar o porquê de Mel ter escolhido seguir aquele caminho. Não achava justificativa. - Kate, vá logo antes que ela perceba que eu já sei!

Alarmada, Kate pegou sua varinha de sua capa preta. Porém, antes que a entregasse para Lílian, sussurrou sordidamente:

- _Crucio_.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!!**

**PLE está no fim... Mas eu não vou abandonar vocês tão cedo! Tenho outras fics com enredo pronto, falta só eu tomar coragem para escrever. Se tudo der certo na revisão, este é o penúltimo capítulo, mas se eu achar que fica muita coisa, o penúltimo será o próximo!** **Leiam Deathly Hallows, é simplesmente lindo!! (se bem que é decepcionante em muitos pontos!!) **

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, aliás, passamos das 600!!! Sei que tem muitos leitores aí escondidos que eu não posso agradecer, mas obrigada mesmo assim por sempre acompanhar a fic! **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	40. A Nossa Promessa

**Para Lílian Evans**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

**A Nossa Promessa**

Lílian caiu de joelhos, sentindo lâminas cortando sua pele, agulhas perfurando sua carne; uma dor insuportável que nunca tinha sentido antes.

"Kate...?!", tarde demais percebeu que mal conseguia pensar. Doía, ardia, torturava. Como podia ter sido tão burra? Por que não pensara na possibilidade de alguém se não Voldemort atacá-la na festa?

O rosto de Kate estava com uma expressão doentia que Lílian nunca antes vira. Como podia estar se divertindo com aquilo? Kate nunca a deixara sozinha. Desde que se conheceram no primeiro ano nunca deixaram de fazer nada juntas, sempre se defendiam mutuamente. Kate e Lílian. Lily e Katie.

Contorceu-se no chão, gritando alto. Ficar calada era pior, com a dor, procurava não prensar seus dentes com mais força um contra o outro. Estava anestesiada, já não tinha mais controle de sua força. Era uma dor sobrepondo a outra.

Memórias a invadiam, como se lhe implorassem para ficar parada, para esquecer a dor e se deixar levar pelo sentimento entorpecente que a invadia. Não sentia mais seus braços, não sentia suas pernas... Sua cabeça pulsava e podia jurar que em breve desmaiaria. Porém, de alguma forma a dor ainda a dilacerava, pisoteava seus pulmões e sua voz falhava enquanto gritava.

- O que estão fazendo? - Ralhou um padre totalmente careca vestindo uma túnica negra. - Uma cerimônia está sendo realizada ao lado!

Kate parou de enfeitiçar Lílian, virando-se para o homem, ainda com a varinha empunhada.

Desesperada em pensamento, Lílian viu que Kate derrubara uma outra varinha de quase trinta centímetros de comprimento no chão. A ruiva a reconheceria à distância, era a sua varinha feita de salgueiro e pelo de unicórnio.

Se ao menos pudesse alcançá-la... Tentou se levantar, mas as pernas estavam dormentes, assim como seus braços. Seu peito parecia ter sido prensado, como se algo muito pesado tivesse caído sobre ele. Estava sem nada em punhos, sua varinha estava a alguns metros à sua frente e para sua grande frustração, não podia alcançá-la. Implorava em sussurros para Kate parar, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos, mas ninguém parecia escutá-la.

"Vamos, mecha-se!"

Tudo o que viu foi um lampejo verde. Fechou seus olhos com força e pôde escutar o corpo inerte do homem bater com força no chão. Lágrimas escorriam ininterruptas, não tinha forças para ao menos levar as mãos ao rosto. Em vez disso, cerrou os olhos.

Quanto mais força usava para mantê-los fechados, mesmo sem ver a cena, mais clara era imagem do homem morto de olhos arregalados. Por alguma razão, escutou a voz de Petúnia.

Abriu seus olhos e, com sua vista embaçada, distinguiu as silhuetas de sua família e a do noivo, parada mais ao longe, seguidos pelos olhares curiosos de Válter, Petúnia, sua mãe e o padre que realizaria a cerimônia. Olhavam estupefatos a bizarra cena: Lílian caída curvada no gramado, antes gritando, chorando; um outro padre caído no chão, os olhos arregalados; e uma garota de longos cabelos negros segurando uma varinha.

Lílian parecia um anjo caído. Seu vestido verde colado ao corpo realçava seus olhos, ocultados pelas lágrimas, e combinava com seus cabelos ruivos. Seu penteado estava desfeito. Seus cabelos caíam sobre seus olhos, espalhavam-se por seus ombros. Seu rosto estava aconchegado à grama verdejante, ela não conseguia se mover.

A ruiva viu a irmã abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes, assim como sua mãe, incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa. Elas sabiam o que estava acontecendo, já tinham visto uma cena parecida - as duas tinham presenciado a morte do pai da ruiva enquanto ela estava em segurança, protegida pelas paredes de Hogwarts.

- _Você_! – Bradou Petúnia furiosa, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, apontando para Kate com o dedo indicador coberto pela luva branca de noiva.

"Petúnia conhece Kate?", foi a primeira pergunta que veio à mente confusa de Lílian.

- Já não basta meu pai? O que está fazendo com a minha irmã?! O que você quer com a minha família?

Ao escutar Petúnia evocar o pai, sentiu um calafrio passando por todo seu corpo, assim como o rosado do rosto de sua mãe foi desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma coloração pálida adoentada. Tudo passou a fazer sentido para Lílian, embora nada mais parecesse certo. Aquela sensação era bem pior do que estar sob o efeito da maldição _Cruciatus_. Coisas que pensara ter deixado para trás voltavam para assombrar sua mente.

Tinha apenas uma certeza – e, com ela, seu corpo pareceu queimar em fúria, reunir força suficiente para se levantar. Era preciso encarar aquilo de frente, não fugiria em hipótese alguma. Era a promessa que fizera a seu pai prestes a se cumprir. Tinha de vingá-lo, impedir Voldemort a qualquer custo.

Antes não estava contra Kate. Não conseguia ficar contra ela ao lembrar-se de tudo o que passaram juntas, mas as palavras de Petúnia abriram sua mente e mostraram que não deveria se render, que não deveria mais negar o que seus olhos viam. Não poderia mais fechá-los e esconder em palavras aquilo que presenciava.

Kate ergueu mais uma vez a varinha, desta vez para Petúnia, que se manteve firme, com o olhar trepidante, mas não se mexeu, continuou a encarar a morena nos olhos. Sentia-se ficando mais forte com a coragem da irmã mais velha, Lílian pôs-se de pé com um pouco de dificuldade, a dor parecia cegá-la, mas tinha de agir. Agora que sabia que Kate assassinara seu pai ou ajudara a fazê-lo, nada mais parecia capaz de impedi-la.

Sabia que era o fim daquela vida que levara até ali, mas seguiria em frente. Ninguém poderia fazer por ela aquilo que queria. Antes que ela mesma percebesse, já apontara sua varinha que recolhera do chão para Kate.

- _Estupefaça_! – Gritou Lílian. Mas não foi só ela. Várias outras vozes também pronunciavam o feitiço, em seguida da sua.

Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram conforme acompanharam a morena cair para trás, atingida com tantas azarações ao mesmo tempo. Alguns dos convidados começaram a gritar, algumas das tias mais idosas de Lily desmaiaram, os trouxas conscientes presentes estavam com a respiração presa, tensos.

Lílian, porém, limitava-se a encarar o corpo inerte de Kate no chão, sem ainda ousar levantar os olhos para ver quem aparatara. Conforme o corpo da morena foi jogado para trás, chocara-se com uma pequena cerca de madeira, que separava os fundos da igreja do pequeno cemitério. Escorria com pressa um filete de sangue por seu rosto pálido, e Lílian estranhamente não se sentiu culpada.

Nem ela mesma sabia o que ainda fazia de pé. Surpreendeu-se com seus joelhos trêmulos por terem conseguido mantê-la erguida e com seus olhos por terem se tornado tão frios por alguns instantes, impiedosos.

- Essa foi quase, Lily... – suspirou aliviada uma conhecida voz feminina à suas costas.

A ruiva se virou com rapidez, todos os acontecimentos ainda sendo processados por sua mente vagarosamente, o ódio se dissipando.

- Alice...?

- Estou para conhecer alguém mais cabeça dura que você – a voz de Tiago sobressaiu-se entre o barulho alarmado emitido pelos demais.

Lílian virou-se novamente para ver onde ele estava, deparando-se com o moreno caminhando em sua direção, guardando a varinha no bolso da calça.

A ruiva entreabriu a boca em surpresa, mas as palavras não saíram. Então, do rosto aparentemente irritado dele esboçou-se um sorriso.

- Não tinha motivo para me afastar. Eu disse que a protegeria, não disse? – Perguntou antes de abraçá-la, consolando-a.

Não demorou muito e uma vasta equipe do Ministério já tinha chegado, tanto para ver o que seria feito com Kate Liverstone quanto para apagar a memória de todos os trouxas presentes no casamento.

Mesmo temendo todos os bruxos à volta, Petúnia Evans mostrou-se firme em sua decisão de não esquecer o casamento, declinando todas as propostas do Ministro. Recusava-se a ter suas lembranças apagadas, e fez questão de que o evento também ficasse vívido na memória de Válter Dursley, seu marido.

- Finalmente está feliz, não é Lílian? – Perguntou enraivecida à irmã que estava ajoelhada ao lado de Mel no interior da igreja, certificando-se que ela estava bem.

- Petúnia, – começou a ruiva se levantando para encarar a irmã de frente. – Eu...

- Não me peça desculpas! – Cortou a noiva em um chiado estridente, adivinhando o que a irmã diria com aquela expressão de pena transbordando em seus olhos. Sua respiração estava falha, seus punhos cerrados. - Meu casamento foi arruinado, todos os convidados se esqueceram que ele aconteceu, um padre está morto, e tudo isso quem fez foi você! Então, nem sequer cogite me pedir desculpas!

- Os seus convidados não vão esquecer que seu casamento aconteceu, os obliviadores do Ministério da Magia só vão apagar o ocorrido e substituir por outra coisa, se você quiser, ele podem achar que foi a cerimônia mais linda que já viram... – Mel argumentou em defesa da ruiva.

- Eu falei com você? – Perguntou Petúnia secamente à loira, os olhos marejados de ódio. – Pra que vou querer meus convidados achando que foi o melhor casamento que já viram na vida se _eu_ não acho que foi?

- Você está sendo tão injusta! Lily veio aqui para te salvar! Você podia ser um pouco mais agradecida e...

- E que bem isso me trouxe? – Petúnia cortou Mel. - Tem um padre morto! Um _padre_!

- Petúnia, – engasgou Lílian sem saber ao certo o que dizer para mostrar a irmã o quanto sentia muito, o quanto admirara a coragem que ela demonstrara naquele dia. – Talvez ainda dê para eu fazer alguma coisa e compensá-la...

- Compensar o quê, Lílian? O fato que você arruinou o que era para ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida? Nem se incomode em tentar. Quantas coisas minhas você pretende sacrificar para a sua própria felicidade? Não quero favor nenhum seu ou das suas anormalidades, consigo viver muito bem sem elas.

- Petúnia, por favor... Eu nunca, nunca a machucaria... – As palavras saíram chorosas, apertadas contra a garganta que ardia.

- Vim aqui para dizer que não espero mais nada de você – disse a mais velha olhando fundo nos olhos da irmã, respirando fundo e dizendo sinceramente: - Então, espero não ter que vê-la nunca mais. Eu e você somos completas estranhas a partir de hoje.

Lílian estendeu os braços inutilmente, tentando impedir a irmã de ir embora, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis, mas Mel a barrou. Mesmo com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, a ruiva não desviou o olhar de sua irmã lhe dando as costas e desaparecendo de sua vista ao entrar no carro negro que a tiraria dali.

O que mais a machucava é que ela sabia que desta vez sabia que as palavras da irmã eram magoadas, sinceras e significavam que elas seriam completas desconhecidas, uma para a outra, para sempre. Gostaria de, ao menos, ter conseguido dizer adeus.

* * *

Lílian estava deitada sobre sua cama no dormitório feminino na torre da Grifinória, encarando o teto com pouco interesse. Voltara para Hogwarts logo depois de conversar com sua mãe por alguns instantes e respondera às perguntas dos aurores, até Dumbledore aparecer e tirá-la dali. Ela e Mel foram levadas até Madame Pomfrey, mas Lílian não foi retida por tanto tempo, diferente da loira, que embora relutasse, caiu no sono por exaustão.

Mas seus pensamentos não estavam concentrados na adormecida Mel. Quem a preocupava e impedia suas pálpebras de fecharem era Kate. Depois de algumas horas em que Dumbledore desaparecera novamente para resolver o caso, ele voltou e quis conversar com as duas. Só então Lily pôde tentar procurar o descanso em sua cama, sem sucesso.

Parecia que seus sentidos a deixavam aos poucos. Era incapaz de ouvir sua própria respiração, sua visão estava desfocada, não conseguia sentir a maciez que tanto gostava de seu colchão, ou o cheiro da roupa de cama limpa.

Afinal, descobriram, Kate não estava agindo por conta própria. Estivera sob o domínio da Maldição _Imperius_ desde o início de ano letivo, controlada de perto por comensais em Hogsmeade. A idéia em si era assustadora, mas mais assustador foi ver o estado deplorável que Kate se encontrava no Sto. Mungos. Quase não respirando, isolada em uma sala ampla e branca, sob a vigilância constante dos curandeiros, a esperança se apagando aos poucos

Lílian não podia impedir o pensamento de McGonagall entrando no dormitório para fazê-la correr para o Sto. Mungos por alguma emergência. Isso fez com que o belo quarto em que estava parecesse uma cela.

A batida de leve na porta do cômodo fez seu coração acelerar.

- Pode entrar – ela guinchou timidamente, sentando-se na cama.

A porta se abriu vagarosamente, rangendo. Para a grande surpresa de Lílian, não era a professora Minerva anunciando alguma tragédia, mas Tiago Potter, com os cabelos desgrenhados, ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto, aparentemente incomodado ao vê-la de pijamas. Porém, logo um sorriso tenro se esboçou em seus lábios.

- Como você está? – Perguntou ele com uma voz macia, fazendo-a esquecer o que estava pensando antes, forçando seus olhos verdes a se encontrarem com os dele.

- Eu... – começou ela desconfortável, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Desviou o olhar dos olhos questionadores dele e mirou o chão para responder, sentindo mais segurança. – Eu estou bem. De verdade. Só achei que era McGonagall vindo me chamar...

- Lílian, - ele a alertou, puxando seu queijo para cima com a mão direita, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos, – se você quiser que eu saia, tudo bem.

Aquela era uma ótima frase para começar uma discussão, mas Lílian não estava disposta a discutir com ele. Na verdade, sentia um calor interno com a presença dele no quarto, e estranhamente seus pensamentos anteriores esvaeceram de vez de sua mente.

- Não! – Ela falou depressa, mais depressa do que gostaria, o que fez um sorriso discreto se formar no canto dos lábios do maroto. – É muito melhor ter você aqui do que McGonagall. Achei que ela me traria notícias desagradáveis e me levaria ao Sto. Mungos. Só estou preocupada com Kate...

Os olhos preocupados dela voltaram a se prender nos dele.

- Eu posso fazer algo por você? – Perguntou ele sorrindo fracamente.

- Na verdade... - ela começou, segurando-se para não rir ao ver uma das sobrancelhas dele se arqueando. – O que foi? Você ofereceu!

- Não, não, não é isso! – Ele rapidamente acrescentou. "_É mais o fato de você estar querendo um favor meu_", pensou sem dizer. – Continue.

- Dumbledore falou que eu não podia ir ao Sto. Mungos sozinha.

Ele aguardou pacientemente que ela terminasse de dizer o que pensava, sorrindo internamente pelo tom arteiro com que ela falava.

- Se você for comigo eu não vou estar mais sozinha, certo?

- Não, não vai estar – o moreno sorriu, enfim. Surpreso com a força de vontade dela de ir até o hospital depois de um dia tão difícil.

* * *

Ela não podia estar morta.

- Vamos, Kate! Abra os olhos!

Prometera para si mesma que faria Kate voltar.

Tiago adiantou-se para segurá-la, mas Lílian se desvencilhou dele e voltou a chacoalhar o corpo inerte de Kate. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

- Fale alguma coisa... Por favor... Kate!

Lílian parecia não notar mais ninguém. Todos aqueles que assistiam a cena a sua volta viraram mera peça do cenário em que seu desespero se armava.

Esperava um sinal de que ela estivesse bem, que de repente ela abriria os olhos e diria com um sorriso "_Não pensou que eu tivesse ido embora, pensou?_". Mas estava demorando. Demorando demais.

Queria poder dizer a ela que tudo valia à pena, que as duas superariam isso como já fizeram com todo resto. Ainda podia ver seu sorriso, em todas as suas lembranças que não queriam deixá-la.

Cada um se despedira da amiga de uma forma. Cada um sentiria com sua ausência, e em suas individualidades deixavam sobre o túmulo algo que a lembrasse.

O Sto. Mungos assegurou a todos os que azararam a garota no incidente do casamento trouxa que os feitiços não seriam fortes o suficiente para tirar sua vida, que o hospital fora certamente invadido. Alguém não queria que a morena falasse. E, sobre as suspeitas de outros Comensais da Morte em Hogsmeade, Dumbledore nada respondeu.

Pedro Pettigrew teve um comportamento particularmente curioso. Ele chorava, como a maioria dos que presenciaram o enterro, mas desconsoladamente. Deixara sobre o túmulo da amiga Asfódelo, planta associada à vida após morte, e sussurrava continuamente "_Desculpe, Katie, ele me obrigou"._

Todos foram embora aos poucos com o final do enterro. Os últimos a sair foram os Liverstone, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, Mel, Alice, Remo e Pedro. Até Tiago eventualmente a deixara com seus pensamentos, esperando por ela nos portões do lugar.

Lílian não sabia há quanto tempo estava deitada sobre o túmulo de Kate. As folhas das árvores do cemitério caiam sobre seu corpo, a noite começava a varrer para longe as nuvens azuladas do que fora aquele dia e o sol se punha à sua frente, iluminando seu pálido rosto. Lílian ainda podia escutar a triste melodia que tocara em homenagem à amiga.

A ruiva não soubera como consolar os Liverstone. Sentia-se tão perdida quanto eles, sem apoio, sem esperança, simplesmente perdida.

Parara de chorar depois de um tempo. Tentara conversar com a morta algumas vezes, mudou de idéia achando-se tola demais por almejar falar com alguém que não a ouviria.

O mármore do túmulo de Kate em contato com seu corpo lhe dava arrepios, mas seu coração com certeza estava muito mais gelado. Tornara-se gélido e sólido como uma rocha. Não tinha perdão para Voldemort.

Reunindo a coragem que faltava para levantar, com ódio queimando em seus olhos, andou por entre os túmulos próximos, sem dar atenção. Era melhor continuar andando. Jurara ali, perante o túmulo de Kate que lutaria contra Voldemort com sua vida. Agora apostava mais alto.

"Acredite em mim, Kate", pensava ela descendo as escadas do cemitério sentindo a brisa gelada da noite contra sua pele.

Nem que demorasse anos, queria poder fazer Kate acreditar que conseguiria impedir Voldemort de fazer suas atrocidades. Graças a ele, Kate não poderia nunca mais fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Seus olhos agora lhe mostravam que após a aurora, o fim daquela noite seria o despertar de uma nova vida. Respirou profundamente, acreditando piamente que o casamento de Alice marcaria o fim daquele dia interminável.

Pôde ver Tiago mais à diante, recostado nos portões negros do cemitério. Sua expressão estava tão perdida quanto a dela, os olhos frios.

Seu sangue estava gélido. A vingança lhe subira à cabeça. Implorara para que a amiga lhe visitasse em seu sono, enquanto estivesse só, para que ela nunca a deixasse sozinha. Era inútil. Podia ver claramente as ruínas de seu mundo.

* * *

Os raios de sol da manhã invadiam os dormitórios da Torre da Grifinória. Mel entrou no dormitório feminino vagarosamente, acendeu as luzes e observou as camas. A cama de Kate estava vazia, nenhum pertence seu estava lá. Lílian estava sentada em sua própria cama, com as pernas cruzadas, observando a cama vazia da amiga.

Mel entrou no seu campo de visão e, sorrindo, estendeu-lhe uma carta.

_Lílian Evans_

_Sala Comunal da Grifinória_

_Hogwarts_

Quando a ruiva tirou os olhos do envelope para olhar a amiga, Mel já havia sumido pela porta do dormitório.

"_Lily,_

_Eu não consegui dizer isso ontem. Não consegui dizer isso hoje. Eu não sabia como dizer isso para você depois de tudo o que aconteceu."_

Lílian reconheceu a caligrafia. Era de Remo.

Ela segurou o pergaminho, apreensiva. Respirou fundo antes de começar a ler de onde parara.

_"Quando você receber esta coruja, provavelmente eu já devo estar longe. Estou viajando a pedido de Dumbledore._

_Tenho que resolver umas coisas no Instituto das Bruxas de Salem. Não posso te contar ainda o que vou fazer, mas em breve Dumbledore vai te chamar também._

_Por favor, Lily, não comente isso com ninguém. É segredo."_

Lílian não fazia idéia do porquê do amigo ir até os Estados Unidos a pedido de Dumbledore. Também não conseguia imaginar por qual razão também seria chamada em breve.

_"Então, não vou conseguir ir ao casamento de Frank e Alice. Espero que quando for o _meu_ casamento, eles não retribuam a cortesia._

_Vai ser uma boa viagem, tenho certeza disso. Eu estava mesmo precisando desestressar um pouco._

_E, também, eu não sei por quanto tempo agüentaria agir normalmente com você e Tiago juntos agora."_

Lílian engoliu seco. Não queria que o amigo sofresse. Não queria que Remo fosse embora, mas também não queria que ele ficasse para ficar sofrendo...

_"Mas, eu supero. Aliás, Tonks até já se convidou para ser minha acompanhante no Baile de Formatura... Você imagina o quanto eu quis rir? Ia ser muito engraçado... Ela, uma terceiranista comigo. A diferença de idade é tão grande... Ainda nem sei como vou sair dessa. _

_Tire fotos bonitas para eu ver depois,_

_ILLE"_

- E aquele trasgo metido a monitor nem se despediu! – Xingou a ruiva em tom brincalhão. Lílian abraçou a carta junto ao peito e sorriu. Ele definitivamente faria falta.

* * *

Dois casamentos seguidos não era o que Lílian podia chamar de um bom programa para o fim de semana. Tudo o que desejava era que nada desse errado.

Vestiu novamente o vestido verde-esmeralda tomara-que-caia, sem conseguir fechar o zíper das costas, e rapidamente se maquiou - usou uma sombra prata e passou um pouco de _blush_. Colocou os brincos e o colar de strass para então arrumar os cabelos. Para não ficar inteiramente igual ao dia anterior, já que metade dos convidados de Alice e Frank a viram com esse mesmo vestido no casamento de Petúnia, Lílian encaracolou seus cabelos com a varinha, colocando algumas pedrinhas de strass em grampos e presilhas. Mais uma vez, gostou do visual.

Quando tentava fechar o zíper do vestido mais uma vez, ouviu uma batida de leve na porta do dormitório. Correu para abri-la, ansiosa para ver como Mel estava, já que ela se vestiria na Ala Hospitalar por Madame Pomfrey insistir em vê-la novamente para terminar a dose de medicamentos diária.

Era Tiago. Estava vestindo um terno preto aberto, a gravata jogada nos ombros - por trás do pescoço, e uma camisa branca não totalmente abotoada. Os cabelos negros, despenteados.

- Você está... – Tiago não conseguia encontrar palavras que mostrassem o quanto achava que ela estava bonita. Ele observava Lílian com um olhar fascinado, embora não o notasse.

- Você também não está tão ruim – brincou a ruiva, puxando-o com delicadeza pelas extremidades da gravata jogada nos ombros para beijar-lhe os lábios.

Ele sorriu e retribuiu o beijo.

- Pelo visto você já está pronta. Eu detesto a idéia de usar estas roupas. Bem que o Frank podia liberar as roupas informais... – reclamou.

- Ainda não estou, não – Lílian disse se virando de costas. – Eu não alcanço o zíper... Pode puxar para mim?

A ruiva sentiu Tiago hesitar e deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso ao imaginá-lo passar as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – o que ele certamente estava fazendo.

O moreno cuidadosamente segurou o zíper, subindo-o lentamente com leveza. Engoliu seco algumas vezes, quando sua pele acidentalmente roçava com a das costas nuas de Lílian.

- Pronto – anunciou ele ainda nervoso.

A ruiva se virou e sorriu para ele, agradecendo. Ele lançou a ela um meio sorriso, sem-graça.

- Agora falta você – disse Lílian se adiantando com cautela, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do maroto, sem desviar o olhar.

Ela pegou a gravata de Tiago e vagarosamente levou as mãos ao peitoral do moreno, sem perder o contato entre os dois. Com movimentos suaves, abotoava o resto da camisa com habilidade, sem encarar os botões – os olhos verdes encontrando os do maroto.

Quando Lílian começou a ajeitar a gravata dele, já estavam muito próximos, mas mal se tocavam. Podiam sentir a respiração descompassada um do outro e sustentavam o olhar.

Mais uma vez, tentação. As mãos de Lílian estremeceram quando as dele as cobriram para que parassem de arrumar a gravata. Estavam tão quentes e firmes, a ruiva se sentia tão segura que foi quase involuntário aproximar ainda mais seus rostos.

Sua face estava colada à dele, as peles roçando, os hálitos se encontrando, mas os lábios não se tocavam. Quando Lílian cedeu e fechou os olhos, Tiago a beijou. As mãos do moreno ainda estavam firmes sobre as dela, os corpos colados. Saboreavam aquele momento com certo receio - era como se em alguns segundos tudo fosse se desfazer, como as bolhas-de-sabão com formato de coração e cheiro de café que Tiago fizera durante uma aula de Transfiguração para convidá-la a Hogsmeade.

Aproveitaram por apenas mais dois minutos até a porta do dormitório se abrir com rapidez. Era Mel.

- Lily, Tiaguito! – Exclamou ela surpresa, mas não envergonhada pela interrupção. – Hoje vocês são _só_ os padrinhos do casamento, sabem?

* * *

Lílian, Mel, Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Cris aparataram e se depararam com uma colina verde, na qual cresciam algumas flores silvestres.

- Lily, tem certeza de que é aqui? – Perguntou Mel sem ver ninguém por perto.

Andaram colina acima, esperando ver algum rosto conhecido se o fizessem.

Era longe da cidade, longe das pessoas, avistava-se apenas uma casinha rústica ao fundo do cenário. Naquela direção se distinguiam dois carros estacionados e compridos bancos de madeira próximos a um altar prateado.

Mel, Cris, Sirius e Pedro logo se sentaram no primeiro banco vazio que encontraram. Lílian e Tiago seguiram pelo caminho central até o altar, onde Frank estava parado junto ao bruxo que realizaria a cerimônia.

- E em pensar que em breve nós veremos esses dois subindo no altar de novo... – comentou Mel alto o bastante para que os dois e metade dos convidados ouvissem. Lílian corou e evitou olhar para o moreno, sentindo o olhar dele nela.

Tudo era mágico naquela colina. O altar prateado reluzia com a luz do sol que em breve se poria, as plantas nas videiras se moviam ritmicamente, dançando conforme o sopro do vento. A música ambiente parecia o canto dos sereianos, pequenas fadas podiam ser vistas à distância, próximas a uma orla brilhante e colorida.

Frank estava sorrindo. Lílian nunca o vira tão feliz, ansioso, iluminado. Seu rosto estava vívido e Tiago pareceu contente em vê-lo assim. Sorriram para ele de volta e Tiago e Lílian se separaram para que a ruiva se postasse à direita de Frank e Tiago à esquerda.

Lílian observava os convidados com atenção. Seu olhar se reteve em seus amigos. Sirius, Mel e Cris cochichavam alguma coisa animadamente, enquanto Pedro tentava participar da conversa, mas não parecia se sentir muito à vontade para fazê-lo. A ruiva não teve dúvidas do que eles conversavam quando viu todos olhando em sua direção. Ela olhou para Tiago e se surpreendeu que ele a olhava de volta. Rapidamente ela abaixou os olhos, corando.

A ruiva se sentiu invadida com um sentimento pré-adolescente, mas não pôde evitá-lo. Estava tão feliz que podia esquecer brevemente os dias anteriores. Estranhamente feliz ao pensar que seus amigos esperavam em vê-los casados em breve, ela e Tiago...

De repente, a música mudou. Ainda era alegre, mas parecia mais etérea, mais mágica. Alice surgiu atrás dos convidados e Lílian pôde vê-la com clareza. O longo vestido branco tomara-que-caia arrastava no chão conforme ela andava confiante e lentamente em direção ao altar. Ela sorria para todos os convidados, até que chegou perto do altar e piscou para Lílian e Tiago antes de olhar feliz para Frank, que parecia ainda mais deslumbrado ao ver sua noiva.

A cerimônia seguiu como era de costume no mundo bruxo, mas Lílian não prestava muita atenção nas palavras do bruxo. Achava tudo aquilo muito maravilhoso. Mais estranho era ela se imaginar casando naquele mesmo lugar. Imaginar-se caminhando sorrindo em direção ao altar, como Alice estava fazendo, e encontrar o sorriso de Tiago no final do caminho. Um sorriso tão infantil quanto o que Frank trazia estampado no rosto.

- Alice Andrew, você aceita Frank Longbottom... – Lílian podia ouvir o bruxo que realizava a cerimônia murmurando ao longe, embora estivesse mais perto dele do que qualquer outro convidado.

Chegava a ser assustador ver seu casamento com clareza, imaginar todos os convidados e pensar em todos os detalhes. Sirius e Mel seriam seus padrinhos, definitivamente. Nada contra Pedro ou Cris, especialmente Remo, seu melhor amigo. Mas a cena surgiu em sua mente, vívida, e parecia não haver mais nenhuma dúvida.

- Frank Longbottom, você aceita Alice Andrew...

Lílian olhou de relance para Tiago, que trazia um largo sorriso no rosto. Estava tão bonito vestido naquele terno negro, os cabelos rebeldes esvoaçantes... Não soube quanto tempo olhou para ele, sorrindo, só se deu conta de que o fazia quando ele encontrou seus olhos e lhe deu um sorriso maroto como resposta.

- Já pode beijar a noiva.

A atenção de Lílian se voltou para os noivos, que agora flutuavam sobre o altar. O pôr-do-sol iluminava seus rostos ruborizados e tornava cada aproximação mais gentil. Frank levantou o véu de Alice e segurou seu rosto com uma mão, da mesma forma que ela o fez. Quando se beijaram, fogos-de-artifício explodiram em milhares de cores, formas e sensações. Lílian não teve dúvida de que aquilo era cortesia dos marotos.

A ruiva teve vontade de fazer muitas coisas naquele momento. Uma delas era correr em direção de Alice e Frank e abraçá-los, outra era correr para Mel e Cristiane para lamentarem o casamento de Lice. Mas a que parecia mais irresistível era a de ficar perto de Tiago para que o deles não demorasse tanto.

Logo Frank veio abraçar Lílian, a madrinha, enquanto Alice abraçava o padrinho, Tiago. A ruiva disse muitas coisas, muitos votos, que desejava de todo o coração que os dois fossem felizes. Não tivera tempo de ensaiar palavras bonitas ou de preparar discursos, mas agradeceu por não tê-lo feito. Estar ali e ver as reações dos noivos e dos convidados era muito diferente do que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ter imaginado.

Quando Frank foi cumprimentar Tiago, o olhar de Lílian e o de Alice se cruzaram. Enquanto se abraçavam, choraram, mas sempre sorrindo.

Tiago segurou Lílian pela mão durante toda a festa, como se não quisesse perdê-la de vista. Anoitecera, e as estrelas não poderiam estar mais bonitas. A música estava animada, todos dançando e rindo, até mesmo Pedro parecia estar mais à vontade do que no início da festa.

Conversaram com os noivos e com alguns conhecidos, inclusive com Dumbledore, que também estava presente, mas não ocorreu a Lílian perguntar a ele o que Remo quisera dizer com a carta que lhe mandou pela manhã.

Tudo estava indo tão bem que Lílian deixou-se seguir Tiago Potter quando ele a guiou pela mão para uma área deserta da festa. Havia uma videira iluminada por pequenos brilhos que se moviam conforme o som da música que tocava ao longe. Lembravam a ruiva de pequenas fadas, mas não se atentou muito aos brilhos para descobrir o que eram.

Tiago parou de se mover quando ficaram embaixo da videira, e Lílian olhava a figura do maroto de costas com curiosidade. Quando ele se virou para encará-la, estendeu a mão, convidando-a para uma dança.

Lílian não tinha reparado que a música animada que tocava na festa mudara para lenta e que os pequenos brilhos dançantes da videira passaram a se mover com mais suavidade.

Ela sorriu envergonhada para o maroto e colocou sua mão direita sobre a estendida dele, sem pensar duas vezes. Ele a girou de forma a ficarem frente a frente no centro da videira, mas não tão próximos. Valsaram sempre se olhando nos olhos, aproveitando cada segundo juntos, porém evitando a aproximação dos corpos inconscientemente, para que tudo fosse aos poucos, em uma tentativa de repetir o que acontecera entre eles durante aquela manhã.

- Onde eles foram? – Ouviram Mel perguntar em algum lugar próximo.

- Como você consegue ser estraga prazeres, Mel! – Sirius comentou. Lílian e Tiago, que já tinham interrompido sua valsa, não poderiam concordar mais.

Os passos dos amigos se aproximavam, mas Lílian não queria que aquele momento só dos dois acabasse. Achara que a interrupção de Mel pela manhã já fora o bastante, que eles podiam continuar de onde pararam sem ninguém mais freá-los.

Quando Tiago tirou sua Capa da Invisibilidade do bolso interno do terno, Lílian eliminou sua teoria de que nunca na vida precisaria dela. Olhou para o moreno com um sorriso maroto, como se aprovasse o que viria em seguida.

Tiago sorriu de volta, puxando-a pela cintura para mais perto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra os cobria rapidamente com a capa. Lílian o abraçou pelo pescoço, colando seus corpos. Conforme ele a abraçava pela cintura, seus rostos ficaram roçando um no outro, levemente. Lílian riu baixinho com a situação, o que foi imitado por Tiago.

Os dois, porém, não se mexeram até que os amigos tivessem passado por eles sem desconfiar que estivessem ali, sob a Capa da Invisibilidade de Tiago. Talvez Sirius suspeitasse que o maroto tivesse tentado, mas não imaginava que Lílian tivesse concordado. Não a monitora-chefe Lílian Evans, que já confiscara a capa deles.

Quando Tiago fez menção de tirar a capa que os cobria, Lílian o impediu. Ele sorriu e voltou a abraçá-la. Seus rostos se afastaram para que pudessem se encarar por alguns segundos, até que se renderam em um beijo inacabado que ansiavam em terminar desde aquela manhã.

- Como as coisas são... – murmurou Tiago ao vento depois de algum tempo. Lílian nem precisou perguntar a ele sobre o que ele se referia. Pensou em tudo o que acontecera desde o começo do ano letivo e não imaginava que nada daquilo possivelmente poderia acontecer na festa de casamento de Alice. E o mais improvável: ela estava apaixonada por Tiago Potter.

- Você não vai esquecer, não é? – Começou Lílian, olhando o rosto brevemente confuso do maroto com receio. – Da nossa promessa.

O semblante do maroto ficou sério. Eles prometeram que lutariam juntos contra Voldemort, que iriam impedi-lo de matar mais bruxos e trouxas, que não desistiriam até que conseguissem ou falhassem.

- É uma promessa – ele disse, encarando-a com o olhar determinado. – Mas essa noite está boa demais para ser estragada por Voldemort. Ele não vai estragar mais nenhuma noite nossa, Lílian.

- Eu sei. Eu também não vou deixar.

Tiago a abraçou com mais firmeza, como se quisesse protegê-la de um mal invisível. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo com que ela ficasse com o rosto contra seu peito.

- A-há! – Exclamou Mel arrancando a Capa da Invisibilidade que protegia os dois.

- Mel, você consegue estragar tudo sozinha! – Exclamou Lílian revirando os olhos e libertando-se do abraço de Tiago. Não vira a loira se aproximar, acompanhada de Sirius, Pedro e Cristiane.

- Eu sinto, Cinderlily, mas esta noite não é _sua_ – disse a loira com um tom de reprovação, mas divertido, ignorando o olhar fulminante que Lílian a lançava. - Merlin, já é quase meia-noite! Cadê o seu sapatinho de cristal?

Para a surpresa de Lílian, os pequenos pontos luminosos da videira se agruparam de forma a imitar a silhueta de um único pé de sapato feminino, igual ao da Cinderela dos contos-de-fada trouxas. Seus amigos os encaravam com curiosidade, mas não estavam, de forma alguma, surpresos. Tiago parecia um tanto apreensivo quando os pontos luminosos começaram a formar pequenos grupos, cada um imitando um formato diferente. Quando Lílian percebeu, eles formaram palavras.

_"Lily, quer namorar comigo?"_

Por mais surpresa que estivesse, virou-se rapidamente para encarar o aflito Tiago, que aguardava a reação dela com ansiedade. Da memória de Lílian, surgiram bolhas-de-sabão com aroma de café, convidando-a para sair.

"Típico", pensou ela, sorrindo largamente, antes de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como resposta.

Ele pôde respirar aliviado, assim como os demais presentes, antes de se curvar para beijá-la de volta. Aparentemente, escrever fora o jeito que Tiago arrumara para fazê-la aceitar suas propostas. Falando, ele nunca teve muito sucesso – e quando fez a mesma pergunta escrita, ela cedeu pouco depois, então não custava repetir a dose dessa vez também. Talvez a culpa fosse das cartas de Remo, que a sensibilizaram de alguma forma. Sorriu internamente, desejando que o melhor amigo estivesse bem naquela noite.

Antes que Lílian percebesse, mais fogos coloridos invadiram o céu noturno. Tiago, desta vez, parecia surpreso, assim como Mel e Cristiane. Lílian riu quando apareceu escrito no céu "Finalmente!", com uma letra cursiva que para ela seria reconhecível em qualquer pergaminho do mundo. Era de Remo. Aquilo lhe apertou o coração e lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos, mas dele não saíram. Aquilo seria com certeza uma das coisas que escreveria na carta que mandaria ao amigo. Tratou de se livrar das lágrimas antes que Tiago e Mel as percebessem. Pedro e Sirius trocaram um olhar arteiro quando no ar explodiram as palavras "Com os cumprimentos de Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas".

Tiago lançou aos dois um sorriso maroto antes de se distanciar de Lílian para abraçá-los.

- Vocês armaram isso? – Perguntou Lílian a Mel e Cristiane, que se aproximavam dela com cautela ao perceberem o olhar inquisidor que a ruiva trazia no rosto.

- "Vocês" não! A idéia foi todinha do Tiaguito – defendeu-se Mel antes que Lílian pudesse reclamar de ter uma platéia assistindo.

A ruiva olhou para o moreno, que parecia tão feliz quanto Frank estava no altar ao ver sua noiva. Seu olhar se cruzou rapidamente com o de Sirius, que apontou para ela e gritou:

- Tem mais no casamento!

Lílian corou e evitou olhar para Tiago. Ao invés disso, olhou para os próprios pés. Entendeu perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer.

- Namoro, casamento, depois vem o Harry... – sussurrou ela para si mesma com um sorriso.

- Quem é Harry? – Perguntou Tiago abraçando-a por trás de surpresa.

- "Harry" é um nome forte e bonito, não é? – A ruiva indagou, virando o rosto para encarar o namorado, depois de ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Tiago encarou-a confuso, sem responder. Lílian insistiu com o olhar que ele respondesse, até que o moreno, ainda confuso, concordou com a cabeça e murmurou "Acho que sim", sem entender. Lílian sorriu para ele, beijando seus lábios com ternura.

- É só o que importa.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!**

**Para Lílian Evans chegou ao fim! Até emociona, a aceitação dela foi realmente gigante, foi uma fic muito gostosa de escrever!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas de vocês durante toda a fic, todas as leituras, todas as caras-novas que foram aparecendo para mim dizendo que acompanham a fic desde o começo e nunca tinham comentado. Será que eu vou receber um presente e conhecer mais leitores no último capítulo?**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews! Até a próxima!**

**Beijinhos!**

_AyaNayru_


End file.
